Conflict Of Interest
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Sequel to Match Made In Purgatory. Councilor Tevos's secret marriage to Aria T'Loak becomes public, and she heads for Thessia to deal with the fallout while trying to avoid the press and her mother. But when an old enemy resurfaces and Tevos is kidnapped, Aria is forced to go after her new bondmate with the help of Shepard, Liara, and several members of the Normandy's former crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Aria/Tevos, Liara T'Soni/FemShep

**Spoilers:** Mass Effect 1, 2, 3, Extended Cut, Omega DLC. Sequel to The Best Entertainment and Match Made In Purgatory.

**Warning:** This is a work in progress, but if I were to guess based on MMIP, this story will contain: masturbation, exhibitionism, humiliation kink, orgasm denial, strap-ons, bondage, spanking, blowjobs, quasi-group sex, and probably anal. All ladies, of course (I'm counting asari as ladies, obviously).

**. . .**

**Conflict Of Interest**

**. . .**

Aria T'Loak groaned as the familiar chime of her Omni-tool buzzed on top of her nightstand. "Goddess fucking – why do people always call when I'm..." she muttered in broken sentences, trying to catch her breath as one hand groped over the bedside table. She ignored the disappointed sigh from between her legs as she examined the text flashing on the screen: [UNREGISTERED IDENTIFICATION – NON-SECURE LINK]. That could only mean one thing, but just to be sure, she answered the call voice-only instead of holo. "Speak."

"Really, Aria, who answers a call that way?" said a familiar, chastising voice. "It isn't very polite..."

Aria let out a sigh of relief and switched on the holo function, setting her Omni-tool back on top of the nightstand. "Well, I didn't know for sure whether it was you or not." She smirked as a full-sized holo flickered into view a few feet away from the bed, just in time for her to enjoy the expression on the caller's face. Not much could surprise Liara T'Soni, but this was a special circumstance.

"Good morning, Liara," said Tevos, who was still kneeling on the carpeted bedroom floor, but had turned slightly in order to look over her shoulder at the holo projection.

"Hey!" Aria snapped, tugging on the leash she still held in her hand. "Did I say you could stop? Or talk?"

There was a pause, although not an awkward one, until Liara waved her hand carelessly. The collar and leash were new, but the rest of the situation wasn't. It wouldn't hurt to let her friends enjoy themselves for another minute before she ruined the rest of their day – and possibly their lives. Besides, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the view as Tevos resumed what she had been doing. She tried not to squirm noticeably and made a mental note to go and find Shepard after she hung up.

"Well, since you're both _comfortable..._"

"Oh, stop being a bitch. If I didn't know better, I'd say you interrupted us on purpose."

Liara couldn't help smiling just a little. "Not this time, I'm afraid."

"So you admit it – oh, that feels good... harder..." she growled, giving the bunched up leash in her hand an extra tug and smiling when her willing captive let out a muffled whimper.

"Aria, will you be quiet and listen to me? And try not to clamp your thighs around Thea's head. She should hear this."

"Fine. What is it, spoilsport?"

"Glyph has been monitoring several data streams –"

"Wait, Glyph?" Aria asked, her eyes fluttering for a moment as Tevos abandoned the long, leisurely strokes of her tongue and began sucking instead. "I thought I melted that annoying little drone the last time I came over."

"Fortunately, I backed up his save files and re-downloaded his programming code into a new drone," Liara explained. "He now delights in telling me that he runs with .03 percent more efficiency." From Liara's tone of voice, Aria suspected that Glyph's bragging was far more annoying than his new efficiency was useful. "Now, as I was saying, I've left several filters running to monitor spikes in extranet search terms, and your name has come up."

Aria shrugged, idly stroking Tevos's crest with the hand that held the leash, wordlessly encouraging her to continue. "So?"

"As has Thea's."

That was too much, and Tevos jerked away from Aria, ignoring the strain of the leash. "What?" she asked, her eyes widening with panic as they quickly returned to their normal green shade. They hadn't been entirely black with the Meld yet, but they had certainly started to darken.

Liara sighed, feeling slightly guilty for ruining their fun, but told herself it couldn't be helped. "Shepard and I have already placed a call to al-Jilani. We thought now would be a convenient time to officially announce our pregnancy. It might buy you a few days, but..."

"I understand," said Tevos, suddenly every inch the professional councilor. Even naked on the floor with a collar and lead, she still carried herself with an aura of confidence and calm that befitted her station. Tevos got to her feet quickly, and Aria let go of the leash, reluctantly accepting the fact that sex would have to wait for a while. Liara's announcement had killed the mood anyway.

"Westerlund's servers will be down for 'regularly scheduled maintenance' for the next five standard hours," Liara added, folding her hands behind her back in a surprisingly military pose. Tevos suspected she had picked up that stance while onboard the Normandy. "You owe Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy a favor."

Tevos's lips twitched in a smile. "Done. I always liked her." The plucky quarian had come a long way from the scared, angry youngster that had testified before the council all those years ago. "Now, Liara, if you'll excuse me, I should probably call Velana."

"Velana N'Shir? My mother always spoke highly of her."

"She's the matriarch that's least likely to bite my head off," Tevos said bluntly. "And then I should probably call my mother..."

Aria, who had been sulking a little over her ruined orgasm while lounging in what she hoped was a casual sideways pose on the mattress, suddenly started choking on air. Tevos caught the glimpse of amusement in Liara's eyes, but didn't say anything. "Your mother? You have my sympathies."

"You had better be talking to me, T'Soni," Aria said in a slightly hoarse voice, still shaking a little as she tried to suppress her surprised cough.

"_Both_ of you have my sympathies," Liara corrected herself.

"My mother's bigotry isn't new to me. Aria might be the first bondmate I've brought home, but she won't be the first asari."

Aria was unable to hide her disdain. "Not that I'm complaining, since I got the prize in the end, but your old girlfriends were cowards."

Tevos's lips pressed together into a thin line. "You haven't met my mother yet."

"You two obviously have a lot to talk about," Liara said, feeling a little like an interloper on the conversation. "I'll do what I can to delay the inevitable. Call me or message me if you want to reach me."

"Not even an apology for the interruption? And you had the nerve to lecture me about my manners..." Aria tried to give Liara a smirk to show that she was joking, but the expression fell flat. "But seriously, thanks. You went out of your way to watch our backs. I won't forget it."

Liara offered them a strained but genuine smile. "See that you don't. Shadow Broker, out."

Aria shared a look with Tevos as the councilor scrambled to find an appropriate covering amidst their discarded clothes. "Why does she always have to end calls that way? That arrogant little..."

"Hush," Tevos said, sliding her arms through the sleeves of the nearest garment and looking around the room for her own Omnitool. She finally found it next to one of the monitors on her desk. "She's doing us a favor, you don't have a right to complain. Oh, and I'm using holo, so stay in the other direction unless you want Velana to see you in all your glory."

"Babe, before you call N'Shir, you might want to –"

"Not now, Aria," Tevos insisted, selecting a familiar number on her Omnitool. "I promise to make it up to you later, but your orgasm will just have to wait a few hours."

"But you're still wearing –"

Tevos held her finger to her lips as she waited for the connection to be established, and sighed with relief when Aria climbed under the bedcovers. Tevos had always loved Aria's bed – now their bed – particularly since it was a sturdy, reinforced four-poster. They didn't even bother removing the restraints from the posts anymore.

Her musings were interrupted when her call was answered. "Thea?" Even though it was in miniature, the expression of shock on Velana N'Shir's face was obvious. She was a fairly attractive matriarch with surprisingly light blue skin and dark, intelligent eyes, which were currently wide with surprise. "What on earth are you wearing?"

For a moment, Tevos felt the grip of blind panic squeeze her stomach. She did her best to ignore the sudden burst of nausea and her rapidly thumping heartbeat. "Human fashion statement, Lana."

"Funny. I haven't seen many humans wearing leashes on Thessia. Maybe it's a Citadel thing?"

Instead of rising to the bait, Tevos kept her expression completely blank and did not reach up to remove the accessories. "Have you received any messages requesting an emergency meeting of the matriarchs in the past twelve hours?" she asked.

"Because you're fucking Aria T'Loak?"

"How did you find out?"

N'Shir let a long sigh escape. "In addition to the leash, you're wearing the infamous white jacket with the Omega symbol on the back. And little else, if I'm not mistaken. Everyone knows that jacket. What am I supposed to think?"

Tevos wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or upset at this. "So you didn't read it on the extranet?" Velana shook her head. "Well, that's good news. Anyway, about that message..."

"Nothing yet. Give it another couple of hours. Since you're calling me in a half-naked panic, I assume you're worried that someone is going to tell them you're sleeping with a dangerous criminal."

"Well, no." Tevos cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I'm worried that someone is going to tell them I married a dangerous criminal."

If Velana's shocked expression had been comical before, the double take she did at Tevos's statement was even more dramatic. "You bound wrists with Aria T'Loak? Are you high? Do you have a concussion? Because I can't think of any other explanation for the crazy things coming out of your mouth."

"I'm not injured or compromised because of illegal substances, I assure you," Tevos said stiffly, holding up her right hand and displaying the woven band around her wrist.

"Wow. The sex must be amazing."

_"Excuse me?" _

Velana shrugged. "I can't think of any other reason you'd do something so incredibly stupid." She waited a beat. "You're covered in hickeys, by the way. You might want to break out a tube of medigel before calling anyone else. They didn't go through University with you."

"I'll take care of it when I get rid of the collar and jacket," Tevos said through clenched teeth, more than a little annoyed with her friend even though this awkward situation was all her own fault.

"I think it's sexy," Velana joked, trying to cheer her up. "Well, maybe if you had some talons to go with it..."

Tevos rolled her eyes. "You and your weird turian fetish."

"It's not a fetish," Velana said with mock defensiveness, "it's a personal preference. Besides, at least I'm not chasing azure and getting in trouble with the other matriarchs. Really, Thea, what were you thinking? You might as well turn around and bend over now, because I'm pretty sure you're going to get screwed."

"You think the matriarchs will force a confidence vote?" Tevos asked, her sliver of humor evaporating. Asari government was simple and extremely complex all at once. The relationships between the most powerful matriarchs were always fraught with conflict, but the structure of the government itself was not complicated. The asari had no formal legislative body to speak of, and the vast Republics relied entirely on an e-democracy. Although matriarchs were usually the ones that suggested and wrote legislation, all potential laws with enough backing were listed for any eligible citizen to vote on.

The system had its flaws – decisions were rarely made quickly, which had nearly caused the total destruction of Thessia when decisive action was needed. Sometimes, Tevos still woke up from horrible, guilt-ridden nightmares. As the Asari Councilor, she was the sole elected official of the Republics, and was responsible for all diplomatic action on their behalf. After being elected, a Councilor was theoretically appointed to the position until she decided to retire, but if enough of the matriarchs lost faith in her, they could call for a confidence vote.

"I honestly don't know. You went against the matriarchs when you told Shepard about the Prothean Beacon in the temple of Athame. Even though your decision ended up saving our asses, some of them are still sore at you."

Tevos shook her head and glanced away from the Omnitool. "I should have ignored them sooner. Maybe then, Thessia wouldn't have..." Looking over at the bed, she met Aria's eyes briefly before turning back to the holo. "I should go, Lana. Let me know if you hear anything from the matriarchs."

Velana N'Shir tried to offer a smile. "You have powerful friends, Thea. If the matriarchs do try to oust you with a confidence vote, you won't have to face it alone." After a brief goodbye, both of them ended the call, and Tevos headed back over to the bed, where Aria was still waiting underneath the covers.

"I told you so," Aria said, kicking the sheets off of her legs and stretching languidly in the open air. Tevos caught herself looking a little too long and busied herself with unclipping the leash, tossing it carelessly aside and shrugging out of Aria's jacket. Instead of dropping it on the floor as well, she folded it neatly and set it on the foot of the bed.

"I should make a few more calls," Tevos murmured to herself, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring intently at the screen of her Omnitool. "Get dressed, contact my mother, check the extranet, tell the other Councilors, find out –" She didn't even relax as Aria's lips caressed her bare shoulder, kissing along the slope of her neck, occasionally tugging at an unmarked patch of skin with her teeth. "– Oh..."

"You owe me an orgasm first."

Tevos tried to pull away, but found herself trapped against Aria's warm body, held in place by a pair of strong forearms wrapped around her stomach. "Really? Now hardly seems like the appropriate time..." she protested even as she automatically removed her Omnitool from her naked wrist and set it on the nightstand.

"What could you possibly hope to accomplish in the next half-hour? Liara is doing her best to downplay the news, and you can't predict the matriarchs' decisions. This is a wait and see situation. So we might as well take our minds off this clusterfuck with actual fucking while we wait."

Tevos had to admit that Aria had a fair point. She relaxed against Aria's chest and shut her eyes, taking a few deep breaths and trying to recapture the arousal from a few minutes ago. It was surprisingly easy – almost too easy, and she wondered for a moment if she should call the whole thing off. Somehow, wanting sex while the rest of your life threatened to fall apart at the seams didn't feel right. Then Aria nipped a tender place below her jaw, and she decided she could use some stress relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

When Tevos slid free and settled on her back, Aria didn't object. Instead, she flung a leg casually over Tevos's waist, letting her knees fit against the councilor's warm sides. "I've always loved you in this position," Tevos said earnestly. Her gaze ran up and down the lean, naked form above her, although her eyes always returned between Aria's legs.

"I know," Aria drawled, shifting a few inches forward to provide her lover with easier access and a better view. Tevos rubbed her hands along the hard muscles of Aria's thighs, smiling when she felt them twitch. Aria braced one hand against the headboard for support, breathing heavily as she let the other skim over the sensitive band of flesh between her hipbones.

When Tevos's hands stopped stroking her thighs and began moving inward, Aria concentrated and pinned her arms to the mattress. "I don't think so," she purred, glancing at the straps attached to the bedposts and deciding that she didn't feel like taking the time to use them. Her biotics would have to do for the moment. "You stopped before I came earlier, and now you've lost your privileges."

Instead of begging for forgiveness or trying to disobey, Tevos just smirked up at her captor. "I don't think so. I can see how worked up you are." She glanced hungrily at the folds between Aria's legs and ran her tongue over the stripe on her bottom lip. "You'll be grinding against my face in another minute."

Aria had been considering it – and if Tevos had been slightly more conciliatory, she would have followed her bondmate's suggestion – but the self-satisfied lilt to Tevos's voice was just too much. "I don't think so. I can always take care of the problem myself..." The hand that had been tracing a line back and forth across her lower abdomen snaked down, and Aria hissed as she cupped herself. Not quite the same as her lover's tongue, but still extremely satisfying.

"You wouldn't dare," Tevos said, but the small break in her voice betrayed her. Even though she knew that Aria would still need to meld with her in order to come, the prospect of simply watching, up close, while her bondmate touched herself was maddening.

"Jealous?" Aria teased, sliding two wet fingers on either side of her clit and pinching slightly. Tevos didn't respond with words or pleas. Instead, she tried to lift her head, managing to nudge aside Aria's fingers and brush her tongue once against the very tip of Aria's sensitive ridge before a rush of purple forced her back, causing her head to thump against the pillow. "Behave, pet, or you won't get another taste."

"Sometimes I hate you," Tevos complained, unable to tear her eyes away as she struggled against the biotics pinning her arms and chest. Aria smirked and shook her head, clicking her tongue in the same way Tevos so often did when she disapproved of something. Of course, Aria knew that her behavior was normally what prompted those noises.

"You've always been a terrible liar." Aria's smug tone was almost infuriating enough to make Tevos close her eyes in protest, but she couldn't seem to stop watching that strong, confident hand rub in quick circles, her smooth knuckles flexing rhythmically with every pass. "I don't even need the meld to know what you're thinking right now," Aria said, her voice at least half an octave lower than usual as she changed her approach, sliding her first two fingers inside herself and allowing her thumb to roll over her clit. "You're torn because you can't stop thinking about how much you want my fingers inside of you... but you also want to be the one doing this –" she paused, curling her fingertips forward and bucking her hips sharply into the heel of her hand, "– to me."

Tevos sucked sharply on her lower lip, ignoring the fact that it would probably hurt once this encounter was over and her perceptions of pain returned to normal. She was too distracted by the unbearable ache between her legs to acknowledge any other discomfort. Even though her upper body was pinned, her hips weren't being restrained, and she arched her spine, desperately seeking purchase against something, anything. She met nothing but empty air, and squeezed her legs together in frustration.

"Aria..."

It really wasn't fair, the way Aria was enjoying herself. It was painfully obvious in the way her jaw hung just a little bit loose, leaving her mouth open as shallow breaths skated over her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut every few seconds before she forced them open again, unable to resist the needy, slightly betrayed look on Tevos's face.

"Mm, so close... You've got me remembering earlier – Goddess, you have a clever tongue..."

"Then let me use it! Please... When you come, I want it to be in my mouth."

Aria's hand stopped, and even though they weren't melded, the sudden halt made Tevos whimper. She closed her legs tighter, embarrassed by the wetness that coated her inner thighs. "You haven't earned it." Aria paused, pretending to think, and then slowly withdrew her fingers, gasping a little at the shift from fullness to emptiness, from tight, clinging warmth to the cold kiss of empty air. "But you can have a taste... more, if you're good."

Tevos held perfectly still as Aria's silky fingertips traced her lips, drawing maddening circles, but when they finally slid into her mouth, she folded her tongue around them and sucked. She let out a few satisfied hums at the familiar flavor, salty and sweet and warm and all Aria. Intoxicating, but not overpowering. The taste faded quicker than she would have liked, and Aria must have read the disappointment in her face, because she pulled her fingers out with a wet pop, brushing a damp thumb over Tevos's cheek tattoos.

"If you want more, you're going to help me come. Don't get too excited," she added when Tevos tried to move her hands and, unable to break the hold on her wrists, attempted to lift her head instead. "I just want you to tell me what you would do if I let you go." Aria's hand slid back between her legs. "Give me a little incentive. Fantasy material, if you will. And maybe after I come, I'll reward you."

"Your hips," Tevos said quickly, before she lost her nerve. "I want to fold my hands around your hips and feel how warm your skin is as you settle over me." It was a surprising answer, since Tevos usually enjoyed having her hands bound. In fact, restraining her was one of the quickest ways to turn her on. But perhaps being denied the opportunity to touch Aria when she wanted to so badly made her surrender sweeter.

"Go on..." Aria purred, bringing her other hand between her thighs and spreading her outer folds to give her lover a better view as she stroked herself. Tevos's gaze was fixed on her, and it almost seemed to burn.

"I want to feel your hands on the back of my head, gripping, forcing my mouth against you..." That was more along the lines of what Aria had expected, but she appreciated the mental image nonetheless. She lowered her pelvis a few more inches, hovering just out of reach, and Tevos's feet kicked against the mattress, making it shift slightly. Aria smiled. She had never been able to break her lover of that habit over the years.

"And?" she asked as she began circling her clit, pressing in along the sides and teasing back the thin, sensitive hood that protected the very tip.

"Goddess, I wish those were my fingers. I wish I could feel you jump under my touch, twitching and throbbing and – no, no – I want to take you in my mouth. Feel how swollen you are. Draw you between my lips and suck and... Aria, please..."

The plaintive note in Tevos's voice was more than Aria could bear. She could practically feel a hot mouth drawing her in, sucking with the perfect amount of pressure and just the slightest hint of teeth, a practiced tongue swirling patterns against her ridge. "Fuck," she gasped, noticing how dark Tevos's eyes had become, probably in response to her own. "Embrace –" she didn't even get out the 'eternity' before she felt herself falling, falling into a tangled mess of desire and overstimulation.

Tevos stiffened as Aria's desperate need to come became her own, and she hissed at the sudden rush of raw, physical sensations. It was too much, too fast, completely beyond her control, and all she could do was cling to Aria within the meld and beg wordlessly to fall over the edge with her.

Their hips jerked together and they pulsed with biotic energy, letting wisps of glowing light surround them. Tevos bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, writhing between Aria's warm legs. _'So close – we need to...'_

_'You mean _I_ need to. You might come with me, but you're not going to find any relief. Not until I say so.'_

_'You wouldn't...'_ But Tevos knew that she would. She felt the thought flicker across Aria's mind and it made her stomach clench. Aria had centuries of experience to draw upon, and she had learned several tricks along the way.

_'Embrace Eternity, pet. Or not.'_ Aria sped up her thumb and fell over the edge a few moments later, dragging her desperate lover along with her. The first few contractions were every bit as blissful as Tevos had hoped, but then, Aria suddenly rolled off of her, broke all skin contact, and walled off her mind. Faster than Tevos could blink, Aria's hand was back between her legs, easing herself through the rest of her orgasm with sounds that Tevos knew were meant to incite lust and jealousy.

Ignoring the slight feeling of vertigo she experienced as she hovered on the brink alone, and still reeling from the sudden break with Aria, Tevos strained against the biotics that pinned her wrists to the pillow. Aria had been able to finish the tail-end of her orgasm with her own hand, but since their nervous systems were no longer linked, Tevos had lost her only source of stimulation. The few pulses and ripples that followed were almost painful rather than pleasurable, and only increased her desire instead of giving her release.

"You ruined my orgasm!" Tevos blurted out, her voice tinged with betrayal and disbelief even though she wasn't in the least bit surprised. "I – hate it... when you do that..."

"You hate it when I do that... until you come twice as hard later," Aria corrected, smiling lazily and fitting her hips in between Tevos's knees. She loosened her biotic grip on the councilor's wrists and sighed as Tevos's arms wound around her neck, holding her tight. In her post-orgasmic state, she was grateful for the warmth of their naked bodies as they pressed together.

"Aria, please..."

Aria smiled into the warm curve of Tevos's throat, enjoying the way her lover's chest rose and fell rapidly beneath her own. "This," she murmured, "is exactly how I felt earlier when you stopped. It ached." She dug her fingers into Tevos's hips, forcing them against hers and relishing the high-pitched whimper that caught in the back of her captive's throat. "It almost... hurt..." Aria paused to bite down on Tevos's shoulder muscle, laughing when her body stiffened and shivered.

"I'll make it up to you," Tevos said breathlessly, the words spilling out of her without shame. "Have me. Any way you want... Kneel over me again and..." When Aria didn't seem convinced, she tried again. "If you want me to suck your cock instead, I could –" Aria began kissing along her upper chest, but still refused to say yes. "Then fuck me. Face to face, from behind..." Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud cry as Aria's teeth caught her nipple and tugged. "What do you want, then?" she asked, desperate for Aria to do something – anything at all. "My ass?"

She was sure that last one would be enough to make up for her transgressions, but Aria continued kissing down her body, scattering sharp bites in between and leaving a few marks on her stomach. "Goddess, Aria, you are the cruelest, most insufferable... oh!" Her hips nearly flew off the bed when Aria spread her legs apart, staring between them with a hungry expression on her face.

"I almost feel sorry for you. All wound up like this... and so very close. You would probably come right away if I melded with you again."

Tevos suddenly realized what Aria wanted, and she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified. Just imagining the warmth and heat of Aria's mouth made her pulse, but she knew her bondmate. Aria could turn this normally pleasurable activity into exquisite torture, especially if she refused to Join. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather..." Tevos said, desperately hoping that Aria would pick something else. After her first orgasm, Aria would be in no rush, and she needed to come. Badly.

"Why not?" Aria whispered as she lowered her head, teasing Tevos's inner thighs with her nails. "You don't think I'm trying to get revenge, do you? Because I would never..." It was such a blatant lie, especially considering the source, that Tevos let out a short, exasperated laugh until Aria's tongue darted out to flick against her clit.

The only response Tevos could manage after that was a breathless version of her name. "Aria, please, don't be cruel..." But her pleas went unanswered, and she shuddered violently as Aria's warm tongue continued lavishing attention on her sensitive ridge. Aria paused to suck every once in a while, but backed off again almost immediately, letting her tongue flutter instead.

Tevos clutched at the bedsheets, knowing that Aria would only make things worse for her if she reached down to offer direction. Aria was good at this, too good, and Tevos was afraid that her lover would deny her the Meld and turn her into an overstimulated mess instead of making her come.

"It's only cruel if you don't get to come," Aria lifted her tongue long enough to say in between licks, using her thumbs to peel apart her lover's outer folds and expose the hard purple bud of her clit. "And you'll come." Lick. "Eventually." Suck. A slight pop and release. "When I decide to let you."

Tevos tried to protest, but whatever she had been about to say was lost in a sharp gasp as Aria's tongue drifted lower, pressing against her entrance. While Aria preferred direct, focused attention in one place, she knew that Tevos appreciated a more varied approach, and was more than happy to give it to her. Without stopping, she stole a quick glance up along her lover's body, taking pride in the rippling of her abdominal muscles, the rapid rise and fall of her breasts, and the way her head thrashed against the pillow.

Realizing that Tevos was on the edge of pain, Aria slowed her pace, letting her tongue slide deeper and humming with approval at the familiar, salty-sweet taste. Her poor, unsatisfied bondmate was embarrassingly wet, so wet that she hadn't really tasted like anything until now, and Aria appreciated the subtle change in flavor.

Above her, Tevos stopped thrashing and began shivering instead, holding perfectly still and trying not to make any noise. Even without the Meld, Aria could sense that she was overwhelmed, desperate to come, and perhaps even tearing up a little. Aria had been slightly disconcerted the first few times she had seen Tevos cry during or after sex, but realized that it was her way of processing certain intense scenes. Strangely – or perhaps not so strangely – Tevos almost never cried outside of sex. After a while, Aria had gotten used to it and even learned to enjoy it, as long as they weren't unhappy tears, but occasionally, they did tug at her heart.

"Just a little longer, sweetheart," Aria murmured, resting her cheek against one of Tevos's sticky thighs to give her a short reprieve and running a soothing hand back and forth between her protruding hipbones. She could feel Tevos's mind reaching out to hers, pushing forward and trying to pull back at the same time in an effort to follow the rules. But it wouldn't be too long before her body betrayed her and she Melded anyway, with or without permission.

"I'm trying," Tevos sobbed as Aria's fingers began toying with her, running up and down between her folds, dipping just inside her entrance before moving up in teasing circles. "But I... can't... I need to –"

Feeling generous, Aria replaced her hand with her tongue again and reached out, clasping Tevos's mind within hers and joining them together. The pressure receded, replaced by bright flashes of emotion and desire, and Aria realized how difficult it had been for Tevos to keep from melding with her. But they still hadn't come, even though her lips were fastened around Tevos's clit. When she realized through the Union that Tevos was still waiting for permission even after they were joined, she felt herself twitch with a sharp pulse of arousal. This was one of the moments when she absolutely knew that, despite everything, bonding with Tevos had been the right decision.

Tevos noticed the thought as it crossed Aria's mind, and gave her an affectionate mental caress in return, but couldn't devote any more attention to the subject while she was trying so hard not to come. Aria's resolve softened.

_'You've been very good. Go ahead and -'_

She didn't even get to finish her thought. Tevos let out a sharp cry and rocked against her mouth, coating Aria's chin with a fresh pulse of wetness as she trembled with release. Aria did her best to follow the unpredictable motion of Tevos's hips, riding through her own contractions as she shared in her lover's pleasure. When both of them began to ease back down, Aria increased the pressure of her lips and the speed of her tongue, knowing that she should be able to coax one more orgasm out of her bondmate's straining, tense body.

_'Tell me who owns you, Thea. Who makes you come?'_ The question was more for Tevos's benefit than her own, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed hearing the answer every time.

_'Goddess, you. Always.'_

_'I'm glad the lesson has finally stuck.'_

Deliberately, Aria reached up to grip both of Tevos's hips in her hands, holding them in place so that she couldn't move. The physical display of possessiveness and ownership was too much. Their second orgasm was even more powerful than the first. Biotics crackled, and Aria heard something crash off in the distance, but she wouldn't have stopped what she was doing for anything in the Galaxy.

Finally, Tevos shuddered and went limp. Her straining muscles relaxed and she melted into the bed, waiting for her heart to stop trying to pound out of her chest. "Velana was right," she panted after she caught her breath.

Aria rested her cheek on her lover's soft stomach. "Oh?"

"The sex _is_ amazing." Tevos reached down and tugged at Aria's arms, pulling her up until they were face to face. "I can't help it. You make me crazy." She gripped the back of Aria's neck and pulled her into a deep, wet kiss. "And I always taste good on you."

Aria sighed and rested her forehead against Tevos's. "So, now what? A trip to Thessia to see the matriarchs?"

"You would come with me?" Tevos asked, trying not to sound too eager. During the course of their relationship, they had gotten used to spending stretches of time apart. Aria couldn't stay away from Omega for long, and Tevos couldn't leave the Citadel permanently.

"What? Of course I'll go with you. I can't sit on my couch in Afterlife every day – it would ruin my aura of mystery."

Tevos laughed with Aria rolled off of her and flopped onto her back, and happily tucked her head against a comfortable purple shoulder. "I have fond memories of that couch..."

"So, are you going to bring your entourage?" Aria normally hated dealing with the small, handpicked complement of C-Sec Agents that sometimes followed her bondmate around, but she couldn't really complain without being hypocritical.

"Of course. If Liara is right about the press, I might need them. Besides, the Armali estate has plenty of rooms..."

Aria groaned and flung her left arm over her eyes. "Your mother's going to be there, isn't she? Well, fuck."

"I'll make it very clear that she is not to lecture me or mistreat you during our visit. If she can't be civil, we'll go somewhere else."

"I think we should stay with Liara," Aria said, sounding a little too hopeful. Tevos propped herself up on one elbow and shook her head. "No? Well, it was worth a try."

"My mother might be able to help me. No matter how much she disapproves of my love life, I'm sure she wouldn't want to see her only daughter forced to step down from the Council over a petty vendetta."

Aria removed her arm from her forehead and sat up, reaching for Tevos's Omnitool since she couldn't remember where she had left hers. "You really think this is because of the Prothean beacon?" she asked as she keyed in Westerlund's extranet address. She made a pleased noise in her throat when she noticed that the site was down.

"I'm positive. When we get there, I'll try and smooth things over. If that doesn't work, and they put me up for a confidence vote... well, I'll just have to convince the Republics that I'm still capable of doing my job without bias."

"Without bias, huh? Come on, if I was arrested, you'd pull some strings."

Tevos rolled her eyes. "Arresting you would be pointless. You'd be out within a day at most, and then you'd kill whoever locked you up. Sparatus, Valern, and I agreed long ago to leave you alone as long as you kept most of your activities restricted to the Terminus System. No one has dared to challenge that decision. If something happened to you, it would be an act of war."

"Well, I guess it's nice to know my bondmate won't be throwing me in jail any time soon... Oh, look at this. Liara's plan worked. They're on the front page of FCC."

"Turn up the volume. I want to hear."

_"- ... listening to Future Content Corporation news service. At 09:00 this morning, Commander Jane Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni have announced_ _that they are expecting their first daughter. No due date has been confirmed yet, but congratulations and good wishes are pouring in from around the galaxy. So far, Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni have refused to grant interviews. Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani reports."_

"Good move," Aria said. "If they talk too much about the kid, everyone will get bored faster. More speculation this way."

"Wait, al-Jilani doesn't work for FCC," Tevos said, a small line creasing her normally smooth forehead. "I guess this news was too big for Westerlund to keep under wraps."

"And they probably got an obscene number of credits for playing nice and sharing with the other kids in the sandbox. I hope this stops the awful 'Is She Pregnant' tabloid covers. I'm tired of seeing her smug face on every trashy gossip site and magazine cover."

"And do you often frequent trashy gossip sites?" Tevos asked, her voice lifting slightly in pitch and betraying her amusement.

Aria frowned and took off the Omni-tool, tossing it to Tevos and climbing out of bed. "No. I'm usually too busy looking at porn."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but photos of Liara are probably going to be a lot more widespread after this announcement."

"But that means our photos won't be. Now come on. Get up, get dressed, and tell that cute little personal assistant of yours that we're going to Thessia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Tevos sighed, ignoring the slight jolt as her personal shuttle broke through Thessia's atmosphere. As usual, she reminded herself that she really needed to get a smoother ride, but there never seemed to be time. Aria was sitting quietly beside her, eyes closed but still awake, one hand resting casually above Tevos's knee. Tevos was grateful that she had worn a particularly long dress, but also slightly disappointed that she couldn't feel Aria's skin.

To take her mind off her mother, the matriarchs, and all the other problems she would have to deal with on her home planet, Tevos busied herself with checking her unviewed messages. Unfortunately, most of the ones marked 'urgent' were all about her relationship with Aria. With a resigned shake of her head, she opened the first one, which happened to be text instead of a vid. When she saw that it was addressed to Thessia Republics Armali Pania Tevos Thea, she knew that Valern was pissed at her. Salarians hardly ever reverted to full formal addresses with anyone but each other, since no other species used such complex names. Like most salarians, Valern was highly intelligent – so intelligent that he had earned himself a position on the Council despite the fact that the vast majority of the salarian councilors Tevos had known over the centuries were female. The message itself was far shorter than her name, but just as revealing: 'Call at earliest convenience.'

"I guess breaking the news myself was too much to hope for," she said aloud as she opened her next priority message, a vid transmission from Sparatus.

"Well, I guess I know what you meant now when you said I 'wasn't your type'," said the recording, complete with air-quotes. She rolled her eyes at the reminder of his decade-old pass at her, but wasn't surprised that he had brought it up. It had almost become something of an inside joke between them. Out of necessity, Tevos had learned to read turian facial expressions very accurately, and she could tell that Sparatus was amused. His voice was also telling, with the flange covering a wider range than usual. "But I guess Aria is everyone's type. It explains the days you make us all stand during petitions because you can't sit down, anyway."

Aria snorted beside her, but her eyes remained shut.

"You try sitting down after being on the other end of a belt, or even just one of your larger toys," Tevos snapped, pausing the recording. Aria just smirked. "It's not funny!"

"It's incredibly funny. I should listen in when you check your messages more often. I'm learning all kinds of interesting things..."

"Answering my messages is usually far more tedious, I promise you," Tevos said icily as she pressed play again.

"Valern has already sent me twenty messages, so you should probably call us. I'm not sure what you're going to tell him – 'hey, I'm fucking the ruler of the largest criminal empire in the Galaxy!' probably won't go over well. I'll try and soothe any ruffled feathers on Palaven, but at least half of the primarchs will be too impressed by the fantasy material to care what you do. As long as the matriarchs don't make a big production out of this, we won't either."

Tevos rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that Sparatus would be making jokes at her expense for the next several years, at least.

"Oh. And... nice catch."

The recording ended, and Tevos let her head fall back against her seat with an exasperated huff. "Why is it that whenever someone finds out about our relationship, they immediately focus on our sex life?"

"Because we're both hot," Aria said dismissively. "Listen to another one, I'm bored."

With a little trepidation, Tevos opened the next 'urgent' vid message. When a very familiar, if slightly pixilated, face appeared on her Omni-tool, she inhaled sharply. Aria would get a kick out of this, if nothing else.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Thea? The matriarchs are furious! You know that, right? When I told you to go and find someone else to abuse you properly, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to pick Aria T'Loak! Goddess knows she's your type, but couldn't you find a nice girl willing to be bad in bed instead of a criminal?"

Tevos sighed and paused the recording, hoping to distract Aria from the contents of the message. "And there's the speculation about our sex life. Again."

"Oh no, you're not changing the subject on me. Was that Irissa? Serrice's favorite daughter Irissa? Stick up her ass Irissa?" _Popular, politically minded, attractive, slightly threatening Irissa?_ Aria added within her own mind.

Tevos glanced at the ceiling and cleared her throat. "Ahem. Obviously it was, so I don't know why you asked."

"And did I hear her say that she 'told you to go find someone else to abuse you properly'? When were you two fucking?"

"Over a century ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aria blurted out, her voice a little too loud.

"Because you never asked. I don't judge your previous liaisons, Aria. Of which there were many. Urdnot Wrex, for example..."

"Too much of a drama queen, and too difficult to walk for both of us."

"And Lidanya..."

"Topping a top can be hot, but I was mostly interested in her for the challenge."

"Nyreen..."

"Dead."

"Countless dancers on Omega, with a few of your bodyguards thrown in for good measure..."

"Expendable. But I didn't care about any of them. Well, Nyreen, maybe. But we were too different to stay together permanently and – damn it, stop distracting me! We're talking about your sexual history here, not mine. I know how you operate, Thea. You go for serious, long-term, monogamous relationships."

"We're not completely monogamous."

"Monogamous enough – stop trying to change the subject! And if you want to tap an old play partner for a threesome, there's no way you're picking her."

Tevos smirked. "Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice? The last time this happened, you forcibly dragged me away from Sha'ira in a possessive rage, and I hadn't even slept with her. Are you going to remind me to whom I belong again? Because we can always just skip the fight and go right to the blowjob."

"Just play the rest of the fucking message."

The recording started playing again, and Aria tortured herself by staring at Irissa's face. A bit blockier than her own, but certainly not unpleasant to look at. "I just hope you know what you're doing... Come see me at the Temple before your meeting with the matriarchs. We need to talk."

The message ended without a goodbye, leaving Tevos unsettled and Aria frustrated. "So, why did you two break up, anyway?"

"Sex, you'll be pleased to know. Irissa was good in bed, but our tastes didn't align."

"Submissive?"

"No. Not kinky enough to keep up with me. Bondage didn't bother her, but insulting me made her uncomfortable, and she hated hitting me even when I asked her to. She would do it once in a while, if she was drunk enough and I pestered her enough. It wasn't a very healthy sexual relationship for either of us. And that was probably my fault. I should have ended it and searched for a better fit instead of begging her to do things she wasn't comfortable with. It was selfish of me."

"She could have said no," Aria pointed out, sounding slightly less jealous and even a little sympathetic.

"It's difficult to say no to someone you're sleeping with. I was actually relieved when we broke up. At least she was finally asserting herself."

Trying not to think about what Irissa had looked like while 'asserting herself' with her bondmate over a century ago, Aria made a noise of feigned disinterest and looked away. "What do you want me to say?" Tevos asked, more than a little exasperated. "That you're better for me than she is? You don't need me to tell you that. There's a reason I'm with you now instead of her."

"I know I'm a better fuck than Irissa –"

"Better suited to fulfill my specific needs than Irissa," Tevos interrupted.

"A better fuck than Irissa," Aria repeated, slightly louder, "but fantastic sex alone isn't enough to keep you. And I want to keep you."

"If your grating personality hasn't driven me away yet, I doubt it ever will." Aria rolled her eyes and removed her hand from Tevos's thigh, crossing her arms over her breasts and frowning. The tension stretched out into silence for a while before Aria finally spoke.

"We're very different people, Thea. Opposites can attract, but they don't always work out. I know from personal experience."

"And sometimes they do." This time, it was Tevos who let her hand rest above Aria's knee, trailing it slightly to enjoy the texture of her leather pants, one of several identical pairs she owned. "I've always liked bad girls."

Sufficiently soothed for the moment, Aria faced forward again as Tevos began scrolling through the rest of her messages. "Oh, this is a surprise, a message that isn't berating me for bonding with you. Urdnot Bakara is scheduled to join the Council in two weeks. I'll have to be back in time to confirm her nomination." Although there was no official 'head' of the Council, since she was the senior member (and would be until she retired), many of the ceremonial duties automatically fell to Tevos.

"Can you believe the krogan actually had something like a democratic election? Took them two fucking years, but they did it. Not that anyone doubted who would win."

"I look forward to working with her. Our interactions so far have been friendly, and not just because of our mutual fondness for Shepard."

Aria laughed. "Fondness for Shepard? She was a pain in your ass for years, and you were an even bigger pain in hers."

"A fact she brings up frequently enough on her own, so there's no need for you to start as well," Tevos said flatly.

"No word on when the next human Councilor will be chosen? That old warhorse Hackett can't be the temporary liaison forever."

"Everyone still wants Shepard to join the Council, but she's resisting. I think the humans are taking their time in the hope that she will reconsider."

"I don't blame her. Liara says she won't let anyone call her Admiral Shepard and only answers to Commander. She's nowhere near pretentious enough to be a Councilor."

"You think I'm pretentious?"

"No, you're not pretentious. You only sound pretentious when I listen in on your boring meetings. Sounding pretentious and actually being pretentious are different things. Anyway, I don't want Shepard to join the Council. The last thing I need is another crusader for good making my life more difficult."

Tevos shrugged and closed her message program, silencing her Omnitool and squeezing Aria's leg. "I would be happy if Shepard accepted our numerous offers, but anyone will do at this point. As long as they refrain from trying to murder me, they will have surpassed their predecessor. I'm more concerned about the volus. Ambassador Din Korlack wants a Council seat now that we've offered one to the krogan and the humans, and everyone seems to be turning a blind eye to his war crimes."

"Want me to put out a hit?"

"Sure, why not?" Tevos said, rolling her eyes. Aria snorted. "Killing people won't solve all our problems. Besides, you promised you would try to commit fewer felonies in Council space if I turned a blind eye to your activities in the Terminus system."

"I don't break any laws in the Terminus system, either."

"That's only because there are no laws to break," Tevos pointed out.

"Just one," Aria said, draping one arm over Tevos's shoulders. "And you break that rule on a daily basis."

Tevos sighed and leaned slightly into Aria's chest. "Flirt."

"Kinky bitch."

"Don't make me use your soul name."

"I don't have a soul name," Aria protested, but her futile attempt at defending herself was interrupted by the ship's VI.

[_Atmosphere cleared, landing in 03:78. Report to decontamination.]_

Tevos stood up and smoothed out the front of her dress, rolling her shoulders slightly to loosen them. Before she could turn around or walk away, a firm pinch to her backside caused her to cry out and jump. "Aria!"

"It was right there!"

"Oh, come on," Tevos huffed, heading towards the door without offering Aria her hand. Before she could leave, two strong hands caught her around the waist, and she gasped slightly as her bondmate's familiar shape pressed against her from behind. "What do you think you're doing?"

"There might be cameras out there," Aria murmured against her throat, kissing the dip of her collarbone.

"Yes. And?"

"And if they're going to photograph you, I'm going to give them a damn good picture."

"This is about Irissa, isn't it?" Tevos said as she felt Aria suck harshly at her shoulder, wishing she had chosen a dress with a higher neck. "You have no reason to be jealous of her."

"Mm," Aria hummed as she used just a hint of teeth to deepen the bruise.

"I already have your mark," Tevos protested, although she didn't try to pull away. "And it's more permanent than a love bite."

Aria let go with a loud smacking sound and looked down at the result of her efforts, tracing the large, slightly raised purple mark with her fingers. "Unless you want to moon the paparazzi, they're not going to see it. But they'll see this one."

"You're impossible."

"Just staking my claim. Let's go." She let go of Tevos's hips and walked the rest of the way to the door, the heels of her boots clicking over the metal floor. Tevos's irritation dissipated. She couldn't be mad at Aria for long, not when she wore boots like that, and the tight leather pants, and the jacket...

. . .

General Oleg Petrovsky had not planned to come out of retirement. He called it 'retirement' because 'Alliance Prisoner of War' sounded much more unpleasant. But retirement wasn't all that far from the truth. The Alliance had treated him well, and he was provided with food, medical care, and books to entertain him. He had even been permitted a chess set, although he had not found any opponents worthy of his skill since his incarceration. Shepard's leniency and his own willingness to cooperate had paid off.

Years after the destruction of the Reapers, his only goal had been to convince his overseers that an extranet terminal would not allow him to escape and provide him with much-needed entertainment. In the end, he was right. Instead of plotting his own escape, escape found him.

In the middle of the night, several operatives had broken into the Alliance holding facility, hacked through his door, pulled a crude sack over his head, and literally dragged him out of 'retirement'. Several hours, two shuttle rides, and a lot of barked orders later, Petrovsky was standing before an old acquaintance, and was not entirely pleased about it. "Saracino," he said, folding his arms over his chest and frowning beneath the dark, smooth shape of his beard. "I don't suppose you want me to help with your taxes?"

Charles Saracino glowered at Petrovsky, not at all amused by the former General's attempt at trading barbs. "Petrovsky. No thanks for the rescue? Ungrateful bastard."

"I didn't ask to be rescued. I assume that you have a good reason for turning me into a fugitive instead of a comfortably retired prisoner?" Petrovsky added to his affected air of displeasure by examining the shaky cargo hold he was currently standing in. It was dark and a little dirty, but he wasn't really in any position to complain.

"The Reapers are gone. There is no common enemy left to fight. Turian and asari dreadnoughts haven't left Earth's orbit, and I have a problem with that."

"I can see why you would," Petrovsky said. He had never liked Saracino, or Terra Firma. Although he agreed that humanity needed to fight for its supremacy on the galactic stage, he had found both the man and the party-turned-radical-group far too blunt for his tastes. Subtlety was lost on them entirely. Still, the Illusive Man had used Saracino and Terra Firma as puppets when it suited him, and Petrovsky knew they could occasionally be useful.

"You were Cerberus's top General. The Illusive Man's best strategist. We want you to fix this mess."

Petrovsky sighed. "You broke me out of prison for this? Give me one good reason to help you."

"Credits, control of a military force, and your freedom isn't good enough?"

"Tempting. But not particularly interesting, either." Petrovsky turned his back on the leader of Terra Firma and waved a hand carelessly to his left. "Your problem bores me, Charles. Take me back to the Alliance."

"What if I told you that the only force in the galaxy strong enough to stand a chance against those turian dreadnoughts belonged to an old friend of yours?" Petrovsky didn't move or speak. "Aria T'Loak has a huge stockpile of weapons, a fleet of ships, and plenty of supplies on Omega. If we could take it back..."

"Take back Omega from Aria? Impossible. It can't be done. I will not be a party to this madness."

Saracino took a step forward. "The turians are a threat, Petrovsky. We can't trust them in our solar system. They could turn on us at any time!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, his face turning an unpleasant shade of red. "Humanity needs a show of force, a reminder that we will not be conquered –"

"Oh, stop ranting," Petrovsky said, sounding disgusted. "There is no way to take Omega's resources while Aria T'Loak is alive."

"Then make her not alive!" Saracino shouted.

Petrovsky's eyes widened. "That is probably the first intelligent thing you've said," he murmured, the quiet volume of his voice stopping Saracino mid-tirade.

"What was that?"

"A second direct assault would be futile. But eliminate Aria, and the way becomes clear." He paused, stroking his goatee. Perhaps being liberated from Alliance custody wasn't such a bad thing. "Have you ever met Aria T'Loak, Charles?"

The Terra Firma leader shook his head. "No. But how hard can it be to kill one asari? I'll send some operatives to take care of it."

Petrovsky chuckled. "A waste of men, my friend. Killing Aria T'Loak is impossible... if you attack her. During our last battle, the only time I came close to defeating her was when I angered her. She became careless, and I captured her. If Commander Shepard had not intervened, victory would have been mine. Make her angry, make her come after you with blood in her eyes, and you might kill her."

Saracino was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "You would help us come up with a plan?"

Petrovsky considered his options. He could go back to the Alliance, back to his prison cell and his dull books and the endless hours of boredom. Or he could go up against the greatest challenge of his life. His loss at the hands of Aria T'Loak still stung, and the thought of crossing swords again with the only opponent who had ever defeated him was strangely appealing.

He would almost be sad to see her die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Even though she had been expecting it, the camera drones and the loud, shouting mob held back by a yellow security lightstrip startled Tevos a little as she exited the private docking bay and entered Armali's largest transport hub. The questions began as soon as they saw her.

"Councilor, how long have you –"

"... honeymoon pictures with bondmate bracel –"

"- do the other Councilors know about..."

Tevos's lips pressed together in a thin line as she studied the crowd of reporters. She was glad that she had been able to convince Aria to remain on the ship, at least for the time being. The sight of them together might have sent the horde trampling right through the security strip, her C-Sec agents, and her harried personal assistant.

Slightly ahead of her, Neota was trying to control the crowd with little luck. "The Councilor will not be giving any statements at this time. If she wishes to grant any interviews or hold a press conference, she will make an announcement at her earliest convenience –"

The questions continued pouring out.

"When did Aria T'Loak –"

"- which one of you proposed..."

"... true that Commander Shepard attended the –"

"... been sharing classified information with Aria T'Loak?"

That last one made Tevos's stomach clench. The reporter was instantly familiar to her, and she sighed. Khalisah. Perhaps this once, honey was called for instead of vinegar. She stepped up behind Neota, gently touching her arm. "Do you see the human female in the purple and pink dress, standing near the front and slightly to the right?"

"Yes, Councilor Tevos, but..."

"I'm going to leave with my bodyguards, and most of this mob will follow me. Make sure she stays behind with you. Tell her I'm willing to meet with her once I'm done speaking to the matriarchs, and bring her back onto the ship to wait for me. I should only be gone a few hours."

The young maiden nodded, but didn't look particularly thrilled with this turn of events. "What if she refuses?"

"She won't refuse. And, Goddess, make sure to keep her away from Aria at all costs."

"I'll try, Councilor, but Aria is... difficult to control."

Tevos lowered her voice and cupped a hand over her lips so that none of the cameras would be able to read them. "Tell her I'll cut her off if she threatens, injures, or kills anyone while she's on my ship. That should keep her in check for a little while, at least." It had taken all of Tevos's persuasive skills to convince Aria that she would be better off waiting on the ship. It was doubtful that the matriarchs would give her an audience at all if Aria was with her, and Tevos definitely did not want Aria hanging around while she spoke with Irissa. She couldn't imagine a meeting between her ex-girlfriend and her current bondmate going well under any circumstances.

"As you wish," Neota said, although she still seemed uncertain.

Satisfied with her decision, Tevos headed for the large metal doors that marked the exit. She hoped the Skycar was already waiting for her, because she wanted to get away from this crowd as soon as possible.

A little over a minute later, she and three of her C-Sec agents were flying through Armali's familiar airspace. The traffic was even comforting. Tevos had grown up in Pania, a wealthy district outside the city limits, but she had started her political career here, and Armali would always be her home, just as Serrice was Irissa's.

Thinking of Irissa reminded Tevos of the vid message she had received earlier, and she typed out a quick message on her Omnitool to let her old friend know that she was on her way to the Temple. In addition to being a place of worship for both the followers of Athame and Siari, it also served as a town hall of sorts, offering a neutral place for the matriarchs to meet and discuss political and social matters of importance. Tevos even had a permanent office there, although it was smaller than her office on the Citadel.

As they turned a corner, Tevos glanced out the window and noticed that several of the large buildings in Armali's trade district were no longer there. Most of the rubble had been cleared away, but the stark reminder of the war was chilling. The rest of the flight was short, and before she knew it, the driver had pulled up to one of the Temple's side entrances. Being the asari Councilor had its perks – she didn't have to go through security at the front. Everyone was allowed to worship at the Temple or sit in on the meetings held there, but most visitors had to be screened first.

Instead of waiting for the driver or one of her bodyguards to open the door, Tevos exited the Skycar herself. Despite everything, she was glad to be home. "Thank you for escorting me this far," she said to the C-Sec agents that had been accompanying her, checking to make sure she had her Omnitool and her credit chit. "I'll call you when I'm ready to leave. There's a cozy bar across the street if you're interested, and I'll cover your expenses."

That was enough to get rid of most of her bodyguards, but one remained, a male turian that hadn't removed his helmet even though the atmosphere on Thessia was breathable. Tevos frowned, a line creasing her forehead as she studied him. Then, she sighed and shook her head. "Oh, Aria..."

The turian took off his helmet, realizing that his deception had gone on long enough. "She just wants you to be safe," Grizz said, the flange in his voice almost soft.

"How did you manage to get a C-Sec uniform, though?"

"Probably better if you don't know," he muttered. "Aria doesn't trust those barefaced hatchlings to do their job, so she sent me."

"I'm flattered, but it really wasn't necessary. The Temple is perfectly safe. Surely Aria has more important things for you to do..."

Grizz shook his head, mandibles vibrating in protest. "Are you kidding? Aria only cares about two things in the entire Galaxy – Omega, and you. Being assigned to protect either one means you have her absolute trust... as much as she ever trusts anyone, I mean. I'm not going to blow this."

Tevos gave a resigned sigh, although her posture did not sink. "Very well. You may accompany me, although I ask that you remain discreet. Do not speak to the matriarchs, and if I ask you to step back so that I can have a private conversation, trust my judgment."

Although he didn't look thrilled with the restrictions being placed on him, Grizz knew that he needed to stay by Tevos's side or risk Aria's wrath. He would cede some ground – or at least give the appearance of doing so. "As long as I get to come with you instead of waiting out here. I'm disgusted that the other guards just left..."

"Several priestesses in this temple are powerful biotics, and I am not without my own resources."

"Doesn't matter. They had a job to do, and they're not doing it."

Tevos decided that arguing with Grizz was pointless. She headed for the small side door, submitting to a facial scan until it opened with a soft hiss. The cameras would record Grizz as he followed her, but no one would object to his presence. Tevos had standing permission to bring however many escorts she required into the Temple. She just hoped the turian would behave when they appeared before the matriarchs. The thought of standing before a large audience of her peers and being forced to accept their criticism made Tevos's stomach lurch violently, and she had to stop walking for a moment.

Grizz paused, breaking his own stride to stand beside her. One of his hands paused, half outstretched, as if he was unsure whether touching Tevos would be breaking some kind of rule. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." As Tevos tried to suppress a second wave of nausea, she heard the chirp of her Omnitool and lifted her wrist. Another message from Irissa, in text this time, read: _'Waiting in your office.'_

Not sure whether she felt better or worse at the prospect of speaking with Irissa, Tevos passed several acolytes, security guards, and visitors going about their business. Some seemed to recognize her, and their gazes followed her for a little longer than was strictly necessary, but she ignored them and strode past the small groups with a swiftness and grace that hid her uncertainty.

"How bad has it been?" she asked Grizz before realizing that her thoughts had run away with her and he had no idea what she was talking about. It wasn't as though he could read her mind. "The extranet reports about me and... and Aria. I haven't looked."

"Beach photos, mostly," Grizz said as they stopped in front of another door. Tevos keyed in the security code on her Omnitool, but didn't stand in front of the facial scanner, allowing the red light to continue blinking as it waited for her.

"Oh. I see." Almost all asari beaches were nude beaches, and although Tevos was usually modest in her dress, she was not ashamed of her body. Her own people wouldn't judge her for going without clothes on vacation, but other species might not be so understanding.

"Most of them were close-ups of the bracelets," Grizz added, adjusting the pistol at his hip. It had been a gift from Aria in preparation for Shepard and Liara's wedding, although he had purchased several upgrades for it since then.

Tevos sighed. "I'm not sure whether that is better or worse." She moved in front of the facial scanner. "Wait outside for me, please." Grizz looked like he was going to protest, but Tevos silenced him with a look. "No one in my office will hurt me. I'm just... going to see an old friend. I promise I will not come to any harm."

"If I say no, you'll trap me with a singularity and lock me out, won't you?" Grizz asked, a little grumpily. Tevos nodded, and even managed a small smile. "Fine. But no one else is coming in or out of this room."

"Thank you."

"Don't make me regret this."

. . .

Tevos stepped through the open door to her office, and wasn't surprised to see Irissa standing behind her desk, facing away as she gazed out the window. "Thea. I'm surprised I could still get in here. You didn't remove my scan from the database?"

"Why would I? We're still friends, and I don't keep anything classified in this office."

Irissa turned around, but kept her hands folded behind her back. "If we're such good friends, why didn't you tell me about Aria?" The light markings that surrounded Irissa's eyes seemed to tighten, and she frowned. "I know you hardly need my blessing, but a warning vid call would have been nice. Most people don't like to see pictures of their ex-girlfriends wearing nothing but a bondmate bracelet and lounging seductively on the beach with a dangerous criminal during the morning news cycle."

Tevos deliberately ignored the sarcasm in Irissa's voice, making a mental note to look at the pictures later and determine who had taken them. She knew they couldn't be the same holos that she had sent Liara and Shepard – besides, the Shadow Broker had much more damning evidence of her relationship with Aria. "And what would you have done if I told you? Tried to talk me out of it? Gone to the matriarchs? No one knew about my relationship with Aria except for Liara T'Soni, Commander Shepard, and my personal assistant. A few of Aria's people probably guessed, but they were hardly going to expose me."

"You thought I'd tell them?" Irissa stepped closer, looking Tevos up and down and resting one hand on the edge of the desk. The councilor tried to stand still under her ex-lover's scrutiny, but couldn't seem to get her heartbeat under control.

"I didn't want to make you choose between your loyalty to me and your loyalty to the matriarchs. It wasn't a matter of trust, it was –"

"Some of the matriarchs want a confidence vote," Irissa blurted out. There was a long, heavy pause.

"Which ones?"

"Amytis. Deianira. Jacinth..."

"Enough to give the idea viability," Tevos said quietly to herself.

"They're already looking for your replacement. My name may have come up."

Without another word, Tevos turned and headed for the door. A gentle but insistent hand at her wrist stopped her before she could leave. Slowly, they moved to face each other again. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. The matriarchs volunteered me for this against my will."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Tevos snapped. "Why, because of our past? You dumped me, just in case you've forgotten."

"This has nothing to do with our relationship and everything to do with your actions during the war. Some of the matriarchs are still holding a grudge about the Prothean beacon. In my opinion, you saved all of us by passing that data on to Shepard. They should have thanked you and maybe groveled for a few decades instead of putting you up for a confidence vote. Your decision spared billions of lives."

"And if I had believed Shepard from the start instead of denying the existence of the Reapers, I could have saved millions more," Tevos said bitterly. "Thessia fell because I – because we – didn't listen. It just seemed so implausible back then... a race of ancient, sentient machines harvesting all organic life for no apparent reason. But I learned the hard way that ignoring Shepard meant lost lives."

Irissa didn't say anything for a long moment, and when she did, the response wasn't accusatory or placating. "Are your nightmares worse?"

Tevos sighed. She had always been prone to nightmares, but after the war, they had become bloodier, guiltier, and more frequent. "Much worse, especially if I haven't melded recently. I'm doubling up on stims in the mornings, and it's starting to show."

"And Aria? She helps with these nightmares?" Tevos caught the note of concern in Irissa's question, but wasn't sure what had caused it or what it meant.

"She's about the only thing that does."

"The same way I used to?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Tevos said dismissively. "You're the one who broke up with me by saying, 'Goddess, I am so tired of tying you up, beating you, and calling you names every other day, Thea!'" She lowered the pitch of her voice and added a bit more gravel to the texture, and the fairly accurate impression caused Irissa to snort. "That really hurt my feelings for a few decades."

"I don't mind adding a little kink to my sex life once in a while for variety, but you needed it _all the time_. It's part of your identity, not just something you do occasionally out of boredom."

Looking back on their failed relationship, Tevos couldn't help feeling slightly ashamed. "You were very accommodating and selfless. Perhaps I took you for granted."

"I should have ended it sooner. I realized it wasn't working for me, but dumping a beautiful woman who gave me the best head of my life just because she had a few kinks seemed really stupid when I thought about it for too long."

"You needed someone more traditional," Tevos said, not sounding particularly hurt. Her old relationship with Irissa wasn't nearly as painful to discuss as her choices during the war. "I understand. I needed someone who enjoyed dominating me as much as I enjoyed submitting." Then, she suddenly processed the rest of what her former lover had said. "Wait, really? The best?" She blushed and lowered her voice. "I'm flattered."

Irissa shrugged. "Sure. When I fantasize about oral, it's usually you. Could have done without the paddles and crops, though. And the degradation was kind of a turn-off. Although I did learn how to tie a lot of interesting knots..."

"It's a good thing we broke up," Tevos admitted. "I've gotten a lot worse. Or better, depending on whom you ask."

"She treats you well? Doesn't abuse your limits and gives you plenty of aftercare?"

Tevos smiled, although the gesture was slightly forced. Her stomach still felt like it was weighted down, and the start of a headache pulsed at the back of her neck. "Yes, she does treat me well. I've never felt unsafe with her. Your concern is... touching."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to tell the matriarchs?"

"The truth. I have conditioned my mind for centuries in order to resist forced melds. And honestly, Aria has never tried to take anything I haven't offered. At least, nothing work related."

Irissa looked slightly surprised at this, but quickly schooled her features. "Never?"

"Never. She is... a very powerful force," Tevos admitted. "But not powerful enough to break me. My mental barriers are strong."

"I can testify to that fact before the matriarchs."

It was Tevos's turn to look surprised, but her astonishment was quickly replaced with a flood of gratitude. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes, but don't expect miracles. Even if Aria can't steal secrets from your mind, she could always pick up a stray datapad in a shared living space or figure out your passwords. The matriarchs have other reasons to be concerned."

"I don't just leave government secrets lying around my bedroom, and – stop. Don't diminish what you're doing for me, Irissa," Tevos insisted. "Admitting to a relationship with me, even one that ended over a century ago, will lower some opinions, especially now."

"It never seemed to stop them from supporting your candidacy."

"What do you mean?"

"Your taste for azure is kind of an open secret. All of the matriarchs knew before you became our Councilor. They're just too polite to bring it up."

Tevos made a noise of frustration in her throat. "And I thought I was being discreet."

"At least you're honest. You would be surprised how many of them sleep with each other, take a break for a few decades to have a daughter with a turian or a salarian, and then go right back to asari. It's the worst kind of hypocrisy. I was really proud when Benezia came forward with a pureblood daughter, even if she didn't reveal the father." Irissa paused to consider. "Of course, that might have been because the father in question was Aethtya. She's here today, by the way."

Tevos let out a short laugh and shook her head as she recalled several vivid memories of the unapologetically crude matriarch. Recently, Aethyta's unique brand of wisdom had been given more credence by the asari government thanks to the contributions of her daughter, and she was currently tolerated, if not beloved, by the other matriarchs once again.

"I'm sure whatever Aethyta has to say to the matriarchs about my situation will be..." Tevos groped for a word that wasn't completely rude, and eventually settled on, "enlightening."

"I have no doubt. Liara is here, too."

"So that's where the reporters came from this morning," Tevos muttered, partially to herself.

"You're rather friendly with her, aren't you? Did you know she was expecting before the news broke?"

Tevos felt her cheeks grow uncomfortably warm, and imagined that they were turning an interesting shade of purple. She hoped that Irissa wouldn't notice. "Yes. She and Commander Shepard informed me personally several weeks ago."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Irissa glanced in the direction of the door. "The matriarchs are waiting for us in the east wing of the temple. We're probably late already."

"Would you like to walk with me, or should I wait here for another minute? It might not be prudent for us to arrive at the same time."

Irissa smiled and stepped aside so that Tevos could pass her, giving the side of her arm a reassuring squeeze. "Thea, after everything we've shared as lovers and as friends, the least I can do is walk into a room beside you."

When the two of them attempted to exit the office together, they nearly ran into Grizz, who had been standing with his back against the door even though it was locked. He turned around, looking relieved when he saw that Tevos was unharmed. Not that he had expected anything to happen to Tevos in her own office – but if anything _did _happen, the punishment for failure would be unspeakable. He gave Irissa an appraising look, and eventually decided that she wasn't an immediate threat, although he kept his talons on the handle of his pistol.

"Who is this?" Irissa asked Tevos, frowning slightly at Grizz. "I've never seen you with only one bodyguard before. It's always a compliment of them or none at all." She paused to study him even more closely, just as he had studied her. "Besides, he seems awfully... protective."

"Grizz is one of Aria's people."

Irissa didn't bother hiding her disapproval. "Does Aria often pay merc bodyguards to... escort you?" It was clear that 'escort' was meant to be a polite way of saying 'obsessively follow your every move', and Tevos frowned at what her friend was implying.

"Of course not. I wouldn't put up with this if it were a regular occurrence. I think Aria felt bad for me. It's actually rather sweet, even if it was completely unnecessary. No offense," she added for Grizz's benefit.

"Hopefully, you won't need me. But if you do..."

Tevos smiled. She had grown fond of Grizz over the years, and he was surprisingly pleasant to converse with, considering his job. Then again, so was Aria. "I appreciate the extra protection," Tevos said in an effort to be conciliatory. "Let's get going. The matriarchs are surely waiting for us to arrive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"So, kid. What's the game plan?"

Liara sighed and stared down at her lap, grateful that she and Aethyta had already taken their seats. Her morning and afternoon had been exhausting so far, between dealing with the press and the constant barrage of well-wishers offering their congratulations. She found all of the attention exhausting, although she appreciated their joy on her behalf. Liara's social skills had developed considerably since Shepard had rescued her from the dig site on Therum, but she was still an introvert at heart.

"What makes you think I have a plan, father?" she asked, smoothing down the front of her purple dress.

"You always have a plan. That brain of yours never stops working. Just like your mother. So..." Aethyta glanced around the room, where most of the matriarchs were still standing and conversing in small groups. They did not seem inclined to take their seats until the meeting began. "... What is it? Because it's probably a hell of a lot better than mine."

Liara closed her eyes and cradled her forehead in her hand. "Of course you have a plan," she muttered. "Please tell me it doesn't involve headbutting the matriarchs."

"Not this time."

"Or getting them drunk."

"Nope."

"Or seducing them."

"All at once? That's a little perverted, even for me... How does Shepard keep up with you?"

"Well, obviously she manages, or I wouldn't be pregnant. But that's none of your business. Just promise me that you won't cause a diplomatic incident."

"Nah. Your friend Tevos has that one covered on her own. Why do you want to help her, anyway? Didn't she fuck Shepard over during the war?"

"They began seeing eye to eye during the middle of the invasion. Shepard stopped calling and hanging up on her for no reason, and Tevos gave Shepard information about a secret Prothean beacon against the matriarchs' direct orders. The fact that Shepard saved her life twice might have had something to do with it as well." Liara didn't think it necessary to mention the vid footage that had also helped soften Shepard's opinion.

Aethyta snorted. "Yeah, but by then, Thessia was royally screwed. You told me she didn't even come to the turian and krogan war summit."

"I imagine she was dealing with her own problems at the time. What did Udina call her? A mother panther protecting asari space?"

"A what-the-fuck?"

"Panther. A large jungle predator from Earth, very sleek and deadly. It was an apt comparison."

"Hey, I like her fine. Just playing devil's advocate." Aethyta cast a sour look at the white marble room full of matriarchs and made a disgusted face. "I definitely don't want to see this bunch tear her apart just because she bonded with someone a little unconventional."

Liara smiled. "Like you and Benezia?"

"Well, I never operated one of the largest criminal empires in the galaxy, but yeah. Sort of." Liara smirked, deciding that it would be unwise to mention that, technically, she also operated one of the largest criminal empires in the galaxy. That wasn't something her father needed to know. "Hope it ends better for them than it did for us."

Liara didn't answer. Instead, she looked up as a tall, willowy figure began approaching. She moved to stand and greet her visitor, but when she noticed that it was only Velana N'Shir, she remained where she was. They had already said their hellos earlier, and Velana wasn't one for ceremony, anyway.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Velana asked, not bothering to clarify who 'she' was while she covered the last few steps between them. Stopping in front of the curved, white marble bench where Liara and Aethyta were sitting, she cast a nervous glance towards a group of matriarchs standing in the middle of the room. "They're getting impatient..."

"No. I haven't heard from her." Liara followed Velana's gaze and frowned. There were three chairs in the center of the room, and the three asari standing beside them were familiar to her. None of them were smiling.

"Amytis, Jacinth, and Deianira? Don't tell me those three Afterlife rejects are chairing this thing," Aethyta said, unable to hide the disgust in her voice.

Velana smiled. "Not quite. Jacinth, Amytis, and I are chairing the meeting."

"You? Wonder how that happened." Aethyta gave her daughter a suspicious sideways look.

Despite her best efforts, Liara was unable to hide all of her smugness. "I am a very good information broker, father. I pulled some strings. Nothing too elaborate, of course, but I am owed a few favors. I thought it would do Thea good to have a friendly face among her accusers."

"I'll do my best," Velana said, "but Jacinth is still upset over the Prothean beacon. Because of her ties to the temple and the city, she had to take care of the Council fines for concealing active Prothean technology. Deianira wants to improve her own political standing, and thinks getting rid of Thea will shuffle the deck."

"What about Matriarch Amytis?" Liara asked.

Aethyta snorted. "Oh, her? She's just a bitch. Always has been."

Before Aethyta could elaborate on the many reasons she disliked Amytis, the main door opened, revealing a trio that, to anyone but Liara, would have been unexpected. She smiled as she watched Tevos stride into the room as if she owned it, with Irissa walking in step beside her and a familiar turian flanking both of them. "Good. Now we can get started."

Discreetly, Liara fired up her Omnitool and began tapping away at it. When the circular marble seats began rising into their proper places, she took particular delight in the surprised exclamations from the center of the hall. It now resembled an ancient Earth structure that had, unfortunately, been destroyed during the Reaper invasion. When she had first come across holos of the Colosseum and other amphitheatres while researching humans – although she hadn't yet admitted that she was interested because of Shepard – the similarity to asari architecture had shocked her. Many asari political venues were hosted in rooms just like this, with circular, multi-leveled seating so that as many people as possible could view the proceedings. Hacking the simple program that raised and lowered the seats was nothing, and the dramatic effect was more than worth it. Besides, Tevos would probably be grateful for a few moments to get her bearings before all eyes were upon her.

One set of eyes was occupied with something besides Tevos and the moving seats, however. "Who's the good looking turian?" Velana asked, giving Grizz a thorough up and down as best she could from several yards away. Apparently, she approved of what she saw. "I don't suppose you know him?"

"You mean Grizz? Yes, we're acquainted, although you should ask Tevos for an introduction. He's one of Aria's most trusted bodyguards and enforcers."

Velana's lips spread into a liquid smile. "Perhaps Thea is on to something."

"On to what?"

"You might go for the dashing hero type, Liara, but some of us like bad girls. Or bad turian boys, in my case."

Liara sputtered for a moment, unsure of what to say, instantly feeling like she was back on the Normandy SR-1, stammering something immature and embarrassing in front of the rest of the crew. She had a feeling those moments of awkwardness would never leave completely, no matter how grown up she became. Fortunately, Shepard found them endearing.

"She's right," Aethyta said, unable to resist chiming in. "Your Ma couldn't get enough of me. Always wanted me to –"

"I didn't need to hear that, father," Liara interrupted, cutting Aethyta off before anything embarrassing could be said. "Velana, you should probably head down. It looks like Amytis and Jacinth are already taking their places."

Velana sighed and cast one last glance at Grizz, who was hanging around by the edge of the lowered stage and giving threatening glances to anyone who looked at Tevos for longer than necessary. "Oh well. At least Tevos will owe me for this one. Congratulations again, Liara, although I suspect you're tired of hearing that." She paused and narrowed her eyes slightly at Aethyta. "And you... try not to cause a diplomatic incident this time. Things are complicated enough already."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to fuck this up?" Aethyta asked, her accusing glance darting back and forth from Velana to Liara.

Liara sighed and powered off her Omnitool, deciding that silence was preferable to an answer in this case.

. . .

"Is that asari staring at me? I think she's staring at me."

After blinking at Grizz in confusion, Tevos turned to find out who 'that asari' was, and wasn't entirely surprised to see Velana descending one of the small sloping pathways between the rising seats. She was even less surprised to see Velana looking at Grizz instead of her.

"She's an old friend," she said, resisting the impulse to yank Grizz's talons away from the handle of his pistol.

"Did she just lick her lips?" Irissa asked beside her, sounding slightly amused. "Goddess, I've never seen Lana make sex eyes like that before."

Grizz's mandibles trembled in a way that Tevos recognized as slightly nervous, and she actually managed a smile. "Then you haven't seen her around turians. Asari bore her."

"Oh, I don't know," Irissa teased, "she told me this morning that she might consider making an exception for your girlfriend. Um, bondmate. Sorry, it's hard to picture Aria T'Loak bonded to anyone... or you bonded to anyone, for that matter. You were single for a long time before this."

Grizz pointedly looked away from Velana. "Aria is everyone's exception."

"Even yours?" Irissa asked Grizz, unable to hide her curiosity.

"No. I know her too well."

When Velana reached the lowered stage, Tevos's attention was directed back to the proceedings, and she felt her stomach drop with a sickening jolt. Her chest constricted with fear, and the stark realization that she might lose her job, or even be charged with criminal conduct, suddenly seemed to strike her all at once. She felt her knees weaken for a moment, but felt a soft, warm hand at her elbow, and a slightly firmer pressure against her other arm. Irissa and Grizz. At least she wasn't standing before the matriarchs alone.

"Look," Irissa murmured beside her crest, "Velana's sitting down..."

"And Deianira's skulking off," Tevos said. The moment of dizziness began to pass. When a small, rectangular slab of marble beneath the three chairs began rising before Jacinth and Amytis could sit down, nearly sending the normally graceful asari matriarchs off-balance, she almost snickered. Perhaps Athame would be kind to her today after all.

With significantly more confidence, Tevos left Irissa and Grizz in the first row of seats and descended to the stage, standing before the pedestal where the three matriarchs were now sitting. Velana caught her eye, her interest in Grizz seemingly put aside for the moment in favor of business, and although she couldn't smile, she did give Tevos the subtlest of nods. Jacinth's face was unreadable, but Amytis didn't bother hiding her frown.

To Tevos's relief, it was Velana who spoke first. "Under the watchful eyes of Athame and our ancestors, we gather here as sisters. May we speak wisely, act justly, and let all voices be heard." There was a moment of silence, and the three matriarchs pressed their hands together. There was a longer version of the introductory speech, but Tevos wasn't surprised that her friend had skipped it. Velana wasn't much for tradition or ceremonies, and the majority of asari followed the teachings of siari instead of worshipping Athame now, but the words were required, and the sentiment was nice, if nothing else. "Councilor Tevos. As our highest diplomat, our foremost representative in galactic politics, you are called here to address our concerns with your new bondmate."

All pretenses of decorum vanished. The crowd started muttering in waves, and Tevos stared blankly at a far spot just above the matriarchs' heads so that it appeared she was looking at them. It was a stage trick she had learned long ago to ease nerves. "List your concerns. I will do my best to answer them."

"So, you're not denying that you bound wrists with Aria T'Loak?" Amytis said the name as if it tasted bitter, and her face pulled with barely muted disgust.

Tevos blinked slowly. "No. I assume you checked the records."

Jacinth looked almost surprised, as if she had expected some kind of protest, or at least a denial. "Half of me still doesn't believe it," she said, shaking her head. "Do you have any idea of the risk you've taken by making your mind and your physical person vulnerable to a criminal? You have endangered all of us because of your... predilections."

"Are you upset because I've bonded with another asari, because I've bonded with a criminal, or because you hold an unrelated grudge against me? Make up your mind, Jacinth." More murmuring came from the crowd, and even Jacinth looked slightly surprised at Tevos's boldness. It was obvious that she would not allow herself to be insulted without responding.

When Jacinth withdrew, Amytis was more than willing to pick up where she had left off, and her tone was far more venomous. "I can't even begin to count the reasons why we're upset. This relationship makes us look untrustworthy to the other Council races. It puts all our government secrets in Aria T'Loak's greedy little hands – and I won't even begin to speculate what those hands have done, especially in regards to you."

Only years of practice allowed Tevos to remain perfectly still instead of releasing a surge of biotic energy. She kept her arms slack, and resisted the impulse to curl her fingers into fists. "That is none of your business, Amytis."

"You made it our business when I saw you in the Goddess's glory on the morning news cycle."

Tevos's lips twitched somewhere between a determined smile and a frown. "Why are you so interested in that particular subject? Don't you have any legitimate concerns? If I didn't know better, I would think you were jealous."

Amytis recoiled, her face twisting into an even more unpleasant expression. "Fortunately, everyone does know better. That is why we choose to call for a confidence vote."

The uproar was instantaneous. Several outbursts came from around the amphitheatre. Some were surprised, but many more were angry. Whether the crowd was angry on her behalf or angry because of her, she couldn't be sure.

"Not so fast," Velana said, raising her hand for silence. The talking faded to murmurs, but didn't dissipate completely. "We haven't decided that yet. Councilor Tevos was brought here because of our concerns. We must allow her to address them before passing judgment. Jacinth?"

While Amytis sulked because her dramatic moment was over, Jacinth gave Tevos a thoughtful look. "Amytis is correct. The nature of your relationship with Aria T'Loak became our business when you put the Republic's secrets at risk. How can you expect us to believe that she hasn't seen anything classified within your mind?"

"Aria and the Council reached an agreement long ago – with your approval, I might add. We do not interfere with her operation on Omega, and she does not interfere with us. So far, it has kept the peace. No one wants to upset the balance of power."

"Operation is such a... generous word for drug trafficking, weapon smuggling, and murder," said Amytis.

Jacinth was slightly less sarcastic, but refused to let Tevos dodge the question. "You have not given us a real answer. How can you justify opening your mind to the most notorious criminal in the Terminus System?"

"I have centuries of experience guarding my thoughts. If you did not trust me to protect them, you should not have elected me as your Councilor in the first place. My barriers are strong, but even if they were not, it wouldn't matter. Aria has never taken any thoughts from me that I did not offer up myself."

"And you just expect us to believe that?" Amytis asked.

Tevos rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I don't usually think about work during a mating meld. If you do, perhaps your technique requires further refinement."

She couldn't be sure, but it looked like Velana was trying to stifle a laugh. Several of the spectators were less successful at hiding their reactions. "Are you saying that Aria has never broken past your barriers or caught a stray thought?"

"Never. She hasn't even tried. If she had, I would have ended our relationship immediately."

"Forgive me for being skeptical," Amytis said, in a tone that made it clear that 'skeptical' was a massive understatement. "But, considering Aria T'Loak's colorful history, I find it difficult to believe that she would pass up the opportunity to uncover classified information."

Tevos turned her head slightly to catch Irissa's eye. She was sitting in the front row, hands resting in her lap, and when she noticed Tevos looking at her, she dipped her head ever so slightly in agreement. "To aid in your judgment, I would call upon my sister Irissa to speak for me." Even though it was not part of the formal request, she couldn't resist adding in a small barb. "If you will not accept my words, perhaps you will take hers."

Amytis began to protest, but before she could speak, Velana gave Tevos the scripted answer she had been waiting for. "Her voice will be heard."

"I see no reason why her testimony should matter."

Tevos folded her hands behind her back and stood a little straighter. "You have concerns about my mental fortitude. It is my hope that Irissa can put those doubts to rest."

All three of them turned to stare at Irissa, who was still sitting in the front row. Although she looked as surprised as Jacinth and Amytis, Velana motioned for Irissa to stand. All around them, the crowd was strangely silent. "Very well. Irissa, will you speak on her behalf?"

"I am proud to do so." Although she had been expecting that response, Tevos was surprised at how much her ex-lover's words touched her. She knew that Irissa was putting herself at risk by doing this, especially since some of the matriarchs wanted to see her as the next Councilor. "I cannot speak to Aria T'Loak's character, but she is not the one answering to you today. Tevos is, and I know her. She is honest, and she cares deeply for the Republics and its people. She would never put them at risk."

"Unfortunately, you aren't here to give a character reference –" Jacinth began.

"– as desperately as it might be needed –" Amytis added.

"– so, unless you can speak to the problem at hand..."

"I believe I can. Tevos and I were lovers once. In the years we spent together, she never lowered all of the barriers within her mind. They are the strongest I have ever encountered, and I could not have broken past them even if I wanted to. I have no doubt that what she says is true." Irissa stared behind the matriarchs, completely ignoring them and addressing the crowd directly. "And neither should you."

"Be that as it may," Jacinth said, her voice surprisingly calm considering the circumstances, "even taking the risk shows remarkably poor judgment. And this is not the first time her decisions have been called into question."

"Are you talking about Aria, or the Prothean beacon?" Irissa asked. "If you want to punish Tevos for that, hold a separate meeting."

"Does it matter? This impulsive behavior is clearly a pattern. We cannot put our trust in a Councilor that makes rash decisions..."

"Rash decisions?" Completely ignoring Irissa, Tevos pushed past her and took a step forward. This time, her fists did flicker with biotics in a rare but intimidating display of anger. "My people were dying!"

The crowd fell silent. Not even the matriarchs dared to make a sound.

Tevos's voice lowered to an urgent whisper, but the room's sound amplification system caught every word. "I viewed the updated casualty reports every hour – and I mean every hour, because I didn't sleep. The numbers were staggering. In the millions. And each of those numbers was a person. So, yes, I told Commander Shepard about the Beacon instead of arguing like the rest of you, safe in your board rooms while more and more of our sisters sacrificed their lives to slow the Reapers down. But even you wouldn't have been safe for much longer. My only regret is that I didn't tell Shepard sooner."

This time, Tevos didn't need to stare at the wall instead of the matriarchs. She wanted to look at their faces, to see the guilt in their eyes. She wanted them to remember the cost of war, just like she remembered it every day of her life. "If you want to judge me, at least be honest about what you're judging me for."

"We're not going to judge you," Amytis said, with no small amount of satisfaction. "The citizens of the Republics will. They will determine whether they want to retain you as their Councilor with a confidence vote."

Tevos unclenched her fists, and her tense muscles went limp, although they still ached. Her nausea threatened to return, and she bit on the inside of her cheek to keep herself grounded. "I want to see the signatures myself."

"My assistant will send them to you."

"Then I will submit to their judgment." She bowed her head, keeping her eyes closed for a few extra moments. Suddenly and fiercely, she wished that Aria was with her. Aria would never accept treatment like this. She didn't care what people thought of her or what people said about her. Then again, Aria also killed anyone that dared to question her, and that kind of behavior bred arrogance. Fortunately, Aria happened to wear her arrogance attractively.

"Very well," Jacinth said as she stood, her expression placid as ever. Unlike Amytis and Velana, Tevos could not seem to read her expressions, and could only judge her through her actions. "You will have three weeks to prepare and make your case for retention. The vote will be posted after that, and will remain active for three days to ensure that everyone who wishes to participate has the opportunity to do so."

Tevos tried not to wince. Three days. Three days of waiting to find out whether or not she would keep her job. They couldn't even do her the courtesy of firing her quickly.

"If the Republics decide to replace you, we will begin accepting nominations for a new Councilor immediately, and another vote will be scheduled," said Amytis, sounding entirely too pleased by the idea for Tevos's liking. She turned to address the crowd. "Thank you all for your presence and your attention. This meeting is adjourned."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

As the crowd began leaving their seats, preparing to mingle with each other and discuss the meeting, Velana descended the platform. She deliberately turned away from Tevos, and although she knew that Velana was simply trying to avoid any appearance of favoritism, the slight rejection stung. Irissa remained beside her, bold enough to rest a warm hand on Tevos's elbow in comfort. "That wasn't..."

"Bad? You don't need to lie to me."

"I was going to say unexpected. We already knew they probably had enough signatures for a confidence vote. It was bad, but not terrible. You did a fair job of making them look biased."

"You mean you did, by bringing up the Beacon." Tevos reached over with her other hand, placing it over Irissa's and squeezing affectionately. "Thank you, Irissa. I know what you risked by standing up and speaking on my behalf. I won't forget."

"Is it enough to make up for dumping you?"

Tevos smiled, and for once, the motion didn't feel false. "More than enough."

Irissa removed her hand, looking somewhere beyond Tevos's shoulder. "It looks like the babysitter Aria sent with you is starting to get restless," she noted, watching as Grizz approached. "I suspect he wants to leave as quickly and unobtrusively as possible."

Tevos knew that she should stay, should secure as many alliances with the other matriarchs in the room as possible, but the temptation to return to her ship, and Aria, was difficult to resist. "He'll be disappointed. If I want to keep my position, I'll have to work for it."

"You have three weeks to turn things around. Any ideas?"

"A few," Tevos said, reminding herself to find al-Jilani once she returned to the ship.

Grizz reached them a few seconds later, looking startled and uncomfortable. "That asari! The one running this thing. I stood up while she was passing me, and she grabbed my ass!"

Tevos sighed and shook her head. "That doesn't surprise me one bit, Grizz. I apologize on her behalf. If you are not interested, I would do my best to avoid her. Velana N'Shir is very persistent when she sets her sights on someone. I can speak to her, if you like..."

"Is she looking for a bracelet, or just a friends with benefits arrangement?"

"Probably the latter, but you never know." Irissa gave Tevos a sideways glance. "Things happen. I never thought I'd see Aria T'Loak with a bondmate bracelet on her wrist, either."

"Oh, I don't know... I think it suits her."

Tevos was slightly startled by the new voice behind her, but she recognized Liara before she turned around. That also explained why Grizz had not resumed an aggressive stance or reached for his pistol. He was used to seeing Liara on a somewhat regular basis. Matriarch Aethyta, however, was an unfamiliar face, and he regarded her with slight suspicion as she stopped beside her daughter.

"Liara, that was a nice thing to say," Tevos said, taking both of Liara's hands lightly in hers and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Although both of them were at ease with the intimate greeting, Tevos noted the surprise on Irissa's face, the look of amusement on Aethyta's, and a few onlookers watching them with interest from varying distances. That was all right – Liara was the galaxy's sweetheart at the moment, and her support certainly wasn't unwelcome. "I selected the thread colors myself."

"Aria T'Loak knows how to look good in anything. Bet she'd even do all right in that ugly-ass pink armor Williams ran around in back when you were on the SR-1, kid." Aethyta paused dramatically. "I've seen the holos. It wasn't pretty."

"Commander Williams?" Tevos asked, mildly surprised. The current SpecTRe and recently promoted Commander was not as fashion conscious as, say, Miranda Lawson, but Tevos had never observed her in poor dress either. "And hello, by the way, Aethyta."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey yourself. Usually, lube is a good idea before the kind of fucking they just gave you up there. But don't worry, everyone knows Amytis is full of... well, pick your noun. I can think of a few."

"I'm sure you can," said Irissa, shaking her head with just a hint of a smile. "Hello, Liara. Congratulations, if you aren't tired of hearing it."

Liara's hands automatically drifted down to her still-flat stomach for just a moment before she caught herself and murmured her thanks, changing the subject as quickly as she could. "I will do what I can to help you in the next few weeks, Thea. If you need anything from me..."

Tevos began to respond, but lost her train of thought when she noticed Grizz looking intently at something outside her field of vision. "We've got more company," he said, automatically placing himself in between Tevos and whatever he was staring at. She couldn't see them at first past his thick, armored body, but eventually, Tevos spotted Amytis and Jacinth heading their way. Deianira had rejoined them, and still looked annoyed by the fact that Velana had gotten to chair the meeting instead.

Tevos heaved a sigh of resignation. Hopefully, this confrontation wouldn't last too long, and she could escape. The thought of Aria waiting for her back on the ship gave her the strength to force a smile. "Amytis. Jacinth. Deianira. Is there something I can do for you?"

Amytis didn't bother with a formal greeting, and after the public dressing down she had received, Tevos didn't expect it. "I just came to give you my assistant's number," she drawled, pulling up her Omnitool and typing something in. A moment later, Tevos's own wrist buzzed once. "For those signatures."

"Of course. Thank you," Tevos forced out through a tight throat. Neota undoubtedly already had the number on file already, and both of them knew it. Amytis had really come over to gloat.

"I'm sure the names will make interesting reading when they become public," said Liara. Her voice was soft, but the three matriarchs gave her their full attention anyway. Liara T'Soni had earned respect far beyond her years, and she had earned it with blood.

"Such lists are usually kept confidential," Deianira pointed out, looking ever so slightly unnerved by the subtle threat. Of the three matriarchs, she was the most junior, and probably had the most to lose if this coup attempt failed. She also had the most to gain, and that made her dangerous.

Even without showing any of her teeth, Liara's smile managed to be more than a little threatening. "A nice sentiment, I suppose, but hardly realistic. Such things have a way of coming out." As Tevos knew from personal experience, there was a huge difference between speaking against someone out loud and signing your name to an initiative. The first could be explained away, and anyone who spent a regular amount of time in front of cameras knew how to do it, but the second was far more permanent. Amytis was already so outspoken that no amount of retracting and apologizing would erase her views if Tevos held on to her job, but apparently, Deianira hadn't thrown in all of her chips yet, and the thought of the list becoming public made her nervous.

Tevos wasn't the only one who noticed the matriarch's discomfort. Aethyta smirked at Deianira, unable to resist commenting. "Oh, come on. If you want to bite and claw your way to the top of the pile, don't apologize for it! You could take a lesson from Aria T'Loak. She's just as power-hungry and manipulative as you are, but she _owns_ it."

Under different circumstances, Tevos might have been offended by the blunt but accurate description of her bondmate, but after seeing Deianira's face, she decided that she found Matriarch Aethyta's words refreshing. She couldn't hide her smile entirely as Deianira made an offended noise and shot a glance at Amytis, obviously hoping that her friend would step in and defend her. Amytis did not disappoint.

"Matriarch Aethyta. Are you to be counted among our beloved Councilor's defenders now?"

Aethyta's chest puffed up slightly, and even though she knew that asari reproduction didn't technically use any genes from the second parent, Tevos was absolutely sure that she could see Aethyta's krogan heritage in her appearance. "Yeah. Guess I am."

Tevos wasn't sure whether she was grateful or afraid after receiving Aethyta's support.

"I suppose it isn't hard to see why... Such a pity Tevos never learned from Benezia's mistakes."

Aethyta was quiet for several moments, and then suddenly, she began laughing. Amytis seemed to shrink slightly, as if realizing she had taken it a step too far. Liara was equally startled, and Tevos gave Irissa a confused look. Irissa shrugged, obviously not understanding either. "Really, Amytis? You're going to bring that up? You're stupider than I thought."

"Stupid? I –"

"Maybe Nezzy did consider me a mistake – Goddess knows I was never good enough for her – but I was never her biggest mistake. You were."

Amytis's blue face became several shades paler behind her tattoos. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out. Meanwhile, Jacinth was staring at her in disbelief, and once she realized that Aethyta had meant, Deianira's look was almost hungry. "She always regretted tossing you a pity fuck. I guess she felt sorry for you... As classy as she was, Nezzy never had the greatest taste in women."

"Are you threatening me, Aethyta?" Amytis asked, somewhat breathless with shock and something that looked like fear.

"I dunno. Is it working?"

Amytis didn't bother staying. She tore off in the opposite direction, while Jacinth and Deianira had to struggle to keep up. Aethyta put her hands on her hips, looking far too pleased with herself. "Good riddance. Having a stick up your ass the entire time is probably really uncomfortable. Right?" Aethyta nudged Tevos with her elbow, and the normally composed councilor coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. Aethyta was a lot stronger than she looked.

"What – what makes you think I know anything about..." Tevos stammered, not even sure what she was defending herself against.

Aethyta smirked. "You're fucking Aria T'Loak. It's not a huge leap, babe."

Liara, however, refused to let the subject be changed so easily. "As... fascinating as that conjecture is, father... were you telling the truth about Benezia and Amytis? I find it difficult to believe."

"You've never screwed someone because you felt sorry for them? Wait, look who I'm talking to... of course you haven't, kid. But yeah, it's all true. Your Ma was just trying to be nice. Amytis is the worst kind of hypocrite... ranting about how asari unions are degrading the species and then fucking them when she can get away with it. She's probably jealous that you nabbed Aria." Aethyta gave Tevos a 'friendly' pat on the back that made her lose her breath again. She cleared her throat and she tried to steady herself, eventually managing to offer Aethyta a surprised but genuine smile.

"Thank you, Aethyta. That was... well, I'm not sure kind is the right word."

"Eh. Close enough. You're welcome."

Liara sighed, looking uncomfortable and a little bit impressed despite herself. "I think I prefer blackmail to the other possible plans I suggested earlier," she said to Aethyta. "I am a little disappointed in myself for not finding out about Amytis and my mother on my own, though. Apparently, my sources aren't as good as I thought."

"Give yourself a break, Liara. No one expects you to be the Shadow Broker or something," said Irissa, and Tevos forced herself to smile at the unintentionally awkward joke.

Aethyta just rubbed at the back of her head. "Yeah, well... I kinda liked the trick with the platforms. It was nice to watch those three stumble around, even if they didn't fall flat on their skinny asses like I was hoping."

"That was you?" Tevos said quickly, leaping on the chance to redirect the conversation. "Was it wrong of me to enjoy such a childish prank so much?"

"No," Irissa, Liara, and Aethyta said at the same time – although Aethyta's denial was preceded by a few extra profane words.

"Not when it's them," Irissa added, to everyone's agreement.

Suddenly, Tevos felt the full weight of her exhaustion return. Although she wasn't physically tired, the meeting had taken an emotional toll, and the crowded room began to feel stifling. She knew that several other people probably wanted to speak with her – she could see them waiting several yards away, keeping their distance out of respect or perhaps curiosity – but just the thought of interacting with anyone else made her forgotten headache flare up again.

Liara noticed, and she placed a hand on Tevos's forearm. "Go," she urged, nodding subtly towards the nearest exit. "Find Aria. Get some rest. When was the last time you ate or drank something?"

Tevos started to answer, and then realized that she couldn't remember. "It doesn't matter. I need to stay here. The confidence vote –"

"Isn't for another three weeks," Irissa interrupted smoothly. "You have time to make calls and arrange a few sound bytes. And you aren't alone in this."

Even Aethyta seemed to agree. "You look like shit. Go back to your ship and get laid."

The thought of a warm bed and some food was tempting, but it was Aria that finally swayed Tevos's decision. Perhaps it was selfish of her to abandon her duties, and foolhardy to pass up an opportunity to build goodwill when her career was on the line, but she needed her bondmate's support. "You know, Aethyta? I think I will."

"Good for you. And don't worry too much about Amytis. I know plenty of stories about her..."

After exchanging smiles, Tevos allowed herself to give Liara a farewell kiss and Irissa an embrace before turning to Grizz. To his credit, the turian had continued keeping watch over them, and had not allowed himself to be distracted by their admittedly interesting conversation. Tevos was sure that Aria would receive a very interesting, unfiltered report from him later, but she didn't mind. In fact, she was relieved. It would save her the trouble of explaining. She had a feeling that when she saw Aria again, she wouldn't want to talk about it.

. . .

Saracino's brow creased as he glowered at the holo being held in front of him. A very slim asari with light blue skin, high breasts, full lips, and dramatic white facial tattoos was laughing on a beach somewhere as a second asari cradled her from behind, massaging lotion into one shoulder as she kissed the other. "Petrovsky..."

"Yes?" the escaped general asked, not looking away from his target.

"Those are two naked asari. Do you want to explain why the hell you're showing me this? Because if that's your screensaver or something..."

Petrovsky sighed. "You never did have any patience, did you, Charles?" Petrovsky willingly admitted that he had a flair for the dramatic, and Saracino had just ruined the speech he had been about to make. He had a feeling that the interruptions would continue as he went on to outline his plan. "And you don't read the news either, I gather."

"I've been kind of busy, what with breaking you out of an Alliance holding facility, getting resources, coming up with a plan –" Petrovsky's beard twitched at that, since he had been the one to plan everything so far aside from the break-in. In fact, it was shocking that his kidnapping-slash-rescue had been successful. Saracino was an idiot.

"That –" he pointed to one of the asari in the holo, the one with bluer skin, "is Councilor Thea Tevos. She has been the asari representative on the Council for decades, including during the entire Reaper war. She is a powerful biotic, with an emphasis on mental conditioning, but has only basic combat training. Her colleagues describe her as a diplomat and a mediator above all else."

"I know who Councilor Tevos is," Saracino said sarcastically, the corners of his mouth turning down. "What I don't know is why you care about her."

Petrovsky didn't bother answering the question directly. Instead, he continued his verbal dossier. "She is fairly uncorrupt for a politician, and she usually deals in favors instead of credits. Her guards are well trained, but they are also inconsistent. The only attempt on her life during her entire career has been at the hands of Donnell Udina, the disgraced first Human Councilor. The newly promoted Admiral Shepard and her protégé, Commander Ashley Williams, stopped him. Tevos also has... interesting tastes when it comes to sexual partners that we can use to our advantage."

Saracino, who had been looking bored and unimpressed during most of Petrovsky's speech, suddenly appeared more alert. "Okay, seriously, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because the other asari in that holo is our real target, Aria T'Loak." Saracino took a second look. The skin color was right, from what he remembered, but he was used to seeing Aria's name in reports, not studying pictures of her.

The excited, almost hungry look in Petrovsky's eyes was almost frightening. Where he saw two naked asari on a beach somewhere, the general saw two enemy pieces on a chessboard. If they had been looking at humans, Saracino would have called his attitude dehumanizing. Since they were asari, he was just grateful that Petrovsky was on his side.

"So, they're lovers?"

"Bondmates." Petrovsky spread his fingers and zoomed in on a purple hand and forearm, which were obviously moving towards a bare breast even though they were looking at a still. "See the bracelet?"

"What?"

"Really, Charles, if you are going to hate every other species in the Galaxy, at least learn about their customs. Knowledge of one's enemies is a powerful weapon. For our purposes, Tevos is Aria's wife."

Saracino thought for a moment. Suddenly, Petrovsky's ramblings were starting to make sense. "Inconsistent use of guards, you said? And only basic combat training?"

"Yes."

"So... are we kidnapping her, murdering her, or ransoming her?"

"Not ransom. That's so... distasteful. Kind of like the ugly furniture in the room you set me up with, Charles." Saracino's face twitched, but he didn't interrupt. "Murder would enrage Aria, but it comes at the expense of a powerful bargaining chip. As long as Tevos is alive, we have some measure of control over her. Kidnapping, I think, would serve our purpose best."

Saracino was impressed despite himself. "Her pride will be wounded. She'll have to come."

"Then, we force her to give up her ships, her eezo, her resources, and Omega station itself. And when she does, I'll kill her. Personally."

"No elaborate death plan?" Saracino asked, only half joking. Sometimes, Petrovsky reminded him of a comic book villain. He was certainly eccentric enough.

"I hold no ill-will for our friend Ms. T'Loak. Her death is simply necessary. Aria does not have patience for insults or for failure, and I represent both. As it stands now, she will kill me if she ever sees me again. If I take her bondmate... she will forget her promise to Shepard and hunt me down."

"All right. I'll get my boys on it. Do you know where she is?"

"On Thessia, presumably at her Armali estate. The asari government is far from happy with our Newlyweds."

"Newlyweds?"

Petrovsky resisted the impulse to slap his forehead. "You can start by reading the news, Charles. And for God's sake, adjust your pants before you leave the room. You're making me incredibly uncomfortable." With a flicker, the image disappeared, and Petrovsky left the room to return to his own temporary quarters. The ugly furniture would be less of an eyesore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

As she waited outside the door to her private quarters, Tevos tried to forget the long list of things she should have been doing instead of going to see Aria. Although the reporters had not been waiting at the ship when she returned – most of them had probably gone ahead to camp out at the Tevos estate – she had run in to Neota as soon as she boarded.

Her assistant had seemed upset to see her without the full complement of guards she had departed with, but was wise enough not to say anything about it. Instead, she had reminded Tevos that Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani was still waiting to meet with her, Councilor Valern had called her twice, and that Tevos's mother wanted to know when to expect her. Tevos had ordered Neota to keep fielding Valern's calls, to inform her mother they would be arriving that evening, and to show Khalisah to her rooms in an hour. A little uninterrupted time in Aria's company wasn't too much to ask.

Tevos still wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell Aria about her meeting with the matriarchs and the confidence vote. Her bondmate would find out one way or another, but she didn't really want to talk about it. She only had a few minutes with Aria, and she wasn't going to waste them.

When Tevos stepped through the door, she saw Aria sitting on one of the couches in the front room. She looked perfectly at home lounging there, although it was nowhere near as comfortable as her infamous divan. She was wearing her usual jacket and a fresh pair of leather pants, and when Tevos saw the noticeable swell in the front, she breathed a sigh of relief. Aria always knew.

Aria turned to look at her with curious eyes, and Tevos felt all the pain and stress she had been struggling to tame come roaring back. Her body knew Aria was the only one that could purge her of her poisonous feelings and quiet her mind. Aria, Goddess keep her, realized what she needed immediately. She hardened her expression, which had been pleased and a little sympathetic, and didn't even bother saying hello.

"Take off the dress, or I'll rip it off."

Although it was clearly an order, Tevos knew that Aria was also offering her a choice. If she kept her dress on and replied with a scathing comment, Aria would know that she was in the mood for some resistance – a struggle she would happily lose in the end, of course, but a struggle nonetheless. If she obeyed, Aria would use her and possess her until she was empty of her own feelings, and her problems didn't matter anymore.

Tevos reached around to undo the clasp at the top of her spine and tugged the zipper. When it reached the awkward point between her shoulderblades, she used her biotics to pull it the rest of the way down. Once she unthreaded her arms through the short sleeves, the dress dropped to her waist, and with one last weave of her hips, it fell to the floor in a pool of fabric. Even though Aria hadn't asked, Tevos hooked her thumbs through the soft waistband of her underwear and tugged those down as well. Once she was naked, she lowered her chin and stared at the floor, clasping her hands behind her back. The acts of submission helped to calm her, and she breathed a little easier.

Aria didn't move or speak at first, taken aback by her lover's serious demeanor. Tevos didn't just want a scene – she obviously needed one. Unfortunately, aside from the cock tucked in her pants, Aria didn't have any other tools at her disposal. She would have to make up for the lack of equipment with attitude.

"You were with Irissa, weren't you?" Aria asked sharply, gratified when she saw Tevos break out of her trance. For a moment, the fire returned to her green eyes.

"Yes."

"Did she fuck you?"

Since it was only a part of the scene, Tevos wasn't offended. They had danced this dance before, and knew where the lines were drawn. "Of course not."

"But she wanted to." Tevos couldn't answer that question, and didn't try. Perhaps Irissa was still attracted to her, but only on her terms – without the power dynamics that fueled most of her own fantasies. Even if she was, it didn't matter. Aria more than met all of Tevos's needs, and it didn't bother her that Aria was using the imagined threat of Irissa as an excuse to claim what was already hers.

Frustrated by the silence, Aria stepped forward, pleased when Tevos's arms and abdominal muscles twitched ever so slightly with each click of her heels against the floor. "Kneel."

Tevos's legs nearly gave out, but she managed to lower herself onto her knees safely, if a bit shakily. At her new level, the unnatural swell at the front of Aria's pants was obvious, and Tevos almost let out a sharp laugh. The humans had a term for this in one of their languages – _déjà vu,_ if she was remembering correctly. Briefly, she considered asking Aria if she expected to have her cock sucked whenever anyone showed even an imaginary interest in her, but decided she wasn't in the mood to resist. She wanted this – needed this – even more than Aria did.

Tevos was grateful when Aria caressed the back of her crest, a small gesture of reassurance to ground both of them. She let the surprisingly gentle pressure guide her and kissed the shape of Aria's cock through her pants, taking the small silver button at the top between her teeth and tugging. She felt a surge of warmth, emotional and physical, when Aria's breath hitched and her grip tightened in response.

"Did she make you do this, when you were fucking?" Aria asked as she forced Tevos's head back and unbuttoned her pants. For a moment, Tevos was disappointed that she had not been given permission to undo them herself, but accepted it as another demonstration of Aria's power over her.

"No... We never – she preferred..." Tevos flushed, inwardly chastising herself as she stumbled over her words. If she couldn't even get out a coherent sentence around her bondmate, how was she ever supposed to convince everyone that she could still perform her job?

As if sensing that her thoughts were wandering to dangerous places, Aria gripped her chin and forced her to look up, locking their eyes until the knot in Tevos's stomach unraveled. "What? What did she make you do for her?"

Tevos felt her gut twist in a combination of arousal and embarrassment. She both loved and hated when Aria made her do this – forced her to describe things explicitly. "Sometimes... sometimes – I licked her. Under her desk. One of my fantasies she actually enjoyed." She couldn't conceal all the bitterness in her voice. Remembering Irissa's rejections – rejections that Tevos hadn't helped by constantly pushing the issue – hurt, and she would have looked away if Aria hadn't been holding her jaw in a firm grasp.

"Yeah, well... I'm not as nice as Irissa," Aria said as she toyed with the button of her leather pants, which she still hadn't bothered to unzip.

"You don't know how much I appreciate that," Tevos blurted out, completely breaking character by speaking without permission. Instead of immediately punishing her, Aria finally unzipped her pants, easing the shaft of the toy into her hand and flicking her thumb over its fluted head.

"What, because she wouldn't make you beg to suck her off? Wouldn't spank you or bruise you? Wouldn't tie you up and call you her whore?" Tevos felt a pang of regret with each suggestion, but they were replaced with arousal and desire as she remembered countless times when Aria had done all those things for her, and had enjoyed them as much as she did. "That's all right," Aria continued. "I have no problem leaving marks on you or calling you what you are."

"What I am?" Tevos repeated, willing to risk punishment for her disobedience in order to hear Aria put her thoughts into words.

Fortunately, Aria seemed amused instead of irritated by her question. "You know what you are. Mine. My property." She traced the violent purple mark she had left on Tevos's shoulder several hours earlier with obvious satisfaction, and the councilor shivered at the reminder and the light touch against such a tender place. "My slut." Aria's thumb traced her slightly puffy lips, clearly thinking about their obvious uses. "My _possession."_ Her hand wound around the back of Tevos's neck, establishing a firm hold, her nails leaving sharp little indents in the folds just below her crest. "So tell me, what are you?"

Tevos could barely find the breath to answer. "Yours."

_Yours._ It was such a relief to think and say, and she let the word relax her as Aria guided her mouth toward the head of her cock, holding the base with her other hand.

"Fucking right. Now use that pretty mouth – _my_ mouth – for something other than negotiating."

Tevos didn't need any further instructions. She took the head and several inches of the toy past her lips, keeping her hands crossed behind her back since Aria was already holding the base herself. Besides, she wasn't sure if Aria would allow her to touch.

"Oh Goddess, that's good, babe," Aria murmured, tightening her hold on the back of Tevos's neck as the councilor dipped forward, taking more of the shaft into her warm mouth. She felt Aria's hips surge even as her thighs tensed, trying to control her body's reaction. The movement of Aria's muscles near her, barely restrained, made Tevos squeeze her own legs shut as she pushed back a throb of arousal.

The small amount of control that Tevos had over the situation was taken away from her completely when Aria let go of her cock, freeing up several inches at the base and putting both hands behind Tevos's crest. At the same time, Tevos felt the bite of Aria's mind clasping to hers, searing like fire, making everything it touched burn. Although the meld was quick and possessive, even a little brutal, she was grateful for it. The extra feedback allowed Aria to guide her head without causing her too much pain or making her gag.

She felt something like relief as Aria used her, and her whole world condensed until there was no room left for her problems. Just Aria's cock stretching her jaw, the warm, forceful hands gripping the back of her head, and the ache that pooled between her legs. Even the moderate discomfort of those sensations was welcome, because it reminded her how little control she had. It was freeing. Safe.

And there was Aria's presence within her mind, sifting through her thoughts, whispering to her. '_You're _mine_, bondmate. Mine to use. Mine to have however I like.' _

It was so simple. So easy to surrender to one person instead of worrying about the fates of billions. For just a moment, she didn't have to be the wise councilor with all the answers, or the face of asari politics. All she had to be was Aria's. She closed her eyes and opened the back of her throat, drawing her lips over her teeth and using her tongue to press against the underside of the toy's fluted head. She thought she could taste a little bit of Aria already, but it could have been wishful thinking.

_'Beautiful...'_

It was such an unexpected, gentle thing for Aria to think that it nearly broke Tevos out of her trance. But she knew that the thought had been completely sincere. She felt a quick jerk within her own mind, a shift of viewpoint as Aria directed her attention. It was almost like Aria had gripped her chin and physically forced her to look where she wanted. Tevos's eyes remained closed, but she saw flashes of herself from Aria's perspective. Her own body, stripped naked, lips sealed around the thick purple shaft of the cock, then parting to breathe, desperate to ease the ache in her lungs and her jaw.

Two different, conflicting desires rose through the Meld, and she couldn't be certain which of them was coming from her – perhaps even both. Torn, she settled on a compromise. She had done this before, and the Meld made timing it easier. Even if it hadn't, Aria warned her. _'Fuck, Thea, I'm gonna come so hard...'_

Tevos slid her lips back along the shaft, making sure the head of Aria's cock was still in her mouth, and lashed with her tongue. That was enough to push both of them over the edge. For the first few seconds, Tevos kept her lips wrapped around the toy, wanting at least a taste of Aria's orgasm, but pulled back and let go before it was finished. The last few spurts of wetness hit her right cheek and the side of her neck, and the wave of absolute possessiveness that the image evoked in Aria made her own inner muscles twitch and pulse with shared aftershocks.

Trying to ignore the sudden weakness in her knees, Aria gripped Tevos's chin in her hand, forcing it up and tilting her head sharply to one side. Examining her. Taking pride in the slick trails shimmering against her skin along with the purple bite marks. Aria's presence in her mind seemed to strip her of all barriers, exposing every raw, secret place. _'And no one else will ever have this –'_ Aria stopped to savor the image of Tevos kneeling before her, breathing shallowly and marked in more ways than one. Through the meld, the same image imprinted itself behind Tevos's closed eyes. _'This belongs to me. You belong to me.'_

Tevos let out a loud whimper of protest as Aria let go and stepped backwards on slightly unsteady legs. The absence of the Meld sent her reeling and left her cold. She wanted Aria Within her again, and despite the orgasm they had shared, her body was nowhere near satisfied. Somehow, she forced herself to remain still, not even lifting a hand to wipe her face and neck.

Somehow, Aria made it back to one of the cushioned benches and sat down. The sight of Tevos, still marked and on her knees – obviously wanting to join her, but resisting the impulse out of obedience – made Aria's clit twitch beneath the seat of the toy, and she shuddered as the feeling ran up along the length of the sensation-transmitting cock. Tevos's mouth hadn't been enough. She wanted to come again, inside this time, completely wrapped in her bondmate's clinging warmth. Aria snapped her fingers once and pointed at her lap, where the shaft of the toy stuck out above the zipper of her leather pants. "Come here."

Aria had no idea how anyone could move gracefully on their knees, but somehow, Tevos managed it. She didn't even try to stand. Once she was between Aria's legs again, Tevos paused to rub her cheek against the leather top of Aria's boot, pressing a quick kiss there before licking her lips and staring between Aria's legs.

"I spoil you, pet," Aria said with a sigh, pretending to be slightly disinterested. She looked at Tevos's swollen, wet lips, and then down at her lap. "Go ahead." Even though she had only intended to let Tevos continue for a few seconds before moving on to what she had in mind, the warmth of Tevos's mouth enveloping the head of her cock again, cleaning the tip with that perfect purple tongue, tore a groan from her throat. Quickly, Aria weighed the pros and cons of allowing her to continue. She glanced down once, and the sight of Tevos gazing up at her with nearly black eyes, her lips sliding further and further down the shaft, was almost enough to make her change her mind. Almost. But then she imagined how blissful it would feel to sink inside her bondmate, and her mind was made up.

She pulled on the back of Tevos's crest, forcing her mouth away with a slick, wet popping sound. "Enough." She patted one thigh and gave Tevos a meaningful glance. "I want you up here." Tevos climbed eagerly into her lap, and Aria let out a low hum of approval. When Tevos began rubbing against the exposed shaft of the cock, Aria gripped her waist, holding her still. "Not yet. Wait."

The denial made Tevos tremble with need, and she arched into Aria's touch, letting out a small sob of frustration when she wasn't able to move the way she wanted. "Please –"

"Please..?" Aria repeated, her voice as persistent as her grip. She felt Tevos relax in her hands and swallow back her pleas for mercy. Instead, she lowered her eyes until she was gazing between their bodies, tucking her chin in submission.

"Use me. However you wish."

"However I wish?" Aria leaned forward until their foreheads were resting together, their lips just breaths apart. "So, if I denied you the meld, fucked you until you were begging to come for me..."

"Yes," Tevos whispered in between rapid breaths. She bit her striped lower lip as Aria let go with one hand, reaching between their bodies to position the toy at her entrance. When the hand returned without doing anything more, Tevos shuddered and held back a cry of disappointment.

"And if I wanted to bend you over this bench and fuck your ass..."

"Yes. Anything."

"And if I decided to show the matriarchs who their precious Councilor really answers to?"

For a moment, all of Tevos's fears flared up, and she fought against Aria's grip, but the hands on her hips were unyielding, and eventually, she relaxed again. "Then... Then I'm yours."

She wanted to say more, to murmur against Aria's crest, to beg for Aria's cock to stretch her until it burned, to arch her back as Aria came inside of her again, to feel those strong fingers dig into her hips until they left purple, striped bruises that would last for days and serve as a reminder. But her words had run dry, and all she could do was offer herself in surrender.

Aria's thumbs pressed just above the twin swells of Tevos's hipbones, stroking in small, reassuring circles. Then, without warning, she gave a sharp downward pull, meeting some resistance as Tevos's tight inner muscles caught at the widest part of the head. Aria hissed at the warm, wet pressure teasing the tip of her cock, and her every instinct urged her to thrust up into her bondmate, but she paused for a moment when she noticed Tevos's ragged breathing and the slight strain in her face. "That's it, I want you to take it all for me," Aria murmured in between kisses to Tevos's shoulder – if the word kiss could even be used when such liberal amounts of teeth were involved.

The warm sting made Tevos's hips jerk into Aria's hands again, but when the bite didn't let up, she felt all of her muscles go slack. She suddenly realized that Aria was touching up the large purple bruise she had left on her shoulder that morning, and several more inches of the shaft sank inside of her.

"Goddess. So warm. Tight. _Mine._" With one last push, Aria brought their bodies together. Both of them groaned in unison as their pelvises met. Tevos couldn't seem to keep her eyes open, and her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she held on to Aria's shoulders for balance. "I won't be gentle," Aria warned her in a low voice, kissing the bite mark once. Even though she had phrased it as a statement, Tevos knew that Aria was checking in with her, giving her an opportunity to use her safe word or ask to slow down.

"Have me however you want. Take what's yours."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Tevos felt Aria guiding her hips, forcing her into a steady rocking motion. Aria's zipper dug painfully into her bare flesh, her grip was too tight, and the angle combined with the thickness of Aria's cock made Tevos feel like she was being split open, but the discomfort actually put her at ease. It grounded her in the moment – this blissful moment where Aria was fucking her – and everything else paled in comparison.

Before she could catch her breath, Aria's mouth was on hers, swallowing her cries and biting sharply on her lower lip. Aria's hands moved her hips at a quick, rough pace, and Tevos was surprised at how easily she could raise and lower herself with Aria doing most of the work. Perhaps it was partially due to her biotics, which were currently flaring around them, but Aria was deceptively strong.

"How close are you?" Aria said into her lips, making sure that there was no break in the driving rhythm.

Tevos felt a flash of embarrassment, and she knew Aria could sense it even though they weren't melded. She probably would have come after the first few strokes if they had been Joined. Instead, her inner walls clutched helplessly around the shaft every time Aria forced her hips down, unwilling to let go even though she knew the next thrust would be even better. "If – if you Meld with me, I can't... I won't be able to..."

"Don't worry. I'm not finished with you yet."

Just when she thought she had surrendered all of herself to Aria, stripping every inch of her body and piece of her soul bare, Aria would say or do something that took more. More pleasure, more control, more of _her._ Aria's thrusts were becoming almost unbearable, and even though she knew better, part of her kept expecting to come every time the head of Aria's cock nudged the perfect spot inside of her. Just when the effort of holding back started to become painful, Aria stopped, still fully embedded within her. Her hands released Tevos's hips, running up and down the curves of her sides and pausing to cup her breasts. Tevos shivered as she allowed herself to be examined.

"I'm glad I marked your neck. You needed it." Aria's hands roamed over the landscape of her torso, grazing her nails over the places where older marks were fading. She fingered the new bruises on Tevos's hips almost gently. "These might even make it a week," she said as one hand wandered between their bodies.

"Oh, Aria, don't..." Tevos pleaded as clever fingers pushed back the hood of her clit and began rubbing in firm, slick circles. Both of them knew that it wasn't a real denial – Tevos hadn't used her safe word – and Aria paused to tweak the sensitive ridge.

"What? Don't do this?" she asked, enjoying the way Tevos's inner muscles squeezed and pulsed around her cock every time she pressed a little too hard. "But I love the way it makes you twitch."

"You'll make – you'll make me..." Even though Aria was no longer forcing her hips to move, Tevos tried to resume the up and down motion on her own. Holding still was impossible.

"Come? Not until I Meld with you. Goddess, I can feel you throbbing around me, against my fingers. You really are close, aren't you? And I know you. You probably wanted to come as soon as you had my cock in your mouth." Her other hand caressed Tevos's cheek, deliberately brushing a place that was still slightly wet. "Bonus points for letting me come on your face, by the way. Kinky bitch. I didn't even ask you to do that this time. Not that I ever need to ask..." She let her fingers trail down along Tevos's neck and upper chest, pinching the hard point of a nipple at the same moment that she captured Tevos's clit between her thumb and the knuckle of her forefinger. "I can come on – or in – any part of you that I want."

Tevos couldn't answer. All she could do was bury her face in Aria's warm neck and clutch at Aria's upper arms, probably leaving a few bruises of her own. Her hips continued rocking desperately, more to prevent the pain of holding still than to seek pleasure.

Finally, Aria's hand left her breast and returned to her waist, urging Tevos back into a steady rhythm, and she let out a sob of frustration mixed with pleasure as her body accepted Aria's tempo. Before, she had mostly been rocking back and forth, enjoying the subtle shift of the cock inside of her, but when Aria began guiding her, forcing her to lift her hips until the thick head nearly slipped out before pulling her back down – hard – Tevos's vision began to swim. The emptiness on each upstroke was unbearable, but every downstroke filled her until it burned and forced her clit to rub against Aria's thumb.

"I think you've suffered enough," Aria growled beside the folds of her crest. She trailed her lips down Tevos's throat, pausing to suck harshly at her pulse point before returning to nuzzle the poor, abused flesh that she had already marked twice. "Embrace eternity."

And then Aria was within her mind as well as her body, taking from her very soul, claiming absolutely everything that was hers and making sure to leave her mark there, just as she had everywhere else. Somewhere within the jumble of thoughts and feelings that were not entirely her own, she felt Aria bite down on the same bruise that already marred her sore shoulder_._ _'This. This is mine. This is going to tell the whole fucking Galaxy that I own you. And every time you look at it, every time you touch it, you're going to remember.'_

Tevos went rigid in Aria's lap, throwing her head back and letting her lips part in a soundless scream as her inner muscles rippled and pulsed. Several shuddering twitches ran the length of Aria's cock, and a sudden warmth filled Tevos as she bucked her hips, riding through their shared orgasm. Nothing felt quite so possessive as having Aria come inside her, except perhaps for the teeth that were still latched on to the cord of muscle at her shoulder. It was enough to set off a second round of contractions.

_' – want you to come inside...'_

_'... you so fucking much, I –'_

_'Again. We're going to...'_

_'Again. Fuck, we –'_

They shook and clutched at each other, Tevos with her hands on Aria's shoulders, Aria with a tight grip on Tevos's hips. Their thighs burned as both of them rode through a second shivering release, unable to tell where the boundaries between their bodies or their minds were anymore. Finally, they collapsed into an exhausted heap of sore, overheated bodies, still twitching with aftershocks every few seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

The first sensation that Tevos distinguished on her own was a warm hand rubbing between her shoulderblades. It was Aria's hand, and her touch was surprisingly gentle. _'You're sore.'_

_'Very sore,'_ Tevos thought, swinging one leg back over Aria's thigh as she dismounted. Despite the slight pain, her inner muscles still clasped weakly at nothing, remembering the presence of Aria's cock._ 'It's not... bigger than usual?'_

"Not longer," Aria said out loud, opening one arm so that Tevos's head could rest against her shoulder. After scenes like this, Tevos usually needed to be held. The meld was fading, but Aria could tell that her lover was still feeling vulnerable. "You bottom out if it's past five and a half inches. No point."

"That's... disturbingly intimate knowledge you have about my body."

Aria pressed a kiss on top of Tevos's crest. "We're disturbingly intimate on a regular basis."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I may have made it thicker than usual."

"And that would explain why my jaw hurts."

Aria cupped the jaw in question, running a thumb over Tevos's cheek as the councilor's head rested on her chest. "So, what was bothering you when you came in? I was expecting a whole bunch of flashbacks during the meld, but your mind seemed pretty quiet."

"My mind was far from quiet. You drowned out everything else... which is exactly what I needed. Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for fucking you, but you're welcome. So, you want to talk about it, or forget it?"

"Here's the abridged version – Amytis had fun speculating about our sex life and apparently had a one night stand with Benezia, Jacinth is still angry at me over the Prothean beacon, Velana wants to embrace eternity with Grizz, Irissa admitted to our prior relationship in front of everyone, and Aethyta is crazy. Oh, and I'm up for a confidence vote."

Aria snorted. "Well, we already know Velana likes turians, Aethyta is crazy, and Amytis is a bitch, so we haven't learned much. Were you disappointed to find out your old crush screwed her, of all people?" Even though it was a long time ago, Aria still took the opportunity to tease Tevos about her crush on Matriarch Benezia whenever she got the chance.

"Really, Aria?" Tevos asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. "That's what you took from my summary?"

To Tevos's surprise, Aria gently cupped both of her hands and brought them to her lips, kissing each of her knuckles. "The confidence vote is nothing. You'll keep your seat and make everyone who tried to oust you look like fools."

"How can you say that with such certainty?" Tevos asked. The pleasant fog of lust that had filled her head was beginning to clear, and the familiar weight of responsibility and fear was pressing in again.

Aria was silent for a moment, weighing her response. She settled deeper into the couch with Tevos wrapped in her arms. "I don't put my faith in many things. Not religion, or an altruistic view of the world. But I do have faith in your abilities. You're good at what you do. Everyone can see that."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we make them. So... do you want to cuddle, eat, sleep, or fuck some more?" Aria asked, unable to resist pressing the shaft of the cock against Tevos's lower back.

Tevos sighed. "All of those things sound perfect, but I promised I'd meet with –"

An unfortunately timed knock at the door made Tevos drop the last word of her sentence. She and Aria looked at each other, then in the direction of the sound. Knocks on the door were rare – Neota and Aria had their retinal scans uploaded to Tevos's security system, and no one else visited her private quarters regularly.

"Khalisah," Tevos finished with a sigh.

"Why is it that whenever we try to have sex, someone interrupts us?" Aria asked aloud, tucking the toy back in her pants and doing up her zipper.

"At least we got to finish this time."

"I wasn't finished with you. And really, babe? Khalisah? Because if you don't want to talk to her, I'd be more than happy to get rid of her myself."

"That's a terrible idea. Don't worry, I can handle this."

"I know you can handle it. I just hate her."

Tevos rolled her eyes and stood on slightly shaky legs, searching for her dress. Unfortunately, bending over to pick it up put her in a very vulnerable position. She wasn't surprised to feel Aria's hand come down against her exposed backside with a loud crack. The blow was noisy rather than painful, and Tevos automatically held the position for a moment before remembering that they had company. "Aria, now really isn't the time..." she murmured, even as Aria's hands returned to her hips.

"You bent at the waist instead of the knee. You were asking for it," Aria said as she pulled their pelvises together. Tevos gasped as she felt the outline of Aria's cock through her pants. "But I'll let you have your little meeting. Afterwards, though, you're coming right back into the bedroom. While the rest of you may be thoroughly used, I still haven't worn out that tight little ass of yours." Aria's hand trailed down to her backside and squeezed, giving an extra push with her hips for emphasis. "And I intend to rectify that."

Tevos nearly considered sending Khalisah away and joining Aria in the bedroom, but she knew that she couldn't continue putting off her responsibilities in order to have sex. She had her career to think about, and this was the first step. Besides, her brief respite with Aria had taken the edge off her nerves, and she felt much more confident about her situation. "Fair enough," Tevos said, standing and slipping her dress over her head. "You haven't seen my panties, have you?" she asked as she turned around.

Aria just smirked and patted her left front pocket. "You can have them back when you're done." Then, in a surprising gesture of tenderness, she took Tevos in her arms and gave her one last, lingering kiss. "I love you." The words were still a little surprising to hear, but Tevos had to admit that she liked it when Aria said them. "And by the way, you might want to wipe your face." With a final kiss on the cheek, Aria strutted back to the bedroom with an obvious sway in her hips.

Trying not to stare at Aria's retreating form, Tevos blushed and raised her hand to swipe at her cheek. Then, she remembered the human custom of shaking hands and thought better of it. Apologizing silently to her dress, she used the upper part of her left sleeve instead just as a second knock echoed through the front room. This time, it was accompanied by a voice.

"Councilor? You requested that I bring Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani to speak with you..."

Reluctant to shout inside – partially thanks to her mother's constant lectures – Tevos hurried to answer the door. She probably still smelled like sex, but hopefully only Neota would recognize Aria's scent. The hickey would be impossible to hide, and so she resolved to ignore it. She wasn't planning on allowing Khalisah to take any photographs, and the press had already gotten a few good shots earlier in the day as she disembarked the ship.

With a sigh, Tevos approached the door and put her palm against the handprint reader to unlock it. Normally, it would open automatically if someone passed through from inside, but she had possessed enough foresight to lock it when she arrived. Soon, a harried looking Neota and an impatient al-Jilani were staring at her.

Upon seeing Tevos, Khalisah's facial expression shifted from slight annoyance to surprise, and then hunger. Apparently, Tevos thought, she wasn't fooling anyone. It was completely obvious why she had been delayed. Still, she wasn't the asari councilor for nothing – even if the position might not be hers for much longer. She managed to keep her composure. "Good afternoon, Khalisah," she said with false cheerfulness. "I hope Melanthe and little Thalia are doing well."

The human looked slightly taken aback at the personal inquiry and the use of her first name, but didn't seem to take it as a threat. "Councilor. I'm... impressed that you know about my bondmate and my daughter." Khalisah suddenly seemed to realize that she was not supposed to be the subject of this interview. "Councilor, humanity needs to know –"

"In a moment. Neota? Thank you very much. You're dismissed, and please tell the pilot to head for the Estate. Afterwards, have someone drop Khalisah off wherever she likes. Outside the front gate with the others, if she prefers."

Ever the professional assistant, Neota deliberately avoided staring at the various marks above the neck of Tevos's dress. "Of course, Councilor." She inclined her head slightly and backed out of the doorway, obviously relieved at the chance to escape.

That left Tevos alone with Khalisah.

"Why did you let me in here?" the human asked, as brash as ever. "In fact, why did you let me board your ship in the first place? Seems kind of counterintuitive for someone in your position."

"In my position?" Tevos repeated, her voice slightly cold even though her expression remained blank.

"I didn't mean – I wasn't trying to imply..."

Tevos was pleased that she could still inspire a little fear in someone as bullheaded as Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. It was strangely satisfying. "I'm going to offer you a deal, off the record. I'll give you details – a few insignificant details – about my relationship with Aria. You make it look like you uncovered these details yourself instead of quoting me. In return, I want a sympathetic portrayal."

"And by sympathetic portrayal, you mean..."

"You refrain from speculating about what top secret Council information I may have passed on to my bondmate. Spin some kind of dramatic, forbidden love story instead. Asari and human readers love that."

Khalisah frowned. "I can't do that, Councilor. The public needs to know –"

"The public needs to know the truth. I'm willing to give you a piece of that, but if you aren't interested..."

"I'm interested," Khalisah blurted out, a little too eagerly.

"I'm not asking you to lie for me. If you find any solid proof that I've abused my position for Aria, go ahead and print it. All I want is your promise not to make anything up. I assure you that you won't regret it."

The reporter was silent for a moment, thinking it over.

"When I'm ready to speak on the record, who do you want me to call?"

That did it. Khalisah extended her hand, and Tevos was incredibly glad that she hadn't wiped her face with it as she shook. "Madam Councilor, you've got yourself a deal."

"Then we're agreed." As a polite host, Tevos's first instinct was to ask Khalisah to sit down on the couch, but considering what had just happened on that particular piece of furniture mere minutes before, she decided that wasn't a good idea. The kitchenette was a much better option. "Are you fond of brandy? Because I've got an open bottle of Serrice Ice..."

A minute later, both of them were sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of brandy each. It was actually Aria's brandy, but Tevos was one of the few people she was willing to share with, and what Aria didn't know about Khalisah wouldn't hurt her. Although she took a perfunctory sip, Tevos left her drink mostly untouched. She had just wanted an excuse to get Khalisah out of the living room.

"So, you actually married her?" Khalisah asked after a much longer pull from her own glass. "I mean, there are photos of the bondmate bracelets all over the extranet, but I didn't really think..."

"Aria doesn't strike many people as the bonding type, I know. Sometimes I still have trouble believing it myself. It's difficult, particularly since she lives on Omega the majority of the time, and I have to remain on the Citadel, but it's just a relay jump away." Khalisah made a mental note to find out which corporations were responsible for maintaining that particular relay. They would probably be worth investing in. "Technically, she is our ally now, and since the Terminus systems aren't officially under Council jurisdiction, our relationship hasn't caused any professional conflict yet. Officially, there isn't much the Council can say about it. Unofficially..."

"Unofficially, they're all terrified," Khalisah said flatly, incredibly disappointed that most of this conversation was off the record.

"I wouldn't say that. Sparatus doesn't seem particularly bothered. Then again, the old bird has plenty of skeletons in his own closet. Valern is only concerned because the balance of power is shifting. Salarians don't like unknowns."

"And the matriarchy? I got an extranet message about an hour ago from another source saying that you're up for a confidence vote..."

"It's true. I have three weeks to make my case for retention." Tevos's smile was more than a little intimidating, and Khalisah took another long drink. "You see why I need some good press."

"I can help with that. You scratch my back... why me, though?"

"I know this wasn't always the case, but you're currently on reasonable terms with Commander Shepard. She's a personal friend of mine. I thought it would keep things neat." Khalisah suddenly realized just how beneficial – or how dangerous – working with Tevos could be for her career. If she played her cards right, she would be able to ride the headlines during Tevos's confidence vote, build even more goodwill with Commander Shepard, and perhaps even secure a member of the Council as a permanent source, assuming Tevos kept her job. If she screwed it up... she didn't even want to think about it.

"Commander Shepard and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I respect what she did. We all owe her our lives." Khalisah's smile was slightly sheepish. "I also might have been upset that I could never get a rise out of her. That woman has the patience of a matriarch."

Tevos rolled her eyes as she thought back on her exhausting day. "Obviously, you haven't met many matriarchs in person," she said, her tone a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "And some of us never lose the elitist attitude that so often accompanies plentiful resources and long life." The look on Khalisah's face made her pause for a moment. "Anyway, you're not here to listen to my gripes, and I certainly don't want them printed. You want to hear about Aria."

"Well, if you're offering... "

"She proposed to me. In my office, while I was trying to work, actually. The only schedule Aria ever cares about is her own. Fortunately, she is considerate in other ways."

Khalisah's eyebrows lifted in mild surprise. "Considerate?" she parroted in disbelief before remembering that she had more important questions. "Never mind. How long were you together before that? When did your relationship begin?"

"That depends on your definition of relationship. We expressed a mutual interest during the war, but there was... resistance on both our parts. Besides, we had other priorities. Aria was obsessed with reclaiming Omega, and I was doing everything I could to minimize casualties on Thessia. I suppose the formal start of our relationship was at the Shepard-T'Soni wedding. You could even say they encouraged us."

"Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni seem to be coming up pretty frequently in this conversation," Khalisah said, her voice laced with an edge of suspicion. "Wait a minute..." Tevos could practically see the puzzle pieces fitting together behind Khalisah's eyes. "When Liara called to tell me she was pregnant, she was trying to help you, wasn't she? Get your names out of the papers? Oh God, the blackout at Westerlund! That was you, too?"

Khalisah groaned and covered her face with her hand as she remembered the stress of that particular day. Her bosses had been furious that they couldn't post her 'exclusive' story about Liara's pregnancy immediately. Eventually, they had been forced to cave and sell it to other networks before one of them got the scoop on their own. Fortunately for Khalisah, the other networks had purchased her time along with the story, and Westerlund had been only too happy to loan her out for the publicity and the credits.

Tevos felt a small pang of sympathy for the reporter, and also reminded herself to send Admiral Tali'Zorah a non-incriminating thank you note. "I didn't take down Westerlund's servers. It was an unsolicited favor."

"Pretty damn big favor," Khalisah muttered, but she decided to drop the subject. If anything, it reminded her exactly who she was dealing with. "So, how do you want me to frame this article? Bad girl gone good?"

For a moment, Tevos was tempted to take a second sip of her brandy. "You could, if you want to be partially responsible for several deaths. I suspect you'll see several infamous names in the obituaries if your article makes other criminals think Aria's gone soft."

"How do you deal with that? The fact that she's killed so many people?"

Tevos could tell that the question was completely genuine, and suspected al-Jilani wouldn't be printing her response. "The ones that try to kill her or steal from her don't particularly bother me. Anyone stupid enough to challenge her has signed their own death warrant. The fact that she didn't seem to care for the citizens of Omega upset me, though. I became a member of the Council to help my people, and I thought Aria was callous for not helping hers. Then I realized that our definitions of helping people were different."

Khalisah still looked surprised that hearing the words 'Aria' and 'helping people' in the same sentence, but seemed interested in Tevos's response. "So, what's her definition, then?"

"Freedom. Preserving the freedom to succeed or fail on your own merits. She isn't Commander Shepard, she doesn't ride around on a white horse and fix other people's problems, but she has created an environment where everyone can live their lives however they want. And she has spilled her own blood to keep it that way. Even if it doesn't align perfectly with my own personal moral philosophy, I admire her for that."

Tevos sighed and folded both hands around her glass of brandy, although she didn't lift it. "I've been inside her head, and I still don't completely understand why we work. I know how strange it must seem, looking at us from an outside perspective. She is basically an anarchist, and my entire life has been devoted to a system of government with endless rules. But we have more in common than you'd think besides mutual attraction, and when we don't agree, we compromise."

"Why do I find that difficult to believe?" Khalisah said with a low, slightly strained laugh. "The compromise part, I mean." Fortunately, Tevos offered a smile in return and didn't seem offended. "All right. Give me something I can print, then. What salacious details have you got for me?"

"Well, the pictures you saw are from our honeymoon on Nevos. We bound wrists the first night in a private ceremony, and stayed there for the rest of the week." Tevos didn't mention just how much it had cost to keep the ceremony private. She had agreed to pay for all the wedding expenses, bribes included, while Aria had footed the bill for the honeymoon itself. "It was my first vacation in over three years. I felt a little guilty, lounging around on a beach while so many others were rebuilding their homes. The war ended over a year ago, but there is still so much that needs to be done..."

"When was this, exactly?"

"Oh, almost a month ago. I'm surprised it took everyone so long to find out. I haven't taken off my bracelet since Aria gave it to me. We knew that we would be discovered eventually, but it was a little surprising to see those beach holos on the front page of every extranet site."

"That is pretty strange," Khalisah said with a slight frown. "I would never keep holos that juicy to myself for such a long time." She cleared her throat. "You know. Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course. By the way, I'm still not sure where those holos came from. I don't suppose you have any theories?"

Even though she hadn't done anything wrong – this time, anyway – Khalisah's expression was sufficiently guilty. "I'm sorry, Councilor. I have no idea."

"If you should happen to come across any information, I would be willing to pay you. Just make sure you tell me instead of Aria. She has a tendency to... overreact when she perceives a threat."

Khalisah suddenly felt sorry for whichever reporter had leaked those holos. "Well, the pictures can be used to your advantage now. Readers love secret weddings. What about the start of your relationship? You said it was during the war? I'm thinking a torrid affair. One last tragic fling before the end of the universe."

"That's not so very far from the truth," Tevos admitted. "I can give you a timeline. We started seeing each other during Shepard's first visit to the Citadel after the Reaper invasion of Earth. Later, when Aria reclaimed Omega, I went to visit her on behalf of the Council..."

Khalisah was impressed despite herself as Tevos continued listing dates and places, sketching an outline of her relationship with Aria. She couldn't help but wonder how they kept this a secret for so long. It seemed completely implausible that the story hadn't leaked until now. Surely Tevos's assistant and Aria's bodyguards had seen evidence of their relationship over past three years, but none of them had gone to the press.

"And now we've been bonded for over a month," Tevos finished. "I probably should have introduced her to my mother before now, but there never seemed to be time... No, that's not true. I was avoiding it."

"Three years is a long time to keep someone like Aria a secret from your family, not to mention the rest of the galaxy."

"Three years is actually a remarkably short courtship when both partners are asari, but seeing so much death puts things in perspective. There is no way of knowing how much time we have left." After a moment's pause, Tevos stood up from the table. "Do you have everything you need, Ms. al-Jilani?" For some reason, being addressed by her last name felt more natural and friendly than Tevos's slightly intimidating use of her first name earlier. Khalisah decided to take it as a positive sign.

"I got more than I hoped for. I never thought I'd be writing an article about how the asari Councilor and the Pirate Queen of Omega went from friends with benefits to bondmates. Either way, I have a feeling the number of hits will be astronomical."

Once again, Tevos offered her hand for Khalisah to shake, and was pleasantly surprised when the reporter touched their palms together instead. Although it made sense, since Khalisah had an asari bondmate and a young asari daughter, she was still unused to exchanging such a gesture with humans. "I hope so. By the way, I will probably be holding a press conference in the next day or two. I'll make sure you receive an invitation."

"Looking forward to it." Khalisah began to step out into the hall, but hesitated in the doorway. "So, about earlier..."

"I'll thank you not to mention that in your article." Tevos rested one hand on her hip. "Besides, 'Councilor Embraces Eternity In The Privacy Of Her Own Quarters' isn't exactly a scandalous headline. But you might as well get some use out of those annoying beach holos, perhaps next to an image of me disembarking the ship this morning. Sometimes speculation can be far more entertaining than the truth."

Khalisah knew better than to inquire further about the truth, but she suspected it was every bit as tawdry and scandalous as everyone imagined. "All right. You can probably expect something tonight, tomorrow at the earliest. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go write down everything you just said before I forget. Your assistant was very adamant that I leave my Omnitool with her."

"Neota is extraordinarily capable in addition to being trustworthy. I should probably give her another raise, now that I think about it. By the way, she can arrange transportation for you if you don't feel like joining the other photographers outside the front gates of the Estate. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

The words were clearly a dismissal, but Khalisah couldn't resist watching Tevos's retreating form as she headed back into her suite. She took a deep breath that was thankfully covered by the whoosh of the automatic doors. After leaning against the wall for a moment, Khalisah hurried off to find Neota and retrieve her Omni-tool. Once she jotted down a few notes and found accommodations for the evening, she had every intention of calling her bondmate. Mel was usually more than happy to provide her with phone sex during her assignments as long as she returned the favor, and the orgasms, when she got home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"Aria..."

"Hmm?"

"Your hand."

Aria frowned for a moment, looking down at her palm in confusion. "What about my hand?"

Beside her, Tevos heaved a sigh. "Your other hand. You might want to move it before my mother comes downstairs." The protective way Aria had gently supported the small of Tevos's back with her fingertips as they passed through the throng of reporters outside the front gate had been sweet at the time, but somewhere along the way, Aria's hand had migrated to the swell of her ass, and Tevos was fairly certain her mother wouldn't appreciate the visual.

After one last firm squeeze, Aria moved her hand, albeit with a great show of reluctance. "You never let me have any fun. Where is your mother, anyway?"

"Probably trying to inflict some kind of mental torture on me by delaying this inevitable confrontation," Tevos said dryly. Although she wouldn't admit it, she already missed Aria's hand.

With her usual affected air of boredom, Aria took in the large entryway, staring up at the high ceiling and casting a glance towards the decorative columns. "So, this is where you grew up?" She tried to imagine Tevos as a child, running up the large, sweeping staircase on long, skinny legs, but she found it nearly impossible to picture her bondmate at such a young age. Perhaps she would do a little digging later and see if she could find any old holos.

"One of the places, yes. But to me, this has always been my mother's Estate. Perhaps that's why I don't feel comfortable traipsing through here on my own until she comes down. I haven't lived here since I was two hundred, and there's been a lot of remodeling since then."

"Well, until she gets here, I'm going to finish some very important work."

Tevos watched with mild curiosity as Aria turned on her Omnitool, although she continued sneaking apprehensive looks in the direction of the staircase. "Important work? Is it something interesting?"

"You could say that," Aria drawled as a very familiar theme song began to play. Tevos laughed and shook her head, the nervous knot in her stomach unraveling slightly as Aria unpaused the game of Krogan vs. Asari she had started late that afternoon. There hadn't been enough time after Khalisah's departure for them to pick up where they had left off, so Aria had entertained herself by beating the first several levels of the game while Tevos began the monumental task of clearing out her inbox. By the time they had landed at the Estate, Aria had reached level 35 and Tevos still had over three hundred messages to sort through.

"Wait. Oh shit – a Thresher Maw..."

"Use the rocket launcher," Tevos suggested, peering down at the game. "You're low on health."

"But I don't want to waste – ah, screw it. Die, you scaly bastard!" Aria made a triumphant noise in her throat as the last monster exploded.

"I always thought they were plated," Tevos said as the theme song looped back to the beginning and the next level started. "Put your snipers farther up, they can shoot in both directions."

"Why don't you stop back seat gaming? For someone who claims to be a bottom, you're really fucking bossy."

"Aria..."

"What?"

"The first wave just started, and you haven't finished setting up your defenses."

Muttering a string of improvised profanity under her breath, Aria returned her attention to the game, hurriedly trying to compensate for the precious seconds she had wasted. "I might just beat your high score this time," she said without tearing her eyes away from the line of approaching krogan infantry. Once her commandos had shot down the last of them, a fresh wave of krogan on kakliosaurs appeared along the designated pathway. "Except for that thresher maw on the last level, I saved most of my rocket launchers."

Tevos just smiled to herself and watched over Aria's shoulder. Aria had been trying to beat her high score for over a year, but every time she came close, Tevos always managed to raise it. Contrary to their sex life, they both enjoyed healthy competition in other areas of their relationship. "Did you spend all of your in-game credits on rocket launchers?" Tevos asked as the kakliosaur wave ended.

"Most of them. Why?"

"Because Level 36 has bombs."

Aria frantically tried to purchase defusers from her inventory, but it was too late. A red and yellow mushroom cloud exploded on the screen with the words 'You Lose!' superimposed on top. "Motherfucker!" she shouted in frustration, aiming a kick at the nearest decorative column with her boot.

_"Excuse me?"_

In unison, Tevos and Aria's heads shot up, staring in surprise and horror. Tevos spoke first, swallowing as she ignored the obnoxious krogan laughter coming from Aria's Omni-tool. "Hello, mother."

Aria quickly shut off the game and let her arms hang at her sides. Normally, she was the one people bent over backwards trying to impress, and it was strangely disconcerting to be in the opposite position this time. The effects of age were subtler in asari than in most other species thanks to their robust cellular regeneration rate, but Tevos's mother had started displaying some of them. There was more mottling around her crest, and light wrinkles creased the corners of her eyes, but there was an obvious family resemblance. Silently, grudgingly, Aria admitted that she had this asari to thank for her bondmate's good looks.

"Thea. I see you brought someone with you."

Tevos felt Aria bristle beside her, and she reached out to put a soothing hand on her bondmate's forearm. Obviously, Aria didn't appreciate being referred to as just 'someone', and Tevos couldn't blame her.

"Aria T'Loak," she said as she offered her palms, even though Tevos's mother had to know who she was. "Good to finally meet you."

Tevos's mother did not take Aria's hands. Instead, she reached out to grip her daughter's wrist, examining her bracelet. "You're bonded legally? The forms were all filled out?"

"Yes. And before you ask, I won't change them." Tevos's statement was full of conviction, but she allowed herself to be fussed over for a few moments, holding still while her mother tried to tug the neckline of her dress over the bite mark on her shoulder. Despite the instant dislike she felt for Tevos's mother, Aria couldn't help smirking a little as she watched her bondmate being treated like a maiden. Tevos's mother was obviously unhappy, but it seemed as though she wasn't going to cast her daughter aside, either.

"I suppose it was unrealistic to hope that those holos were manipulated," she sighed, fixing her gaze on Aria as the remaining traces of warmth vanished from her face. "So, you're the reason my daughter might lose her job and my Omnitool hasn't stopped buzzing since this morning. Honestly, I had hoped that she would outgrow her predilections, or at least learn to keep them private."

"Mother," Tevos said sharply, "I know you disapprove, but that's no excuse for rudeness."

"Disapproval would be a massive understatement." The older matriarch's words were clipped, and once again, Aria was struck by the family resemblance. They didn't just look alike – they sounded alike and moved alike. It was disconcerting, and Aria wasn't sure she would be able to tell them apart from behind. She made a mental note not to slap Tevos's ass without double-checking first.

"Look, I don't give a f - ... I don't care if you disapprove of our relationship," Aria said, managing to keep her voice somewhat controlled. "This isn't about you and me at all. This is about Thea." She jabbed a thumb almost violently in Tevos's direction before she realized what she was doing and tempered her body language.

"Please. Don't." Both of them turned to look at Tevos, whose face was drawn with emotional exhaustion. "Aria, there's no fight to win here. And mother, don't make me choose. I ordered everyone to remain on the ship until I spoke with you. If _we_ aren't welcome here," Tevos said, emphasizing the word 'we', "I'll stay with Liara at the T'Soni Estate. We have an open invitation."

Although Tevos's mother had a difficult face to read, Aria was almost certain that she caught a flash of pain in the matriarch's startlingly familiar eyes. "Stay. My days as a politician are behind me, but I still have several useful connections. If you're determined to pursue... this... you're going to need all the help you can get. You're my daughter. I won't let the other matriarchs take away everything you've worked so hard for just because of your –" she waved a hand at Aria, obviously unwilling to use the term bondmate, but unable to think of a suitable substitute. Eventually, she just let the sentence drop without a proper ending.

"All right." Tevos didn't bother hiding her relief, and Aria realized for the first time that she had actually been afraid of being disowned, or at least temporarily banished from her mother's house.

Unfortunately, just as a wary truce began to settle between the three of them, Tevos's Omnitool buzzed. She looked down at it with a frown, and Aria recognized the worry line that creased Tevos's normally smooth brow. "Do you need to take that?" she asked.

"It's Valern. He's been trying to call me all day." Tevos glanced uncertainly between Aria and her mother, obviously reluctant to leave them alone for even a short period of time.

"Go," Aria urged as the Omnitool continued vibrating. "I'll go tell your –" Aria had to bite off the words 'hot little assistant', since that was normally how she referred to Tevos's attaché, and it had become something of an inside joke between them. "Uh, I'll let Neota know that everyone can come out of the shuttle. I can tell there are enough spare rooms for everyone just by looking at the size of this place."

"Good idea. Just please don't kill each other," Tevos begged, picking up the call as she walked briskly towards the nearest hallway. "Councilor Valern? Yes, I know you've been trying to..." Eventually, her voice faded out, leaving Aria and Tevos's mother alone in the large, high-ceilinged entryway.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause while the two asari stared at each other.

"I don't suppose you would agree to leave if I offered you some form of compensation, would you?" Tevos's mother asked with a frown after making sure her daughter was out of earshot.

Aria's fingers curled into her palms, and she squeezed hard enough to create a distracting ache in her hands. If anyone else had caused her this much annoyance, she probably would have ordered a hit already. "No, I wouldn't. And for Thea's sake, I won't tell her you offered."

The older matriarch sighed. "I didn't think so. But if you cared about her at all, you would leave anyway. She doesn't realize it, but you're tearing down everything she has worked to build."

Only centuries of experience prevented a flash of hurt from appearing on Aria's face. Contrary to her nature, there were times when she felt guilty for meddling in Tevos's life. She liked to think that she made Tevos happy, but she knew that she had also caused her some very large problems. "I know," she finally said, resting most of her weight on one hip. The whisper of leather against leather comforted her slightly as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

The sound of clicking heels echoed up to the arched ceiling as Tevos's mother stepped closer, studying her intently. Aria bristled at the encroachment on her personal space, but held still and allowed herself to be inspected more closely. "What I don't understand," the matriarch began, watching Aria's face for any hint of a reaction, "is what you're trying to accomplish. You don't need amnesty – the Terminus system has no laws, and the Council has taken a neutral stance on your... operation. If you wanted credits, you would have listened to my offer, and if you simply wanted a sexual partner, you wouldn't have bound wrists with her. So, why? Are you after Council secrets, or do you just take pleasure in ruining people's lives?"

"Oh, only some people's lives," Aria drawled, looking directly at Tevos's mother. "But not hers."

"Really? Because you seem to be doing an excellent job of it anyway."

Aria's upper lip pulled back in her version of a snarl. "Look, I don't care if you hate me. In fact, I expected it before I got here. But the least you could do is have a little faith in your own fucking kid." She felt her chest practically vibrating with tension, but resisted the temptation to raise her voice. She often found that a soft, threatening tone was much more intimidating. "She's smart, she's resourceful, and she's damn good at her job."

"Smart and resourceful, but obviously lacking in common sense. Goddess knows I tried, but I suppose I couldn't teach her everything."

Aria rolled her eyes. "And now I understand where some of her neurotic work tendencies come from." When it came to her work, Tevos was something of a perfectionist, and rarely allowed herself any respite unless it involved sex. Aria was proud of the fact that she provided her bondmate with release from the constant stress of her job. That, at least, was one way she improved Tevos's life instead of making it worse.

The glare that Tevos's mother fixed on her was positively icy. Any traces of warmth that had been present while Tevos was in the room were long gone. "Let me make something perfectly clear. You are the worst mistake my daughter has ever made, and once you've finished destroying her career, I'm sure you'll get around to breaking her heart, too. If you had any scrap of sympathy left, you would leave and never –"

"No, I wouldn't." Aria's voice sounded strained and slightly hollow as she listened to herself speak, but she continued anyway. "You think I don't know she's risking everything for me? Do you actually believe I'm that fucking stupid?" The muscles in her face felt strangely tight, and she lifted her hand to rub the tension from her tattooed forehead. "I'm terrified she's going to wake up one day, look at the bondmate bracelet I put on her wrist, and realize she made a mistake. But until that day comes, I'm staying."

For the first time, the older matriarch didn't seem to have any kind of response.

"So, unless you want to fuck with her head while her career is hanging in the balance, you'd better pretend to tolerate me. I told you before, I don't care if you hate me. But she needs you. And she needs me too, whether you like it or not. Both of us will just have to get over it."

Tevos's mother remained quiet for several moments after Aria's speech. Finally, she inclined her head slightly, nodding her reluctant agreement. She took a step back, and Aria almost let out a relieved sigh at the reestablished distance between them. "My daughter doesn't need any more stressors in her life over the next few weeks. I'll refrain from voicing my objections. For now."

"I don't know. I think you'll really like me after a hundred years or so," Aria deadpanned, simply to see if she could make her new mother-in-law's face twitch.

"You make me wish I hadn't been so hard on Irissa," she shot back, and Aria had to prevent her own face from twitching. There was no way she was going to let Tevos's mother know that Irissa was a sore spot. She would try to downplay it in front of Tevos, too. A little possessiveness could be erotic, but jealousy and insecurity were extremely unattractive traits in a bondmate. She had been pushing it earlier by ordering Grizz to guard Tevos, even though she hadn't done it because of Irissa.

Fortunately, before things deteriorated further, Tevos re-entered the front room. Aria doubted that Tevos had stopped walking at all during her call - she had a bad habit of pacing with her Omnitool. "Yes... Yes. Good. I'll message you later. Yes. No. All right. I'll see you in two weeks." When she noticed that Aria and her mother were still alive and uninjured, Tevos smiled, and even seemed to walk more lightly. "Well, one call down, a few hundred more to go. And that's not even counting the extranet messages. Aria, did you ever tell Neota and the C-Sec officers to leave the shuttles and come inside?"

"I'll take care of it now," Aria offered, eager to make her escape.

"Your room will be up the stairs on the third floor, second door to your left," Tevos's mother said as her daughter stopped beside her. Aria nodded her thanks and turned to leave, but paused when she heard Tevos clear her throat.

"Actually, love, you'll be on the second floor. First door to the right."

Sensing that another conflict was brewing, and correctly identifying the cause without being told, Aria nodded a second time and hurried out the front door. This was one argument that Tevos needed to handle on her own.

Once Aria was gone, Tevos's mother didn't waste any time. She turned to her daughter, and the strained look of hurt on her face almost made Tevos physically recoil. She held firm, even though she felt like trembling, and swallowed down the tight, painful lump in her throat. Breathing was suddenly more difficult. "I don't know what to say to fix this," she said. Her eyes were stinging, dry, but she managed to blink back the first few tears. She would not let anyone see her cry, especially her mother. "Every time we have this conversation, it makes things worse. Then we dance around each other for a while, apologize, and the cycle begins again."

"You are my daughter. I love you, and that hasn't changed. But if you're looking for my blessing, or my approval... that's something I can't give. I think you're making a terrible choice."

Tevos let out a long, slow breath from deep inside of her, hoping that some of the weight in her chest would break, but when she inhaled, her body and her heart only felt heavier. "If it wasn't Aria, it would be another asari. You know that."

"It's not just that she is an asari."

"I'm sure it isn't. But I won't let you lie and say you only disapprove because of her reputation, either. You treated all of the other asari I brought home just the same."

"Have you even considered other species?"

Aria would have known what to say, Tevos thought. She would have tossed off a sarcastic comment like, 'Sure. Attachable parts of them, anyway,' or even just punched a biotically charged fist through the ostentatious marble columns to make a point. Perhaps it wasn't the most mature way to handle confrontation, but it had to be better than this, simply standing before her mother and allowing herself to be insulted. It was just like answering to the matriarchs, only this time, she actually cared what the judge thought of her.

"I've thought about how much easier it might make my life, mostly because I crave your approval more than I should. But it will never happen."

Tevos watched as her mother sighed and lowered her head, shaking it sadly. "Then I hope you never have daughters."

The words were almost a physical blow that made her chest explode with pain. For several moments, the golden-tongued councilor was speechless. She wanted children, although she had some misgivings about how they would impact her life, but she knew that Aria's feelings on the subject were much more complicated, even conflicting. She wanted to ask her mother why she felt that way, to challenge her, but she already knew the answer. Because their children would be purebloods. Because they might look or act like Aria. Or, worst of all, because her mother didn't think she was fit to be a parent.

Tevos watched as her mother reached out her hand, then retracted it, seeming to change her mind. "I want to support you. I just can't support this."

The twisting knot in her stomach and the soreness in her throat and eyes went away, and suddenly, Tevos felt numb. She had reached the point of saturation – she simply couldn't feel anything else. "Love doesn't come with qualifiers, mother. I – I need some space. We'll talk later."

Neither of them said goodbye as Tevos headed towards the staircase. Her mind kept circling through the same thoughts. The confidence vote. Her mother. Aria. The first two sent her spiraling down, and she clung to the third as they continued spinning through her head. Despite the loop her thoughts were stuck on, her body felt drained, and the stairs seemed particularly steep. She climbed without looking up, clutching the banister more tightly than necessary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Tevos had never felt entirely at home in her old childhood bedroom. At various times – including one disastrous attempt at age thirty five to paint the walls herself instead of programming a VI to do it – Tevos had tried to redecorate. She had never been successful. As a child, she had actually preferred the many unfamiliar rooms she had stayed in while traveling with her mother during the peak of her political career.

There was nothing obvious about the room back then, or even now, that made it depressing. It was large, with a sleek wooden bedframe, matching shelves, and an empty desk. That desk had always been spotless, even though she had used it regularly. Until she had tweaked the cleaning VI's programming, her things rarely stayed where she left them. She had spent a long time trying to figure out why she hated the room, and had finally come to the conclusion that she disliked it because she disliked the period of her life it represented.

University had been her escape. The cloud of adolescent depression had lifted. She made friends – real ones, not the social introductions her mother had arranged. She found her studies a source of enjoyment instead of a reminder of the great things her mother expected of her. Instead of seeing her future as a burden, she looked forward to finding meaning and purpose in her life. And she returned to this place, and this room, as infrequently as possible.

Tevos sat down at the desk, and the room's lighting automatically brightened. Her body felt exhausted, but her mind was still stuck on the conversation that had occurred downstairs, occasionally interrupted by flashes of her inquisition before the matriarchs. It was a relief to be alone. For a moment, she lowered her head to the cool surface of the desk, resting her face in the crook of one elbow to block some of the light. She breathed slowly until her chest no longer shuddered when she inhaled.

The few weeks of peace after her bonding ceremony had been among the happiest of her life. In the back of her mind, she had known that her secret would come out eventually. But for a brief time, she hadn't cared. She had felt justified in waiting for the news to break on its own, reasoning that there was no good way to make the announcement anyway. Looking back, perhaps she should have done more to prepare. The war had given her a lot of practice at facing unpleasant truths, especially concerning her own mistakes.

But she could prepare now. She could break the crushing loop of hateful thoughts playing over and over again in her own mind. She had done it before, and she would do it again. The last time she had allowed herself to be complacent about something, the galaxy had almost been destroyed.

Slowly, Tevos picked up her head. She would brainstorm solutions. At least that way, she would feel like she had some control over what was happening to her. Then, when Aria came to find her, she would allow herself to think about her mother and her unraveling life and cry until her mind and heart were empty again, ready to be filled with better things.

Once she had blinked the blurriness from her eyes, Tevos turned on her Omnitool. A hundred new unread messages flashed at her, waiting to be answered, but she ignored them. Instead, she opened a blank extranet message, addressed it to Neota, and began writing.

A few minutes later, she had her preliminary tactics sketched out. She would seek endorsements – letters and public statements of support from her allies, both on Thessia and throughout the galaxy. She had many of them, including Commander Shepard. Although the human had made her aversion to politics known on many occasions and continued to turn down the Human seat on the Council, Tevos was certain that her friend would agree to be seen in public with her. The news crews would take care of the rest.

She would assemble a team of analysts to collect extranet data – she needed to know what everyone was saying about her if she had any hope of responding to the numerous allegations being thrown around. Liara would also be able to help her. The Shadow Broker had her fingertips on the galaxy's pulse, and Tevos was sure that several classified communications concerning her would find their way onto her Omnitool over the next few weeks.

Her new alliance with Khalisah would prove particularly useful. Hopefully, the other tabloids would follow her lead and portray her relationship with Aria as a dramatic wartime love story instead of the political nightmare the matriarchs feared. Meanwhile, she would make sure that a complete list of her numerous accomplishments was forwarded to every major news organization she could think of. And when the time came for her to hold a press conference, she would be ready.

Once the message was finished, she skimmed the contents and changed a few sentences. After a moment's hesitation, Tevos decided to send a blind copy to Liara as well. Perhaps her friend would have some further suggestions. With a tap of her fingers, the message was sent. This was only the start, but it felt good to accomplish something.

Just as she was about to begin a new list of her allies and supporters, she heard the door slide open. Aria strode in with a frown on her face, and even though she wasn't familiar with the layout of the room, seeing Tevos at the only available desk wasn't a surprise.

"How was it?" Aria asked, perching on the very edge of the desk.

For once, seeing those form-fitting leather pants wasn't enough to distract Tevos from her thoughts. She sighed and saved her work before powering down her Omnitool. "The same."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tevos actually had to pause and think about her answer. Part of her wanted to hash through everything her mother had said, examining it from all angles even though she had done the same thing countless times before. But mostly, she was just tired. "No... Not right now."

Aria looked a little disappointed, but didn't try to convince her to share. Instead, she ran her gloved fingers along the top of Tevos's hand, occasionally touching the woven bracelet around her wrist. "Everyone else is settled in the spare rooms. The shuttles are somewhere out back. At least, that's what Neota told me."

"And Neota is always right," Tevos said, although she didn't smile. Despite recent events, her assistant had been nothing but loyal and professional, and Tevos was grateful for her help. "I'll need her even more now, especially if I'm going to organize a press conference in the next few days."

"You don't have to do that," Aria protested, shifting off of the desk and removing her hand from Tevos's skin. "You don't owe them anything. Let your record speak for itself."

Tevos stood as well and shook her head. "I made my choice when I agreed to be your bondmate. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't prepared to answer for my decision later."

Aria kept her expression as still as possible, unwilling to let the guilt she felt show on her face. "What do you need from me?" she asked quietly, feeling utterly helpless. This was one problem that bribes, guns, and intimidation couldn't fix.

Tevos reached behind her neck and began taking off her dress. "Come to bed with me. Hold me while I fall asleep."

Relieved that Tevos had finally given her some direction, Aria began following her bondmate's example and undressed. She struggled with her corset for a moment, and when Tevos didn't laugh at her, she knew that her thoughts were miles away.

Without speaking, they stripped the rest of the way. Tevos finished first, and nearly collapsed onto the mattress as soon as she pulled aside the covers. Aria took a moment longer, tossing the pile of clothes down the laundry chute beside the bed and pulling the sheets over Tevos's naked shoulder so that it wouldn't be exposed to the cool air. Then, she threw an arm over Tevos's waist, letting their legs tangle together as her breasts pressed into her bondmate's shoulders.

A gentle pressure drew Aria's attention, a tickle at the back of her brain, a presence that was separate from her, but instantly familiar. She answered the nonverbal request by lowering the walls around her mind, letting her eyes swirl with darkness.

All of the grief, doubt, and exhaustion that had been weighing on Tevos overflowed into Aria, making her chest constrict and her face draw tight with pain. Normally, their melds were about shared satisfaction, the giving and taking of pleasure, but this was different. Not a mating meld, but incredibly deep, so deep that the lines and boundaries between them were swept away.

_'I should have – I should have...'_ Tevos's thoughts were in pieces, broken down to fragments, and a jumbled list of worries began running through Aria's head so quickly that she could barely keep track. _'- should have made the announcement myself. They don't trust me – I don't trust myself...'_

Both of them tried to curl in on each other, to retreat to the safety and warmth of 'us', but Tevos's thoughts tore through the fabric of their joined consciousnesses in jagged, uneven rips.

_'So many wrong decisions, and...'_

Even as Aria tried to offer comfort, some of her own conviction faltered. _'Were we –'_

_'Never. We were never a wrong decision.' _

Aria reached out, searching through the bitter mixture of Tevos's feelings. There was sadness, and some fear, but not a drop of regret. Not concerning her.

Aria's relief was so powerful that it began to soothe the worried, agitated thoughts carving a groove in Tevos's mind. She responded, smothering out her own negative emotions with positive ones, replacing fear with hope, and self-hatred with love.

They had joined with each other so many times that they knew every scar, every dark place, every reopened wound. Soothing them was familiar. Each reassurance healed them a little more.

_'You haven't ruined my life -'_

_'... haven't made only bad decisions. You...'_

_'- and I'm not going to leave -'_

_'... were right about the...'_

_'- you because I blame -'_

_'... Beacon, and you can show...'_

_'- you for my problems.'_

_'... everyone how much you've done for them.'_

They pulled closer, filling the gaps in their souls with each other. So close that _'I love you' _didn't need to be thought or spoken, because it was already a part of them.

Slowly, they released their tight hold, gradually easing back into their own identities. Tevos's eyes had barely shifted back to their natural green before they closed. Through the last lingering tendrils of the meld, Aria felt her exhaustion and yawned in response. At the same time, both of them laughed.

"What, I'm not allowed to be tired?" Aria muttered, rolling onto her side and allowing Tevos to curl up against her back.

"It does go against your image," Tevos whispered into Aria's skin, leaving an affectionate bite on the place where her neck ran into her shoulder. Aria hummed in response and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She normally curled up to fall asleep, and then sprawled across as much of the mattress as possible once she was unconscious. Fortunately, Tevos didn't mind having her space invaded. They were quiet for several minutes, comforted by the sound of their own breathing.

Then, Aria stirred slightly, breaking the silence. "Thea?"

"Hmm?" Tevos breathed, barely conscious.

"Thank you." Aria didn't say those words often, but she meant them. Even though she had originally melded with Tevos to offer comfort and support, she had needed the reassurance herself more than she knew.

Tevos didn't respond. She was fast asleep. Aria smiled and closed her own eyes as she felt her bondmate's slow, soft breaths against her back. Tomorrow, she would show Tevos that the gift of her trust hadn't been misplaced.

. . .

"Petrovsky? Petrovsky!"

The former General did not answer as Saracino called his name from somewhere in the hallway. He had decided that the best way to deal with his partner's unfortunate manners was to ignore him whenever he did something objectionable. Even dogs could be trained with enough patience, and he suspected that it would only take Saracino slightly longer to learn some common courtesy.

The shouting continued, drawing closer to his room. Several loud bangs on the outside of the door followed. "Petrovsky!"

Rolling his eyes and sucking air past his gritted teeth, Petrovsky reluctantly raised his own voice in order to be heard. "The scanner, Charles! Use the scanner!"

A few moments later, the door opened, and Saracino hurried into the room. Petrovsky gave him a disapproving once-over, frowning at his un-tucked shirt. He couldn't believe that this man had once pursued the life of a politician. It was almost embarrassing.

"Petrovsky!"

Petrovsky stood and turned, his hands folded behind his straightened spine in a military pose. "There is no need to shout, Charles. My hearing did not deteriorate during my time in captivity. What, exactly, has you so concerned that it caused you to begin shouting outside of my room?"

Saracino frowned. Even he wasn't dense enough to miss the boredom and slight disgust in Petrovsky's voice. However, he chose to ignore them, since he couldn't think of an appropriate way to complain. "We have reports that Councilor Tevos and her entourage have arrived at her Estate in Armali."

Petrovsky lifted one of his hands, using two fingers to trace the outline of his pointed beard while Saracino stared at him. "And why has that particular piece of news made you so... excitable?" he asked Saracino, pacing towards the table where he had set up his chessboard. It had taken some doing to liberate this particular antique ivory set from storage, but since he was stuck with Terra Firma's disappointing accommodations, he figured that he deserved at least one small luxury.

"It's a good place to grab her. The nearest law enforcement agency is all the way in Armali. Even if someone called for help while we were crashing the place, it would take them a couple of minutes to fly there. Enough time for my boys to get out."

Petrovsky's hand abandoned his beard and slapped his forehead instead. He covered his eyes and sighed. "Charles, do you remember why we are kidnapping Councilor Tevos?"

Saracino blinked. "To get the turians dreadnaughts out of the Sol system?" he asked.

Slowly, Petrovsky let his hand slide down his face until it was no longer covering his eyes. He turned away from Saracino and moved one of the pieces on his chessboard. Petrovsky didn't actually enjoy playing against himself, since it wasn't much of a challenge. He did have a flair for the dramatic, however, and moving the chess pieces around made Saracino look at him like he was some kind of genius. He was a genius, of course, but seeing such impressed befuddlement on the other man's face pleased him.

"And who will be supplying us with the resources we need to accomplish that?"

"Um... Aria T'Loak?"

"Yes. Aria T'Loak. Who is undoubtedly also staying at the Estate with her new wife, and who never travels anywhere without a full complement of highly trained and highly paid mercs. Your men wouldn't last a minute."

Saracino rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh." Then, he frowned, obviously upset at the ease with which Petrovsky had dismissed him. "Then why don't you come up with something? That's why we got you out, isn't it? To plan this thing?" He reached for the handle of his pistol, as if to remind himself that he was supposed to be the one in charge, Petrovsky's tactical brilliance aside. "So, plan."

Petrovsky studied the chessboard for several moments. Finally, he turned to face Saracino.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'primary objective', Charles?" Petrovsky didn't wait for Saracino to answer his question. "It's a C-Sec term. Even new recruits know that the first order of business following any security breach is to remove their assigned individual to a safe location."

Saracino scowled at Petrovsky, folding his arms over his chest. He hated the way the General drew everything out, monologuing like a movie villain. Obviously, he didn't think anyone else's time was important. "So? If we can't get past Aria's mercs, how do you expect us to get past C-Sec? They're going to be all over her."

"We won't have to fight off any guards if our men take their place."

"Take their place?" Saracino parroted.

"Yes. Over twenty percent of C-Sec is made up of humans now. Their ranks swelled after the end of the war – excess military personnel looking to supplement their Alliance pensions. Our men will hardly be noticed. All we have to do is select a place to strike, perhaps while Tevos is making a public appearance. C-Sec will have escape shuttles parked near multiple exits. Then, all we have to do is commandeer one of those shuttles, set off a false security alarm, and wait for Tevos's bodyguards to deliver her right into our hands."

"That might actually... wait, how will we know which shuttle to steal? You said there would be more than one, right? We can't take all of them without someone noticing."

"An intelligent question," Petrovsky said, his eyes widening skeptically. "Color me surprised."

"Hey! What –" Charles started to say, but Petrovsky interrupted him again.

"The Councilor will undoubtedly schedule some kind of public appearance in the next few days to counteract all of the negative publicity. All we need to do is find out when and where she'll be, download schematics of the building, and calculate which escape shuttle is closest to the main event."

Saracino watched as Petrovsky ran his finger over the white king, touching the cross on top of its head. Then, he tipped it over, sending the queen and a few pawns rolling onto their sides as well. "Once we have Tevos, Aria will come after her. Then, we will have all the leverage we need." Saracino swallowed nervously. Petrovsky might be brilliant, but there was no doubt that he was also more than a little insane. He was just glad that Petrovsky was working for him – for the moment, at least.

Saracino thought through the plan that the General had just outlined, and the longer he considered it, the more impressed he became. "That could... that could work," he said, unwilling to stroke Petrovsky's already large ego, but growing steadily more excited despite his efforts.

"It will work. Have your analysts keep an eye on all the major news media outlets." Saracino opened his mouth to protest that Terra Firma didn't really have analysts – they had converted to more of an 'armored thug' type of group after his bid for a parliament seat fell through. Unfortunately, Petrovsky kept talking. Once he got started, it was hard to get him to stop. "Once we know where Councilor Tevos's next public appearance will be, we will download the necessary blueprints, purchase some C-Sec uniforms, commandeer the escape shuttle, and send your men in to cause a distraction."

"C-Sec uniforms?" Saracino asked. "If the retrieval team is going to kill the officers in the shuttle, can't they use their body armor?"

"If they want to greet the Councilor covered in blood and wearing dented armor that doesn't fit. I'm sure you can find some suitable C-Sec uniforms. Just make sure they aren't from any of the... questionable extranet addresses you normally frequent."

It took a minute for Saracino to realize he had been insulted, but once he did, he turned and slunk out of the room, unable and unwilling to respond. Behind him, Petrovsky let out a relieved sigh. He could only put up with Saracino's ineptitude in small doses.

Petrovsky began resetting his chessboard, slowly putting each of the pieces back into their starting positions. Soon, he would have his revenge on Aria T'Loak, erase his previous failure, and have no more need of Saracino. That day couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Hey guys! This is just a brief note to say that I'm on tumblr now (several years later than everyone else)... raedmagdon dot tumblr dot com if you want to look me up. =D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Aria woke up with a sharp jerk of her hips, and tightened her grip on the crest that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She smiled at the familiar sight of Tevos's head between her legs. Slowly, the warm lips that had been wrapped around her pulled away, and Tevos rested her cheek against Aria's right thigh. Her fingers took the place of her mouth, rubbing in slow, firm circles.

"Good morning," Tevos murmured once she noticed Aria looking down at her.

"Have I mentioned how much I love it when you wake me up this way?" Aria asked. Her abdominal muscles tensed as she began to sit up, but Tevos pressed down on her lower belly with her free hand, keeping her in place.

The nonverbal request was obvious, and Aria reclined back against the pillows, letting out a long, relaxed sigh and spreading her legs further apart. "Well, are you going to finish what you started?"

Tevos sank her teeth into the firm thigh she had been using as a pillow. "Not with that attitude," she teased as she admired the bite mark she had left behind.

Sensing that Tevos wanted this encounter to be relaxed instead of a strenuous battle of wills, Aria gave in. "What if I said please?" she asked, reaching down to stroke Tevos's cheek. She felt the side of her bondmate's face move as she smiled.

"'Please' isn't a word I get to hear very often from you."

"Just don't spread it around." Aria removed her hands from Tevos's crest and crossed her wrists above her head, giving her lover free rein. "Please." The request was soft, but sincere.

Tevos sighed contentedly and cupped both of Aria's knees in her hands, spreading them even further as she lowered her head. Instead of focusing her attention in one place, she took a more selfish and leisurely approach, using broad strokes of her tongue to cover every inch of warm, slick flesh available to her.

Aria didn't object. For once, she was content to let Tevos take her time. When she reached down to caress the back of Tevos's crest again, it wasn't to push or offer direction. She simply wanted to touch her, to deepen their connection through that small act.

Eventually, Tevos let her tongue press against Aria's entrance. It was one of Tevos's favorite sensations, and although Aria was usually too impatient to appreciate it for long herself, she responded this time, letting out a low groan and flexing the muscles in her thighs.

"I love the way you sound," Tevos sighed, only breaking away for a moment before slipping her tongue back inside of Aria, pushing as deep as she could.

"Stop teasing," Aria growled, but her hands were still gentle as they rubbed Tevos's neck folds. When Tevos pulled away a second time, Aria actually let out a whimper at the loss.

"I love the way you taste," she continued, running her tongue over her shimmering lips.

Aria's breathing sped up, and she lifted her hips, seeking the warmth of Tevos's mouth. Slowly, Tevos let her hands slide up Aria's thighs. "But most of all..." She spread Aria's folds with her fingertips. "I love you. Just you."

When Tevos felt Aria's mind call out for hers, she accepted the meld instantly, letting the warmth and familiar comfort of Aria burrow within her and surround her. _'I love you, too.'_

The words themselves were treasures, but the feelings behind them were worth even more.

Even though the heightened sensations of the meld were distracting, Tevos managed to slide her tongue back inside, letting it slip past the tight ring of muscle at Aria's entrance. She was rewarded with a choked gasp and a fresh pulse of wetness as Aria struggled not to grind against her mouth. Tevos was already intimately familiar with Aria's body and her preferences, but the meld allowed her to share each sensation, to find every sensitive spot, to use the perfect amount of pressure.

Normally, Aria would have considered her lover's slow, thorough exploration to be torturous, or at least a cruel tease, but this morning, there was something relaxing about letting Tevos take her time. She stroked the back of Tevos's neck lazily with her hand instead of gripping or tugging.

Tevos pushed into the gentle touch, and she dragged her tongue upwards in one long, firm swipe, fastening her lips around Aria's clit. When she flicked the tip of her tongue over the hard ridge, Aria's body stiffened, and the spike of pleasure echoed so strongly through the meld that Tevos's hips jerked in response, rubbing against the mattress. She slowed the movement of her tongue, but didn't release her hold on Aria's clit, trying to coax as many soft shudders and low sighs from her bondmate as she could. She opened her eyes and gazed up, taking pride in the sight of Aria's flexing stomach muscles and rapid breaths.

Aria's head fell to one side and she let out a shaky breath, rubbing her cheek against a warm pillow. Watching Tevos's head move between her thighs was too much, especially when she looked up with large, bright green eyes. But even when she didn't watch, Aria still struggled to keep her responses in check. She wanted to stretch things out, to hold on to the sensations just a little longer. A few more moments on this blissful plateau seemed much better than facing the reality of the day. She moaned as her lover's tongue pressed down on her clit and dragged upward, catching the most sensitive spot before sucking in harshly.

Tevos sensed Aria's resistance and pulled back a few inches, staring at the swollen, wet flash spread before her. _'Don't hold back. Let go... For me.'_

Aria let out a loud groan and arched her back, pressing up against the air and searching for Tevos's mouth. When she felt warmth surround her again, her inner muscles pulsed. She gasped, digging her heels into the bed.

_'Close – please, just...'_ An image of joined hands pushed its way into Tevos's brain, and she reached out, groping for Aria's fingers and tightening the seal of her lips in the same moment. She didn't register any pain as Aria squeezed her hand, and both of them came together, biotics sparking and crackling over their bare flesh, especially in the places where they touched. Aria's hips twitched several times, and Tevos moved with her, letting out a low sigh of satisfaction as her own inner walls pulsed. Finally, both of them relaxed with a deep shiver, their bodies going limp against the mattress. They breathed heavily, fingers still laced together.

After a long minute, Tevos rested her cheek on Aria's lower abdomen, adjusting when she felt the slightly uncomfortable jab of her own chin through the meld. Every inch of her body felt heavy and sleepy, but she suspected those feelings were coming from Aria as well. Slowly, she began withdrawing from the meld, separating from Aria as gently as she could.

Aria looked down with slightly blurry eyes, smiling and stroking her cheek with the back of one hand. A very thin layer of sweat had formed in the places where their warm bodies were pressed together, but she didn't appear to mind.

"Welcome back," Tevos murmured as the last of the meld began to fade.

"Hey," Aria said, her voice cracking a little. "Guess you're feeling better, huh?"

"Some." Tevos rolled to one side and shifted higher up on the mattress so that their faces were level again. Before she could say anything else, Aria lifted her head and offered her lips for a kiss. Tevos was happy to accept – she had earned it. Eventually, they broke apart and Aria's head settled on her chest. "I have three weeks to convince the matriarchs and the public at large that I am perfectly capable of maintaining my position. I gave myself one night to be upset, but I'm not going to waste the rest of my time wallowing because of mistakes I've made in the past, or a disagreement with my mother."

"And Amytis?"

With a sigh, Tevos shoved Aria's head off of her and rolled over, pouting slightly. "I don't want to think about her right now. Thank you for completely ruining the post-orgasm afterglow, by the way."

Aria snorted and settled back into the pillows. "Well, she ruins everything else."

"You know, something or someone has interrupted every single sexual encounter we've had in the past few days. First there was Liara, then Khalisah. Now, Amytis..."

"Come on, you can't count Amytis. She isn't even here!"

"That's how irritating she is. She can ruin sex even when she's not there."

Aria pressed a kiss to Tevos's shoulder and flung a warm arm around her waist, brushing the covers aside so they could cool off. "You mentioned the matriarchs, and you mentioned your mother. That meant the afterglow was officially over. So technically, we weren't interrupted."

Tevos sat up in bed, dislodging Aria's arm and swinging her legs over the side of the mattress. However, she did turn to press a kiss to Aria's temple before standing up. "I'm not going to argue the semantics of interrupted sex with you. I have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Aria asked, sitting up as well and letting the covers drape artfully around her legs. Unfortunately, her plan to recapture Tevos's attention proved unsuccessful.

"Organize favorable news coverage, arrange strategic appearances with some of my more popular supporters –"

"Shepard," Aria interrupted.

Tevos walked toward the desk, where her Omnitool was currently resting near the edge. "Among others. A press conference is also in order. I was thinking tomorrow morning."

Aria frowned. The idea didn't appeal to her – al-Jilani wasn't the only reporter with boundary issues. "If you think it will help your case... but I'm coming with you."

Tevos picked up her Omnitool and switched it on, groaning as she saw the number of unread messages in her mail client. Apparently, they had multiplied during the night and erased the dent she had attempted to make. "I'm not sure that's wise."

"Why not?" Aria asked, and her tone made it clear that she was prepared to argue with whatever explanation Tevos gave.

"I want everyone to listen to what I have to say instead of treating this like a photo opportunity. Besides, plenty of the matriarchs are already convinced that I'm in your back pocket. Holding a press conference with you hovering over my shoulder will only give credence to their opinions." Aria still didn't look convinced, so Tevos called upon her diplomatic skills and offered a compromise. "I'll take Grizz with me if it will make you feel better, but I need to do this without you."

Aria sighed and stood up, leaving the sheets in a crumpled heap on top of the bed. For once, Tevos didn't chastise her. "Give me something else to do for the next two days, then. If you don't, I'll probably end up blasting your mother through one of those fucking ugly columns downstairs."

"Don't you have a criminal empire to run? Surely there's someone you need to terrorize."

"Are you kidding? After I got back from our honeymoon, I personally culled about a quarter of the Blue Suns over a bad weapon shipment. Omega is pretty quiet right now... relatively speaking."

Tevos wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And by personally, you mean..."

"Why did you think I was eating that huge plate of sandwiches when you called me later? Biotics don't come from thin air."

"Well, if you get bored while I'm working, you can take one of the skycars and go pester Liara. She's only a short drive away. I might even meet you there. Shepard is one of the people I was planning on visiting today."

An evil smile spread across Aria's face, and she laughed. "That's an interesting suggestion."

Tevos sighed and shook her head, walking over to the laundry door built into the wall. Neither of them had bothered to bring their bags upstairs, and Tevos had a feeling that her mother wouldn't appreciate the view if Aria wandered the halls completely naked. She pulled out yesterday's freshly cleaned clothes and tossed Aria's leather pants somewhere in the direction of her head.

"Hey!" Aria swiped at the black material covering her eyes, sitting back onto the bed so that she could smooth out the leather over her bare legs. She wasn't fastidious about many things, but her clothes were an exception. "My pants don't deserve this kind of treatment."

Tevos slipped her own dress over her head, sliding her arms through the long sleeves. Then, she dug through the rest of the pile. "Do you still have my underwear in your pocket?" she asked.

With a sigh, Aria reached into her pocket and pulled out the underwear. "You'll have to go without for a little bit longer. They didn't get clean." She stood up and dropped the underwear on top of the messy pile of sheets before shimmying into her pants.

Tevos took a moment to appreciate Aria's hips as she adjusted herself in the tight leather. Somehow, she managed to make even that awkward action seem sexy. "I..." She blinked, trying to refocus her slightly glazed eyes. "I need to make some calls on my Omni. Why don't you get us some breakfast?"

Aria smirked and stood up to find her corset. "I thought my contract stated sexual services only," she said, sliding her jacket over her shoulders. "But I guess I can make an exception this once."

. . .

"Damn, kid. You can really pack it away, can't you? Leave some for the rest of us, huh?"

Liara gave Aethyta a disapproving look, but she also folded a protective arm around her box of cereal. Since the war, Liara had learned a lot of things about her father, and not all of them were good. For example, she was a notorious food stealer.

"Didn't even bother with a bowl, huh? Sure you're not carrying a krogan in there?"

"Father, if I need dietary advice, I'll be sure to ask Karin Chakwas," she said, noticing that Aethyta was still eyeing the box of cereal. "Besides, you wouldn't like this. It's human."

Aethyta snorted. "So? They eat our food all the time. Why shouldn't I eat theirs?"

"Because stealing is wrong," Shepard said from the doorway. "Isn't it, Liara?"

Guiltily, Liara produced the box of cereal and offered it to her bondmate, who had extended her hand. "I'm sorry. I was hungry..." she mumbled, patting the empty space on the couch next to her so that Shepard would sit down. Aethyta shifted on her other side, and Liara had a moment of intense self-awareness. This was exactly what she had longed for during the war – the life she had imagined during the darkest hours in order to draw strength and keep going. She was here, with her family, and she was eternally grateful.

"Here," Shepard said, gently drawing Liara out of her moment of inward reflection. "Share with me."

Happily, Liara stuffed her hand back in the box, not caring if she contaminated the cereal or dropped a few pieces on the couch. That was what cleaning drones were for. Just as she was about to erase the last shreds of her dignity by shoving the handful of cereal into her mouth, she heard Glyph float in from the next room and hover beside her. "Dr. T'Soni," it said in its usual monotone, "you have a visitor."

"Activate external video feeds," Liara ordered through a mouthful of cereal, although she tried to keep her lips as close together as possible.

"Of course, Dr. T'Soni," Glyph said, projecting the image in front of them. The sight of Aria T'Loak standing at her front door with her arms folded over her chest nearly made Liara spit out the rest of her cereal. She swallowed instead and stood up, still clutching the box.

"I wonder why Tevos isn't with her? Oh well... I suppose we will find out."

"This should be good," Aethyta muttered, nudging Shepard's shoulder.

"We should go with her," Shepard told her father-in-law in a noisy whisper as they watched Liara exit the room, cereal in hand. "You know how those two get. They probably need a referee."

Aethyta let out a loud, unrefined bark of laughter and followed Liara out through the door. "I've never seen 'em in action, but I can imagine. If I didn't know better, I'd think they had some unresolved sexual tension going on."

Shepard coughed nervously, taking several quick steps forward and leading the way so that Aethyta couldn't see the expression on her face. "Come on, let's move."

They arrived at the front door just as Liara was opening it, and Aria stepped past her without being invited inside. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted Glyph floating up and down a yard away, and her fists flared briefly. "Don't," Liara blurted out, sounding only a little panicked. "I haven't backed up the latest updates to his operating system..."

"I currently operate with .05 percent more efficiency, Dr. T'Soni," Glyph announced, sounding as close to proud as a drone could.

"Goddess, I hate that thing," Aria muttered, deliberately turning her back on Glyph so that she wouldn't be tempted to make it explode. Then, she noticed the box of cereal tucked under Liara's arm. "Oh, cereal! Thanks."

Liara didn't even have time to register that Aria had actually said 'thanks' before the box was snatched away from her. Aria's frown turned into a smile as she popped open the top and shoved her hand in. "Mm... Second breakfast."

Shepard sighed and slapped her forehead. She suspected that she would be making an emergency trip to the grocery store later.

"Aria!"

"Mm?" Aria asked around her first mouthful. Her hand returned to the depths of the box.

"That was mine!" Liara shouted.

"Actually, it was mine," Shepard reminded her, but Liara didn't seem to hear, and Aria didn't seem to care.

Aria swallowed and started on her next handful, tucking the box beneath her own arm protectively. "This is good. Where'd you get it?"

Liara's scowl was positively icy, and Shepard couldn't help but shiver in sympathy even though Aria seemed unfazed. "From _my _pantry, in _my _kitchen_, _in _my _house_, _for _my breakfast._"

Aethyta poked Shepard in the side again, and the human flinched. She really needed to have a talk with Aethyta about her 'friendly' physical gestures one of these days. "Damn. You were right about these two, Shepard."

Aria looked up, seeming to notice Aethyta for the first time. "Oh. Hey, Aethyta." She glanced down at the box of cereal in her hand, at Liara's furious expression, and then back at Aethyta. "Want some?"

The elder matriarch grunted in approval and took the cereal box from Aria's outstretched hand. "At least you know how to share," she said, violating the box yet again as Liara looked on in distress.

"Father! Aria _stole_ the cereal from me!"

"So? You stole it from Shepard."

"I'm not getting any, am I?" Shepard said, mostly to herself. No one paid attention.

Resigning herself to her hungry fate, Liara forced herself not to watch as Aethyta began demolishing what was supposed to be her breakfast. Instead, she sighed and turned to face Aria. "What are you doing here? Aside from pestering me, that is."

Aria answered Liara's question with one of her own. "Did you ever feel helpless when Shepard was trying to stop the Reapers?" Whatever explanation Liara had expected Aria to offer, that wasn't it. Her brow furrowed, and she gave Aria a searching look.

"Think we all felt pretty fucking helpless about the Reapers," Aethyta said, spraying a few bits of chewed cereal from her mouth. Shepard averted her gaze, Liara hid her eyes behind one hand, and Aria ignored her. "Hanging bare-assed out in space against giant talking monster ships."

"Not like that," Aria clarified. "I mean... how did you stay sane, watching her try and solve a huge problem that you couldn't help her fix?"

Liara was shocked that Aria – stubborn, arrogant Aria, who was well over five hundred years her senior – was asking for her advice at all. It was even more surprising than when several of the matriarchs had begun deferring to her shortly after the end of the war. She was still unaccustomed to her new status in society – apparently, helping Commander Shepard save all sentient life in the galaxy was enough to get an obscure, shy archaeologist noticed.

"This is about Tevos, isn't it? You want to help her, but you're afraid that you're only making her problems worse." Aria nodded her head slightly, although her expression remained blank. In a surprisingly friendly gesture, Liara took Aria's hand and gave it a brief squeeze. "Perhaps we should sit down."

"Fair enough. Lead the way."

As they followed Liara back to the couch where she had been sitting before Aria's arrival, Aethyta glanced down at the box of cereal in her hand. When Aria passed her, she shoved the box into the pirate queen's chest. "Here," she barked. Then, without another word, she headed in the direction of the kitchen. Aria could only pray that she was going to put her bartending experience to good use and mix them some drinks. Tevos wasn't much of an early-morning drinker, and Aria's alcohol consumption during the first half of the day had decreased noticeably since the start of their relationship.

Munching on a fresh handful of cereal, Aria allowed herself to be escorted to the living room. She eyed the various chairs, but eventually settled on the couch, draping herself over it and taking up more space than necessary. It wasn't leather like her treasured couch on Omega, but for the moment, it was acceptable. Liara chose the nearest chair, and Shepard perched on one of its stuffed arms, resting her hands on her thighs.

Once they were seated, Aria didn't waste any time. She stretched out even further, somehow managing to look regal even with a box of cereal propped against her leg. "So, how did you deal with it?"

Liara thought for a moment, idly stroking Shepard's upper thigh through her pants. "It wasn't particularly easy, but I started by focusing on my circle of influence." Aria looked at her skeptically, but to her credit, she didn't interrupt. "Everyone has a circle of influence – actions they can take, things they can control. You're frustrated because Tevos's problems are outside your circle of influence. You can't wave your hand and make her problems disappear."

"Not unless I disappear," Aria grumbled. When she saw the nervous look on Liara's face, she held up her hands with her palms facing out. "What? I wouldn't run out on her. I just need a way to deal with this."

"Find the parts of Tevos's problems that exist within your sphere of influence. Focus on those."

Aria thought for a moment, her brow furrowing as she considered what Liara had said. "I guess I could... gently discourage the vermin that have been following us around. I'm sure they aren't helping her mood." She seemed to forget about the cereal, and the half-open box nearly tipped over as she leaned further back into the couch. Liara's fingers dug in to Shepard's thigh, trying to resist the impulse to stand up and retrieve her purloined breakfast.

"Murdering paparazzi," Shepard drawled, reaching down to loosen Liara's almost painful grip below her knee. "That's right up your alley, isn't it?"

Aria frowned in slight confusion at the human idiom, and then noticed the precarious position of the cereal box. She closed the top and set it on the floor. Beside Shepard, Liara let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Did you miss the part where I said I would _gently_ discourage them? Thea could use a little room to breathe while she figures out how she wants to handle this."

"You know, Liara helped support me just by making sure I always had food in my belly and got a decent night's sleep. It made a world of difference... and so did the sex," Shepard added as an afterthought.

Aria narrowed her eyes and fixed them on Liara. "I've got that part covered."

"I don't doubt it," said Liara, squirming slightly under Aria's uncomfortably seductive gaze. "But that's beside the point. Is there anything else besides the confidence vote that is causing Tevos unnecessary stress?"

"Her mother," Aria answered immediately. In a flash, the sex was gone from her face. "I suppose I could try and make nice. Doubt it will change her opinion, but it couldn't hurt. And then there are all the messages... She's been glued to her Omnitool for the past few days." Suddenly, Aria's eyes widened, and she stood up from the couch, tipping over the box of cereal. She didn't seem to notice, but Liara let out a wistful sigh. "Hey, T'Soni, how attached are you to that drone of yours?"

"Glyph?" Liara asked, tearing her eyes away from the cereal to glance nervously over at the drone. "What did you have in mind?"

Aria's mouth twisted in an uncomfortable version of a smile for a moment as she swallowed back her pride. "Could I borrow him? Even if he could just prioritize her messages so that she would know what to respond to first..."

Liara pressed her lips together, deliberately looking at Glyph instead of Aria so that the traces of smugness that threatened to overtake her face wouldn't be visible. "I'm afraid you can't borrow Glyph... but thanks to your endearing habit of destroying him during nearly all of your visits, I have several backup copies of his interface saved. I suppose I could wipe one of them and download it into a different drone."

Aria's expression was torn between extreme displeasure and hope, and Shepard couldn't hold back her laughter. "Oh God, really? Liara, I'll bet you a hundred credits that Aria destroys that thing before tomorrow."

"I will not," Aria said coldly, folding her arms over her chest and tapping the toe of her black leather boot.

This time, Liara didn't bother hiding her smirk. "I'll take that bet." She stood up and righted the overturned box of cereal, which had fortunately remained closed after it tipped over. "Why don't you go and see what Aethyta is doing in the kitchen while I program your drone?" she asked, backing away with her prize.

Before Liara could make her escape, Aria snatched the box back out of her hands and tucked it under her arm. "Good plan. I'll need a fucking drink if I'm going to bring a copy of that annoying little bastard home with me," she muttered as she strode towards the kitchen, ignoring the way her disappointed hostess glared at the back of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Calais?"

"Friendly."

"Rhea?"

"Friendly."

"Talith?"

Tevos pulled a face. "Not."

Irissa sighed and typed another few keystrokes on the datapad she was holding. "Well, that's it for most of the major players on Thessia. What about the turians? Have you talked with Sparatus recently?"

"Listened to him, but haven't talked with him," Tevos said, remembering her colleague's voicemail. Now that she thought about it, the fact that he hadn't tried to call her again was somewhat troubling. Perhaps he wanted to withdraw his support for fear of scrutiny – the old bird certainly had plenty of skeletons in his own closet, like the asari mistress he kept in the Upper Wards – or perhaps he simply wanted to give her a break since Valern had been bombarding her with extranet messages and phone calls ever since the scandal broke. "I have a feeling he will be supportive... if a bit lecherous."

Irissa's nose wrinkled in distaste, and she looked back down at the datapad. "Primarch Victus?"

"Ambivalent, but he respects Primarch Vakarian's opinion, and we have a fairly good relationship. I think he's friendlier with Aria, though."

"They've met?" Irissa asked, unable to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"In a sense." Aria had known about some of Vakarian's hideouts during his stint on Omega, even though she hadn't figured out his identity. She had deliberately kept that information to herself, partially because she wanted to see how long he could last against three highly trained, heavily armed merc bands. He hadn't disappointed.

"Septimus Oraka? He's become politically relevant again since the war..."

"I'll lean on Sha'ira. He won't be a problem."

"What about the salarians?"

Tevos sighed. "I doubt that I can count on their support. Most of the individual Dalatrasses disapprove of my association with Shepard."

"You'd think they would be more grateful to the woman who saved the galaxy. For a race with such a short lifespan, they certainly know how to hold a grudge."

The slightly rude generalization made Tevos's face break into a smile. Irissa had always been good at vocalizing the inappropriate thoughts that she tried to suppress. "Maybe if I give up on courting the salarians and focus on the turians and the humans, I won't have to talk to Valern ever again." She let out a wistful sigh. "That would be blissful..."

"How are you going to get through meetings without talking to him?"

"Be quiet. Don't ruin my dream."

"If you need to tell him something, you could always whisper at Sparatus and ask him to pass it along."

"That won't work. I always stand in the middle..." Tevos pointed out.

"How is that going to work when the humans finally pick a new Councilor?"

"I don't know, but if it's Shepard, I'm throwing her to the varren and putting her in between me and Valern."

Irissa's lips curled up in a smirk. "Isn't Urdnot Bakara joining the Council in two weeks?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

Tevos laughed and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "Irissa? I like the way you think." She paused for a moment, and the answering smile she had given Irissa faded. "Please, promise me that if I'm forced out after the confidence vote, you'll accept the nomination."

"I doubt Deianira and Amytis will support my candidacy anymore, now that they know about our... history."

"Why did you hesitate before the word 'history'?" Tevos said, trying to recapture the fleeting moment of humor that had just evaporated. "Unfortunately, Aria has already vetoed you as a potential third in our bed."

Irissa let out a very undignified snort that almost reminded Tevos of Matriarch Aethyta. "Really? I'm not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed."

"Relieved. You would probably run screaming from the room naked."

"Why? Does she use that biotic lash thing?"

Tevos's jaw tightened. "I've seen footage of Aria tearing bodies apart with that particular trick. No, thank you. I'm not that masochistic."

Before Irissa could continue teasing her, Tevos's Omnitool began buzzing, and she groaned as she looked down at the screen. "Valern. Again."

"What does it say?" Irissa asked, leaning forward across the table.

"I don't know. I've been ignoring his calls." Reluctantly, Tevos looked down to read the message, and after a few moments, her eyes widened in surprise. "So, Irissa... how would you feel about a visit from the other Councilors?" she asked, the sudden tightness in her throat making her words sound strained.

A small furrow appeared in Irissa's forehead. "I'm not sure why they want to see me, but I wouldn't mind. When?"

"In about two minutes," Tevos said, typing something into her Omnitool. "That's how long it takes to walk from my office to yours. Apparently, all those messages I've been ignoring from Valern were more important than I thought."

Irissa immediately stood up, nearly knocking over her chair. "They're outside your office? Right now? And they're coming here?" She glanced frantically around the room, looking for anything that might be out of place.

Tevos rose from her own chair in a much more composed fashion, smoothing out the front of her dress and turning towards the door. "Why are you so jumpy? I'm the asari Councilor, and you never get this excitable around me."

"I haven't had the other two Councilors tied up on my bed," Irissa snapped.

"Thank the Goddess for that," Tevos said, rolling her eyes. "Would you want to have Valern tied up on your bed? Well, I suppose he could be gagged that way... it might be an improvement."

Irissa slapped her own forehead. "Excuse me for being a little nervous after finding out that the entire Council is going to be in my office in another minute."

Both of them glanced over at the door, where a red light above the frame had begun flashing. Unlike Tevos, the other two Councilors didn't have their biometric scans uploaded into Irissa's security system. Too harried to look at the monitor and make sure that it was actually Sparatus and Valern outside, Irissa opened the door as Tevos lounged against the desk with one hip, looking more annoyed than nervous.

"Councilors. It's an honor. Please, come in..." Irissa's voice sounded mostly composed again – centuries of practice – but Tevos tuned her out, studying her two colleagues as the doors hissed shut behind them and bolted themselves in place. Valern looked nearly as wired as Irissa had been moments earlier, although that was typical for a salarian. Sparatus was a harder read, but when Tevos caught him studying her hips a little too long, she knew everything was going to be business as usual. She actually liked Sparatus, despite his occasional leers and his other annoying habits.

After short, concise thank-yous, both of them ignored Irissa and turned their attention to Tevos, who had refused to abandon her comfortable place against the desk. She nodded her head once. "Sparatus. Valern."

"Tevos." Valern's frown consumed the lower part of his face. "I don't know what you were thinking. We just saw an article from al-Jilani at Westerlund..."

Tevos's eyes narrowed slightly, but before she could defend herself, Sparatus jumped in. "You don't know what she was thinking because salarians don't read gossip rags. Turians, asari, and humans are going to eat it up." He turned away from Valern and looked at Tevos instead. "With everyone talking about your messy, scandalous romance, they'll be too busy to worry about all the classified Council information you could leak."

Even though she was slightly offended, she knew that Sparatus wasn't deliberately trying to antagonize her. "I assure you, Aria finds the details of my job incredibly boring most of the time... although she did find the message that you sent me yesterday amusing."

"As interesting as that may be," Valern said, his words even more clipped and over-pronounced than usual, "I would rather hear more about how you plan to deal with this fiasco."

Tevos kept her composure, gracefully shifting her weight off the side of the desk and standing at her full height. "This morning, I've contacted every major news organization and encouraged them to include some of my many accomplishments in their coverage, networked with my political allies on Thessia, put together a task group to monitor the coverage I'm getting on the extranet and conduct public opinion polling, and scheduled a press conference for tomorrow morning in order to garner more support for the confidence vote." She inserted a deliberate pause, looking closely at both of her colleagues. "What have you done?"

"This isn't exactly our problem," Valern said, but he sounded slightly unconvinced.

"But it could have been. The FCC might have released a story about you instead... I'm sure they would be very interested to know exactly how the salarian STG is financed." Tevos locked her eyes on Valern's, and her face remained still even as he lost his nerve and looked away. "And I'm not the first Councilor to sneak around with an asari they probably shouldn't be seeing..." She turned to Sparatus, who was slightly more casual about meeting her gaze. "I'm just the first to get caught."

Sparatus laughed, the flange in his voice spreading wider than usual. "Point taken."

"I'm actually glad the two of you dropped by for a visit," Tevos continued, activating her Omnitool and staring down at the screen as she spoke. A few moments later, Sparatus and Valern both felt their wrists vibrate. "That's the information for tomorrow's press conference. I expect that the two of you will want to attend. I'll have some chairs set up on stage for you, behind the podium."

"You can't expect us to speak on your behalf right now," Valern said, his words coming faster and faster.

"I don't expect you to say anything. Your presence will speak volumes... unless you want to see someone else become the asari Councilor, of course. Maybe Jacinth, the same matriarch who almost killed us all by trying to keep the Prothean technology on Armali a secret, and then resisted when the Council ordered her to pay reparations. Or Deianira, who won't think twice about stepping over you if it benefits her political career. And Amytis..." Tevos wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Well, I won't go there."

Valern sighed, apparently resigned to his fate. If there was anything that salarians hated, it was political unknowns. They were a nation of diplomats, and anything that might send shockwaves through their carefully calibrated political infrastructure was to be avoided at all costs. "Very well," he said, although he didn't sound pleased with his decision. "I'll be there."

"Commander Shepard would consider it a personal favor," Tevos said, hoping to ease his mind.

Sparatus gave her a turian smile, his mandibles vibrating slightly. "I'll be there, too. I can't really blame you for this, Thea. If Aria T'Loak wanted to have sex with me or go frolicking naked on a beach, I wouldn't say no either."

Tevos resisted the temptation to slap her own forehead. "Thank you. I think."

Valern looked disgusted with the slight tangent, and deliberately tried to steer the subject back. "I still have my concerns, but you're right. The Council needs to present a united front. We can't be made to look foolish again, or people might start to lose faith in our judgment." He gave Tevos a searching look. "I just hope my judgment in you has not been misplaced."

If the comment stung, Tevos didn't let on. "Be in front of the temple at nine tomorrow, and I'll show you it hasn't."

Apparently satisfied for the moment, Valern prepared to turn and leave Irissa's office, but Sparatus's next comment made him stop short, his wide mouth turning down in a frown. "Aria isn't going to be there, is she?"

"No. She isn't." Tevos knew that Aria would probably try to change her mind again tonight, but she wouldn't allow herself to be swayed. Aria's protective instincts were noble – a word that was rarely used to describe her – but Tevos couldn't afford to be seen next to her in such a public venue when so many asari were still convinced that she was in the pirate queen's pocket. She smiled. In reality, Aria's leather pants were too tight for the decorative pockets to be useable.

"Pity," Sparatus said. "She's very photogenic." Tevos rolled her eyes at the playful jab, but secretly, she appreciated it. If Sparatus's perverted sense of humor was still present, that meant he was firmly on her side.

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow," Tevos said, dismissing the two of them before Valern could make the decision to leave on his terms. The salarian looked slightly annoyed by the subtle power play, but he didn't attempt to respond. Instead, both he and Sparatus offered brief goodbyes, nodding to Irissa in a curt farewell as they passed her on the way to the door. Once they rejoined the C-Sec guards that were waiting for them outside the office, Tevos sat back on Irissa's desk, crossing one leg over the other and picking up a datapad.

A few feet away, Irissa stared at her in shock. "Is Valern always that annoying? And is Sparatus always blatantly hitting on you? And since when are you that bossy?"

Tevos didn't look up from her datapad. "Hello, I'm Thea Tevos, and we dated about a hundred years ago. I'm not sure you remember me."

"Well, except when we were having sex, you were pretty bossy," Irissa agreed. "Actually, you were bossy then, too. But I thought that was just with me."

"You're not that special," Tevos said in a flat monotone, although it was clear she was joking. She scanned the datapad with her Omnitool to upload its contents. "There. That's the last of the invitations sent out for tomorrow."

"You make it sound like a birthday party."

Tevos looked up, leaning back on her hands. Irissa forced herself to ignore the way it put her former lover's breasts on such prominent display, even though the neck of her dress was high. "I could always order a cake," she offered. "And yes, by the way. Valern is always that annoying, and Sparatus is always that lecherous."

"Another reason I hope I don't end up taking your job away from you," Irissa said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Tevos sat up again and stretched her arms for a moment, rotating her head to try and ease some of the soreness in her neck. Maybe she could convince Aria to give her a backrub later. "Now, let's get back to that list. I think we left off on the turian hierarchy."

. . .

Petrovsky studied the line of men in front of him with a critical eye, examining their uniforms carefully for anything that was out of place. Occasionally, he referred to holos he had downloaded onto his Omnitool, making sure that they had the correct boots, the proper ranks on their chestplates, and suitable weapons.

"These are all functional, not just decorative?" he asked Saracino, who was standing beside him with a smug look on his face.

"Definitely. The company actually has a lawsuit on their hands from C-Sec – apparently, they don't like someone else copying their uniforms. They wanted to get rid of their stock quick."

Petrovsky smiled beneath the curl of his moustache. Once Aria T'Loak had been dealt with, Saracino's little spending spree would probably lead C-Sec right to him, and he could make his escape before anyone knew he was involved. Then, he could rebuild.

Slowly, the General circled around to view the men from behind, satisfied with the realism of the armor. "I have to admit, Charles, I'm impressed. I almost expected you to get these from some kind of extranet fetish site." There was an awkward cough behind him. "You did purchase these from a fetish site, didn't you?"

"Hey, you said you wanted realism," Saracino reminded him. "I got you realism."

The four men standing in the inspection line looked very uncomfortable at the direction that the conversation had turned. Petrovsky ignored them. "I suppose you did," he said. His normally condescending tone had an edge of excitement underneath. Watching his plan take shape before his eyes was a soothing balm to the sting of humiliation he had carried with him ever since his defeat at the hands of Aria T'Loak and Commander Shepard.

"Well, I did my part," Saracino said, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Petrovsky a challenging look. "The men have passable uniforms. Now, they just need a place to wear them."

"I believe I can help with that." Petrovsky strode back around the line to stand beside Saracino, pulling up a diagram on his Omnitool and magnifying it until it was large enough for all six men to read. "A few hours ago, Councilor Tevos announced her intention to hold a press conference. Tomorrow morning, she will stand on the steps of the Temple of Athame in Armali and answer questions from a few select media personalities. All we need to do is capture the nearest evac shuttle, and cause a little mischief..."

Saracino's eyes widened. "What kind of mischief?"

Petrovsky tried not to appear too disgusted. Honestly, the man sometimes looked like a varren salivating over a rotting pyjak corpse. His eagerness was almost offputting. "A little gunfire behind the crowd should be sufficient. Quick and neat." Petrovsky used his free hand to type something in to his Omnitool, and four red dots began flashing on the map of the Temple. "These are the evac shuttles. As you can see, the closest one to the steps is here..." He keyed in another command, and one of the dots turned green. "Once we commandeer that shuttle, we can fly away with the Councilor before anyone realizes."

"Then?"

"Then, we send a message to our friend Aria T'Loak and prepare for war. I doubt it will take her long to come to her bondmate's rescue. Once the Queen has been dethroned, taking Omega and its resources will be simple."

Saracino's face strained with concentration, trying to find any flaws in Petrovsky's plan. Finally, something occurred to him. "What about the Councilor? What do we do with her after we kill Aria and take control of Omega?"

Petrovsky gave Saracino a bored look, with a little contempt mixed in for variation. "I don't care. Once Aria is dealt with, I have no further interest in her fate."

And once Aria was dealt with, Petrovsky thought, he would have no further interest in Saracino's fate either. His 'rescue' from Alliance custody had been pure luck. Terra Firma would take all the blame for the Councilor's kidnapping, and they would suffer when the rest of the Galaxy retaliated. Meanwhile, with a little luck and a lot of careful planning, no one would know about his involvement.

Except for Aria T'Loak, of course. He wanted to look in her eyes and savor the moment when she realized that she had lost the game.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"I thought I told you to turn the fuck off!" Aria shouted for what felt like the hundredth time, glaring at the small, floating drone that was hovering at eye level, just far enough away that she couldn't reach it with her outstretched arm. So far, it hadn't shut up since she had left Liara and Shepard's place and returned to the Tevos estate, hoping to find her bondmate. She sincerely hoped that Tevos was up in the bedroom, since she wanted to get the drone off her hands as soon as possible.

"The wise, knowledgeable, and incredibly attractive Dr. T'Soni has not programmed that function in to my operating system, Aria T'Loak," the drone said.

Aria snarled, her upper lip pulling back from her teeth as she glared at the tiny drone. It would be so easy to crush the stupid thing with her biotics, but she had to resist for Tevos's sake. This annoying little menace would be invaluably helpful over the next few weeks, and she loved her bondmate enough to preserve it... at least until this crisis was over. "Wise, knowledgeable, and incredibly attractive my ass," Aria muttered. "If she was any kind of smart, she wouldn't have programmed you to be so fucking annoying."

"Although I am not able to shut down without the override phrase at this time, I possess the most up-to-date, efficient version of the intelligent, flawless Dr. T'Soni's infodrone software," the drone said, completely ignoring Aria's sour mood.

"Override phrase?" Aria's biotics flared around her fists. "I'll kill her. Slowly and painfully."

The drone began whirring. "You have currently issued one hundred and seven death threats against the beautiful, talented Dr. T'Soni. Would you like me to catalogue them by method?"

"That's it. I'm passing you off to Tevos. Maybe she'll be able to think of a way to keep you busy before I claw my own eyes out with my fingernails." Without waiting to make sure that the drone followed her, and almost hoping it wouldn't, she stormed the rest of the way up the stairs.

When Aria opened the door to Tevos's old bedroom, she wasn't surprised to see her bondmate sitting at the only desk. Even though they had only been at the estate for a day, the surface was covered in stray datapads and cables. Tevos had even convinced someone to bring two large monitors in from the ship, and she was currently peering at one with intense concentration. The glow illuminated the white markings on her face, making her look exhausted.

"Hello, love," she murmured, only glancing away from the monitor long enough to make sure that it was actually Aria who had come through the door. She was even too tired to notice the small, glowing drone that accompanied her.

Instantly, Aria's anger softened, and she walked over to the desk, standing behind Tevos's chair and caressing the rounded swell of both shoulders. "What are you working on?" she asked, glancing down at the monitor.

Tevos yawned, and quickly covered her open mouth with the side of her arm. "Talking points for tomorrow's press conference. I can't get some rest until I..." She seemed to lose her train of thought, noticing the drone for the first time. "Aria, what is that?"

"Greetings, Councilor Tevos. I am a gift from the illustrious, regal Dr. T'Soni, qualified to assist you with all of your data management needs."

"It's lucky that I didn't blow it up in the skycar," Aria growled, although she didn't remove her hands from Tevos's shoulders.

Tevos was quiet for several moments. Then, she suddenly burst into unrestrained laughter. "Aria, I – I... Oh Goddess... Liara actually..." She lost her words for a moment, covering her mouth with her hands until she could regain some of her control. "Liara actually _gave_ you Glyph? She must really hate you."

Aria folded her arms over her chest and glowered, circling behind Tevos and leaning her hip against one side of the desk. She made sure to put her bondmate between herself and the annoying drone. "Well, it's a copy of the damn thing... with a few infuriating extra features. Like the fact that I can't turn it off. And, well, you heard its opinion of T'Soni."

"Dr. T'Soni has a very diverse skill set."

Aria frowned. "Did that thing just say that T'Soni has many skills?" she asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. "Why does that sound so familiar? Oh, never mind. Anyway, here. Take this." Aria reached into her pocket – with some difficulty, since her pants were practically painted on – and pulled out a tiny silver clip. She pressed it into Tevos's palm, and the councilor smiled when she felt the warmth of the metal. "It's got a pressure plate. Tap it when you want the little fucker to come follow you around. Maybe then it will leave me alone."

"Can't I use my Omnitool for that?" Tevos asked, but didn't wait for an answer to her question. Instead, she clipped the small silver ring onto her bondmate bracelet. "Oh, that actually looks rather pretty. It reminds me of something humans use... charm bracelets?"

"You're really going to defile your bondmate bracelet with that? The bracelet I proposed to you with?"

"You threw it at me," Tevos reminded her.

"The bracelet I used to bind wrists with you?"

"You tied the ribbons too tight, and I couldn't get them off."

"I told you I was sorry... Usually when I tie your wrists, I'm trying to make sure they stay bound."

Tevos turned in her chair to look at the drone, which had lowered itself to float at her eye level while sitting. "If this is a new copy of Glyph, it needs a name," she said thoughtfully.

Aria frowned. "Just because Liara named hers doesn't mean you have to follow her example," she muttered.

"Perhaps the creative, inspiring Dr. T'Soni might be able to assist you in coming up with a name?"

Aria deliberately turned her head away so that she didn't have to look at the drone. "How about Broken? Because that's what he's going to be if he doesn't shut up."

Tevos frowned, shaking her head to show her disapproval. "I'm looking for serious suggestions, Aria. If you're not going to help me with this..." She paused, turning back towards the drone with a thoughtful look on her face. "Helper," she said, trying the name out. "What do you think?" she asked the drone, which was still floating serenely in front of her.

"This unit will respond to any name that you deem appropriate, Councilor Tevos."

"Why do you care what it thinks?" Aria muttered. "It's just a dumb VI."

"The fascinating, marvelous Dr. T'Soni has programmed me with one of the most advanced personality matrixes currently available. If you find it unsatisfactory, I can –"

Aria pressed one hand over her forehead, massaging the tattoo there as she hid Helper from her line of sight. "Unless you know how to mix drinks, I want you to shut the hell up."

Fortunately, Helper was wise enough not to respond. Briefly, Aria wondered if Liara had programmed it with a self-preservation instinct, because even though it was only a drone, it seemed to realize that if it spoke again, it would be in serious danger of physical harm.

Aria felt a gentle touch at her elbow, and she removed her hand to see her bondmate smiling up at her. "Thank you, Aria. I know having a copy of Glyph around isn't ideal... hopefully, he'll be able to help me clear out my inbox at the very least."

"It was actually my idea," Aria bragged, adopting a smug expression as she leaned further back against the desk. Tevos's eyes darted down to her breasts, which were straining against her corset in her new pose, and Aria's predatory smile grew bigger. "So... exactly how much work do you have left to finish?"

"A fair amount," Tevos said, casually picking up the datapad that she had set on the desk. She crossed one knee over the other, tilting her head down and skimming over the words on the screen without taking any of them in. If Aria wanted to play this game tonight, she wasn't going to object.

"Really?" Aria drawled, pushing away from the desk. "Maybe you should relax. Take a break."

"I really need to finish this before the press conference tomorrow. I don't want to stand up there with nothing to say."

Aria's smile twitched into a frown for a moment when Tevos mentioned the press conference, but she managed to hide it quickly. She still didn't like the idea of her bondmate facing the media alone, and she had every intention of making her objections known – but later. First, she had her own work to finish. "Give me five minutes."

"Really?" Tevos said, doing her best to sound skeptical. She continued staring down at the datapad perched on her knee, deliberately refusing to look at Aria's face. Truthfully, five minutes was more than enough time to get her off, but Aria didn't need to hear that. Her ego was inflated enough already.

"Five minutes. You don't even have to stop what you're doing."

Tevos didn't answer verbally. Instead, she scooted her chair back a few inches. That was all the permission Aria needed. Without even taking off her clothes, she knelt in front of the desk.

Above her, Helper's optics began whirring. "Sexual activity detected - privacy mode engaged." Then, to Aria's immense satisfaction, he floated over to a different corner of the room, completely ignoring them.

"Well, at least I figured out one way to make it shut up," she said as Tevos tried not to laugh and ruin the scene. A few moments later, a soft, warm tongue brushed against her knee, and her amusement was forgotten.

Tevos forced herself to keep staring at the datapad in her hand, unwilling to let Aria coax a response out of her so easily. She tried to keep her breathing as quiet and slow as possible, resisting the temptation to look down at her bondmate. A slight tug at the hem of her dress nearly made Tevos forget her resolve, but she managed to hold still and feign disinterest as Aria uncrossed her legs, making sure to run a hand up along her naked thigh.

Slowly, Aria's tongue traced a line over her skin, following the same path as her palm. To her credit, Tevos managed to wait several beats before letting her knees part. She pretended not to notice when she felt two warm hands ease her dress up to her hips, but the motion made her body hum with excitement.

Despite her best efforts, Tevos suddenly realized that she had scooted forward in her chair and spread her legs, allowing Aria full access much sooner than she had intended. Still, she clung to the last vestiges of her professionalism, scrolling through the text on the datapad even though the words had long since become meaningless.

"Goddess, look at you," Aria hummed, gently spreading inner thighs even further apart. "So swollen... I won't even need all five minutes." The datapad lowered slightly, and Tevos's other hand reached down to clutch at the side of the chair. Even though Aria hadn't touched her yet, her body remembered how blissful Aria's tongue and lips felt, and she felt herself throb in anticipation.

When Aria dipped her head, Tevos almost forgot to breathe, and her heartbeat hammered in her throat. The first contact was electric, and as Aria's tongue parted her lips and slid from her entrance all the way up to the ridge of her clit, Tevos knew that her lover didn't plan on wasting time.

Tevos did her best to try and suppress her body's responses, but when Aria's tongue pressed inside of her, catching against the well-learned spot that always made her lose control, she forgot herself and pressed forward with her hips, trying to get her to repeat the motion. Instead, Aria deliberately pulled away, scattering a few unsatisfying kisses across her inner thigh instead.

Determined not to beg for more, Tevos brought the datapad closer to her face, hoping it would hide her expression. Unfortunately, that meant she couldn't see what Aria was doing. When warm lips folded around her and began pulling, she was taken completely by surprise, and barely managed to swallow her gasp of approval. The constant, wet pressure, combined with the light flicks of Aria's tongue, made her inner muscles clench and flutter.

Apparently not satisfied with the reaction she was getting, Aria slid two fingers past the tight ring of muscle at her entrance. They caught for a moment, and Tevos's breath hitched despite her best efforts, but then Aria's tongue began painting warm, wet circles over the very tip of her clit. A flood of wetness coated Aria's hand, and her fingers slid inside almost effortlessly.

Tevos bit her lower lip, tugging at the white marking down the center, but she knew it was no use. She was close, and when she finally came, there would be no keeping it quiet. For just a moment, the warmth and pressure around her receded, and Tevos whimpered at the nearly unbearable loss. "Don't stop – I was... so... so close," she panted, completely abandoning her attempts at ignoring Aria.

"Your five minutes aren't up yet," Aria murmured in between kisses, seeming to press her lips everywhere except the place Tevos needed them. "Are you sure?"

Tevos let the datapad fall to the floor and gripped the back of Aria's head. "Join with me. Make me come."

To her surprise, Aria obeyed the order, and Tevos nearly sobbed with relief as she felt her lover's mind brush against hers. Suddenly, she wasn't alone within herself. Everything was Aria's mouth, Aria's lips surrounding her, and Aria's thoughts sliding over her like water.

_'Please...'_ Tevos's hips rolled forward, and Aria felt an answering throb against the seam of her pants. When her bondmate actually came, they would probably end up ruined. Tevos completely ignored the thought as it floated across her own mind, far too desperate to care. _'Stop. You have other pants.'_

_'Stop?'_ Even through the meld, Aria's voice was teasing.

_'No. No no no. Don't stop. Never stop.' _Desperate for relief, Tevos lowered her walls, deepening the bond between them and letting her desire pour out of her. She shared the pleasant, burning stretch of Aria's fingers, the constant ache that only grew worse as Aria tried to soothe it with the loving heat of her tongue, and the pressure inside her that threatened to spill over both of them in shuddering waves.

_'Hold still,'_ Aria thought at her, using her free hand to push Tevos's arching hips back into the chair. _'Let me take care of you.'_

For a moment, Tevos understood that there was something more behind the words – something Aria didn't want to share. But then Aria's fingers formed a hook inside her and pushed up, effortlessly finding the spot that always made her come undone. Her body seized up and shivered, her inner muscles squeezing Aria's fingers so tightly that they couldn't move. The ridge of her clit pulsed against the seal of Aria's lips, and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. She threw her head back as she reached for Aria across the thread of need that connected them, drawing and taking, swirling the two of them together until they were indistinguishable.

Finally, Tevos's eyes lost their dark color and faded back to green. She found herself slumped in the chair, half falling out of it, her hands clutching a little too tightly at the back of Aria's crest.

With a few last affectionate strokes of her tongue, Aria pulled back, sitting on her heels and staring up at Tevos with a smug look on her face. Slowly, she rose to her feet and offered Tevos her hand. "Come here," she murmured, gently pulling her bondmate out of the chair. Tevos's legs threatened to buckle, and she was relieved when one of Aria's arms stayed around her. The other began brushing aside wires and datapads, clearing a space on the edge of the desk.

"What – what are you...?" Tevos murmured against Aria's shoulder, clutching at the sleeve of her jacket as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Don't play innocent with me," Aria said, rucking Tevos's dress up over her hips and cupping a hand between her legs. "You know what I'm doing. You love it when I ravish you on top of your desk."

"I do," Tevos said, bearing her weight on her elbows and shivering as Aria's fingers slipped back inside of her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting out a soft gasp as she felt Aria's mouth latch onto the column of her throat. "Our first time was on a desk..."

"I proposed to you at your desk," Aria mouthed against Tevos's warm neck, enjoying the way her bondmate rocked against her hand, trying to get her to move.

"So why aren't you fucking me on my desk now?" Tevos complained, not bothering to hide the desperation in her voice.

For once, Aria didn't tease her. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood... you didn't ask for this very nicely," she said, picking up a fast, harsh thrusting motion with her wrist. This time, Tevos didn't bother trying to hide her pleasure, and she cried out as the pad of Aria's thumb began rolling over her clit. She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around Aria's neck and clutch at the material of her jacket, but since she was supporting her weight on her hands, she hooked one knee around Aria's hip instead, trying to pull their bodies closer.

Unfortunately, her attempts had the opposite effect, and Aria pulled away, breaking all contact and leaving her sprawled on top of the desk with her dress pulled up to her stomach. Tevos felt herself ache with the loss of Aria's fingers, and her rapid breathing threatened to become hitched sobs. "Aria..."

"Enough foreplay. Bend over and find something to hold on to."

Even through the haze of lust and need, something about those words stuck in Tevos's brain, and when she realized what it was, a smile spread across her face. "Make me."

Suddenly, Tevos found herself being flipped onto her stomach. Aria pinned one of her arms behind her back, making sure the dress stayed up past her hips. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly as her wet fingers pushed back between Tevos's legs. "All these years, and you still haven't learned how to say please..."

She gasped as Aria bit down on her shoulder, touching up the mark she had left the day before. For a brief moment, Tevos wondered if Aria would ever let the mark heal, but then she felt Aria's mind reach out for hers, clasping it close and causing both their eyes to spill over with black.

This time, the meld came in a wave of images and sounds. They didn't always line up, but they were intimately familiar.

_The rip of fabric as her hand ripped the front of the dress blocking her view of –_

_- her breasts pressed into the unyielding surface of the desk, with her legs kicked apart as Aria's gloved fingers trailed just..._

_... there, as Tevos's lips collided with hers in the back of the hovercar, threatening to make them both – _

_- crash as the table's centerpiece hit the floor and shattered. Neither of them cared._

_'You – you still think about it... about the first time we...'_ The words were slightly disjointed as they pushed through the thread connecting their minds in short, separated bursts, but Aria understood.

_'Gloating over my greatest conquest,'_ she thought back, but the emotions behind the words were almost tender.

Tevos sighed, deliberately rocking back against Aria's fingers and encouraging her to push deeper. _'Sometimes, I still think you would be perfect if you just stopped talking...'_

Despite the ache in her wrist and hand, Aria began moving her fingers even faster, letting them flare and buzz with the purple-blue glow of her biotics. Unfortunately, the extra stimulation backfired, and Tevos cried out as Aria gripped her hip, nearly overwhelmed by the sensations being reflected back at her.

Just to prove a point, she said the only words that Tevos actually wanted to hear. "Come for me."

Tevos's body jerked once, froze for a moment, and then melted in absolute bliss, her hands gripping the edge of her desk and her cheek sticking to the flat surface as she clutched at Aria's fingers. The release was so intense that Aria couldn't stay standing, and she fell forward, supporting her weight on one elbow as she panted against the back of Tevos's neck and shoulder.

They were silent for several moments except for the sounds of their rapid breathing, but they didn't break the meld, and Aria didn't remove her fingers. Tevos smiled, even though half of her face was still pressed against the surface of the desk. _'Those are my favorite three words to hear...' _There was a brief, almost unnoticeable flash of sadness from Aria until Tevos corrected herself aloud. "Second favorite three words." She glanced over her shoulder and gave Aria a warm smile. "Now, are you going to let me up?"

"Not sure if I can move," Aria said, using her elbow to bear some of her weight. Honestly, she wasn't tired, but she didn't want to pull away. Irrational fears began clouding her mind, and she severed the link between them, breaking the meld abruptly and hoping she had done so quickly enough to prevent Tevos from noticing.

"Aria..." There was a worried, slightly exasperated note in Tevos's voice, and Aria wasn't surprised when she felt Tevos's mind brush against hers again, seeking permission to find out what was bothering her. Her first instinct was to put up all of her barriers, but reluctantly, she lowered the walls around her mind and allowed her lover access to her thoughts.

The rush of worry and frustration coming from Aria was so powerful that it felt like a physical blow. Tevos's chest tightened, and she actually gasped at the sudden pressure. Their earlier melds had felt different, and Tevos had suspected that something was bothering her bondmate, but she hadn't known just how much. _'How did you hide this from me?'_

Aria didn't answer the question. Instead, another thought forced its way to the front of their linked minds. _'I don't want you giving that press conference tomorrow.'_

_'I have to. The public needs to see me talk about this. To see that I'm not –'_

_'- Ashamed?'_

_'Aria.'_ Her name was accompanied by a gentle but firm pull from Tevos's mind, focusing her attention. _'I have never been ashamed of us.'_

_'Then I'm going with you.'_

_'No.' _This time, when Tevos eased out from beneath her and flipped onto her back, Aria didn't have it in her to object. She felt a stab of loss as Tevos pulled away, but a warm hand cupped on top of hers, urging her fingers to slip inside again. _'Don't. Stay.'_

_'I hate this.'_

_'I know.'_ Aria felt it when Tevos closed her eyes. _'I'll take Grizz with me. But I need to do this.'_

_'I know. I still hate it.'_

This time, Aria was content to let the meld fade on its own. But even several minutes later, when she and Tevos reluctantly climbed off of the desk and stumbled over to the bed in each other's arms, sleep didn't find her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Tevos held one hand over her eyes, trying to keep her stomach from lurching. Her other hand supported her weight as she leaned forward over the sink. In a few minutes, she would be forced to leave her office's small washroom and stand at the top of the Temple's wide marble steps, explaining her actions before a large and possibly hostile crowd.

Normally, public speaking didn't bother her. It had been a part of her life since she was a small child. But this was different. She wasn't simply being questioned on matters of Council policy. This was personal. A test of her character. As sick as she felt, she was eager to rise and meet it. She reminded herself that she had led her people through what looked like the end of the universe. In comparison, this was nothing.

In some small way, it annoyed her that she needed to have a press conference in the first place. She knew that she owed her constituents an explanation for her behavior. Bonding with someone as infamous as Aria T'Loak couldn't just be swept under the rug, and she understood why their relationship might seem strange or even dangerous to an outside observer, but part of her resented having to justify something so personal. Briefly, she wondered if Aria had ever felt this resentment during their melds and assumed it was directed at her.

The two of them hadn't spoken much that morning. Aside from bringing Tevos breakfast, Aria had remained strangely silent and introspective. Tevos hadn't received much more than a hollow 'good luck' and a perfunctory kiss before Neota had ushered her out the door, barely even noticing Aria's nakedness. When it came to Aria, nothing seemed to surprise her poor, long-suffering assistant anymore.

A knock on the door made Tevos pull her hand away from her eyes. "Yes?" she called out, hoping that she didn't sound as exhausted as she felt.

"It's me, Counci -" The hiss of the washroom door sliding open muffled the sound of Neota's voice for a moment. "- re you all right?" she finished, stepping into the room. She frowned when she caught a glimpse of Tevos's face.

"Define 'all right'," Tevos said, holding on to the edge of the sink. She looked as sick as she felt.

Neota's brow furrowed in concern. "Do you need some water? Pills?"

Tevos shook her head. "No, thank you." She had been fighting back nausea all morning, but she hadn't taken any of the mild sedatives she carried with her. Since the war, she had become a little too dependent on chemical regulators for her own comfort. The stims and sedatives she used were completely legal, and she never took more than the prescribed amount, but she disliked relying on drugs to manage her emotions.

"They sent me to fetch you," Neota said, pausing as she studied Tevos's face more closely. "But your makeup might need some touching up first."

Tevos looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "Unfortunately, you're right. I doubt the press will be kind enough to use filters on their cameras." She splashed a little water on her face, relishing the sudden cold. Then, she turned and left the washroom, crossing through her office and out into the hallway with Neota following quickly at her heels.

She adopted a long, confident stride as she cut a path through the mob of priestesses, techs, C-Sec grunts, stylists, and the sound crew walking through the halls. Most of them recognized her and stepped out of her path as soon as they caught sight of her, but she did have to dodge a few hovering cameras. Somehow, even though Neota was walking a few steps behind, she managed to catch Tevos's eye and nod her over towards one of the side rooms near the front entrance.

When she passed the two C-Sec officers standing outside and stepped through the open doorway, she had to stifle a groan. Two asari maidens were waiting on either side of a large, empty chair, both of them armed with an impressive spread of supplies. She had company in her misery, however. Sparatus was lounging near one of the mirrors, his arms folded over his chest, and Valern was seated in another chair, being attended to by a human male with blonde hair.

"You're finished, I take it," Tevos said, slightly jealous as she watched Sparatus preen in front of the mirror. "Sometimes I hate you."

"If you wanted to go first, you should have gotten here faster," he said.

"I did go first. I just need a touch-up."

"You know, I've never had an asari do my clan markings so well before." Sparatus turned his head to view the white paint covering his face at a better angle. "They look rather dashing, don't you think?"

One of the asari, a girl with pleasant pink facial markings, blushed at the compliment, and Tevos resisted the temptation to heave a sigh as she sat down. "I'm sure your wife will appreciate it," she said flatly. She gave both of the maidens a brief smile of acknowledgement to be polite, and then tilted her head back, hoping her torment would be over with quickly.

"Goddess, how did I miss this one the first time?" one of them gasped as the collar of Tevos's dress shifted. "Petra, where did you put that medigel tube?"

The maiden with the pink markings stopped making flirtatious eyes at Sparatus long enough to look and see what had startled her companion. "I'll get it," she murmured, turning towards the table of supplies.

Sparatus chuckled. "So, the Queen of Omega is a biter. Doesn't surprise me. How much medigel did they need the first time?"

Tevos narrowed her eyes and prepared to tell Sparatus exactly where he could shove his comment, but Valern beat her to it. "If you must speculate about such distasteful things, please do it outside of my presence," he said in a clipped tone from his chair, making the human male who was working on him click his tongue in disapproval. The corners of Tevos's lips twitched up in a small smile. She decided that she liked him, and not just because his jacket reminded her a little bit of Aria's.

"You're the only one who finds the subject distasteful," Sparatus said. "Westerlund has sold more subscriptions in the past day and a half than during the rest of the galactic standard year combined."

"Wonderful," Tevos drawled, shuddering slightly as the maiden with the pink facial markings rubbed the cold topical medigel onto the bruise until it faded into unbroken blue skin. She actually felt a small, irrational sense of loss as the love bite disappeared.

"Do you want to fix her lips, or should I?" the other maiden asked. "Her eyes are fine."

"I'll trade with you," the human male who had been working on Valern offered. "I left the eyes for last." Tevos tried not to look amused. Honestly, she had no idea how one went about putting makeup on a salarian at all.

"She's all yours." The maiden handed him the tube of gloss she had been holding as they passed each other.

Tevos spent the next minute deliberately ignoring Sparatus's annoying looks, going over her talking points in her head, and trying to hold perfectly still as she felt her lips being re-outlined. She was momentarily distracted when she heard a small commotion by the door, but didn't bother turning at the sound of footsteps.

"Excuse me? This is a private room. You can't just barge in here and –" Valern's outburst suddenly quieted, and Tevos turned around to see Grizz standing behind her chair, holding a thin electronic pass between two talons. His other hand rested on his pistol.

"I was invited," he said, his layered voice deadly calm. Then, he looked over at Tevos. "How are you holding up?"

"Grizz," Tevos said, smiling broadly. "I feel a little like I'm getting ready for the sequel to Vaenia instead of a press conference, but..." A sudden thought struck her, and her smile disappeared. "Please tell me that Aria is still at the Estate."

Valern glared at her from his chair, forcing the maiden with the pink markings to step aside. "You let one of Aria's people in here?"

Tevos closed her eyes and tried to ignore the brush running beneath the points of her cheekbones. "Valern, answering stupid questions is all I'll be doing for the next hour. Please don't make me start early."

Sparatus laughed, and even though Tevos couldn't see his facial expression because of the way her chair was facing, she imagined that Valern was scowling at her. "Leave her alone, Valern. Aria is technically our ally. A dangerous ally, but still..."

Tevos wanted to thank him, but she felt sorry for the man trying to fix her makeup and settled back in her chair, holding still as she felt him swipe away a line through the center of her lower lip, letting the white stripe of her tattoo show through the color he had been applying.

"All right, you're finished," said the human, stepping back and admiring his handiwork. Tevos glanced in the mirror, and was pleased to see that the stress and exhaustion she felt was hidden behind a clever blend of shadows and highlights. Now, she just had to hold on to the illusion for a few hours.

"You look like you were born for this," Grizz said, and Tevos was touched by the sincerity of his words. For some reason, she had a feeling that the turian could see right through the face she was wearing, and meant what he said anyway.

"Councilor?" Tevos turned to see Neota walking towards her, a hovering microphone floating beside her head. "They're ready for you."

Slowly, Tevos stood and smoothed out the front of her dress. "Thank you." She gave her assistant a soft smile. "By the way, expect something extra in your next paycheck." Before Neota could murmur her thanks, Tevos headed towards the door, pausing when she reached it to look back at Sparatus and Valern. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Reluctantly, the two other Councilors followed her towards the door, barely even noticing when several C-Sec officers fell into step beside them. Silently, Grizz joined the group, never letting Tevos leave his line of sight.

. . .

As Tevos listened to the conference coordinator's introduction in a chair just off-center from the podium, all of the words seemed to blur together. For a few moments, nothing her assistant said was actually distinguishable at all. Tevos swallowed once, and blinked her eyes slowly. This press conference could prove to be her saving grace, or the end of her career. Unfortunately, she couldn't predict which.

The other two Councilors were seated on either side of her, although there was a gap between Tevos and Valern so that no one would be sitting directly behind the podium. Without even looking, Tevos knew that their faces were as blank as her own. C-Sec agents stood silently along the steps and several yards off to the side, and although she couldn't see him, Tevos knew that Grizz had to be somewhere close by. She was tempted to look for him, but even though she was still seated, the crowd at the foot of the steps was watching her. The cameras were surely capturing every movement she made, every expression that passed across her face.

The sound of her name pulled her back into the present. "Councilor Tevos will now make a statement..."

When Tevos rose to her feet, the room exploded with noise – the whirring and clicking of cameras, rising voices, countless questions. Swiftly, she raised one hand for silence, and to her relief, it was granted within a few seconds. "Thank you. Because of recent events, I thought it would be prudent to make a brief statement and answer a few questions." She focused her eyes on a spot in the distance, just above the heads of the crowd so that it appeared as if she was looking directly at them. She needed to appear as if she was making a personal connection with the people listening, even though there was only one face she wanted to see.

"First of all, I did bind wrists with Aria T'Loak. We were married about a month ago." No one spoke, but the effect of the statement on the crowd was almost audible by itself. Even though she didn't feel comfortable sharing the details of her relationship, Tevos knew that she had to give them something more. She needed people to sympathize, to understand, to relate to her, even if it made her uncomfortable. "Our relationship started during the war. So much death has a way of forging unexpected connections, but even I was surprised when it grew into something more. When I was elected to this position -"

Tevos paused, letting the icy, impersonal aura she was protecting herself with melt. The numbness she felt stabbed a little as it faded away. If she wanted to keep her job, she couldn't play the regal, austere politician this time. She needed to add something of a personal touch. Even if the confidence vote went against her, there were a few things she needed to say. Not for her people, but for herself.

"... When I became the Asari Councilor, I never expected to fall in love." Her lips softened into a brief smile. "I was afraid that opening up to someone else would weaken me. But the past few years have shown me just how wrong I was. Strength is shown through love." Tevos waited a moment for her words to sink in. She wondered if Aria would find her speech flattering, or slightly irritating. Surely, Aria wasn't used to being described in nearly poetic terms. "I know our bonding seems unorthodox, implausible. But even Janiri fell in love, and I'm only mortal. We don't choose when or where love takes us."

Tevos straightened, making herself taller as the floating microphone adjusted to hover beside her lips. "But we can choose our actions, and we are responsible for our decisions. I am submitting to a confidence vote because I believe in our system of government, and because I believe that my personal decisions have not undone or erased my contributions to the Republics. I am the same leader I was before. My convictions have not changed."

The crowd seemed transfixed, and Tevos allowed herself a small moment of pride. She was in her element again. This was what she knew, what she was good at, what she enjoyed. "In the next three weeks, my actions will be judged by the citizens of Republic. As your Councilor, I ask that you judge _all_ of my actions. Politicians are servants of their people. Judge how I served you for nearly a century. Judge how I served you when our entire Galaxy was on the brink of destruction. Judge how I served you as we rebuilt, stronger than before."

Tevos waited, letting her words settle as she retreated into herself again. She was the wise, austere councilor again, and this time, the image she was trying to project felt genuine. But the passion was there, just beneath the surface if she needed a few more carefully timed displays. "And now, I would be happy to answer a few questions."

Briefly, Tevos glanced down at the screen built into the podium. The text of her short speech – which she had deviated from considerably – had disappeared. Instead, it had been replaced with the names of every reporter in attendance and the news organizations they belonged to. All she needed to do was select a name on the screen. To an outside observer, her picks would seem random, but Liara had come through for her with modified (and occasionally incriminating) dossiers on every single reporter in attendance. Being on intimate terms with the Shadow Broker had its advantages.

After a moment's consideration, Tevos selected one of the safer names, a female turian from one of the major news networks. The Galactic Broadcasting Corporation wasn't known for inflammatory coverage like Westerlund. "Faine Saronis, GBC News. Councilor, you haven't made a statement about your bonding until now, but several major media outlets have reported that the ceremony happened several weeks ago. Were you trying to conceal your relationship from the public, and did the appearance of recent tabloid photos finally prompt you to make an announcement?"

Tevos was slightly relieved that the turian hadn't mentioned that she was naked in those photos – as if she needed the reminder. "The photos did bring media attention to my relationship with Aria, but I wasn't trying to conceal it. No one ever asked." She held up her wrist, showing her bondmate bracelet. "I've been wearing this for months. I don't take it off. Also, I submitted the bonding paperwork under my legal name. It was a matter of public record... if anyone cared to look." She couldn't help smirking slightly as the reporters realized that the story had technically been available to them for weeks, and they had all missed out on a chance at an exclusive.

Glancing down at the screen again, Tevos selected another name, an asari with severe facial markings and an even more severe expression. "Damara Al'tai, FCC. What would you say to critics who claim that your relationship with Aria T'Loak is a security threat?"

Tevos had known that this question was coming. Avoiding it was impossible. She responded in the only way she could – with offended dignity. "I have never revealed classified information to Aria, or anyone else. I've spent centuries strengthening my mental barriers, and the Council employs some of the best techs in Citadel space to secure all of our electronic devices. But if my word isn't satisfactory, I challenge anyone who disagrees to find proof and name a specific incident." Tevos knew that the last part of her statement was risky. It could inspire some of her political enemies to start digging for specifics, but she was banking on the fact that since there was nothing to find, she could disprove or at least cast doubt on their accusations.

After making sure the cameras had captured her vehement denial, she selected another name, a human male this time. "Robert Masters, Alliance News Network. Recently, Westerlund published an exposé on your relationship with Aria. Is the information in that article accurate, and do you know the identity of the anonymous source?"

"I have no comment on the anonymous source at this time, but the information in the article is factual, for the most part. There were a few embellishments..." Tevos paused for a moment to find Khalisah's face in the crowd. She was in the front row, probably thanks to her reporting on Liara's pregnancy and Tevos's bonding. Obviously, her newly elevated status came with a few perks. "But overall, it was surprisingly accurate."

Tevos tapped another name on the screen. This time, the question came from a hanar wearing a rather strange looking black hat, which had obviously been made for a human head, on top of his body. "Regards the Work of the Enkindlers Joyously, Skywire. This One has confirmed that the company Fornax has already begun preproduction on a film parodying Madam Councilor's relationship, starring Avara Angalee..."

The hanar didn't even need to finish his question. "Amara Anjali?" Tevos corrected automatically. Then, she froze, deliberately willing herself not to blush. In addition to starring in _Cheap Illium Whores VII: The All-Asari, All The Time Edition_, and the _Play Hard: Asari Skyball Undressed_ special, she had won several awards for her work in _Blue Bondage Babes_, parts three, four, and seven. Briefly, Tevos wondered just how sad and awful it was that she could remember most of the actress's filmography without any reference material.

With the right makeup, Amara Anjali could pass for Aria's sister, and Aria had even commented on the amusing resemblance once or twice before while perusing Tevos's not-so-secret stash of porn clips.

Tevos blinked slowly, trying to clear her head so that she could form a somewhat coherent answer to the question. "I - I had no idea that such a film was being produced, but otherwise, I have absolutely no comment on the matter." She cleared her throat. "Next question." When no one spoke, she remembered that she had to choose a name, and jabbed her finger randomly at the screen.

"Kazuhiro Saitou, Second Star Broadcasting. A recent poll from Harris-Reid has shown a significant drop in your approval ratings since your relationship with Aria T'Loak became public knowledge. What is your response?"

"I believe that particular poll showed a dip of about seven percent," Tevos said. "My approval rating among the asari dropped over twenty points after I told Commander Shepard about the existence of the Prothean Beacon in Armali. Once the war ended, it rose forty. In comparison, the polls about my relationship with Aria seem... trivial."

That was when the sound of gunfire tore through the air.

The reaction was immediate. Several people screamed, and others threw themselves to the ground. Tevos instinctively ducked behind the podium, her heart hammering wildly as a wall of C-Sec officers closed around her in a protective circle. She tried to look past their broad, armored chestpieces and catch a glimpse of what was going on, but they completely blocked her view.

Tevos's world shifted as she was dragged down behind the podium, two armored bodies crouching over her as several others drew their weapons. Her eyes darted around, trying to take stock of her situation. The only things she could hear were screaming and gunfire.

Before she had time to breathe, someone grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet, pulling her up the stairs. Somewhere along the way, she noticed that one of the armored chestplates beside her was grey instead of black with blue stripes, and she breathed a small sigh of relief. Grizz. Tevos didn't have much time to be thankful before she found herself shoved up against Sparatus, who was also being hurried up the steps and back into the temple.

Valern was on her other side, looking just as terrified as Tevos felt. "What's happening?" he demanded, completely out of breath as the three of them were guided into the temple. Tevos didn't bother trying to answer. She had no idea who had started shooting at her, or why.

Grizz and two C-Sec agents remained directly beside her, literally making shields of their bodies as the temple doors closed behind them. Four others broke from the diamond formation they had adopted and immediately took one of the side passages, standing two abreast as they hurried for the nearest emergency exit.

For some reason, the fact that she couldn't hear screaming anymore made Tevos sick to her stomach. It didn't help that the hallway was completely abandoned aside from their group, and everything was uncomfortably quiet.

Eventually, the silence was broken by one of the C-Sec officers speaking into his Omnitool. "This is Shift Leader Kardonis, evacuating principals Kurinth, Mehrkuri, Gurji," he barked as they turned a corner in the hallway. "Shuttle three, do you copy?"

There was an explosion of static from the other end of the connection, followed by a few broken words. "Do - ... come, we're... nder att –"

"Damn it, someone's jamming communications." The turian jabbed at his Omnitool again. "Shuttle three, we can't read you –"

This time, the voice coming from the other end was less garbled. "We read you. You're clear to evacuate."

Tevos winced as she was hurried through a second door and back out into the bright sunlight, squinting her eyes against the glare. Once the spots swimming in her field of vision cleared, she saw an armored Skycar hovering a few feet away. The door opened, revealing several more uniformed C-Sec agents. Without waiting for the guards to follow, Valern hurried onto the shuttle, with Sparatus almost immediately behind him. Tevos turned to Grizz for a brief moment and opened her mouth to speak, but the turian was studying the occupants of the Skycar, and his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He extended an arm, blocking Tevos's path forward. "Wait, don't –"

"Varris, Michaels, evacuate the principals!" The Shift Leader rounded on Grizz, mandibles flaring. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a C-Sec operation. I know the Councilor has you on a leash, but this isn't your job, you barefaced –" Before he could finish his insult, a fresh round of gunfire came from the inside shuttle, and he collapsed, one side of his face gone. Several of the other C-Sec agents fell beside him, shot down before they could even aim their weapons.

Acting on instinct, Grizz pushed Tevos to the ground, firing his pistol as three well-armed impostors leapt from the Skycar's open door. He didn't even have time to notice that he had hit his first two marks before several heavy rounds collided with his chestplate. His body jerked at the impact, and Tevos screamed as he dropped to his knees. She tried to move towards him, but one of the armored humans stopped her, hauling her bodily into the shuttle. The last thing she saw before the doors closed was Grizz falling forward and hitting the ground, a dull grey blur surrounded by several corpses in bloodstained black armor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The first thing that Grizz felt when he woke up was the hole in his chest that was rapidly repairing itself, and the chilled sensation of medigel flooding in through his wound. The first thing he saw was the bloody, mangled mess of what had been Shift Leader Kardonis's face. The first thing he heard was equally unpleasant – Expel 10 club music blasting from the vibrating Omnitool on his wrist. The ring tone he had selected for Aria.

Shit.

With a herculean effort, he managed to toss his arm somewhere in the vicinity of his head. "Answer," he tried to say, but it took him three tries before anything that even resembled words came out of his mouth. He coughed, spattering more of his armor with blood, and tried again. "Answer."

"Where the fuck is she?" Aria's life-sized holo shouted. For a moment, Grizz thought he saw three versions of her disapproving expression as she peered down at him.

"Gone –"

Finally, Aria seemed to notice that Grizz was splayed on the ground in a pool of blood, barely coherent at all. "Shit," she hissed, slamming against something with her fist that Grizz couldn't make out. "I said fly faster! What do you mean gone, Grizz?"

"Impostors. Took her in –" The medigel had left him comfortably numb, and it felt strange to speak when he couldn't feel the words in his chest. "Took her in the shuttle..."

"Damn it! Which shuttle?" When Grizz didn't answer, Aria's form rippled with biotics, her skin crackling with energy and light. Her eyes glowed as she stared at him. "Which shuttle, Grizz!"

"Evacuation... shuttle... Wasn't C-Sec..."

"I've got your location. Five minutes. Don't die for five minutes, or I'll kill you... Grizz? Grizz!"

The turian tried to answer, but another wave of medigel had started to make everything fuzzy, and after a few seconds, Aria was nothing more than a smeared purple blur against the white marble of the temple wall.

The second time Grizz 'woke up', if it could even be called that, he was not alone in his mind. Rage and stabbing pain pressed out from somewhere deep inside his skull, and for a moment, he thought his head would explode. For several agonizing seconds, he could see nothing but red.

The presence within him forced itself deeper, and suddenly, a flood of images ripped free from his memory.

_Tevos, looking confused and worried as he held her back with one arm –_

_... All of the C-Sec officers in the ship were human males, every single one, and there was blood smeared across one of their helmets – why were they wearing helmets? Even the bodyguards hadn't bothered putting on theirs..._

_... Gunfire from the shuttle door – the thud of armored bodies hitting the unforgiving ground... Inexplicably, a sense of relief as he shoved Tevos onto the ground as well. Foggily, Grizz realized that the relief wasn't coming from him at all._

_And then the last thing he saw – a large arm wrapped around Tevos's midsection as she tried to crawl towards him..._

The mind invading his spun out of control, howling with helpless fury. Grizz was overwhelmed by the primal, protective instinct, the raw power surrounding him. His mate was in danger, and he needed to – needed to... _'Where is she?'_

_'Aria...?'_

_' – I can't find it – I can't see where they went –'_

_'... Aria, I'm...'_

_'Love, I never should have left you –'_

_'... I'm sorry...'_

The pounding anger subsided to a dull roar, and for a moment, he felt something unfamiliar – the closest he could come to describing it was a mental caress. _'You protected her. Thank you.'_

_'... trying to kill us, not her...'_

Knowing it might be his only chance, Grizz tried to dredge up more of his memories. Aria latched on to them immediately, watching as Valern and Sparatus boarded the shuttle in relative safety. Grizz's vivid recollection of Tevos being hauled onto the ship by a heavy arm flared up again, and Aria suddenly broke away from him, unwilling to watch. Without her mind to support his, Grizz slipped back into blackness and nothingness.

Aria's eyes returned to their normal color as she picked herself up off the ground, ignoring the blood that covered the lower half of her leather pants. The faithful turian looked half dead, but the heavy doses of medigel had done their job so far. That was why Aria paid her employees well and let them choose their own gear – Grizz's top of the line armor, with its automatic medigel dispenser, had probably saved his life. The toe of her boot nudged against something, and she bent down, picking up the same small pistol that Grizz had bought to Shepard and Liara's wedding. Her face tightened as flashes of the memories she had taken resurfaced in her mind.

"Guess I was wrong to tease him about this thing," she said hollowly, staring at two of the corpses. They were the ones Grizz had shot before he had fallen. Aside from the fact that they were wearing helmets, and they were both human, they seemed much like the other six dead bodies. Their C-Sec armor looked genuine. She was impressed that Grizz had realized something was wrong and tried to prevent Tevos from boarding the ship.

"Sheerk," she barked, ignoring the way her heels sank into the mud. "Help me get him into the car. C-Sec will be crawling all over this place in another minute once they pull their heads out of their asses. I need you to take Grizz out of here." She knew that moving him after such a traumatic injury was probably unwise, but she couldn't leave him here until C-Sec finally figured out what was going on. He had earned more than that from her.

She stared down at her friend's body as Sheerk climbed out of the driver's seat, but her mind wasn't really on either of them. Someone had taken her bondmate. She didn't know who they were, where they had gone, or why they had kidnapped Tevos, but Aria did know one thing.

"Someone is going to die for this."

. . .

When Shepard walked out into the sunlight and stepped onto the grass, the first thing she noticed was Aria T'Loak standing beside the glowing lightstrips cordoning off the area. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was arguing with a slightly terrified turian C-Sec agent who obviously wished he was somewhere else.

"Um... ma'am, this is a crime scene, and..." Aria glared daggers at him, daring him to continue. "We can't allow a civilian to -"

"Civilian?" Aria said icily, clenching her fists. "I'm the one that called you here! You wouldn't even know the Councilors were missing if I hadn't..." She paused, finally noticing Shepard from the corner of her eye. "Finally! I called you ten fucking minutes ago, Shepard! You couldn't get here any faster?" She shoved the turian aside and hurried towards Shepard with a determined stride.

Shepard met her halfway, shooting a sympathetic look at the C-Sec agent. "Look," she said from around Aria, "I'm -"

"Commander Shepard!" the turian said, his mandibles flaring and his eyes widening in recognition.

"Yeah. The Councilor is a personal friend of mine. Do you mind if I take a look around?"

Aria frowned, obviously disapproving of the way Shepard had requested permission instead of making demands, but the turian looked almost relieved that Aria would be someone else's problem. "Of course. You're a SpecTRe, and to be honest, this is way above my pay grade. Can I tell my boss that you're officially taking over this investigation?"

Shepard nodded her head. "If that helps..." She turned towards Aria. "So, what do we know?"

"The group that commandeered the evac shuttle was human, and all of them were wearing C-Sec uniforms." Aria gestured towards two of the corpses on the ground. "Grizz took out a few of them when they grabbed her."

"Where is he?"

"I ordered Sheerk to take him to a hospital. They blew a hole through his chest. Armor-piercing rounds, I think. But I melded with him long enough to find out what I needed to know."

Shepard knelt on the ground, ignoring the pools of blood as she examined the two corpses. "Run me through what happened."

"From what I saw, Grizz and the rest of these unlucky bastards walked out of the same door you just stepped through. Valern and Sparatus got on the shuttle without a problem, so I think whoever kidnapped them was trying to get away without being noticed. The bloodbath didn't start until Grizz realized that something was off. He tried to stop Thea from getting on the shuttle, and that's when they opened fire."

"This definitely reads like a kidnapping. The gunfire out front was probably meant to send the Councilors back here. If Grizz hadn't figured out what was going on, it might have been hours before anyone realized they were missing."

"I don't really care how they did it," Aria said, staring intently at the ground. "I want to know who, and why."

"I might be able to help with that." Shepard and Aria looked up in time to see Liara pass through the lightstrips, completely ignoring the scrolling 'Do Not Enter' message.

"Hey." Shepard spared her bondmate a brief smile despite the seriousness of the situation. "What took you so long?"

A wrinkle formed on Liara's smooth forehead. "It's not exactly easy to park a car outside of a crime scene, Shepard. I managed to talk my way past the guards once I dropped your name." She glanced at Aria. "How did you get by?"

Aria's eyes narrowed. "I got here first, and convinced them it wasn't a good idea to make me leave."

Liara resisted the impulse to shiver. Aria's voice was dripping with barely restrained hatred and rage. She could see exactly why C-Sec had been reluctant to move her, regulations or not. Liara looked down at the two corpses they were standing over, partially so that she wouldn't have to face Aria. "These two are human. What about the rest of them?"

"Human," Aria confirmed. "That's what tipped Grizz off. C-Sec has plenty of humans now, but seeing a squad without any turians, salarians, or asari at all isn't normal."

"So, we're looking for a human terrorist group. Again." Shepard sighed. "Why does this sound familiar?"

"I doubt it's Cerberus," Liara said. "To my knowledge, even the isolated cells that weren't wiped out during the assault on the Illusive Man's base ceased all operations after the war. They couldn't survive on their own without his instructions and financial support."

Aria gritted her teeth. "They took my bondmate. That's an act of war, no matter who they are."

In a surprising gesture of comfort, Liara rested one of her hands on Aria's forearm, squeezing through the leather jacket. "We'll find her. I promise."

"Spare me the sympathy, T'Soni." Aria pulled her arm away, turning her back even as she continued speaking. "I need to know who took her, and where they're hiding so that I can tear them apart." She paused, staring off at nothing. "Can you help me or not?"

The note of helplessness and fear in Aria's voice was so subtle, so deeply buried beneath layer after layer of anger, that Liara nearly missed it. She didn't try to touch Aria again, but she offered comfort in the only way that the Queen of Omega would accept. "I'll find her for you. And when we know where she is, I'll help you bring her back."

"It's going to be bloody work," Aria said, turning to look over her shoulder. Her eyes burned. "I'm not leaving any of them alive. Or in one piece."

Before Liara could respond, a commotion from a short distance away made all three of their heads snap in the direction of the noise. Shepard groaned. "Oh no. Not now. Please."

"I believe your people have a term for this, Shepard..." Liara said as she watched two C-Sec officers try to block the path of a determined looking Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. "Chasing down terrorist groups and fending off annoying reporters seems awfully familiar. Now you just need to negotiate a few peace treaties and stop another race of sentient machines from destroying the universe, and you'll feel right at home."

"Don't forget saving the Council. Again. For the third time."

Fortunately for Shepard, Aria didn't hear her sarcastic quip. She was too busy watching Khalisah, who had managed to sidestep the same turian that had tried to keep her away from the crime scene until Shepard's arrival. "Commander Shepard! Commander Shepard, I –"

"Ma'am, this is a restricted area. You'll have to leave," the turian tried to say, half running to keep pace with Khalisah. He reached for her arm, obviously intent on forcing her back behind the lightstrips.

"I got it on tape," Khalisah said, obviously realizing that she only had a few moments to convince Shepard to listen to her.

Aria's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward, bodily hauling the unfortunate C-Sec officer away. She stared down at Khalisah with an intensity that almost made the reporter lose her breath. "You saw them take her? You recorded it?"

"Take who?" Khalisah frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Then, her eyes snapped open as realization struck. "She's missing, isn't she? Councilor Tevos?"

Shepard sighed in frustration, covering her face with her hand and shaking her head. After a moment, she pulled her palm away and looked at Khalisah. "Look, we really don't have time for this right now. If I promise to give you an interview or something later, can you just... leave and pretend you were never here?"

Khalisah gaped at her. "Pretend I was never here? This is the biggest story I've ever discovered! Do you seriously expect me to leave when –"

"Enough!" Aria shouted, her eyes flashing black as threads of biotic energy crawled along her arms and gathered around her fists.

Everyone went silent, even the C-Sec officers collecting samples and scans.

"You." Aria's entire form seemed to vibrate as she turned back to Khalisah. "Tell me what you recorded. _Now_."

"The gunman," she said, looking at Aria with a mixture of fear and awe. "The one out front. I got behind a chair and filmed it..." Hesitantly, she pointed at the grey camera floating a few feet behind her.

"I don't have time for this!" Aria snarled. With nowhere else to direct her anger, she let the raw power that had been storming around her release. A purple ball of light shot with blazes of white blasted somewhere near her feet, leaving a large, smoking crater in the dirt less than a yard away from where Khalisah was standing.

Liara's biotics flared to life as well, and she stepped between Aria and Khalisah, extending her arm. "Aria, we can use this. Let me analyze the footage. Maybe I can find something to help us."

"You can have it," Khalisah said, her voice breaking as she glanced from Aria to the burnt hole in the ground. Her stomach sank as she looked at it. Another two feet, and the black charring around the edges could have been her.

"We have two of them here. Their bodies haven't told us anything," Aria protested, but she let her biotics flicker and die out.

Liara lowered her arm, satisfied that Aria wasn't going to injure Khalisah. "They were in disguise. The gunman was only a distraction. Perhaps he wasn't as cautious."

"It's worth a shot," said Shepard, heading back towards the temple. Aria and Liara fell into step behind her automatically. "We'll go to the Estate and see if Liara can find anything."

"What about me?" Khalisah asked, hurrying to catch up as her camera zoomed behind her. Despite her recent near-death experience, she was unwilling to let the group – and her story – walk away.

"You're coming with us," Shepard said. As much as she hated to admit it, having al-Jilani close by was a good idea. At least that way, they could keep an eye on her.

Aria suddenly stopped, whirling around to face Khalisah and nearly making her trip backwards at the unexpected halt. "I'll make this simple for you. If you help me get my bondmate back, the two of us won't have a problem. If you get in my way... if you fuck with me... I swear, you won't live long enough to regret it."

Khalisah was a stalwart soul. She had seen almost everything in her line of work. The gunfire from an hour early hadn't fazed her. She had even been headbutted by krogan once, although it had landed her in the hospital for two months. But in that moment, Aria's face was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

"Are we clear?" Aria asked. Khalisah had no idea how the asari managed to loom over her even though they were nearly the same height.

"Crystal," she stammered, holding up both hands in an appeasing gesture.

"Good." Although she didn't run, Aria lengthened her stride to catch up with Liara and Shepard, who were waiting for her by the door. "Now, hurry up. And bring your stupid camera."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

When Tevos woke up, it was in a small, barren, unfamiliar room. There was something metal around her neck, and although it was loose, her first instinct was to tug at it. Her heart sank when she realized that it was a biotic dampener. Without her biotics, the very small amount of combat experience she had was useless.

Slowly, trying to ignore the pounding ache in her head, she blinked the blurriness from her eyes. Sparatus's face slowly swam into focus. "Thank the Spirits you're awake. They must have given you too much of the sedative."

"Sedative?" Tevos repeated as she struggled into a sitting position. It was surprisingly difficult to find her balance, even though she hadn't tried to stand.

"They gave it to all of us in the shuttle," Valern said. "You don't remember?" He looked far more alert than Tevos felt, probably thanks to his fast metabolism.

The fuzziness at the back of her head cleared, and instead, she felt a dull, throbbing ache. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in space. I think I felt at least one relay jump," Sparatus told her.

Tevos leaned back against the nearest wall. A relay jump meant she had been out for several hours at least. No wonder she had a headache. "Do either of you know who abducted us?"

"I don't know much more than you do. The last thing I remember is being held at gunpoint on the shuttle. When I woke up, Valern was poking at me, you were unconscious, and my Omnitool and pistol were missing." With a creeping sense of dread, Tevos looked down at her own wrist. As she had expected, her Omnitool was gone, although they had left her bondmate bracelet alone.

Tevos felt a strange, empty sort of ache in her chest as she stared down at the bracelet, acutely aware of the way the tiny strands wove together, dipping in and out of each other. She thought of Aria's fingers doing the same as they laced through hers. Aria... she had to get out of here alive and find Aria. The bright lights on the ceiling reflected off the small silver clip attached to the bracelet, stabbing at her eyes. She looked away, staring at the only entrance to the room. "I suppose the two of you have tried the door already?"

"More than once." Sparatus heaved a sigh and sat back on his heels beside her. "We're stuck until someone decides to let us out."

"Do you have any idea why they've taken us?" There was a long, heavy pause, and Tevos noticed the tight, restrained expression on Valern's face. Normally, the salarian was shrewd and slightly arrogant, and he rarely displayed any strong emotions aside from disapproval. But now, it was obvious that he was angry.

"Why do you think?" he snapped, his lower lids rising to cover half of his large, bulbous eyes. "This is your fault! Your inability to put the Galaxy's needs above your own! Now you've managed to make someone angry enough to kill us!"

Tevos stared at him in disbelief, but it quickly dissolved into anger. Her chemical-induced exhaustion melted away. "You honestly believe that someone went through the trouble to kidnap all three of us because of my marriage? You're insane."

"Tevos is right," Sparatus said, putting a hand on Valern's thin, quivering shoulders. "There has to be some other reason..."

Before he could offer up any suggestions, the door at the end of the room opened, and all three of them looked up with identical startled expressions. Three armed men stood in the doorway. Two of them wore full black body armor, complete with visored helmets and intimidating assault rifles. The third was carrying a pistol instead, and his face was clearly visible. His thick lips were turned down in a scowl, surrounded by several days worth of unkempt stubble. His flat, broad forehead only made his narrow eyes seem angrier. Tevos was absolutely positive that she recognized his face, but she wasn't sure where she had seen it before. Probably on the news, or in one of her numerous classified briefs.

The man unfolded his arms from across his chest and gestured at Tevos. "Bring her," he ordered as one of the men adjusted his rifle.

"What about the other two?" he asked, his voice slightly distorted through his helmet.

The leader gave Sparatus and Valern a look that almost seemed exasperated. "Leave them. I still haven't figured out what to do with them."

Tevos felt her stomach sink as she realized that Valern had been at least partially right. She had been the target of the abduction. She suddenly felt sick, and her nausea only got worse as the two men stomped forward. One of them bent slightly and gripped her arm, hauling her to her feet as the second kept his rifle trained on his other two prisoners.

Even Valern appeared startled and upset as they moved to take Tevos away, and Sparatus looked as if he was prepared to get to his feet as well, rifle or not, but Tevos gave a brief shake of her head. Then, her captor forced her to turn, and she wasn't able to see their faces anymore as she was marched through the door.

Once they were outside of the barren little room, Tevos took in her surroundings as she was led down a hallway. The ceiling wasn't very high, and the lights were overly bright, worsening her headache. In the unforgiving brightness, she could tell that she was being held captive on an older ship. The floor had scuffs, the gray metal of the walls changed color in a few places, and several of the welding marks were uneven and clunky. She even caught a glimpse of some tangled wiring sticking out from behind a loose panel.

Unfortunately, her three escorts didn't give her much time to look before she was ushered into an elevator. The lift jolted slightly as it began ascending, and she felt a brief flash of unease. She hoped that the elevator was more reliable than the rest of the ship appeared. Finally, the lift came to a halt with an unpleasant shudder, and Tevos gratefully hurried through the open door.

As she studied the room that she had just entered, Tevos's eyes widened at the dramatic shift in appearance. It was large, with a much more spacious and sleek appearance than the small part of the ship she had seen so far. There were no broken panels or bootmarks on the ground, and the furniture – which included a large table covered with several strategy games – seemed almost luxurious.

The man without the helmet stepped past Tevos, heading several paces in front of her and looking around the room expectantly. "Petrovsky?"

"Really, Charles, there's no need to shout." One of the chairs near the game table turned, and this time, Tevos had no trouble identifying the man sitting in it. She would have recognized him even if her captor hadn't said his name aloud. That face had been in several of her reports, but that wasn't why she remembered. It was a face that Aria often saw when she closed her eyes, and Tevos had learned it through their melds.

"Councilor Tevos," Petrovsky said, standing up from his chair. "This is an honor. No hard feelings about refusing to pardon my war crimes. It's doubtful that the Alliance would have released me anyway."

Tevos stared directly at Petrovsky's face, unable to get a read on him. His beard was a little longer than Aria's recollections had portrayed it, but it looked impeccably groomed. He held his chin at a proud angle, and his eyes were sharp and piercing. There wasn't a single wrinkle in his uniform. "I thought Alliance custody would be preferable to a violent death, General Petrovsky." The human looked surprised, but slightly pleased at the use of his old title. "If we had pardoned you, Aria would have come after you. She isn't exactly forgiving."

"Aria T'Loak and I will have plenty of time to settle old grudges soon enough," Petrovsky said. "When Charles and his men cut my retirement short, I realized that I couldn't resist the opportunity to cross swords with the only adversary who has ever come back and beaten me." When Tevos didn't respond, he continued. "In the meantime, I hope you haven't found your confinement too intolerable. It wasn't anything personal. I simply wanted to make sure that my opponent was properly invested in the game."

Those words sent a shiver down the length of Tevos's spine. Although the General's outward demeanor was charming and sportsmanlike, she realized with startling clarity that she was just a gamepiece to him, something that he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice if it would help him win. Valern had been right all along. They had been kidnapped because of her relationship with Aria, even though she wasn't the real target.

"Will you stop thinking about your stupid revenge plot for one second?" The shorter man beside her stepped forward, frown firmly back in place. "We have bigger goals here, and humanity can't afford to wait!"

Petrovsky shot him a withering look. "I'm sure humanity won't perish before we enter the Sol System, Charles." Tevos was slightly surprised that the two men were speaking so candidly in front of her, but she didn't make a sound. Any new information they revealed might provide her with a way out.

Sensing that he was on the wrong side of a losing battle, Charles retreated, but not before he had made his displeasure known. "Just make sure you don't forget. This isn't one of your games, Petrovsky. It has real consequences." He turned away and headed back for the lift before the General could offer a response, and to Tevos's relief, the two guards followed him. Even though she was still no closer to escaping, she felt a little more at ease without the barrel of a gun aimed at her head.

Once they were alone in the room, Petrovsky returned his attention to Tevos. "I'm afraid we have a significant wait before us, Madam Councilor," he said, pulling out the plush chair on the opposite side of the table. "In the meantime, please make yourself more comfortable."

Although she was reluctant to accept the General's hospitality – if it could even be called hospitality when she was being held against her will – she couldn't stand by the elevator forever. Tevos stepped forward into the room and sat down in the chair that Petrovsky had offered her. Once she was seated, he returned to his own chair, allowing Tevos a moment to study the game table. Although the table itself obviously had an electronic interface, a much smaller board that did not appear to be connected with it rested on top of its surface. Several gleaming figures stood on top of the small squares, which alternated between light and dark.

"This looks familiar," Tevos said, studying the board. "A human strategy game. I've seen it before..."

"Chess." Petrovsky seemed pleased that she had noticed. He took one of the larger pieces, turning it in his palm. "This is one of my prized sets. The darker pieces are an iridium alloy, and the brighter ones are palladium." He offered the figure to Tevos, and she extended her hand to take it.

"It's beautiful," Tevos said as she studied the token. "I believe the ancient version of Kepesh-Yakshi used handheld pieces, although I've never seen any outside of a museum." The figure in her hand was humanoid, heavier than she had expected based on its size, and it had some sort of decorative crown on top of its head. The iridium gave the piece a dark, rich color, but the metallic sheen on its surface reminded her of the way Aria's eyes glowed with the black light of the meld. She wasn't sure whether having a sentimental thought about her bondmate while she was still a prisoner made her crazy, or completely rational.

As she thought about Aria, her eyes flickered down to her bondmate bracelet, but this time, instead of studying the way the strands endlessly circled each other, she noticed the small silver clip against her wrist. The pressure-sensitive button that was supposed to summon Helper.

Tevos kept her expression neutral, pretending to look at the chess piece. It was possible that the button only worked at short frequencies, but she doubted it. More likely, it sent an alert through the extranet. And even if Sparatus was right and they had made a relay jump, the comm buoys would transmit the signal. There was no way that the small drone could actually obey the command and follow her into space, but surely someone, probably Liara, would think to check Helper while they were looking for her and see that she had tried to summon him.

Tevos set the crowned figure back onto the board, folding her hands in her lap. She had nothing to lose. She pushed the button between her thumb and first finger. If the signal went through, if someone noticed it... She took a breath in through her nose. The signal would go through. Someone would notice it. She just had to stay alive until help arrived. And when it finally did, Tevos had a feeling that the results would be bloody.

Fortunately, Petrovsky didn't seem inclined to hurt her. In fact, the human was studying her with interest. "Are you familiar with the rules of Kepesh-Yakshi, Councilor? Because we can indulge your desire to play with handheld pieces to pass the time, if you wish. With a few adjustments, we should be able to use this set for a game."

Even though her interest in playing a game while being held captive was entirely in Petrovsky's imagination, Tevos decided to indulge him. She was still a prisoner, and it was probably wise to cater to Petrovsky's whims, as cliché as they were. Briefly, she wondered if human vids used strategy games the same way asari films did, as a lazy shortcut to make the villains appear more intelligent.

"We'll need dreadnoughts," Tevos said, arranging the two largest pieces from the Iridium set and one slightly shorter figure with a similar looking crown into a triangle. When she noticed that it was part of a pair, she set its match aside.

"The pawns can be the frigates." Petrovsky took eight of the pawns and set them on the board in two diagonal lines.

"That leaves these for the cruisers..." Tevos selected the remaining two pairs of pieces and arranged them beside her dreadnoughts. "I'm afraid my schedule doesn't allow much time for strategy games, General. You will have to forgive me if I'm out of practice."

"I have no doubt you will be a worthy opponent to pass the time with, Madam Councilor," Petrovsky said as he finished arranging the Palladium pieces. Tevos spun her bondmate bracelet around her wrist beneath the table. The General was completely unaware that she had already made her first move in the real game.

. . .

Aria prowled back and forth in a circle, swathed in the glow of Liara's monitors and wisps of tangled, purple-blue biotic energy. "We've watched this footage a hundred times already," she growled, whipping her head around to look at the frozen image on the largest screen. It was one of the only clear shots of the gunman's face that they had been able to recover from Khalisah's footage.

All of them had endured a long, painful wait as Liara compared the facial recognition scans to the Alliance's database of major criminals. So far, they hadn't come up with a match. "Try to be patient, Aria. We'll find something –"

"We should have used the bodies," Aria interrupted, stopping short and turning to glare at Liara. "Gotten a hit that way."

Liara refused to rise to Aria's bait. "C-Sec is trying to identify them. As soon as they do, they'll call Shepard. You know that."

"I still can't believe the setup you have in here," said Khalisah, trying to defuse some of the tension. She had been confined to a chair in the corner of the room, and was itching to take a closer look at the monitors, but she didn't want to risk being kicked out.

"I am a very good information broker," Liara admitted. "The Council's database of known terrorists might be more expansive than the Alliance's..."

"Why didn't you try that one first?" Aria demanded.

Liara began using a second, smaller monitor, watching as green text and images scrolled over the screen. "The abductors were human," she said as she worked. "I assumed that the Alliance would have more detailed, relevant information."

"How did you get access to private Alliance databases, exactly?" Khalisah asked, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned back in her chair.

Liara deliberately chose not to answer. Fortunately, any further questions from Khalisah were stalled as Shepard walked into the room, her Omnitool glowing around her wrist. "Three hours? Good. Hopefully we'll have a lead by then."

_"You'd better find something. The primarchs are in a state of panic. They aren't sure how much longer they can hide the fact that Sparatus is missing."_

Liara looked up, and despite the tense atmosphere, her face broke into a smile. "Am I right in assuming that reinforcements are arriving?" she asked, turning away from the monitors and standing beside Shepard so that she could look down at the screen on her wrist.

_"Is that Liara?"_ another familiar voice interrupted, much higher pitched and broken by the filter in her suit.

"Good to see you, Tali. Through the visor, I mean."

"Apparently, the primarchs aren't happy that Sparatus has gone missing," Shepard explained. "Garrus volunteered to investigate."

_"Not happy is an understatement,"_ Tali said. _"I was outside the room, and I could still hear the screaming."_

_"We were lucky,"_ Garrus added._ "Our ship left from Palaven for the Citadel a few hours before the call came in. The captain was all too happy to change the relay jump once I got Victus on the comm."_

"This reunion is touching," Aria said, barely suppressing her anger, "but we still don't know who took Thea, where they're holding her, or why."

"We'll fill the two of you in on what we know when you get to the Estate," Shepard said, sensing Aria's impatience.

_"Try not to get in any trouble before then, Shepard. If you're going to shoot bad guys, you need someone who can actually aim."_

Shepard hung up, turning to face Aria. The Queen of Omega was teetering on the edge of her control, every movement made sharp by desperation. Few things caused Aria to lose her temper. Shepard had only seen her like this once before, and the memory of Aria smashing her way into Petrovsky's trap after Nyreen sacrificed herself spurred her into action. She grabbed both of Aria's upper arms, forcing the asari to face her. Aria's biotics flared, and the tattoo on her forehead lowered dangerously as she narrowed her eyes, but she didn't pull away. "You have five seconds to take your hands off me, Shepard."

"Not until you calm down," Shepard insisted. She loosened her grip, but didn't let go. "You can't let your anger control you right now."

Instead of appeasing her, Shepard's words only seemed to enrage Aria further. "You have no right to tell me what I'm allowed to feel!" she shouted, pushing Shepard away from her with glowing hands. "Someone needs to bleed for this!"

"It's going to be you if you don't stop. Last time you were like this, you almost got both of us killed. Do you want to fuck up like that again, when Thea's life is in danger?"

That statement finally broke through Aria's anger. "No. I don't." She turned around, facing the wall and refusing to look at Shepard. "But when we find who took her, I'm not stopping until I've torn every last one of them apart."

A sudden, shrill beeping made both of them look at the monitor, where a familiar face had finally appeared on the smaller screen. Quickly, Liara turned to read the accompanying file. "Carl Duncan. Thirty-two. Currently under investigation for the bombing of two turian supply shuttles in Earth's atmosphere... associated with the radical group Terra Firma."

"Terra Firma?" Shepard repeated skeptically. "I know those guys are assholes, but do you really think they're sophisticated enough to pull something like this off? Protesting and electing xenophobic bigots to Parliament is more their style."

"It would explain why the Alliance database didn't have any information on them," Khalisah pointed out from her chair. "Technically, humanity doesn't classify them as a terrorist group."

"I don't care who they are." Aria's eyes burned. "I want to know where they took her."

"I'll search my feeds for any data I have on Terra Firma's recent activities," Liara offered, bending over the monitor. "I might be able to help us narrow down her location."

"I'll call Miranda," Shepard said, trying to come up with a plan of action. "Cerberus and Terra Firma had plenty of financial ties before the end of the war. Maybe she can offer us some insights."

"Miranda Lawson?" Khalisah asked, looking more and more interested by the minute.

"I want to listen in," Aria insisted. Her body was vibrating with anticipation. They were close to a break. She could sense it. And when they found one, she would be ready.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Terra Firma?" Miranda asked, her voice edged with disbelief as she stared at Shepard over the comm link. "Are you sure?"

"Doesn't seem to fit, does it?" Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, studying Miranda briefly. Instead of her usual white catsuit, she was somewhat more respectably dressed in a well-cut blouse and skirt. The high heels matched, of course. Normally, Aria might have made some kind of salacious comment, but her mind was otherwise occupied. She stood silently next to Shepard, a frown pulling her lips.

"Liara managed to get a hit in the Council's database," Shepard continued. "The guy who opened fire at the temple is definitely one of them. We still need to find out who he reports to, why they took the Councilors, and where they're holding them."

Miranda turned and began walking, although the holographic image of her remained static. "I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help," she said, sounding regretful. "You're welcome to any of my files, but aside from recruiting soldiers from Terra Firma and occasionally taking donations from their leaders, they weren't involved with most of the Cerberus cells I was aware of."

"Leaders?" Shepard repeated, pouncing on the word. "Who runs Terra Firma these days, anyway?"

"A man named Charles Saracino. I believe the two of you have met before."

Shepard thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened as a memory came back to her. "Yeah, you're right. The asshole stopped me on the Citadel once and tried to get me to endorse his campaign for one of the Spacer seats." Shepard's face twisted a little as she recalled their meeting. Listening to xenophobic propaganda was bad enough, but it was even worse when your asari crewmate and not-quite-girlfriend was standing right next to you. At the time, Shepard had regretted not choosing Wrex to accompany her instead. The krogan wouldn't have been so tolerant.

"I see you remember," Miranda said.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you find out?"

"I did my research while I was reconstructing you," Miranda said vaguely, refusing to give a more specific answer. "Anyway, the past few years have been quite colorful for Saracino. He won the Parliament seat he was after, unfortunately, but didn't get to keep it for long. Your old friend Emily Wong nailed him on tax evasion, and he had to resign in disgrace. It happened a few weeks before the Reapers invaded."

"Serves him right," Shepard snorted. "I guess that's why I haven't heard much from Terra Firma since the war..."

"That's because you haven't been reading the news from Earth. The Alliance military will have to start classifying them as terrorists soon, despite Parliament's objections. Several turian supply shuttles have gone missing, and a few were even blown up. Either Terra Firma is under new, more violent leadership and Saracino is only a figurehead, or the man is getting desperate."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Those turians are helping to rebuild Earth."

"Everyone else knows that, but to Terra Firma, they're a hostile army sitting in Earth's atmosphere."

"This isn't getting us any closer to finding my bondmate," Aria protested, although she managed to keep her biotics restrained. She looked at Miranda with a mixture of anger and hope in her eyes. "Can you help us or not?"

Miranda lifted her wrist and began keying something into her Omnitool. "Thanks to Shepard, I still have several of The Illusive Man's old files. I'm forwarding you a list of all the Terra Firma bases Cerberus had on record, but you'll have to narrow it down from there. They operate almost entirely from Earth, although they've started to establish a larger presence on the Citadel since the end of the war."

"Thea isn't on the Citadel. Even Terra Firma wouldn't be that stupid," Aria muttered darkly. "That leaves Earth."

"We don't know that for sure," Shepard protested. "Garrus and Tali dock in another two hours. Let's try and narrow down our options while we wait for them to get here." Aria looked as though she was about to argue, but Shepard headed her off. "If Terra Firma has taken the Councilors to Earth, we're going to need a ship to follow them. Do you have a better idea?" Grudgingly, Aria dropped her objections. As much as she hated to admit it, Shepard was right.

"Give the two of them my best, Shepard." Miranda gave Aria a look that was almost sympathetic. "In the meantime, I'll keep going through some of these other files myself. Perhaps something will jump out at me."

Aria glanced away, but not before giving Miranda a silent, appreciative nod. She wasn't normally one for thank-yous, but if Miranda's information helped them to find Tevos, she would be in the human's debt.

The call ended, and Shepard turned for the door. "Come on. Let's go and see if Liara's found anything."

When they stepped back into Liara's workroom, they weren't surprised to find her bent over the same monitor as before. Khalisah was still seated in her chair, looking torn between excitement and frustration at being left on the sidelines. "I assume your talk with Miranda was helpful," Liara said without looking up from her work. "The list she just sent me is very interesting reading so far."

"I hope that means you found something," Aria said, stepping up behind Liara and peering over her shoulder.

"Nothing yet, I've only had it for less than a... minute..." Liara's voice trailed off, and she raised her head as Glyph floated towards her from a corner of the room, the white light at the front of his round body flashing as the outer blue layers of his shield rotated past each other.

"Dr. T'Soni, I have received an alert from unit copy 16, designated as 'Helper'. He has been summoned multiple times, but is unable to comply."

Liara abandoned her monitor completely and gave the drone her full attention. "Summoned?"

"The signal originated just beyond the relay to the Sol System," Glyph informed them, floating up and down next to Liara's head.

Aria's eyes widened with sudden realization. "She's using the summoning button I gave her. That stupid drone might have just given us a break!" Aria practically sprinted from the room, not bothering to check and make sure that Shepard and Liara were following her.

"We could have just asked Glyph for the details," Liara pointed out once Aria was through the door, obviously racing for her Skycar.

"Let her do it this way," Shepard said. "Tali and Garrus won't be here for another two hours. If she wants to eat up time flying there, that's fewer minutes we have to spend trapped in this room with her."

"That's a little cold, don't you think?" Khalisah said, standing up from her chair. "I know I would be going crazy if someone took my bondmate or kidnapped my daughter."

Shepard seemed a little surprised that the reporter had come to Aria's defense, but she had to admit that Khalisah had a point. Without even realizing it, she had fallen back on the coping mechanisms she had used during the Reaper invasion, forcing herself to stay levelheaded to counter Aria's rage. Instead, Liara had been the one to offer Aria comfort, even knowing that the Queen of Omega would be hard pressed to accept it.

With a new sense of purpose and resolve, Shepard headed for the door, automatically checking to make sure that her pistol was in its proper place. As soon as they had a location, she would be able to fall back on her shotgun, and despite Garrus's teasing, she didn't intend to miss.

. . .

Tevos stared at the board, considering her options. So far, her fleet was in a precarious state. She had already lost two of her dreadnoughts and the majority of her frigates, although most of her cruisers were still in position. Petrovsky had won the first game –barely – but she had rallied and taken the next two victories. This was their fourth game, and even though she didn't really want to be playing, Tevos was grateful for the distraction. Whenever she had the opportunity, she continued pressing the small clip attached to her bondmate bracelet, updating her position. Hopefully, someone had thought to check the drone and help was already on its way.

As Tevos continued studying the layout of the board, she realized with a sinking feeling that Petrovsky had trapped her. Moving any of her cruisers or her remaining dreadnought would leave her homeworld vulnerable to attack, and in a few more turns, her frigates would be blasted away. Still, she resolved to stall Petrovsky for as many turns as possible. She sacrificed one of her frigates to create an opening, preparing to take one of his cruisers with her last dreadnought on the next turn.

"I have to admit, playing against you has been entertaining," Petrovsky said, moving one of his other cruisers to a side position. "I hope there are no hard feelings when we release you."

"Release me?" Tevos asked, sounding unconvinced. As she had planned, she destroyed one of Petrovsky's cruisers on the next move towards her downfall. "I don't know how similar chess is to Kepesh-Yakshi, General, but I assume that the little pieces rarely survive for long."

"You're hardly a pawn, Madam Councilor. Killing you would have repercussions on a Galactic scale. I certainly didn't plan on bringing your colleagues here." Tevos felt a momentary stab of guilt, but quickly countered it. Even though she had been Petrovsky's target, she had certainly not asked to be abducted. The blame was his.

"If you aren't going to kill me, what are you planning to do with me instead?" she asked as Petrovsky's fleet closed in. She took out one of his frigates, although it was only delaying the inevitable.

"That depends on how cooperative your wife decides to be. If she gives us what we ask for, I see no reason to keep you prisoner."

Tevos frowned, momentarily forgetting about the game. "And what, exactly, are you asking for?"

"My colleague –" Petrovsky hesitated after that word, as if regretting his choice – "wants everything. Ships, Eezo, Weapons, Omega station..." Tevos shook her head. She knew that her bondmate would rather risk death trying to keep her and Omega than trade one for the other. "My goals are different," Petrovsky continued, moving his last dreadnought into position to capture Tevos's homeworld. "I simply want a rematch."

Before Tevos could make her final move, a loud pounding on the door disrupted their game. Across the table from her, Petrovsky let out a long-suffering sigh and raised his voice. "The scanner, Charles! For God's sake, use the scanner!" The volume of his words lowered to a mutter as the door finally opened. "I swear, the man is impossible to deal with... I have no idea how his men managed to remove me from Alliance custody in the first place."

Although Petrovsky's words were clearly not directed at Tevos, several details clicked into place. Petrovsky had called the man Charles, and the grunts seemed to be under his command. At first, the name had meant nothing to her, but as she stared at the face of the man coming through the door, she suddenly realized who he was. As she had suspected, she had seen his picture in numerous files, as well as on the news. "Terra Firma?" she asked Petrovsky quietly. "A bit of a step down for you, isn't it, General?"

Petrovsky ignored her. Instead, he turned to acknowledge Saracino, who had arrived at their table and was looking even more impatient than usual. "We've finally docked at the base," he said to Petrovsky, although he spent most of his time looking at Tevos.

The Councilor tried to adopt an air of calmness, but inwardly, she was frightened. Now that she had finally recognized this man, she was beginning to remember other pieces of information about him. Just after she had returned from her honeymoon, Sparatus had been in a terrible mood because Terra Firma insurgents had taken a break from protesting and publishing inflammatory xenophobic propaganda and decided that their goals would be more readily accomplished by stealing and destroying several turian supply shuttles.

"Good. Once we've disembarked and prepared all of our defenses, we'll make a recording of our esteemed guest. I'm sure Ms. T'Loak will appreciate a holo confirming that her new bride is alive."

Tevos felt a stab of panic pierce the pit of her stomach. Petrovsky had to know that sending Aria any kind of vid or holo would only enrage her further. She desperately hoped that Aria had the presence of mind to ask for help and come up with a decent plan instead of charging in half-cocked in a foolish attempt to rescue her. Normally, Aria was a cool, collected strategist, but when the only two things she cared about were threatened, her temper could easily be her downfall.

Saracino stepped forward, opening his mouth to speak as Petrovsky stood up from his seat. "I've been thinking..."

"Have you? That's dangerous," Petrovsky said dryly, barely listening to Saracino as he re-set the pieces on his chessboard, obliterating the game that he would have won.

Either Saracino was too stupid to realize he had been insulted, or he was used to Petrovsky's jabs, because he continued undeterred. "Maybe we don't need Aria's resources after all. We have all three of the Councilors, including the turian. We're in a good position to make demands here. I think we could get the turian hierarchy to pull their dreadnoughts out of the Sol system once and for all."

That got Petrovsky's attention. "You liberated me from Alliance custody to come up with a plan – a strategy. I did so. You and your men will stick to it." He continued cleaning up the board as if he expected the conversation to end there.

"This isn't one of your dumb games, Oleg," Saracino said sourly, glaring at the General with narrowed eyes. "There are real consequences here. If we can do this without Aria's resources, why shouldn't we?"

Petrovsky finished, folding his hands behind his back and adopting a decidedly military pose. "Make no mistake, Charles, Aria T'Loak is coming. I suggest you prepare your men, because she's going to tear them to pieces if our defenses aren't fortified."

Realizing that nothing he could say would change Petrovsky's mind, Saracino gripped Tevos's elbow roughly and hauled her from the chair. She gasped slightly at the treatment, but didn't complain otherwise. "I'll get all three of them off the ship and into a secure cell."

"Don't forget to record that holo," Petrovsky called after Saracino as he dragged Tevos towards the lift. "When our guest of honor arrives, I want her in the proper mindset."

Tevos tried not to think about what mindset her bondmate would be in after she found Terra Firma's hiding place and realized Petrovsky was behind her abduction. When Aria decided to employ violence, especially violence fueled with rage, it always ended with a high body count.

. . .

The Skycar hadn't even come to a complete stop when Aria opened her door and jumped out, her boots landing with a sickening squelch on the damp grass. It had started drizzling on the way to Tevos's estate, but she ignored the droplets of rain spattering her face as she started running, not bothering to wait for Shepard, Liara, and Khalisah. She heard voices and footsteps behind her, but she pointedly ignored them as she transitioned from grass to stone, tracking wet footprints over the front walk.

The steps didn't slow her down, but Aria had to stop when she reached the front entrance, barely resisting the temptation to blast the old-fashioned door from its hinges in order to save time. Instead, she restrained herself and tried the handle. The door swung open, and she hurried into the entrance hall with its irritating white marble and its ostentatious columns. Even they didn't have the power to annoy her when she was so focused, and she hurried up the stairs.

When she reached the second floor, she wasn't even out of breath, but she slowed to a fast walk. Turning right, she stopped at the first door and was about to tear it open when she heard a noise from inside. She hesitated for a moment, trying to identify the sound, but her impatience got the better of her after a few seconds. She threw the door open and stepped through it.

This time, she stopped short. Tevos's mother was sitting on the bed, her face buried in her hands. Aria stepped back, almost as if the sight was a physical blow. The matriarch looked so like her daughter that it was almost sickening to look at. Two emotions tore at Aria from the inside out – the desire to hurt this woman for daring to remind her of her missing bondmate, and the strange urge to comfort her because of the strong resemblance.

Eventually, she opted for neither, ignoring Tevos's mother when she looked up. Instead, she headed for Helper, who was idling in the corner of the room. Energy crackled around her fists as she glared down at the floating droid. "Where is she?"

"Councilor Tevos has landed on Earth," Helper answered, his blue light pulsing.

That got the attention of Tevos's mother, who immediately stood up. "You know where my daughter is?" she asked.

Aria didn't answer or turn around, unsure whether the matriarch was addressing her or Helper. "When was the last signal?"

"Three galactic standard minutes ago."

"Give me the coordinates."

A moment later, Aria's Omnitool buzzed, and she stared down at the screen, trying to memorize the string of numbers. Once they were saved, she turned away from the droid, nearly running in to her bondmate's mother. "Please..." The matriarch stared at her with tear-reddened eyes, and Aria felt like she had taken a punch to the gut. "You're going to bring her back?"

For just a moment, sympathy broke through the haze of anger that Aria hadn't been able to dispel. In a completely uncharacteristic move, she reached out and patted the matriarch's upper arm. "I'm going to bring her back. I'm going to find the people who took her, and I'm going to make them suffer."

"Oh Goddess, someone took her?" Tevos's mother blurted out, looking even more upset. She didn't pull away from Aria's hand.

"They aren't going to be alive for more than a few hours," Aria said darkly.

For some reason, that statement seemed to ease a little of the worry on the matriarch's face. "Please... Aria. Bring her home."

If Aria was surprised at her mother-in-law's use of her first name, she didn't show it. Instead, she headed towards the door. "I will." The Queen of Omega often made threats, and only rarely made promises. But when she did, she kept them.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps made Aria pause in front of the door, and she wasn't surprised when it swung open a few moments later to reveal Liara and Shepard, both of whom were panting and harried-looking. "Damn, Aria, you can really book it," Shepard said, brushing back her hair from her eyes.

Helper, who had noticed the new arrivals, flew over to hover by Liara's side. "Greetings, beautiful and brilliant Dr. T'Soni. Greetings, virile and sexually appealing Commander Shepard."

Liara made a startled face, particularly when she noticed that Tevos's mother was in the room. "Goddess."

Shepard gave Liara a sideways look. "Virile and sexually appealing?" she mouthed, shaking her head.

"Those adjectives need some work," Liara said quickly. "I'll have to reprogram them..."

"Get rid of them later," Aria said, refusing to be distracted even by something as annoying as Helper. "That thing is lucky it helped me. I know where Tevos is. The coordinates are on my Omnitool." Without being asked, Aria pulled them up, forwarding the numbers to Shepard and Liara.

"Good," Shepard said as her wrist buzzed in response. "We'll see if they match any of the coordinates Miranda gave us."

Tevos's mother listened, staring at Commander Shepard with a look of awe on her face. "You're going to help rescue my daughter, Commander?"

Shepard nodded her head. "Personally. She's a close friend of mine."

Liara turned to look at the matriarch as well. "Shepard knows what she's doing. There's no one better to lead a ground assault."

"I wouldn't call it a ground assault," Aria said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "This is going to be a slaughter."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"Not a bad selection you have here, Shepard," Aria said, her boot heels clicking over the floor as she paced through the armory. "Not bad at all." She had calmed down slightly now that she knew the coordinates where Tevos was being kept, but Shepard could sense that Aria's rage was still seething just beneath the surface, ready to be unleashed at the first opportunity. She wouldn't be patient for much longer.

"Pick anything you like," Shepard said, following Aria as she examined the various weapons on the walls. "Except my shotgun, of course."

Aria glanced at Shepard over her shoulder, not bothering to turn completely around. "Oh, I know all about you and your shotgun, Shepard. It's the only gun you can hit anything with... Sometimes, anyway."

Shepard let the dig slide, lifting her trusty geth plasma shotgun from the wall and strapping it to her back in a few practiced motions. "Firearms aren't exactly my specialty. But give me a clear path to a target, and they won't be a target for long." Aria nodded and continued her search. There was a reason she had sought out Shepard's help to reclaim Omega – the Commander was one of the deadliest fighters she had ever seen in action.

Aria paused in front of a pistol, taking it from the wall and testing its weight in her hands. "A Carnifex," she murmured, mostly to herself. It was deceptively light, but Aria was familiar with the weapon, and although it wasn't all that intimidating to look at, it packed a powerful punch. "Doesn't have a lot of bullets, but... I doubt I'll need many."

"Good choice," Liara said from the doorway, causing Shepard to turn around. Aria continued looking down at the gun, her fingers itching to use it. "And you made your selection just in time. Garrus and Tali are waiting outside."

That made Aria turn around, and she headed for the door. On her way out of the armory, she nearly ran in to Khalisah. She was waiting around the corner with her camera, which Liara had returned to her after much complaining and begging.

"If that thing's on, I'm going to kill you," Aria said flatly, trying to push past the human.

"I'm going with you," Khalisah said, firmly blocking Aria's path. "This is the biggest story I've chased since the Reaper invasion, or Cerberus taking over the Citadel!"

Aria glared at the human, but resisted the temptation to shove her aside with a well-timed biotic push. "I have to admit, human, you're brave. Stupid, but brave. Now, get out of my way, or I'll make you."

When Khalisah still didn't seem inclined to move, Shepard decided to intervene before Aria ended up hurting her. "Khalisah, this is a combat zone, not an interview."

"I was in a combat zone earlier today," the reporter protested.

"One gunman isn't a combat zone," Shepard said, stepping between Aria and Khalisah.

"I can take care of myself. You don't have to watch out for me."

Shepard was about to continue protesting, but she stopped when Liara stepped up beside her, cupping her hand to her mouth and whispering urgently in Shepard's ear. Khalisah watched them with interest, trying to hear what the asari was saying, and Aria tapped her foot impatiently.

"All right. Fine." Shepard crossed her arms over her chest. "If you want to record this, it's your funeral... that is, unless Aria has any objections."

"I don't care what happens to her, what she records, or what your bondmate is plotting," Aria answered dismissively. Then, she turned away from Shepard and gave the reporter a look that burned in its intensity. This time, Khalisah couldn't suppress her shudder of fear. "But if you do anything to slow me down, or get in my way... I'll be the one to kill you."

Khalisah swallowed and stepped out of Aria's path. "Duly noted."

Aria didn't respond. She swept down the hallway and out of sight without a word, leaving Shepard, Liara, and Khalisah staring after her.

"You're really lucky, you know that?" Shepard told Khalisah as she started walking, following the path Aria had taken at a slightly slower pace.

"Lucky how?" Khalisah asked, hurrying to keep pace. "What did Liara say to change your mind?"

"It doesn't matter. That's not why you're lucky. Usually, when someone is standing in between Aria and something she wants, they end up as a smear on the wall. She must have been feeling generous."

"Or focused," Liara said, walking at Shepard's side. "She's saving her rage."

Khalisah swallowed, making sure the camera drone was still following them. She had already tried Aria's patience several times so far today, and she had a feeling that if she tried it again, the results might be fatal.

The trio finally caught up with Aria just outside the front door, where she was staring at a small turian frigate perched on the front lawn of the Estate. Liara frowned. She didn't want to think about how many credits it would take to fix the landscaping.

The gangplank was already lowered, and Aria watched with interest as two figures descended it side by side, a quarian and a turian. The quarian was easily identifiable because of her silver-trimmed purple suit, and the turian was wearing his trademark blue and black armor, although most of the dents had been repaired. Even though she wasn't that well acquainted with them, Aria recognized the couple immediately, and from the way they were staring back down, they recognized her as well.

"Aria T'Loak," the turian said. He wasn't wearing his helmet, and his scar was clearly visible. "I'm a little surprised to see you so far from Omega. In fact, I'm not sure I've ever seen you get up from your couch."

Aria narrowed her eyes. "Archangel. Took you long enough to get here." She glanced at the ship disdainfully. "This is the best you could do? It's not exactly the Normandy, is it?"

"It's small, but it's fast," the quarian said as they stepped onto the grass. "And I'm thinking fast is what you need right now. Am I wrong?"

Aria didn't bother arguing. "If it gets me where I need to go, I don't care. Besides, I don't need a warship to take Terra Firma out." She lifted her hands, letting the purple light of her biotics play around her fists. "I want to kill them personally."

Keeping his distance from Aria, Garrus circled around her to greet Shepard, who opened her arms for a tight hug. "Good to see you, Shepard," he said, patting her solidly on the back as she did the same.

"Good to see you too, Garrus. There's no one I'd rather ride with for this." When Shepard let go and turned to Tali, she suddenly found her arms full of excited quarian. "Except for you, Tali." Meanwhile, Garrus had moved to hug Liara.

"This is all... touching..." Aria said, struggling to swallow back the anger in her voice, "but Tevos is still missing."

The reunited friends pulled apart. "The pleasantries can wait – Tevos can't," Liara said, meeting Aria's eyes for a moment. "And I'm sure the turian primarchs are eager to have their Councilor back as well, Garrus."

"Sure, let's board and we'll come up with a... Wait, isn't that al-Jilani?" Garrus asked, narrowing his eyes behind his visor as he peered over Shepard's shoulder. "What's she doing here?"

"It's a long story," Aria sighed, stepping past both of them so that she could board the ship. "And I don't feel like telling it. The condensed version is, she's coming with us. Don't waste too many bullets trying to keep her alive, Vakarian. I'm going to need your aim."

. . .

Tevos had managed to swallow her fear as Saracino forced her onto the elevator. She had kept her breathing steady when he drew his pistol, pointing it at her head as he dragged her through the ship's main thoroughfare, back the way she had come. She hadn't said a word or pulled away, despite his bruising grip on her arm. But she couldn't stay silent when he opened the cell door to reveal Sparatus and Valern, looking worse than she had left them. Her guilt got the better of her.

"Sparatus! Valern!" she said in a rush. "Are you –"

"We're fine," Sparatus said. Although turians had protective plating, one side of his face looked almost crumpled, as if someone's fist or the butt of a rifle had collided with it. One of his mandibles looked slightly bent, and his eye on the same side seemed swollen, with dark bruising around the vulnerable spot. Valern appeared uninjured, but even more distressed than he had been before. "You?"

"Fine," Tevos breathed.

"Quiet," Saracino barked, brandishing the pistol in her direction. "Save it for the vid."

"Vid?" Sparatus asked, ignoring Saracino's order.

"For Aria," Tevos clarified. Those two words conveyed everything that Sparatus need to know, and even Valern looked sobered by them. They all knew that their abductors were playing a dangerous game by taunting the Queen of Omega.

"I said quiet," Saracino repeated angrily, jamming his pistol into the middle of Tevos's back. She doubted that he would use it, but the blow hurt, and she tried not to wince. "Come on. We're disembarking." This time, all three Councilors obeyed him, stepping out of the room. A squad of soldiers in full body armor greeted them, weapons drawn.

Surrounded by rifles on all sides, they were escorted through the ship at a rapid pace. They passed the elevator this time, and were forced to hold still for an uncomfortably long minute in the decontamination room before disembarking. A wave of sickening heat greeted them, and Tevos squinted her eyes against the humidity. Wherever they were, it was clearly the surface of a planet, and somewhere in the middle of a jungle if the trees were any indication.

The low metal walls of what looked like a base broke through the patchwork of green and brown, and the dappled forest lighting gave them an eerie look. It also wasn't particularly well hidden amidst the trees. Tevos took some small comfort in that. At least Aria would know where to find her.

However, they were only outside for a few moments before they were forced up a short ramp and into another decontamination chamber. This scan took less time, but the muggy heat seemed to follow them inside, and Tevos wished her dress wasn't so conservative. Despite the injuries to his face, Sparatus seemed to be handling the heat well, but Valern, true to his nature, complained. "Such an uncomfortable climate isn't good for my skin," he said, although the lower lids of his large eyes did pull up nervously when a few of the guards turned their attention on him.

Tevos did her best to ignore him. Salarians were an amphibious species, and most of them actually preferred hot, humid weather. Valern probably just wanted something to be upset about aside from their abduction. Instead, she turned to Sparatus. "What happened to your face?" she whispered, half-mouthing the words. Fortunately, Sparatus's translator did its job.

"Rifle butt," he said softly, confirming her guess. "These humans really hate turians." Tevos pulled a face at the massive understatement, but schooled her features when the leader – Saracino – began showing signs of impatience again.

"I said quiet," he grunted, jabbing Tevos in the back again with his gun and forcing her out of the decontamination chamber.

The base was more brightly lit than the ship, and also less ramshackle in appearance. There was no loose wiring, and all of the panels were in their proper places. They even passed through a large, open room that extended up several floors. Other guards were patrolling the walkways above them. Unlike the ship, this base seemed relatively sturdy and well built.

They crossed what Tevos guessed was the center of the building and continued through the halls until Saracino stopped in front of a sealed doorway. One of the guards punched a code into the keypad, and it opened to reveal a mostly barren room. It had no distinguishing features, only a chair and a few monitors.

"In," he ordered, giving Tevos an unnecessary push forward. She entered the room only a few steps ahead of the other two Councilors, and her eyes widened slightly as she heard the door shut behind them. Some of the black-armored men had remained outside, but three stayed at attention beside the door, ensuring that they were still outnumbered.

Saracino holstered his pistol and turned his attention to his Omnitool, bringing up a holographic screen. "Petrovsky thinks we're going to humiliate Aria T'Loak," he said, still typing into his wrist. "Beat her like in one of his stupid games. But I think I've figured out a shortcut. Now that I have the three of you, I don't need her anymore."

"If this was about Aria T'Loak, why did you abduct us?" Valern asked. Tevos watched his eyes dart nervously around the room, searching for some means of escape. Despite his occasionally annoying statements and his prideful nature, Tevos knew that Valern was particularly good at talking himself out of bad situations – or escaping from them if he could.

Saracino looked up from his Omnitool and shook his head, aiming it at them. Tevos could see her own image hovering above his wrist. Obviously, he wanted to record something. "Oh, this is much bigger than Aria T'Loak. This is about humanity's freedom." He glared at Sparatus. "Right now, there are warships orbiting Earth that could obliterate the planet in a second."

"The turians are your allies," Sparatus said. "The ships are there to help protect Earth while you rebuild, not harm it."

"We don't need your protection!" Saracino shouted, obviously losing what little patience he had. "We never should have surrendered during the First Contact war."

"You didn't surrender, the Council negotiated a peace treaty –"

"The other races are still trying to control us! We might as well have surrendered." His arms waved with the intensity of his anger, making the image floating above his wrist skitter and blur with the motion until Saracino regained a small amount of his control. "Now, you're going to say exactly what I tell you, when I tell you. If you don't..." He glanced meaningfully at the three guards that were still carrying their rifles. "There will be consequences. And remember, I'm not trying to bargain with Aria anymore..." Saracino glared directly at Tevos. "So I don't necessarily need all of you alive."

Tevos suddenly wished that she were back in Petrovsky's quarters aboard the ship. He was obsessed with victory and outwitting his opponent, but he didn't show the same desperate violence that reeked from Saracino. Petrovsky saw her as a useful tool, but Tevos had no doubt that this man would kill her if he thought it would benefit his insane cause.

Saracino calmed himself enough to hold the Omnitool steady. He pointed it at Sparatus, disgust written on his face. Of all the Councilors, he seemed to hate the turian most of all. "This is going right to the primarchs. Order them to withdraw all turian ships from the Sol System." Sparatus remained silent in defiance. "Do it!"

Sparatus did not flinch away from Saracino's rage, even when the human brandished his weapon with his other hand. Turians were taught courage and self-sacrifice from birth, and he was no exception. "I can't do that. I don't command the fleet, or the primarchs. And even if I could, I wouldn't."

What little patience Saracino had managed to salvage ran out. He nodded to one of the guards, who stepped forward and lifted his rifle. Tevos instinctively tried to flare her biotics, crying out as the dampening collar sensed the release of energy and sent waves of pain radiating up the back of her neck and behind her crest. As she blinked back the blur of tears, she saw the guard turn his rifle around and bring it down against Sparatus's face, ramming it into the same spot where he had already been injured. His jaw snapped to the side with the sickening crack of metal hitting plate, and he collapsed onto the ground.

The soldier stepped back, and Saracino turned to Tevos, who only resisted the temptation to drop to her knees because she was being held at gunpoint. "I'm coming back in another hour. If he doesn't wake up by then, you'll have to speak for him. Start thinking about what you're going to say, because if you're not convincing enough, you'll be joining him."

. . .

Aria's blank expression flickered every so slightly as the frigate broke through Earth's atmosphere. She had spent most of the short relay jump pacing, trying to burn through some of her rage, but for the last several minutes, she had sat down on a low metal bench in the shuttle bay, resting her elbows on her knees and staring between her feet. Honestly, she was surprised at how quickly they had reached Earth. The turian ship was fast, just as Tali had promised. She just hoped that it had been fast enough.

Another pair of boots entered her field of vision, and Aria's gaze trailed up along the matching armored legs and chestplate until she was looking at Shepard's face. "Hey," the human said, extending her gloved hand and resting it on Aria's shoulder. She allowed the touch, although her muscles tensed slightly at the invasion of her personal space. "We're landing in another minute. Ready to get your bondmate back?"

"I was ready as soon as I found out they took her, Shepard," Aria said. She stood up, making sure that the Carnifex she had borrowed was still at her side. She had never enjoyed carrying a pistol with her. That was what her entourage was for. Besides, she normally found weapons bulky and cumbersome, especially since she preferred to rely on her biotics in combat. Still, she was glad to have one this time.

"The coordinates Tevos sent us were near one of the bases on Miranda's list," Shepard said, trying to fill the last minute. "We're lucky she gave it to us. I wasn't looking forward to trekking through miles of jungle."

"Jungle?" Aria asked.

"Uh-huh. You're not afraid of a little heat, are you?"

Aria frowned. "Heat and leather don't go together well," she said, folding her arms over her chest. She was saved from explaining further by the arrival of the elevator. Liara, Garrus, Tali, and an excitable looking Khalisah all poured out, checking weapons and buckles and, in Khalisah's case, her trusty camera.

Shepard frowned when she saw that Liara had changed into her purple and black ensemble, which was slightly tighter around her midsection. "I thought we talked about this," Shepard said as she walked up to Liara. "I thought we decided that you would coordinate everything from the ship..."

Liara gave her bondmate a smile that was one part affection and one part exasperation. "You decided that, Shepard. Not me."

Not wanting to intrude on what was obviously a private moment, Tali nudged Garrus in the side. "Let's go sit in the drop shuttle. It should only be another minute."

Garrus didn't need convincing. "Good idea," he said. "Lead the way."

Khalisah, on the other hand, was watching the pair with rapt attention, her camera hovering beside her head. Aria shot her a glare, but the reporter wasn't looking in her direction.

Ignoring everyone else around them, Shepard sighed, reaching out to cradle Liara's hips in her hands. She pressed their foreheads together, and her palms wandered from the flare of Liara's hips to the barely noticeable swell in her abdomen. "Liara, please..." she whispered beside her bondmate's crest.

But Liara would not be swayed. "I have never sustained a serious injury on one of your missions, Shepard."

"What about the time a tank fell on you? Or the time you went tumbling off a building with Vasir? Or the time –"

Liara silenced Shepard with a brief, hard kiss before pulling away and walking towards the shuttle. Shepard stared at her retreating figure for a few moments before trailing after her, her forehead still creased with worry.

In more lighthearted circumstances, Aria would have made fun of Shepard for being unable to hold up her end of the argument, but this time, she felt a lance of sympathy. Perhaps it was because her own bondmate was still missing, and possibly injured. She turned on Khalisah, who was practically salivating. "Give me the camera."

Khalisah suddenly noticed Aria's presence beside her, and nearly jumped. "What? I can't –"

"Give me the camera," she repeated, narrowing her eyes. "Don't make me say it again."

Realizing that arguing with Aria could be hazardous to her health, Khalisah reluctantly reached for the camera floating beside her head and passed it over to Aria. Fortunately, it wasn't difficult to figure out the settings and delete the last few minutes of footage. Once she was satisfied that the intensely personal moment was wiped from the camera, she shoved it back into Khalisah's hands and headed for the shuttle herself. She sincerely hoped that Liara had a good reason for bringing Khalisah along, because the reporter was starting to wear at her already frayed nerves.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Although the shuttle ride to Earth had been surprisingly smooth, their landing was not. Aria shot Shepard a glare from the back seat. The frantic look on Liara's face as she had fastened her safety harness earlier suddenly made sense. Even Garrus and Tali grimaced as the stabilizers tried, and failed, to do their job. Unfortunately, they were no match for Commander Shepard.

There was a loud crunching sound, and finally, the shuttle came to a halt. For a moment, Aria, Liara, Garrus, Tali, and Khalisah looked at each other in silence. Then, as one, they turned to Shepard, who didn't seem perturbed at all by the various jolts and screeching noises. She smiled when she noticed everyone staring at her. "We're here," she said cheerfully, undoing her own safety harness and opening the doors to the shuttle. Everyone piled out in a matter of seconds, eager to be on solid ground.

"I'm driving us back," Liara muttered under her breath to anyone who would listen.

"It wasn't that bad, Liara," Garrus offered, taking a minute to find his footing. "The Mako was worse."

Tali shuddered, pausing to check her drone for any damage. "Sometimes I wake up screaming," she confessed. "I still have nightmares about the drive to Peak 15 on Noveria."

Liara shook her head. "You're lucky you weren't there during the Skycar chase on Illium."

Aria tapped the toe of one boot on the wet, leaf-covered earth. In other circumstances, she would have been interested in hearing more about Shepard's various shortcomings, but she was impatient to get started. "Shepard, do you know which way we're going?" she asked as the human stepped out of the driver's side. She didn't seem to notice or care that the nose of the shuttle had run into a nearby tree trunk. Although the shuttle appeared undamaged, the tree hadn't been so fortunate.

Shepard pulled up her Omnitool, studying it carefully. Finally, she pointed off to their left. "That way, about two miles. I couldn't risk taking us any closer, or their scanners might have picked us up." As one, the group headed in that direction.

"They have scanners?" Khalisah asked, picking over the dirt. Someone had given her a pair of combat boots in place of her impractical high heels, but they weren't a perfect fit. Blisters were inevitable.

"Yep. And a basic security system built into the door."

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" Aria asked, walking a few paces ahead of the others. A trickle of sweat was already starting to run down her spine. She had been right – leather and heat didn't go together well.

"Don't worry about that," said Tali. Briefly, Aria wondered whether the quarian's suit had built-in air conditioning. If it did, she was jealous. "Hacking the door won't be a problem. I'm more concerned about what we'll find inside."

"And what do you think we'll find inside?" Khalisah asked, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"A lot of rebels with guns," Garrus drawled. Despite his heavy armor and sniper rifle, he kept pace easily with the others. "But Shepard's got a knack for taking out multiple enemies at once. The thing I'm worried about is getting the Councilors out of danger. If someone points a gun at one of their heads, the slaughter turns into a standoff."

The mental image of Tevos with the barrel of a gun pressed to her temple made Aria pick up her pace, walking well in front of the group. She felt rage burn in the pit of her stomach, and even though they were still a fair distance from the base, she let her biotics have free rein, crawling all the way up past her elbows as she pushed undergrowth out of her way to clear a path. The rest of them hurried to catch up to her, with Khalisah trailing slightly behind.

"Damn, she's not going to slow down, is she?" the reporter panted to Liara, who was walking a few paces in front of her.

"Her bondmate is in danger," she said, and Khalisah was envious when she realized that Liara wasn't even out of breath. Apparently, she needed to start working out more when she got back home. "Can you blame her? You have a wife as well, and a daughter. Think about it."

Khalisah did think about it. Mel was going to kill her when she found out that she had been trekking through the jungle to find a Terra Firma base with nothing except a small sidearm and a camera – with Aria T'Loak, of all people, leading the way. But the thought of Melanthe or Thalia being kidnapped or injured did make her walk faster. The blisters developing on her feet were suddenly less painful.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. The only audible sounds came from the jungle itself – various birdcalls and howls from the trees above them. Although they didn't cross a stream, they could hear water running somewhere nearby. Suddenly, Aria stopped short, and Shepard nearly ran into her from behind. The trees ended abruptly, revealing a messily cleared circle. Aria could see small flickers of light glinting off the metallic walls where the sun broke through the thick blanket of the canopy.

"Good work, Shepard," she said, her biotics pulsing an even brighter shade of purple and running from her hands all the way up to her shoulders. "So, what's the plan? You're the expert when it comes to ground assaults."

Shepard peered around the tree she was standing behind. "The front entrance is there," she said, gesturing at a ramp that led up to a thick, solid metal door. Five guards stood in front of it, wearing full body armor. Hopefully, standing outside in the heat and humidity had made them tired and complacent. "They should be easy enough to take out. Then it's just a matter of holding off any reinforcements while Tali hacks the door. We have to cover her at all costs. If anything happens to her, we won't be able to get in."

"Right," Aria said, her eyes focusing intently on the line of guards in front of the door. Her fingers curled into fists, and white flickers of energy swam through the purple glow that already surrounded her. She didn't bother drawing her pistol, since she seriously doubted she would be using it. "You'd better start lining up your shots now, Vakarian, or you'll miss the party."

Before anyone could respond, Aria headed forward at a run, breaking through the trees. She extended her hands in one sharp motion, sending the two outer guards flying several feet to either side. She didn't bother stopping to see where they fell.

Frantically, the other three men tried to aim their weapons, but Aria didn't give them a chance to fire. A circle of shifting, crackling light surrounded her, lifting her several inches off the ground. The release of energy was so bright that it was painful to look at, and Shepard squinted against the glare as she hurried forward. Before she could even choose a target, the air itself seemed to shudder as the glowing sphere of light exploded outward, tossing the remaining three guards aside like toys.

Once all five bodies were on the ground, still and unmoving, Aria finally drew her pistol. Some of them were probably already dead, but just in case, she wanted to watch them bleed out. Her pistol rang out five times, snapping with each shot. Birds screamed above them, and the canopy shook at the sound. Finally, Aria turned around to see Shepard standing behind her. "You're not getting slow, are you?" she asked as Tali hurried past, Chiktikka floating beside her.

Shepard stepped over one of the corpses, shotgun still drawn. "No. Just not reckless."

Aria ignored Shepard and walked over to the door, deliberately treading on the body that Shepard had avoided. She could get someone to clean her boots later. She peered over Tali's shoulder, watching as the quarian's gloved hands worked frantically to control Chiktikka. "I almost have it. This is an easy lock. Get ready – we don't know what's inside."

Aria holstered her pistol, staring intently at the doorway. She heard the hum of Liara's biotics flaring as well, and saw a pale blue and white light flickering just inside her field of vision. "I'll throw out some singularities..."

"And I'll reave," Aria finished.

There was a click to her other side, and she noticed Garrus lifting his rifle to his shoulder. "Just make sure you two don't blow up all of my targets."

"There, got it," Tali yelled, jumping aside as the doors swung open. She was just fast enough. A wailing siren pierced through the air, red lights began flashing, and the world exploded in sparks as they came face to face with a line of firing guns.

This time, Shepard was the first to react. She charged forward in a streak of blue, faster than a human should have been able to move, and collided with one of the soldiers, sending him crashing into a wall. When he moved to get back up, she fired her shotgun directly into his chest, making the front of his armor crumple.

Liara hid just past the doorway, keeping out of the line of fire as she threw several dark, hovering balls of energy just above their enemies. Several of them shouted as they began lifting in the air, and a shot from Garrus's rifle made one of them explode, pieces of helmet and pulped flesh floating through the other twisting bodies. Aria extended her hand and dispatched another with a swift slashing motion, sending a blade of purple energy towards one of the dangling soldiers. The blow made him double over, and then he blasted to pieces as her biotic attack ignited Liara's.

Between the two of them, Garrus and Aria quickly dispatched the hovering soldiers as Shepard charged the men that were still standing, ramming in to them at impossible speeds. In a matter of moments, over a dozen soldiers were dead.

Khalisah stared in awe at the bodies. Half of them were still floating in midair. "Oh my God," she stammered. She had seen grainy security camera footage of Shepard securing the Citadel during Udina's coup, but somehow, witnessing her team in action made it pale in comparison. Automatically, she glanced over her shoulder at her camera, making sure that it was still following her.

"Are we ready to move, Shepard?" Aria hollered over the warning sirens, staring ahead down the empty hallway. Her hungry expression was illuminated by the flashing red lights. Shepard looked at her and nodded once. She knew that there would be no restraining Aria now, not when she was so close to Tevos. They would just have to try and keep up. Unwilling to wait any longer, Aria tore down the clear hallway at a brisk run, her biotics returning to swarm around her.

. . .

"Sparatus isn't going to wake up unless we get some medigel," Valern said, looking down at Sparatus's limp form. Once Saracino had left, his men had retreated to guard the door from outside, allowing Tevos to kneel beside the fallen turian. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do aside from easing his body into a more comfortable position.

Tevos looked up at Valern. The back of her head was still pounding from the effects of the biotic dampener. Some defiance must have shown through in her expression, however, because Valern's already large eyes widened even further. "When their leader comes back with the camera, you should do what he says."

"You know the Council's policy. We don't negotiate with terrorists, even when our lives are in danger," Tevos said flatly, turning her attention back to Sparatus. "He didn't."

"And look where it got him," Valern insisted. "Thea, this man is insane. You can't mediate with insanity."

As if his words had been a summons, the door opened and Charles Saracino stepped back into the room, flanked by the same guards that had accompanied him before. He glanced disdainfully at Sparatus, but didn't seem to disappointed to find the turian still unconscious and sprawled on the floor. Then, he turned his attention to Tevos. "Looks like you're next," he said, keying a few commands into his Omnitool and pulling up the recording screen again. "Hopefully, you'll do better than him. Stand up."

When Tevos didn't move, he nodded to the guards, and two stepped forward. Each of them gripped one of her arms, hauling her to her feet and holding her in place. Tevos let out a sharp cry of pain as her biotics pushed back against the dampening collar, and she tried to look at Saracino through swimming eyes. Instead, all she could see was her own face reflected back at her from the Omnitool's screen.

"Tell the primarchs that if they want to see their Councilor alive again – if they want to see any of you alive again – they have to pull their ships from the Sol System." Tevos remained silent, and when it became clear that she wasn't going to speak, Saracino pulled out his pistol with his other hand, curling his finger around the trigger. "Do it, before you end up like him!" He jabbed his gun at Sparatus.

Still suspended between the two guards, Tevos stared at him with unblinking eyes. "Valern was right. You are insane."

"It's the rest of humanity that's insane!" Saracino shouted, forgetting about the Omnitool attached to his wrist and throwing his arms up in the air.

Tevos didn't respond to his display. Instead, she looked down at her bondmate bracelet. The small clip was still hooked around the middle, pressing against her inner wrist. For a moment, she imagined that it felt warm. "Insanity isn't your only problem. Have you done your taxes yet this year, Charles?" Saracino's eyes narrowed at her, and he pulled back his pistol as if to strike her with it. "I didn't recognize you until Petrovsky said your name, but I remember the news broadcasts. That's why you lost your seat in Parliament, isn't it? If you return my Omnitool, I can give you my accountant's number..."

Saracino's lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl. "Drop her," he barked, and the guards let Tevos fall to her knees again with a painful thud. Saracino held up his Omnitool, pointing it down at her. "One more chance before I lay you out like the turian and move on to him," he said, swinging his pistol at Valern, who was watching the entire confrontation with wide, terrified eyes.

Tevos ignored Saracino's demands. She looked away from the camera, staring directly at his face. "But greed isn't your biggest flaw. That would be cowardice. You hide behind your bigotry and your cries for revenge because you're afraid that nothing will be left of you without them."

That insult was too much. Saracino threw the pistol aside, not caring about the danger, and brought his hand crashing down on Tevos's head. Fortunately, she managed to turn so that the blow didn't catch her on the jaw. It struck her cheek and the side of her crest instead, and black and red spots exploded behind her eyes. She fell the rest of the way to the floor, barely catching herself on her hands as she screamed.

"What, do you think Aria's going to come and save you?" he snarled, driving his foot below her ribs. The blow made Tevos's stomach heave, and she curled in on herself, fighting back a wave of nausea. Her head still ached, and it was suddenly more difficult to breathe. "Because she's not. She's –"

That was when the door and several chunks of the wall exploded in a brilliant purple blast.

. . .

"Aria! Left walkway! Second floor!" Shepard shouted, driving her foot into a soldier's head as he tried to scrabble for his fallen pistol. She fired a shot into his helmet for good measure before charging across the room, selecting a target near the large biotic flares. She collided with him in a massive burst of blue, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"This... is such... bullshit..." Aria panted as she sent another reave towards one of the snipers hiding behind the second floor banister. It was a term she had picked up from Shepard, but it seemed appropriate for the circumstances. "I thought Terra Firma was a small radical group, not a fucking army!"

"Right?" Tali fired her pistol as Chiktikka worked on disarming yet another locked door. They had been fighting their way through this open, multileveled room for several minutes, and the waves of enemies seemed to keep coming no matter how many they dispatched. "I hope this is the last of them. I'm almost out of clips."

"Here." Aria blasted a soldier that Liara had conveniently lifted into midair, causing his weapon to fall. She kicked the small red tube over in Tali's direction, and noticed Khalisah hiding behind a column, her weapon forgotten as she directed her camera. "And will you turn that fucking thing off?"

Khalisah ignored her. "Are you kidding? This is amaz –"

"Not now, Khalisah," Shepard groaned. "Garrus, are we clear?"

Garrus didn't answer right away, aiming his scope at the left banister. His shotgun barked twice, and then he turned to Shepard. "On the left side, yes. But we've got company on our right. I'm thinking turrets. It's like Cerberus all over again."

"Tali, how is that door coming?" Liara asked, still tossing up occasional barriers whenever she heard gunfire.

"Almost ready," Tali shouted. "I just need to – almost... got it!"

Shepard wasted no time. "Let's move!" she shouted. She made sure to stay close to Liara, instinctively letting her pass through the door first and putting her body between her bondmate and any potential fire. Aria was the last one through, and she closed the door behind her despite al-Jilani's protests.

"Don't you think you've recorded enough fucking explosions already?" she snapped, her fists crackling with purple light. "Our only goal right now is to find Thea and get out of here." As much as she wanted to kill every member of Terra Firma for abducting her bondmate, Aria wasn't about to take unnecessary risks. She had survived for centuries because she knew when to fight and when to retreat.

Khalisah rolled her eyes. Apparently, some of her confidence had returned now that there were no more guns pointed in her direction. "Don't you think the bitch routine is getting old?"

"Routine? I'll show you my real bitch routine, you stupid –"

"Take cover!" Two identical barriers solidified around the ragtag group of rescuers as Liara and Aria instinctively threw up their shields in response to Shepard's command. Once the shrapnel was deflected and the smoke began to clear, Shepard reached for her shotgun. "Goddamn engineers," she muttered as she popped a new thermal clip into her weapon. "Someone secure that doorway!"

"On it," Tali said, sending Chiktikka to scan the immediate area with a few taps of her Omnitool.

"No, you find us a way forward, Tali. Garrus, secure the doorway."

"It's always me, isn't it?" Garrus sighed, popping out his thermal clip and replacing it as he stepped into the open doorway. "Garrus, do this. Garrus, do that..."

"Garrus – cover!"

All of them scrambled even further back as several grenades came flying toward them. They exploded in a blast of choking grey smoke and flame, leaving behind several charred black rings on the floor.

"It can't be much further," Shepard coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to try and clear her vision. "They have to be on this level. Easier to get to the escape shuttles –"

A loud shout of pain from behind one of the nearby doors made all of them turn, and Aria started sprinting down the hall, swathed in a roiling mass of purple and white light. The locked door didn't stop her. With a shout of exertion, she ripped through the metal with a powerful biotic lash, blasting it apart and destroying several pieces of the surrounding wall.

What she saw on the other side was like a blow to the chest.

Tevos – her lover, her bondmate – was curled on the floor, her face twisted in pain as she clutched at her midsection. A man was standing over her, his booted foot pulling back from her stomach, but the explosion made him whirl around, nearly toppling over as he saw Aria standing in the wreckage. She didn't know who he was, and she didn't care. She barely saw the other soldiers in the room. They seemed frozen in awe, weapons drawn, but not pointed at her. The only thing Aria noticed about them was that they were blocking her way.

The man that had kicked Tevos barely had time to trip backwards before she shouted, releasing all of her fury on him with a second explosion. His twisting body was thrown into the air, hitting the ceiling with a splintering crack before thudding against one of the walls that was still standing. He landed in front of Aria's boots, curled into an unnatural position, looking broken.

The guards had not fared much better. The edges of the explosion had hurled them to opposite sides of the room, leaving them scrambling for their weapons. Aria didn't give them a chance to get up. She drew her pistol and fired, stopping them before they could climb back onto their feet.

Without even checking to make sure that all of them were dead, she dropped her weapon and sprinted forward, dropping to her knees beside Tevos and gathering her bondmate into her arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Aria..." Tevos whispered, ignoring the pain that flared in her chest when she spoke. She blinked slowly, unsure whether or not she was dreaming as Aria reached down to cup her cheek, but Aria's palm was warm and solid and real against her face. Then Aria was leaning down and taking her lips, and suddenly, the pain didn't seem to matter. She gripped Aria's shoulders, clutching at the familiar material of her jacket.

"Thea?" Aria murmured against her mouth, holding Tevos tight to her chest. Her lips ran over her bondmate's chin, her cheeks, her forehead. They couldn't tell which one of them started the Meld, but both of them reached out, clinging desperately to each other as their minds became one. Worry and anger and relief and love twisted into a tangled mess of emotions that neither of them bothered to sort out.

_'... I didn't know where you were. They took you and...' _Aria seemed to rush over the landscape of her mind, searching, trying to soothe whenever she found fear or hurt.

_'You came – you found me –'_

_'... I never said 'I love you' this morning...'_ Tevos experienced the crushing guilt that followed that thought, and she buried her face in Aria's neck, trying to offer comfort through the meld.

_'I knew. I always know.'_

Then their thoughts broke down past the point of words, and they simply _were_ each other, drawing strength from the knowledge that they were both alive and connected.

Eventually, Aria shifted to pull Tevos closer, and a flash of pain echoed across the bond. She pulled back immediately, loosening her grip and gently withdrawing from Tevos's mind. "He hurt you?"Aria asked aloud, her hands traveling everywhere at once. They ran over her torso and arms, checking for any damage. The touches were light and frantic, and Tevos didn't bother trying to push Aria's hands away.

"I'm fine," she lied, even though her head still ached and her stomach felt like it would be covered in bruises on top of bruises.

Aria pressed their foreheads together, holding Tevos as tightly against her chest as she dared. "I love you," she said again, feeling the need to say the words aloud even though she had already spoken them in the meld. She never wanted to regret holding them back again.

A throat cleared somewhere over her shoulder, shattering the moment, and Aria turned to see that everyone else had gathered behind her. Shepard, Liara, Garrus, Tali, and Khalisah were all standing in the gaping hole that Aria had made in the wall. Aria glared at Khalisah, instinctively shielding her bondmate from the reporter's hovering camera, which had flown too close for her comfort. "Get that thing away from me, or I'll blow it up," she growled.

"Are you kidding? You just took out an entire wall and six armed men to save your bondmate and confess your love. This is better than any vid I've ever seen!"

Khalisah's enthusiasm only seemed to make Aria angrier, and her eyes flashed. If she hadn't been holding Tevos, she would have destroyed the camera with a well placed reave and aimed the next one right at Khalisah's head.

Sensing Aria's thoughts, Liara stepped between them. "Aria, don't."

"Don't?" Aria repeated dangerously, her voice shaking slightly with barely suppressed fury.

"Please, trust me. You don't want to destroy that camera." When Aria still looked unconvinced, Liara played her trump card. "If you won't do it for me, restrain yourself for Thea."

Hearing her bondmate's name seemed to have a calming effect on Aria, and although she didn't know why Liara was so intent on preserving Khalisah's footage, she let her biotics flicker out and die. Before things could devolve any further, Liara noticed Saracino lying on the ground, his Omnitool's recording screen still open. "Khalisah, you might want to take that with you," she suggested.

Khalisah's eyes widened, and she immediately knelt next to the body, hurrying to remove his Omnitool and slide it onto her left wrist, over her bondmate bracelet. With Khalisah successfully distracted, Aria's rage subsided, replaced with relief. Tevos was alive. She could feel her breathing in the circle of her arms.

"Thea, are you all right?" Shepard asked, stepping past Khalisah. "Do you need medigel?"

Tevos shook her head, giving Shepard a weak smile. "No. Help Sparatus. He's been unconscious for too long." Aria blinked, noticing the turian Councilor sprawled out beside her for the first time. She had been so focused on Tevos that she hadn't even realized he was there.

Garrus immediately hurried forward, kneeling beside Sparatus and checking to make sure that he was still breathing. "What happened to him?" he asked Tevos, relieved to find that Sparatus had a steady pulse.

"Saracino ordered him to tell the primarchs to withdraw all turian ships from the Sol system. He refused, and he took a blow to the jaw."

Garrus flinched in sympathy. "Doesn't surprise me. Displacing a jaw will knock you right out from the pain." His Omnitool glowed bright orange as he dispensed several units of medigel. "Looks like he did us proud first, though."

"It almost makes me want to forgive him for his stupid air quotes when I tried to warn him about the Reapers," Shepard said.

Tevos laughed, and then winced as the pain in her chest flared back up. Aria looked at her in concern, and then gritted her teeth when she finally noticed the heavy dampening collar around her bondmate's neck. Purple light pulsed around her fists again, and she growled, wanting to tear apart whoever had put the horrible, sick device on her bondmate. Her instincts screamed, telling her to melt the collar away, but she knew that any biotic ability would only activate it. "Who put this on you?" she demanded, forcing her biotics back down and running her hands over Tevos's upper chest.

"That would be General Petrovsky," said a new voice, and all of them turned to see Valern picking himself up out of the rubble. He seemed dirty and shaken, but otherwise uninjured. "At least, that is who Tevos said he was. I had never seen the man in person before today. Do you think we can leave now? The longer all of us wait here, the more time reinforcements have to find us."

Aria's eyes snapped open in shock, and she stared frantically down at Tevos, ignoring Valern completely. "Petrovsky? He's here? He did this to you?"

"Yes, but –"

For a moment, Aria was silent. She hadn't even known that Petrovsky had escaped from the Alliance. The hatred she felt for her old enemy resurfaced, making the pit of her stomach burn and her chest constrict. She stood, helping Tevos to her feet gently despite her anger, and didn't let go until she was sure that Tevos could stand on her own. Then, she turned away from her bondmate, glaring at Shepard.

"Did you know about this?" she asked, her voice shaking with barely stifled rage. "I thought you would have told me. I thought you were my..." Aria swallowed back the word friend, unwilling to voice it aloud.

Shepard looked just as surprised as Aria had been. "I had no idea," she said. Even though Aria's hateful look didn't intimidate her, the hurt underneath it was a crushing blow. Realizing that Petrovsky had come back to haunt Aria a second time, and that it was her fault, was bad enough, but the betrayal written clearly on Aria's face was far worse.

"The Alliance didn't tell you?" Aria pressed, obviously not satisfied with that answer.

Shepard shook her head.

Aria threw her arm violently to the side, sending a wave of purple energy crashing into the front of Shepard's chest. The force tossed her back, and she collided with the wall behind her. Garrus and Tali instinctively drew their weapons, and Khalisah cried out in surprise, but Liara held up her hand. "Don't. Let them work this through themselves."

"Aria," Shepard said, pushing herself off the wall and adopting a combative stance, although she didn't draw her weapon. "I didn't know Petrovsky had escaped, and I definitely didn't know he was here..."

"He wouldn't be here at all if you had let me kill him!" Aria shouted, sending another blast of biotics into Shepard's armor. It pushed her backwards, but she didn't crash this time, flaring her shields to protect herself.

"You made that choice, Aria. I didn't stop you..."

It was the wrong thing to say. Aria's face twisted with resentment as she stormed forward, pushing Shepard back into the wall and pinning her. Biotics crawled over her skin, making entire body glow with moving purple and white light, humming and crackling as energy poured from her. "But you would have. You made me weak, Shepard! You're like a disease. I never should have listened to you!"

Shepard knew that any response would only enrage Aria further. She met Aria's eyes, which were glowing even brighter than her skin. It almost hurt to look in to them. "He took everything from me!" she howled, her face pressed an inch away from Shepard's. "This is your fault!" She raised one biotically charged hand, clenching it into a fist and preparing it bring it down.

"Aria, don't!"

The sound of Tevos's voice made her freeze. She held still, torn between her intense anger at both Petrovsky and Shepard, and the instinctive need to respond to her bondmate's distress. After a long, tense moment, Aria shoved herself away from Shepard, staring at the human with an expression of absolute loathing. "Get us out of here, Shepard," she said coldly, turning her back. "After that, I never want to see you again. Our... association is over."

"I never wanted this to happen," Shepard said, unable to keep silent anymore. "I'm sorry I didn't let you kill him." Although it had ultimately been Aria's choice to spare Petrovsky, Shepard knew that her presence had influenced her decision. Her armor suddenly felt several times heavier than it actually was.

"Once I get Thea home, I'm going to hunt that bastard down and do what I should have done years ago," Aria promised, although she wasn't speaking to Shepard anymore. She walked over to Tevos, the only person she actually wanted to be near when she was so angry, and drew her pistol. "Come on," she said, the hard edge to her voice fading slightly as she addressed her bondmate. "We can't stay here."

Without another word, Aria walked through what was left of the door, unwilling to move even a few feet away from Tevos. Shepard stared after Aria's retreating form, pain written on her face. She started when she felt Liara's gloved hand touch her armor, and turned to see her bondmate looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "Give her time, Shepard. Thea will help her see things more clearly later."

"She's right," Shepard said, drawing her shotgun. "I would have asked her to let Petrovsky live if she hadn't stopped herself first..." She popped her heat sink out of habit, even though her weapon was already cool. "Not this time. This is my fault, and I'm going to make it right."

Liara pulled away, letting her fingers fall from Shepard's arm. She turned to Garrus, who was using the strength boosters in his armor to lift Sparatus's limp form. "Here, let me help," she said, using her biotics to steady him as Garrus solidified his grip. The turian councilor was draped over his shoulder, but unfortunately, that meant he couldn't use his rifle. Reluctantly, he drew his smaller pistol instead.

"We should probably catch up with Aria," Tali said, standing beside Garrus. "I don't like her chances while she and Tevos are on their own."

"Finally, a sentiment I can agree with," Valern said, hovering close beside her. "We should leave as quickly as possible."

"Right," Shepard said, stepping towards the door. "Let's get everyone out of here before anything worse happens."

Liara turned to Khalisah, the only person that Shepard hadn't seemed to notice. "Do you have everything you need?" she asked, giving the reporter a searching look.

Khalisah let out an exhilarated breath and shook her head in amazement. "Oh, I have more than I need. Trust me."

. . .

As they made their way down the deserted hall, Aria was relieved when the only other figures they encountered were already dead. Tevos seemed equal parts astonished and horrified as she took in the carnage that Aria had left in her wake, picking her way over bodies and passing scorch marks that blackened the floor. The warning sirens had stopped, and the base was eerily quiet.

Aria led with her pistol, checking each doorway before allowing Tevos to pass through. She distinctly remembered leaving several soldiers alive in the large, multi-leveled room, but as she stepped into the open space, keeping her back against the wall, she didn't see anyone.

Tevos stood close beside her, voicing her own thoughts aloud. "Where is everyone?"

"That's what I want to know," Aria said, her eyes narrowing. She stared up at the banisters, checking for snipers, but there wasn't a hint of movement. Obviously, Petrovsky's forces had retreated somewhere to wait for her. Even though this room was empty, she was certain that she would have to fight her way to the shuttle. It was only a question of when.

Slowly, Aria began to cross the room. Tevos hesitated, falling a few steps behind her. "Aria, we should wait for Shepard –"

"I don't want to hear about Shepard," Aria said flatly, although she didn't raise her voice. Shepard had been nothing but confrontational since Tevos had been captured, ordering Aria to restrain herself even though she had a bondmate of her own and should have been able to understand. Finding out that Petrovsky was the one who had abducted Tevos was infuriating, but not as crushing as the knowledge that she had let him go in the first place. She had made that decision with Shepard in mind, and it had backfired spectacularly.

She continued forward, watching and listening intently for any sign of danger. It had taken her what felt like forever to fight her way through the room the first time, but without any enemies to block her path, she crossed it quickly, glancing back once to make sure that Tevos was following her. After this, there was only one hallway left before the front entrance.

Aria stopped several feet in front of the door, not wanting to trigger its sensors. She held up a hand, silently ordering Tevos to stay behind her as she holstered her pistol, letting her biotics gather around her fists and climb up along her arms. She moved to take a step forward and face whatever was waiting in the last hallway, but before she could, she heard a scream from behind her. Instinctively, she whirled around, her heart battering against her ribcage.

Tevos was bent over, clutching at her head, her face twisted in agony. Still reeling, she tore her hands away, desperately trying to pull at the collar around her neck. The shock and pain was enough to trigger a biotic flare, and she cried out again as the dampening collar responded, sending another blinding wave of agony through her skull.

Aria tried to step towards her, but the sound of the doors opening made her freeze. She knew that there were guns trained on her back without turning to look.

"Aria T'Loak. It took you longer to get here than I expected." The voice was maddeningly familiar, even though she hadn't heard it in years. The last time she had listened to it, Petrovsky had been begging for his life.

"Petrovsky," she snarled, barely able to restrain herself. Sensing that she wouldn't remain complacent for long, Petrovsky's guards hurried to circle her, and even though she was itching to charge forward and kill the man who had taken her bondmate, Aria didn't dare to move while Tevos was vulnerable and in pain. She watched with burning eyes as Petrovsky circled her, and she took a little pride in the fact that the General gave her a wide berth.

"This is how I hoped to face you in the end, you know. Alone. Tell me, where is Commander Shepard?"

"She isn't here to save you this time," Aria said, clenching her fists as she watched Petrovsky stride calmly towards Tevos. When Tevos looked up and noticed him approaching, her eyes seemed to clear for a moment, and she tried to step back. As soon as she moved, Petrovsky activated his Omnitool, and she screamed again, staggering slightly and almost losing her footing.

"There," he said, looking directly at Aria. "That should be enough incentive to keep you still for a while."

Despite all of the rifles aimed at her, Aria's biotics roiled beneath her skin, aching to burst out. She wanted Petrovsky's blood. She wanted to tear him apart with her hands. "Let her go, and I'll give you a five second head start."

Petrovsky laughed, and the sound made red spots flare in Aria's field of vision. Her lips pulled back over her teeth, and her eyes narrowed with pure hatred. "False bravado. You've run out of moves," he said, stepping forward and pulling Tevos into his arms. He drew his pistol and held it against her head, tightening his elbow around Tevos's throat. "I have the only piece in the game that matters to you." He shook his head at her, seeming almost disappointed. "You know, I expected a bit more of a challenge from the Queen of Omega. Perhaps domestication has made you weak."

"I'm not in a stasis field this time, you fucker," Aria spat. Her biotics erupted despite her best efforts, swarming around her like threads of angry lightning. "If you hurt her again, you won't live long enough to enjoy it."

"Neither will you," Petrovsky said. He kept his pistol pressed against Tevos's head, watching Aria for any sudden movements. "Unless you decide to be cooperative. Admit that I've won. Give me Omega, and I will let your bondmate leave unharmed. I'll have to kill you, of course. I can't have you coming back for revenge this time."

Aria glared at Petrovsky, obviously not believing a word he said. "You're lying. You have no reason to let her go."

"I have no reason to keep her, other than to manipulate you. It's your decision. Do you want her to live, or are you going to force my hand?"

Aria searched Tevos's face, trying to look past the terror there, wanting to see the woman she loved one last time just in case she failed. Petrovsky wouldn't shoot right away. Tevos was too valuable to him while Aria was still alive. It was their only chance. She would have a few seconds...

"Enough!" Aria threw her arms outwards, scattering the guards as though they were weightless. Several of them tried to fire, and a few managed to hit her shields, but none of them struck her.

No longer held at gunpoint, she curled her fist and tugged, pulling both Petrovsky and Tevos towards her with a powerful lash that seemed to cut through the air itself. Tevos screamed as the attack activated her collar, sending waves of pain tearing through her head. She went slack in Petrovsky's arms, falling away from the pistol. It was the only opening Aria needed. She charged forward, gathering her biotics for another strike.

Out of desperation, Petrovsky loosened his grip on Tevos and turned his pistol on Aria, firing several shots. Two managed to pierce her barrier, making it flicker for a moment as they tore the flesh of her shoulder. It wasn't enough to stop her. She latched on to Petrovsky with both hands, grabbing him by the front of his uniform and slamming him against the nearest wall. His pistol clattered to the floor.

"Are you ready to die yet?" she whispered harshly beside his ear. "You're three years late."

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps wasn't enough to tear Aria away from her long overdue vengeance, but the sound of gunfire behind her made her turn and look. What she saw was enough to loosen her grip, and she threw Petrovsky carelessly onto the ground. A few of the soldiers that she had knocked over had managed to clamber back onto their feet, and another fresh squad had joined them, all with weapons drawn. Without their leader's guidance, several of them trained their rifles on Tevos, who was still slumped on the floor.

Aria shouted, trying to throw up a protective barrier, but she wasn't fast enough. The world exploded in a mess of blue streaks and orange sparks. She hadn't been fast enough, but someone else had. Shepard barreled through the group of soldiers, moving so quickly that it almost seemed impossible. She didn't stay to make sure that they fell. Instead, she threw her body over Tevos's limp form, shielding her from any possible fire.

And the fire came. Shepard had been so focused on getting to Tevos that she hadn't dispatched all of the enemies. The ones left alive pointed their rifles at her, taking out her shields. Shepard jerked despite her armor, crying out in what must have been pain. That was when Liara burst through the open doorway, swallowed by blue fire. She tore through the ranks, throwing bodies aside with flashes of brilliant light. She didn't even bother tossing up any strategic singularities – her attacks were driven by fury. This time, Aria managed to conjure a shield, forgetting about Petrovsky as she hurled herself forward and stood in front of Tevos and Shepard, daring anyone to pass.

The remaining soldiers were trapped. Behind them, Garrus and Tali had joined Liara, who was still throwing warps into everything that moved. Even with his pistol, Garrus was a deadly shot, and every round he fired collided with armor or flesh. Several of the men tried to get away, but Tali set off a tight series of explosions, cutting their escape short and blowing apart several enemies. When they tried to fire back, their weapons refused to work.

But none of that compared to the unlucky soldiers that tried to go the other way. Aria was like something from another world. She struck again and again with her biotic lash, pulling soldiers towards her and reaving them apart as they flew through the air. Soon, the area around her was completely clear. No one dared to go near her.

After a few moments, everything seemed to go strangely quiet. The gunfire stopped as Tali and Garrus realized that they didn't have any targets left. Liara's biotics faltered, and she ran forward, falling to her knees beside Shepard and Tevos. "They're fine," she breathed in relief as Shepard groaned and rolled to one side, trying to pick herself up.

"Glad I shelled out for the medigel autodispenser, huh?" she joked, frowning as she looked down at her chestplate. "Damn. They tore right through my shields. My armor looks worse than Garrus's after his face met that canon."

"I can always count on your brutal honesty, Shepard," Garrus drawled, kicking aside a stray helmet near his feet.

After a moment's hesitation, Aria extended her hand, hauling Shepard to her feet. She didn't say anything, but she glanced at Tevos before giving the human a grateful nod. Liara sighed as she touched Tevos's still face. "She should be fine in another minute. The collar overloaded her nervous system."

Hearing Liara mention the collar brought the fire back to Aria's eyes. She looked around the room frantically, searching for Petrovsky.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Liara climbed back to her feet, noticing the blood and the torn fabric of Aria's prized jacket. "Aria, you're hurt..."

Aria saw where Liara's attention was focused, but she couldn't feel the pain in her shoulder. She didn't care, not while Petrovsky was still alive. She had to find him before he found reinforcements, or worse, escaped in one of the shuttles that had to be waiting at the back of the base. "I'm fine," she insisted, turning to leave. "Stay with Thea. I have to finish this."

Liara opened her mouth to protest, but the firm set of Aria's jaw made her swallow her objections. "Of course," she said instead.

Shepard patted the side of Aria's arm with her glove, a gesture of reconciliation. "Aria?"

"Shepard." Aria paused. She wanted to be angry with Shepard, but she couldn't ignore the fact that the Commander had just saved Tevos's life.

"Kill the bastard this time, okay?"

Aria gave Shepard a look that was almost hungry. "Trust me. Nothing is going to stop me from ending him this time."

"Take the front entrace. He couldn't have slipped past us while we were fighting," Liara said, opening the pair of doors that led outside. "Hurry, he already has a head start. And please..." She paused to glance down at Tevos. "Be safe. For her."

"I will." Aria did not want to leave her bondmate, especially while she was unconscious, but she had to end Petrovsky's insane game now. Even if she and Tevos escaped this time, Aria knew that he would interfere in her life again. She had waited long enough.

Aria headed through the front entrance, stepping out into the stifling heat of the jungle. Chatters and howls echoed in the distance, but she could not hear anything moving nearby. The sudden temperature change had sweat rolling down the middle of her back, gathering at the base of her spine, but she ignored it just as she had ignored the pain in her shoulder, searching for any sign of Petrovsky.

Liara's guess was confirmed when Aria saw several bootmarks following the length of the metallic wall. Obviously, Petrovsky was trying to go around the back of the base from the outside. Hopefully, there were no reinforcements left to help him, and he was simply making one last dash for an evac shuttle.

Biotics crackling around her hands, Aria hurried off into the trees, following a clear path of crushed leaves and broken roots interspersed with the occasional footprint. Obviously, Petrovsky had been moving at a fast clip. But not fast enough. There was no way that Aria was going to let him escape his fate a third time.

Once she was certain that the trail was predictable, she stopped looking for it altogether, running beside the wall and turning sharply to the left when it did. Aria's eyes narrowed hungrily, and she sped up, whirling around the corner of the base...

... and right into the barrel of Petrovsky's pistol. Instead of firing, he struck out at her with the weapon itself, hitting her injured soldier and making her stagger. She tried to summon the energy for a biotic attack, but Petrovsky lashed out at her again, and as she tried to dodge the blow, her heel caught on the root of a tree. She fell backwards, scraping the palms of her hands as she tried to brace herself.

There was laughter above her, and Aria tried to look up. Unfortunately, all she could see was a pair of shining boots near her face. "It looks like I've won after all," Petrovsky said, peering down at her. "This is the second of my traps that you've run straight in to. Your impatience always gets the better of you, Aria. It's your only weakness, aside from your new bondmate."

"Fuck you," Aria growled, punctuating the words with short, panting breaths. She finally managed to turn and stare into the end of Petrovsky's pistol. He looked all too prepared to use it. "Even if you kill me, then what? The entire Galaxy will be looking for you. The Republics, the Alliance... you'll be trapped in another cell again, with no more games to play."

"Perhaps. But I will have the satisfaction of knowing that I won first." Still holding the pistol on her, Petrovsky bent down, aiming it squarely in the center of her head. It was so close to her skin that she could feel and smell the heat emanating from the weapon. "I have to admit, I am disappointed that you arrived here before I had a chance to extend an invitation. It would have made the game so much better if I had been given more time to prepare. Perhaps I underestimated your companions. Where are they now, Aria? Have they abandoned you at last?"

Aria's eyes narrowed, and despite her vulnerable position, she did not look particularly frightened. She could tell that her lack of fear and submission was annoying Petrovsky. "No. I wanted the pleasure of killing you all to myself," she said, rubbing salt into the wound.

"That makes your current position particularly ironic, then," Petrovsky drawled. "But you're right, it's time for this game to end. Goodbye, Aria T'Loak. I must admit, you have certainly been an entertaining opponent, even if your moves were a little predictable."

Aria lifted her chin, staring over the gun and into Petrovsky's eyes. A small smirk curved along her lips. "Petrovsky?"

The General seemed slightly irritated that her expression did not show any defeat. "Well, I suppose you're entitled to your last words, even if I'm the only one around to hear them."

"Just two. Embrace Eternity!" Aria's hand shot up, gripping Petrovsky's wrist and forcing her hand up along his sleeve. As soon as her skin touched his, she buried herself within his mind, ripping through the smugness and self-importance with her rage. She felt his mind scream in agony, and the pistol dropped somewhere beside her.

_'You took my bondmate from me.'_ Aria poured all of her hatred, all of her anger into Petrovsky's mind, twisting his wrist and relishing in the physical and mental pain.

"Aria – don't – I –" The words were strangled and gasping, as if Petrovsky was choking on them.

_'Do you think this is unfair? Against the rules? Good.'_ Her voice filled his head with daggers. His eyes felt like they were bleeding. He tried to clutch at his head, but then Aria's hand was around his throat, and he tried to tug at her unyielding fingers instead.

She flipped their positions, forcing Petrovsky onto his back and keeping her grip on his neck. She did not bother exploring the General's mind. Instead, she tore down everything she found, using her presence inside him as a weapon of destruction. _'Because there's only one rule in my game, and you broke it.'_

Petrovsky tried to force out more words, but was unable to form them even in his head. Only choked sounds came from his mouth as he fought for air, fought to be alone in his head again, but his struggles only seemed to cause his tormentor amusement.

"Don't talk," Aria whispered beside Petrovsky's ear, her eyes still spilling over with black. "I like to savor the moment after I fuck someone."

The sounds stopped, and then the movement stopped, and all that was left was a thin thread within his mind. Deliberately, Aria let go of Petrovsky's wrist and picked up his own pistol, the same one he had held to Tevos's head. She felt a muted spike of fear as she pressed it against his head, but it didn't last long. She exited his mind, and then pulled the trigger.

The sharp blast sent several birds flying from the trees, and as blood soaked the ground, Aria felt a great weight lift from her chest. She held Petrovsky's limp wrist, checking to make sure there wasn't a pulse before she removed the band of his Omnitool. She tossed it into the air and caught it in the opposite hand before sliding it over her left hand. Then, she turned away from Petrovsky and started back the way she had come.

. . .

When Tevos woke up, it was to a cold sensation rushing beneath her skin. The chill was slightly uncomfortable until she realized that the relentless pain in her head was gone. Even the ache in her stomach had faded. Obviously, someone had given her a dose of medigel. She opened her eyes, pleased when the world didn't spin around her. A familiar face hovered close to hers, and she blinked.

"Aria?"

"Good. You're awake," said Liara. She slid one arm beneath Tevos's shoulders, helping her to sit upright.

"Sorry," Tevos said, embarrassed by her wishful thinking. "Thank you, Liara." She paused to look at the small crowd that had gathered around her. Shepard was kneeling at her other side, looking no worse for wear aside from some dents in her chestplate. Garrus and Tali were standing nearby, still armed, keeping a watchful eye on everyone. Valern was sitting next to Sparatus, who was lying on the ground beside her, still unconscious. Khalisah was standing a little further back, with her ever-present camera floating beside her. One person was conspicuously missing. "Where is Aria?"

For a moment, Liara's smile faltered. "She went after Petrovsky."

"And you let her go by herself?" Tevos said, trying to climb to her feet.

Only Shepard's firm hand kept her seated. "Would you have been able to stop her?" she asked.

"I would have tried," Tevos said, a worry line creasing her brow. Even though her pain was gone, she suddenly felt sick. "How long has she been gone?"

"Several minutes," Liara admitted, "but there have been no signs of reinforcements. Aria is more than a match for the General if he is alone."

"What if he isn't alone? You know how Aria is. When someone or something she cares about is threatened, she goes into a blind rage!"

"Yep. Sounds like her... Ow!" Shepard yelped as Liara's elbow gave her a sharp nudge in the side, even though the contact had only startled her instead of hurting her.

Liara gave Shepard a withering glance. "What Shepard meant to say was, Aria –"

"- is back," said a voice from behind them. Everyone looked up to see Aria standing in the open doorway. Blood crawled down one arm of her jacket, her leather pants were torn, and her normally clean boots were caked with dirt and mud.

This time, Shepard and Liara couldn't stop Tevos from climbing to her feet. She ran towards Aria, pulling her bondmate into her arms. The others hurried to surround her, even Khalisah and Valern, and Aria frowned at the mob as she wrapped her good arm around Tevos's waist. For a moment, she ignored the others and focused on her bondmate, allowing Tevos to cup the side of her face and run a thumb over her cheekbone. "Thea, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, drawing Aria's lips near hers. "We're alive."

Aria didn't know what to say, but when Tevos kissed her, she realized that she didn't have to speak. Instead, she closed her eyes. This was her reward, holding her bondmate in her arms and feeling the warmth and heat of her mouth. She couldn't believe this moment had almost been taken away from her. Eventually, Tevos pulled away, remembering their audience, but she kept her arms settled comfortably around Aria's waist. She noticed that Garrus and Tali had politely averted their eyes, Valern looked mildly disgusted, and Khalisah looked a little too interested.

Aria saw where Tevos's gaze was directed and narrowed her own eyes at Khalisah. "Would you turn off that fucking camera? You have what you need, don't you?" She turned to Liara. "And don't think I haven't figured out what you're up to. You couldn't have asked me first?"

"You would have said no," Liara pointed out.

Aria glowered and turned away, knowing that Liara was right. "I want her to show the part where I blow up the wall, but not the kiss," Aria insisted.

"But that's the best part!" Khalisah blurted out, withering slightly under Aria's glare.

Liara tried a different tactic. "Thea needs this footage, Aria. She had the courage to discuss her feelings at her press conference, and it was surprisingly effective."

"You actually watched that?" Tevos asked from over Aria's shoulder, looking slightly embarrassed.

Liara nodded, and continued speaking to Aria. "Sharing that moment will provide elegant countertestimony to the matriarchs who claim you only bound wrists with Thea in order to uncover government secrets."

"You realize I'm putting a target on both of our backs, right?" Aria said. "Every piece of scum in the Terminus system is going to know that all they have to do to control me is abduct my bondmate."

"That's why we follow it up with the action shots!" Khalisah said excitedly. "I seriously doubt anyone's going to try and kidnap the Councilor again after they see you tearing apart Petrovsky's men." Aria's frown softened. She was much more comfortable letting the Galaxy watch her murder someone than kiss someone.

"You don't have to do this," Tevos said from beside her. "I'm sure I can come up with some way to spin this to my advantage without showing the footage."

"No..." Aria sighed in resignation. "It's all right."

A short distance away, Tali turned to look at Garrus. "I guess we're going to be all over the extranet again," she said, and although her smile wasn't visible behind her helmet, it was audible in her voice.

"And everyone was finally starting to ignore us, too," Garrus drawled. "Oh well. It can't be as bad as the wedding."

Tevos smiled at them. "I guess I owe the both of you my thanks," she said. "And I haven't forgotten about your earlier help either, Admiral Zorah. I meant to send you a gift. It looks like I'll have to make it two now."

"That was a favor to Liara," Tali said. "I was happy to help. Although I wouldn't object to opening a bottle of Serrice Ice when we get back to Thessia, either. I hear it's Aria's favorite."

"I didn't know quarians could drink that," Aria muttered, although she couldn't really complain.

"Don't worry," Shepard said with a grin. "Tali happens to be a very entertaining drunk. You should hear her impressions."

"I do tricks, too," Tali added. She looked at Aria, noticing the extra band on her left wrist. "By the way, is that Petrovsky's Omnitool?"

Aria nodded and held up her hand, extending it as Tali stepped forward. "It's what he used to hurt Thea. I was hoping it would help me get the collar off."

Tali activated the Omnitool, browsing through it with lightning fast fingers. "Good call. I could have taken it off eventually, but biotic dampeners are temperamental. Using the keycode is always safer."

"I don't think there's anything safe about that thing." Aria frowned as she looked at the band around Tevos's throat, still slightly angry with herself for unintentionally setting it off with her biotic attacks.

"This is almost disappointing." Tali shook her head as she stared down at the glowing orange screen. "No security, only one passphrase... There we go."

Tevos heard a satisfying click beneath her chin, and her hands eagerly tugged at the collar, pleased when a hinge parted in the middle. She slid it off and tossed it aside, rubbing at her tender throat. "Thank you," she said, sighing with relief as she began to glow. She let her biotics ripple over her skin for a moment, enjoying the release of energy.

Aria gave Tali an approving look. "I'll give you an extra bottle of brandy to take back with you to Palaven," she said as she drew Tevos closer, pulling aside her bondmate's hands so that she could examine her neck. There was a purple, irritated line where the collar had rested, but otherwise, there didn't appear to be any lasting damage. "Does it hurt?" she asked, stroking her bondmate's throat with soft, exploratory fingers.

"No. Not anymore."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Valern said, feeling strangely out of place in this moment, "but, now that General Petrovsky is dead... shouldn't we be going? We are still standing around in the middle of an enemy base..."

Instead of getting angry with him, Aria let go of Tevos and turned towards the doors. She stopped to take hold of her bondmate's hand. "He's right. Petrovsky's dead, but more of his grunts might be hiding somewhere, and we still have a two-mile walk back to the shuttle." Aria noticed Valern's face fall, and took a little pleasure in his unhappiness. It looked like he was going to suffer for interrupting her reunion after all.

"Guess I'll carry Sparatus," Garrus said, kneeling beside the turian councilor again. Tevos watched, pleased to see that the swelling in his face had already started to go down. Activating his Omnitool, Garrus scanned his vital signs, seeming pleased with the results. "The medigel is helping so far, but our first stop on Thessia should probably be a hospital."

"If you keep him supported with your arms, I'll use my biotics to help you with some of the weight," Liara offered. It took a few moments, but the two of them lifted Sparatus and carried him towards the door. With Aria leading the way and Tevos close beside her, the group stepped out into the jungle. Some of the heat had faded, and the dappled light on the forest floor was beginning to disappear as well.

"So, you finally killed Petrovsky?" Shepard asked as they started walking, keeping pace slightly behind Aria and in front of Liara. "Did it live up to your expectations?"

Aria turned to give Shepard a predatory smile. "Definitely," she said. "And Shepard? Thank you. For protecting her."

"I wouldn't have needed to protect her if I had let you kill Petrovsky in the first place. You were right before. I would have stopped you from murdering him if you hadn't stopped yourself."

"You can't help being disgustingly softhearted," Aria said. Fortunately, killing Petrovsky had also killed most of her anger towards Shepard.

"Wait, did you say that Shepard saved me? Again?" Tevos asked, looking over her shoulder at the human. "You must be incredibly tired of rescuing me from danger, Commander. This is the third time, isn't it?"

Shepard grinned. "I should just start putting it in my day planner," she said. "Eat breakfast, thwart a terrorist group, save the entire Council and restore galactic peace –"

"– let my wife drive the shuttle back so that we don't all perish in a fiery ball of doom," Liara added as she helped Garrus carry Sparatus through the trees.

"I vote yes on that last part," Garrus agreed. "I'm too handsome to die in such a boring way."

"She'll have to get the nose of the shuttle out of the tree trunk first," Tali added. "I hope it still flies."

Tevos gave Aria a confused glance. "What are they talking about?" she asked.

Aria sighed. "Hopefully, you won't have to find out."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

As Tevos rested in the small frigate's medical bay, staring up at the lights on the ceiling, she found it difficult to believe that her ordeal was really over. Sparatus was resting peacefully in the cot beside hers, and Aria was dozing upright in a chair that she had taken from the harried turian medical examiner's desk. He had been too terrified to object, and she had stayed by Tevos's side ever since. She had grudgingly allowed him to dress her wounds, however, and the bandages wrapped around her shoulder were clearly visible. Unfortunately, there had been no hope of saving her jacket, and she had reluctantly thrown it in the garbage disposal.

A few hours of sleep had done Tevos a world of good, and she felt mostly recovered as she sat up. Her stomach muscles no longer protested with every movement, and the angry burned line around her neck had faded almost completely. The cot rustled as Tevos shifted, and Aria's eyes opened a crack. "You're awake?" she asked, sitting up and rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks in her back. She flinched for a moment, then relaxed back into the chair.

"Only for a couple of minutes," Tevos said. "I'm surprised you slept through the relay jump."

"Probably the last few minutes of peace I'll get," Aria muttered, her eyes still half-closed. "If we're through the relay already, we'll be landing on Thessia soon. I sent a message to your mother, by the way. She's going to meet us at the hospital."

Tevos could not conceal her surprise. "Really?" she said, scooting to the edge of the cot until her knees were nearly touching Aria's. "That was very considerate."

"I think the two of us have reached a temporary understanding. Seeing you in danger put a few things in perspective for her."

Tevos had not been expecting such an uncharacteristically diplomatic answer. "Are you sure you didn't injure your head while you were off on your own and just forget to tell me?"

Aria glowered at her. "Is it really that hard to believe I did something nice for you?"

"You know that isn't what I meant," Tevos said, patting Aria's closest knee. "Hopefully, she will be so relieved to have me back that she won't have any time to be rude to you."

"Until the vid footage Khalisah recorded comes out, anyway. Then I'll be a dangerous influence with a violent temper." Aria's frown shifted into a self-satisfied grin. Slowly, she climbed out of the chair and stood up, letting Tevos's hand fall away from her leg. "That's all right. I like violence. And I am a dangerous influence... Here, move over."

Tevos shifted as close to the far edge of the cot as she could, giving Aria just enough space to lie down facing her. She was surprised that both of them managed to fit. One of Aria's thighs slid between her legs, and a warm hand cupped the swell of her hip. "If you're trying to seduce me, it isn't going to work," Tevos said, glancing past Aria at Sparatus. "I'm an exhibitionist, but not that much of an exhibitionist."

Aria pretended to look disappointed, but she did not protest. Honestly, she was just grateful that Tevos was close enough to touch. "Later," she murmured, resting her forehead against her bondmate's. "I want to take my time with you, and I don't want any interruptions. I just..." Her words caught in her throat, and she looked into Tevos's eyes, hoping she would understand.

"You want to remember that I'm safe. That I love you. That I'm alive and breathing, and that I'm yours." Tevos slid her hand along one of Aria's bare arms. The motion was a little strange without the texture of leather under her palm, but she enjoyed the feel of warm skin even more. "I understand. I want to remember all those things about you, too."

Aria sighed, tilting her head and brushing a kiss across Tevos's lips. Feeling them move against hers eased the worried ache that lingered in her chest. "I'll help you remember those things later," she whispered.

"Later," Tevos agreed. "After we talk to Khalisah. And after we visit the hospital. And after we talk to my mother. And –"

Aria silenced her with another brief kiss, sucking gently on Tevos's lower lip. "Let's not talk about it right now," she said. Tevos opened her mouth, but Aria was saved from hearing more of her bondmate's list by the sound of the medical bay doors whooshing open. "Don't the humans have a saying about summoning an evil god by speaking its name?" she asked as Tevos sat up, turning to see Shepard, Liara, and Khalisah step into the room.

Shepard overheard her. "You mean: speak of the devil, and he shall appear?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. She had changed out of her armor, and was wearing a much more comfortable pair of Alliance fatigues. "Not a very flattering comparison, Aria."

"I wasn't referring to you," Aria drawled, propping her chin on her hand and looking at Khalisah. She did not bother moving, but Tevos pushed up into a sitting position, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. That took up half of Aria's space, and she reluctantly adjusted, turning to rest her head on Tevos's lap.

Idly, Tevos reached down to stroke the top of her crest. "Shepard, Liara, Khalisah." This time, the use of her first name did not seem awkward to the reporter. "Is everything all right?"

Khalisah was surprised to see the Queen of Omega being so visibly affectionate. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she seemed to relish the councilor's touch. It was a little like watching someone pet a tiger – Aria certainly looked like she was about to start purring, but there was still something dangerous and predatory about her. Khalisah had the feeling that this was a sight very few people in the Galaxy had ever witnessed.

"Nothing's wrong," Liara said, looking at Khalisah. "The three of us thought it might be a good idea to go over Khalisah's footage for final approval before she sends it to Westerlund and the other news corporations. Goddess knows when we'll find the time after we land."

"Yeah, it's probably going to be a circus," Shepard added, running her hand through her messy red hair.

Tevos sighed, still trailing her fingers in the dips of Aria's neckfolds. "That's putting it mildly, Commander."

"I guess we should get it over with," Aria agreed reluctantly, although she made no move to lift her head from Tevos's lap.

Hearing the misgivings in her bondmate's voice, Tevos stopped stroking and looked down into Aria's eyes. "We don't have to release the footage if you aren't comfortable with it, Aria. I'm sure I can find a way to spin the story to my advantage anyway, and Khalisah will still get her exclusive." Khalisah seemed as though she was about to protest, but Liara gave her a warning look, and she kept silent.

It was a wise choice. A few moments later, Aria lifted her head and sat up, bracing her hands on her knees. "No. If this will help you keep your job, I'll do it." She turned to Khalisah, pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes. "And if it doesn't work, I'll make sure you won't be able to enjoy any of your newly-earned credits."

Khalisah swallowed nervously, remembering how easily Aria had torn apart the bodies of Petrovsky's soldiers. She didn't want to know how she had dispatched their leader. "Trust me, this is going to make her look good," she said, trying to cover her nervousness with reassurance. "First of all, you risked your own life to save the Council for the good of the Galaxy..."

Aria snorted, obviously not impressed by that description. "I didn't save them for the good of the Galaxy. They just happened to be there while I was trying to get my bondmate back. Heroics are Shepard's thing, not mine."

"That's not how everyone else is going to see it," Liara said. "Let them have their misconceptions."

"And what, exactly, is everyone going to see?" Aria asked, eyeing Khalisah's camera with suspicion. "I might as well take a look at the footage that's going to ruin my reputation."

"Don't you mean improve your reputation?" Khalisah asked, but she regretted her words when Aria glared at her. "Well, maybe I should just show you," she said, backtracking as she turned towards her camera. She reached out, keying in several commands and bringing up a holographic image of Aria. "These are some of the clips I've edited down. I think they're the most effective."

The holo began to play, and Aria watched a miniature version of herself sprinting in place against a slightly blurry background. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as she lifted into the air. Purple energy surrounded her, exploding in a sphere of light. Several soldiers went flying away from her, crashing against walls.

"This isn't bad," Aria said, some of her annoyance fading.

Khalisah seemed slightly relieved as she played another clip. This time, Aria dragged a soldier towards her with a powerful reave, shooting him in the head with her pistol once he was in range. "I'm glad I sprung for the most expensive motion-tracking and stabilizing software," she said.

Tevos frowned slightly. Although Aria seemed pleased with the footage, she did not like seeing the danger that her bondmate had willingly risked in order to save her. It made her chest tighten with guilt and worry. She reached out for Aria's thigh, resting her hand there and drawing reassurance from her warm, solid presence. "I don't think this is what Aria was concerned about releasing, Khalisah," she said as she watched Aria make another soldier explode in midair.

Khalisah turned back to the camera, typing in a few more commands. The holo changed, and this time, they watched as Aria tore through a door and half of the surrounding wall, hurling Saracino's broken body into the ceiling. Then, Aria knelt, pulling Tevos into her arms. "I think this is the most convincing moment you recorded," Liara said as their eyes went dark. "If this doesn't convince the matriarchs of Aria's sincerity, nothing will."

Aria shifted uncomfortably as she watched herself examine Tevos for injuries. When she heard her own voice say 'I love you', she frowned. The words were sincere, but they had been meant for Tevos, not all of Thessia. "You can show this," she said slowly, "but cut the audio."

Khalisah knew better than to argue the point. "There's something else that we might want to use, although I didn't record it. I found some footage on Charles Saracino's Omnitool."

"Saracino?" Aria asked, turning to Shepard. "Lawson mentioned him. He's their leader?"

"He's the one that you flattened like a pancake after you saw him kicking Thea," Shepard explained.

"Here, watch this," Khalisah said, pulling up another holo. This time, the footage was slightly jumpy, but still clear enough to make out Tevos's face. Aria's eyes widened as she listened to her bondmate's defiant voice.

_"Valern was right. You are insane."_

_"It's the rest of humanity that's insane!"_

_"Insanity isn't your only problem. Have you done your taxes yet this year, Charles?" _Liara let out a muffled laugh at Tevos's comment. Like everyone else, she had seen Saracino's public downfall all over the news. _"That's why you lost your seat in Parliament, isn't it? If you return my Omnitool, I can give you my accountant's number..."_

When the guards dropped Tevos to the floor, Aria gritted her teeth. Her fingers clenched into fists. _"But greed isn't your biggest flaw. That would be cowardice. You hide behind your bigotry and your cries for revenge because you're afraid that nothing will be left of you without them."_

Tevos flinched as the holo suddenly spun into a crazy tilt, showing a sideways but clear image of her head being struck. She felt Aria flinch beside her, muscles coiled to strike even there was no real enemy to face.

_"What, do you think Aria's going to come and save you? Because she's not. She's –"_

"Turn it off," Aria snapped. "I don't want to see any more." Before Khalisah could do anything, the image exploded in purple before flickering out, cutting off by itself.

"That's our ace in the hole right there," Shepard said, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at Tevos. "Your numbers are going to shoot through the roof."

"It was pretty brave," Khalisah agreed as she shut off the camera.

"It was pretty stupid," Aria said tightly, trying to suppress her rage. "You shouldn't have antagonized him. I would have been there in another minute. Then maybe..." she paused, staring down into her lap. "No. He would have hurt you anyway when he realized you couldn't give him what he wanted." Tevos was slightly surprised Aria had come to that conclusion on her own. She waited, knowing that Aria had more to say. "This wasn't your fault. It was mine. They took you to get to me."

"The only people at fault were General Petrovsky and Terra Firma," Tevos insisted. She reached out, touching the side of Aria's cheek and turning her head with gentle pressure. "And they're dead now. It's over."

Seeing the pain written on Aria's face, Tevos looked over her shoulder at the others, who were politely averting their eyes. "Feel free to release whatever footage you want, as long as you cut the sound from that one portion," Tevos said to Khalisah. "I think Aria and I would like a few moments to ourselves before we land."

"All right," Khalisah agreed, eager to leave the medical bay. "I'll send everything to my boss right now."

Liara also began backing away. "I think Shepard and I will call the hospital and let them know we'll be arriving in a few minutes," she said, taking Shepard's hand and pulling her out into the hallway.

Once they heard the sound of the doors closing, Tevos turned back to Aria and opened her arms. She fell in to them, resting her chin over Tevos's shoulder and closing her eyes. They clung to each other for several moments before Aria spoke, her lips moving against the warm skin of Tevos's throat. "I do love you," she said, with a kiss on either side of the sentence. "I don't want everyone to hear me say it, but..."

"I know," Tevos said, running a soothing hand up and down the tense muscles between Aria's shoulderblades. "But you say it to me. I love you, too."

. . .

"I wish Khalisah had waited another hour to release her story," Tevos whispered as she and Aria walked down the sterile white hallway, squinting under the too-bright light. Daughters of Elune was not a large hospital, but it was crowded, and several of the doctors, nurses, and technicians stared as they passed by. "I hate feeling all these eyes burn into the back of my neck."

"Try not to think about it," Aria said, sending a curious matron scurrying with a glare when she stared a little too blatantly. "The next few days are only going to get worse. You'll probably have to give another press conference."

Tevos sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't think about it. Perhaps I should be more grateful that I am unharmed and that Grizz is still alive." She turned to Aria. "He is still alive, isn't he?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Bray or Sheerk would have sent me a message if he wasn't in stable condition," Aria said, although her lips turned down in a frown. For a while, she had been too consumed with rescuing Tevos to spare much energy worrying about Grizz, but now, she found herself concerned as they stepped into the lift. Grizz had undoubtedly saved Tevos's life with his information, and he had almost died protecting her. Aria knew that she owed the faithful turian more than she could repay.

"When we get there, I want to thank him," Tevos said as the elevator stopped. They stepped out into a new hallway, which had much less traffic than the lower floors. Aria took her bondmate's hand, escorting her over to the room number that the flabberghasted receptionist had blurted out upon seeing them: 501B. Sparatus was on the same floor, in a private suite, and Aria was pleased that her influence had secured Grizz similar accommodations.

"Do you want to go in first?" Tevos looked up at Aria uncertainly. She was reluctant to be parted from Aria, but knew that she might want a few moments with Grizz alone in order to collect herself.

Aria shook her head. "No. He should see you. I want him to know that he did his job." Keeping her hold on Tevos's hand, she gave the door a firm push and stepped inside.

Grizz was awake when they entered the room, propped up in a comfortable looking bed. He looked over at them as they entered, and his mandibles flared with a pleased hum. It took him a moment, but he managed to give Aria a smile. "You're here," he said, obviously pleased that both of them had come to check on him.

"You were our first stop once we landed," Tevos said, letting go of Aria and walking up to Grizz's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot in the chest. But the doctors here put me on the good drugs." He pointed at the IV that they had somehow managed to force through a joint in his plates. "I should be walking in a few days."

"Think it will leave a scar?" Aria asked, her heels clicking and she stood even with Tevos. "I don't know about turian women, but some asari think they're sexy. You won't be able to keep them away from you."

Grizz tried to laugh, but it caused him too much pain, and the sound turned into a cough. "Probably."

Aria paused, unsure of her words, but knowing she had to tell Grizz something. She reached down, putting one of her hands on the turian's shoulder. He seemed a little surprised, but also pleased by the strangely affectionate gesture. "Grizz... I –" she stumbled, and her mouth went slightly dry. "I expect you back at work in another week once you've healed up," she said, a little more gruffly than she had intended. A sharp elbow nudged her side, and Aria turned towards Tevos, who shook her head in disapproval. She didn't say anything, but her expression spoke volumes.

Aria tried again, looking back at Grizz, who seemed slightly confused by their silent exchange. Impulsively, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around the turian's neck, hugging him as tightly as she dared without aggravating his injuries. "Thank you," she whispered beside his crest, her voice breaking slightly. "Thank you for protecting her..."

At first, the turian's eyes widened. He had never heard Aria say the words 'thank you' before, and she had certainly never hugged him. Then, he smiled, showing off his pointed teeth. "Part of my job," he said, feeling extremely pleased with himself. The persistent ache in his chest did not hurt as much anymore, despite the fact that Aria was putting some pressure on it.

"I'll make sure she gives you a raise," Tevos said, dipping down to kiss the top of Grizz's head. "Thank you, Grizz."

Grizz blushed, and for a moment, he was slightly panicked, but Aria did not seem to mind. Instead, she pulled away, blinking her eyes just a little too rapidly. "Maybe I'll just buy you a new pistol," she said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one hip. "A bigger one. I'm surprised you managed to take out two of the bastards with that pathetic thing."

Before Grizz could respond, there was a knock on the door, and all three of them turned to look. "Do you think that's Shepard and Liara?" Tevos asked as she walked across the room and pressed her hand to the pad beside the door. It opened, and Tevos gasped in surprise. "Mother?"

The worry on the matriarch's face turned to joy as she saw her daughter. "Thea," she breathed, opening her arms and hugging Tevos as tightly as she could. "I was so worried... Goddess, I thought you were dead! And then I saw the reports on the news during the shuttle ride over... I'm so glad you're safe."

Tevos winced. She had not thought about her mother's reaction when she gave Khalisah permission to release the footage from the Terra Firma base. All of the cameras and reporters outside the hospital had been bad enough, but the thought of her mother watching them before they had even seen each other in person was more upsetting. "I didn't mean for you to watch that," Tevos said, trying to pull back.

Her mother refused to let go, seemingly afraid that if she allowed Tevos to escape, she would disappear. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed while arguing with that man!"

"I told her the same thing," Aria muttered, mostly to herself.

"She doesn't listen to you either?" Tevos's mother asked. This time, she did release Tevos, who swayed a little bit to regain her balance. Her mother's hug had been more forceful than she expected.

"Only on very rare occasions," Aria said. She decided not to elaborate on what those occasions were. "Arguing with her is usually pointless."

"I wanted you two to bond, but not over criticizing me," Tevos muttered, but neither of them seemed to hear her. Instead, her mother crossed the room to stand in front of Aria.

To her great surprise, Aria found herself swept up in a hug as well. She was not used to being touched without prior warning, and for a moment, she remained stiff in the matriarch's arms, but eventually, she relaxed, returning the gesture for a few terribly awkward seconds. She suddenly wished that she were hugging Grizz again instead.

"I was wrong. Instead of destroying my daughter, you saved her," she said, and Aria grew even more agitated as she heard the tears straining her voice.

Tevos could see Aria's uncomfortable, slightly nervous expression over her mother's shoulder, and the sight was so uncharacteristic that it made her laugh. She joined them, folding her bondmate and her mother into another hug.

After a few moments, all of them parted, with Aria looking more than a little relieved. Sensing Aria's need for space, Tevos pressed against the back of her mother's elbow, guiding her over to the bed. "Mother, I want you to meet Grizz, one of Aria's bodyguards. He saved my life yesterday..." Aria looked on as the introductions were made. The matriarch's resemblance to Tevos was even more pronounced now that she didn't have a look of intense disapproval on her face. Hopefully, it would not return, and a truce would be possible after all.

Aria's gaze shifted to Tevos, and she could not help wondering when the two of them would finally get to be alone. She appreciated everything that Grizz had done, and she was pleased that Tevos's mother no longer seemed to despise her, but secretly, she wanted to retreat into a room with her bondmate and refuse to come out until the past day and a half was nothing more than a distant memory. It would happen as soon as possible, she promised herself, standing beside Tevos and touching a hand to the small of her back. When she felt Tevos lean into shoulder, Aria smiled. Obviously, she felt the same way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

"I keep expecting someone to burst in looking for us," Tevos said, glancing warily at the closed bedroom door. It had taken several hours to convince her mother that she should return to her ship instead of the Estate, find and reassure her frantic assistant, and sneak past the crowd of reporters waiting for them outside. She and Aria were finally alone now, but getting to that point had not been easy.

The tattoo on Aria's forehead lowered dangerously. "If anyone tries, they're getting a reave to the face." She had hovered close to Tevos's side ever since they left the hospital, unwilling to let her wander more than a few feet away. Occasionally, Aria had reached out to touch her bondmate on the shuttle ride home just to reassure herself that she was still there.

As she turned back to Aria, Tevos felt her dress cling uncomfortably to her skin, and realized that it had been far too long since her last shower. The garment was mostly destroyed anyway, and it had several purple and red bloodstains. The purple was from Aria's shoulderwound, and she grimaced. "Will you help me undo this?" she asked, offering Aria her back.

"You know I always prefer you out of your dresses than in them," Aria said, pressing their bodies flush as she undid the hook at the top and pulled down the zipper, revealing the smooth expanse of her lover's shoulders. Even though she suspected that Tevos was too exhausted for any strenuous activity, Aria pressed a kiss to her neck, breathing there for a moment and holding perfectly still even after she pulled her lips away. Then, she eased the sleeves over Tevos's shoulders, letting the dress pool onto the ground.

Too exhausted to worry about where her clothes fell, Tevos left the dress on the floor and stepped out of her shoes, flexing her feet to work some of the soreness out of them. Then, she pulled down her underwear, kicking it aside when it caught on one of her ankles. She padded towards the bathroom, pausing once to glance back at Aria. "Are you coming?"

Aria hurried to strip out of her corset, which took longer to remove than Tevos's dress. The leather pants were equally difficult, but she felt a surge of pride when she noticed Tevos watching her hips sway as she tugged them off. Perhaps her bondmate wasn't as tired as she had thought.

Once she was naked, Aria made up the lost ground between them, letting her hands run over Tevos's bare hips. "Shower?" she asked, enjoying the feel of naked flesh against her palms.

Tevos pressed back in to her for just a moment. "Please." With one of Aria's arms curved around her waist, they walked the rest of the way to the washroom.

While Aria turned on the shower and adjusted the settings to 'pulse', Tevos stared worriedly at the bandages on her shoulder. "Are you sure you should get those wet?" she asked, running one hand down Aria's arm from her shoulder to her elbow.

The touch made Aria shiver slightly. "I completely forgot about them." She stuck her hand under the water to test the temperature. "They should be all right to come off now. I already got two doses of medigel on the relay jump back."

Carefully, Tevos searched for the end of the bandages, finding the nearest edge and unwinding the strips. They were dotted with a few purple smears, but the skin underneath them was unbroken. After pressing a kiss to Aria's shoulder, Tevos tossed the bandages into the trash receptacle, distracted by the sight of Aria's naked form. She was all hard, lean muscle, but the look she gave Tevos was nothing but gentle.

"You know, I wondered if I would ever see you like this again," she said in a low voice.

"See me how?" Tevos asked, frowning slightly. "Naked?"

"Here. Alive. With me." Not wanting to upset Tevos, Aria tried to deviate from her somber tone. "Although I do appreciate you naked..."

Tevos did not respond to the compliment. She could sense that Aria still had several unresolved emotions concerning her abduction – both of them did – but she doubted that talking about them would help, at least not yet. Right now, Aria needed her touch. She eased past Aria and into the shower, taking her hand and pulling her along.

The water was the perfect temperature, and Tevos sighed as it hit her sore neck. Before she knew it, Aria's body was pressed against hers, unwilling to tolerate any space between them. Neither of them seemed to notice the drops raining down on their heads as they stared at each other, and when Aria's hands began running over her naked skin, Tevos sighed and leaned into her touch.

Struck with the sudden desire to touch every inch of her bondmate and soothe away all of her hurts, Aria stepped back just long enough to pour a dollop of gel into her hands and work up a lather. Then, she ran her fingers down along Tevos's outer arms, letting her thumbs dip into the creases at her elbows. The ticklish sensation made Tevos laugh, and Aria moved down to her hands, massaging the tight palms in circles with her thumbs before sweeping back up to her shoulders.

Carefully, she stroked Tevos's neck, tracing the faint outline of the dampening collar that had been left there. For a moment, she felt angry that someone else had dared to leave a mark on her lover at all, let alone on such a visible, almost intimate place as her throat. Unable to resist, Aria leaned forward, latching on to the place just above Tevos's shoulder where the faint purple stripe ran.

The heat of her mouth made Tevos gasp, and she ran her own wet hands between Aria's shoulderblades, holding her close. Feeling Aria's teeth at her throat made her shudder, but she tilted her chin, allowing the possessive bite. Aria finally pulled away with a soft pop, pleased when she could see her own, deeper mark on top of the other one. Satisfied, she let her former gentleness return, coating her hands with more suds as she ran them down Tevos's chest, pausing to cup both of her breasts.

The feel of Aria's slick thumbs circling the points of her nipples made Tevos's eyelashes flutter, and her touch, combined with the heat of the shower, coaxed a purple flush to begin spreading up along her chest. Aria's hands drifted in the opposite direction, running up and down along Tevos's sides, occasionally stroking over the flat plane of her stomach.

With a soft sigh, Tevos parted her thighs slightly in invitation, but Aria did not go directly for the prize. Instead, she cradled Tevos's hips, running her thumbs around the slight swell of each hipbone. When she stopped and drew a ticklish circle around Tevos's navel, the councilor laughed, giving Aria a relaxed, genuine smile. "You know, I don't get to see you like this often," she said, a lighthearted play on Aria's earlier statement.

"See me how?" Aria asked, running her hands up and down the outside of her lover's thighs.

Tevos leaned forward just enough to kiss her on the mouth. "Patient," she answered against Aria's full lips.

Aria pulled back and sighed, shaking her head as she dropped to her knees. "Sometimes, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she said, using her fingers to trace lines on Tevos's lower abdomen. She enjoyed feeling the muscles twitch beneath them.

"You can start with your mouth," Tevos said, but as she looked down at Aria, the two of them shared a moment of profound connectedness that required no words. Although they were not melded yet, both of them were grateful that they were here, safe, with each other.

"That wasn't what I meant," Aria finally murmured, but she leaned forward, parting Tevos's outer lips with her thumbs and running her tongue over the ridge of her clit, which was starting to swell past its hood. The contact made both of them shiver, and Aria pressed a kiss to the purple bud, teasing it to hardness.

Tevos gripped the back of Aria's head, but did not try to guide her. Instead, she ran her fingers along the rippled folds at the back of her neck, stimulating them as she leaned against the shower wall for support. She had experienced Aria's mouth often enough to know that standing was rarely possible without help.

For just a moment, Aria pulled back and let go, admiring the sight before her. Tevos's folds were already swollen from her attention. Droplets of water clung to her skin as she shifted to give Aria even more access. A few rivulets from the shower fixture splashed onto Aria's face, but she was too focused on her task to care. She moved her mouth lower, seeking more of Tevos's taste, and let out a sigh of pleasure as she paused at her opening, pushing forward with a swirl of her tongue.

When Tevos felt Aria press inside of her, she gasped and tugged her head a little closer. She always loved the sensation of Aria's tongue inside of her, and this time, the intimacy and familiarity behind the action nearly made her melt. Her lips parted and her eyes began to swirl with blackness, but she resisted the temptation to reach out for Aria's mind, wanting to savor the physical sensations for just a little bit longer.

Aria felt a small surge of warmth cover her lips, and she ran a soothing hand over Tevos's stomach, pushing her tongue even deeper. She wanted to lose herself, to forget everything that had happened and savor her bondmate's warmth, her scent, her taste. Her eyes stung, and she tried not to think about the danger they had both escaped, but at the same time, she ached with relief and joy, feeling incredibly grateful that this moment was happening.

Tevos whimpered when she felt Aria's tongue slip out of her, and she looked down at her with dark, pleading eyes that were no longer green. "Aria... please..." She shuddered when Aria's lips folded around her clit, sucking it gently as she brought up one of her hands. When she felt the very tips of Aria's fingers begin circling her entrance, Tevos let her hips roll forward slightly. "I need you."

Somehow, Aria knew that Tevos was not talking about her touch. She needed something deeper. When she felt Tevos's mind fold into hers, she greeted her lover with a curious mixture of love and fear. _'How can I miss you when you're right here? How can I want you closer when you're already inside my mind?'_

Tevos let one of her wet hands run along the smooth curve of Aria's cheek. _'I'm here. I want you closer. I love you.'_

Those simple statements did more to ease Aria's pain than anything else, and her walls crumbled, allowing Tevos to feel all of her pain, all of her worries, and all of her love. Tevos wasted no time trying to comfort her, finding the dark places and soothing them, and gradually, Aria found the strength to do the same. For several long moments, they simply knew each other, relearning the familiar landscape of each other's souls.

Gradually, the colliding waves of emotion drew back, leaving both of them raw and exposed, but strangely satisfied in their connectedness. Gently, Aria began to move the joining back towards pleasure, pushing one finger forward until it was wrapped in tight, slick heat. Tevos rocked her hips forward, welcoming the penetration and gasping as Aria's lips began pulling at the hard ridge of her clit again.

When Aria's finger began to move, Tevos whimpered, the needy sound echoing in the shower. She shivered, pushing down against Aria's hand, wanting to feel more pleasure, but also desperately needing the physical connection in addition to their mental bond. Aside from the meld, there was nothing that made her feel closer to Aria than feeling her bondmate inside of her. Aria could sense the muscles in Tevos's stomach straining to prevent her hips from pushing forward, and felt the same strain begin to tighten in her lower belly.

Although she savored Tevos's desire as it pulsed from her, quivering along the invisible thread that bound their minds together, it was her simple need for love and affection that pushed Aria to continue. She slid another finger in to join the first and curled forward, drawing light patterns over the sweeping purple ridge trapped between her lips. The combined sensations coaxed even more soft little sounds from Tevos's lips, and Aria looked up, staring up into shining, endless black eyes and sinking into them. _'I love you,'_ she thought as she felt Tevos's inner walls flutter around her fingers.

And then 'I love you' simply became love as the last of the lines between them melted away. Words were redundant, and there was only shared pleasure, shared feelings, shared everything. They came together, unable to distinguish the sensations between their bodies. Contractions shuddered through both of them, each one bringing a wave of emotional as well as physical release.

The two of them remained tightly bound as their orgasm faded to aftershocks, but heightened awareness of their individual bodies began to return. It was sweet in its own way, and Aria enjoyed feeling Tevos's tight heat clutching at her hand. Sensing that the stimulation had become too much, she released Tevos's clit. Carefully, she withdrew her fingers, replacing them with her mouth and cleaning the wetness that had spilled during their release with a gentle tongue. It was enough to coax a second, smaller peak from both of them, and the meld intensified again, letting them savor each sweet pulse together.

Finally, they began drifting apart again, sated physically and emotionally. Aria suddenly realized that her knees ached, and she stood up, taking the hand Tevos offered her as she regained her footing. Once they were at the same height again, Tevos reached out, caressing the side of Aria's face and drawing their mouths together. Aria sighed as Tevos's lips parted for her, unable to resist pressing her tongue forward. There was nothing like a near-death experience to make her appreciate how sweet something as simple as a kiss could be.

When Tevos began taking control of the kiss, sweeping across Aria's lower lip with her own tongue and taking the curve of one hip in her hand, Aria allowed it, permitting herself to be walked backwards until her shoulders hit the wall. It was slightly cold despite the hot water raining down on them, but she barely noticed as Tevos pulled back, staring at her with needy eyes. "Let me return the favor," she whispered, and Aria instantly understood what her lover wasn't saying. Tevos wanted the same thing she had needed earlier – reassurance, proof that this was still real and they were together.

With an indulgent smile, she found a comfortable position against the wall and spread her thighs, opening her arms so that Tevos could step into them. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and for a moment, Tevos simply pressed her face into Aria's wet shoulder, breathing her in, listening for her heartbeat.

Aria was a little surprised when the meld took her so soon, but she relaxed and surrendered when she felt Tevos's need, not just to touch her, but to know her again. Tevos still craved the closeness they had created between them. One of her hands drifted down Aria's stomach, enjoying the texture of wet flesh and the firmness of muscle underneath. It teased back and forth, drawing lines from hipbone to hipbone before sliding lower, between her thighs.

"I love you," Aria murmured again as she felt Tevos's fingers graze her folds, gently circling the ridge of her clit. It was hard to believe that there had ever been a time where she had been unable to admit it, let alone say it. The admission was a part of her now, and it no longer frightened her.

_'I love you, too,'_ Tevos thought, sending proof of her feelings along with the words. _'Let me show you.'_

Aria wanted to say that Tevos always showed her, every day, but she knew that her bondmate could feel it through the meld. Then, she felt clever fingers begin drawing circles over her, and that sensation wiped away most of her other thoughts. She tilted her head back as best she could against the wall, holding one of Tevos's shoulders for support. Her bondmate's emotions were a confused mix of blissful happiness and worry, and Aria kissed her again, hoping that happiness would win out.

_'I just...'_ Tevos's thought remained unfinished, but she eased two of her fingers past Aria's entrance, settling the pad of her thumb over the tight bud of her clit. _'I just need you to know how much I...'_

For just a moment, those words took Aria back to the awful moment when she had exploded through the wall in a flash of purple fire, killing everyone in her way only to hold Tevos's limp form in her arms, terrified that she was too late. The ugly image made her flinch, and Tevos remained still inside her, waiting for her to process it. But then, Aria remembered what came after, and what her bondmate had said in response to her desperate need for reassurance. The answer Tevos had given her then brought Aria the comfort she needed.

_'I know. I always knew.'_

Tevos's fingers began moving again, and this time, Aria responded passionately, taking her lover's lips in a kiss and shifting her hips with each thrust. The meld flared brightly between them, and biotics crawled over their skin as they sank even deeper into each other's minds, as deep as possible, adopting a rhythm of give and take. They clung to each other, clasping the meld and drawing strength from it as though letting go would mean the end of the galaxy.

Aria's breath hitched, and she gasped for air in between tastes of Tevos's sweet mouth. The fingers inside her were curling, pulling, drawing out waves of pleasure. Feeling the answering ache between Tevos's legs, she slid one of her thighs forward, offering her bondmate purchase. Tevos accepted the invitation without even thinking, grinding down against Aria's knee and copying the same slow but insistent tempo of her hand.

_'I... can't last...'_ Aria thought, pressing kisses to every part of Tevos's face that she could reach. She wanted to spend an eternity in this moment, but knew that her body was strung tight, ready to snap. Her comfort was that Tevos would be there to catch her.

_'You don't have to. Just love me. Let me love you.'_

Both of them came, a few tears rolling down their cheeks to mix with the droplets from the shower. They froze, suspended in time for a few breaths, a few heartbeats, as they shattered in each other's arms. For a moment of utter stillness and peace, nothing mattered, and nothing existed outside of their union.

It took them a long time to separate from each other. The mental parting came very slowly, and took a great deal of soft, almost bittersweet untangling of thoughts and feelings. Each time Aria let a part of Tevos go, she gave her a soft kiss. Both of them were still crying. The physical separation was quicker, but still a loss. Aria shivered for a moment, feeling empty as Tevos's fingers pulled out. "I love you," she said, unable to resist voicing the words one last time.

Tevos gave her a brilliant smile in return. "I love you back."

They finished washing each other properly, although their hands occasionally caressed warm, bare flesh for longer than necessary. Lips lingered in familiar places. Soon, the last traces of blood and grime had been washed away along with unpleasant memories, leaving both of them feeling clean and refreshed, as well as exhausted.

"Bed?" Aria asked, climbing out of the shower and holding out a clean white towel for Tevos. She folded it snugly around her bondmate's shoulders before reaching for one of her own.

Tevos nodded, still tucked comfortably in her towel. "Bed. I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"Or two," Aria agreed. Without bothering to fully dry themselves, they walked back into the bedroom, fingers laced together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

_"... Amazing footage of Omega's infamous Pirate Queen, Aria T'Loak, personally rescuing the Council –"_

_"- risking her life to save the Council with the help of..."_

_"... seen here heroically protecting Commander Shepard, Primarch Garrus Vakarian, and Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya from a grenade explo –"_

Aria muted the sound in frustration. Even though it had only been released the night before, the footage Khalisah had taken during the rescue mission was the lead story on every news feed she checked. Hero. They were calling her a hero. It was the most deluded thing she had ever heard in her many centuries of life. Aria T'Loak was many things, but a hero wasn't one of them. She was no Shepard, willing to risk everything for a cause or for innocent civilians she didn't even know. But when they had taken Tevos, they had broken Omega's only rule, and for that, blood needed to be spilled.

Still fuming, she barely acknowledged Tevos as she walked into the room, scrolling through her Omnitool until she found a familiar contact. The doctors would not release Grizz from the hospital for several more days, but he had requested to return to work anyway. In a surprising compromise, Aria had forbidden him from leaving his hospital bed, but had promised to forward him any tasks he could do for her with an extranet connection to keep him entertained.

"Grizz!" she said through clenched teeth, refusing to relax into her bondmate's touch as Tevos sat down beside her and rested a warm hand against her shoulder. "I have a job for you after all."

A two-dimensional picture of Grizz's face gave her a turian smile from her wrist. "Thank the spirits. I'm so bored here. I'm not sure I'm going to make it four more days. What do you need, boss?"

"Organize a team to eliminate Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani by noon. I'm thinking snipers..." She paused, reconsidering for a moment. "No. Bring a bomb squad. Then I can blow up the entire building and maybe all the fucking news feeds will change. They love explosions."

"Aria!" Tevos nearly shouted beside her. "You _will not_ bomb an entire building simply because you dislike Khalisah! You were the one who gave her permission to do this in the first place."

Aria was unmoved by Tevos's demands. "Watch me." The Queen of Omega returned her attention to Grizz. "So, about those snipers and the bomb squad..."

"If anything, you should send her a gift basket."

That made Aria turn and look at her again. "What?"

"Look." Tevos held up her own Omnitool, showing the latest polling on the upcoming confidence vote. "This is what I came in to show you. Almost eighty percent of the voters want to retain me. That's more of the popular vote than I won when I was actually elected, and far more than my approval numbers in the first few months after the war. I suppose the asari enjoy a good love story."

Aria looked at the numbers, then back at the silenced news feeds.

"Aria?" Grizz asked. "You still want me to kill her?"

Aria shook her head even though her connection with Grizz was voice-only. "No. Send her a gift basket."

There was a long, stunned silence on the other end of the connection. "A... gift basket?"

"A gift basket," Aria repeated.

"What should be... in the gift basket?" Grizz asked, sounding slightly terrified and completely out of his depth.

"I don't care, just figure it out." Aria ended the call without ceremony before turning to her bondmate. "I've never gotten a gift basket before. What do people put in them? Booze? Stuff from Pandora's Toybox? Drugs, maybe?"

Tevos looked horrified, even though she knew that her bondmate was clearly joking. Probably. Hopefully. "Aria, she has a young daughter!"

"What? Parents can't drink?" Aria rolled her eyes. "Well, there go my ideas for Shepard and Liara's baby shower..."

"I shudder to think what you'll get them," Tevos said, obviously meaning it. Knowing Aria, there would be several inappropriate onesies at the very least.

"So... looks like you get to keep your job, Councilor," Aria said in an effort to change the subject. "You just had to make me look like a big Goddessdamn hero to do it. I wonder what the masses will think when nothing changes and I keep operating my business the way I always have?"

"I don't know. The public loves bad girls."

"As long as no one starts thinking I'm soft. I might need to make a few people bleed if they forget."

"Have you actually watched that vid footage, Aria?" Tevos asked. "Your biotic attacks are some of the most powerful I've ever seen. You tore that station apart from the inside. I doubt anyone will think you've gone soft."

"Good. The target on your back doesn't need to get any bigger." Aria sounded slightly self-recriminating when she said it, and Tevos was surprised. Guilt was not an emotion Aria experienced often. "Maybe when my enemies see what I did to the people who tried to kill you, it will make them think twice."

The Councilor smiled. "I don't think anyone will be breaking Omega's only rule any time soon." She kissed the sleeve of Aria's jacket, inhaling the familiar, pleasant scent as she rested her head against Aria's shoulder. "Except for me, of course..."

"Oh, really?" Aria drawled, pleased by Tevos's closeness. For just a moment, things seemed as if they were back to normal – or as normal as they were going to get for a long time. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in breaking it right now?"

Tevos ran a hand over Aria's chest, sliding it all the way down her stomach until it was resting against a leather-clad knee. "I could be convinced," she said, smoothly popping open the button on Aria's pants and pulling down the zipper. Before Tevos could work a hand inside, however, Aria pulled the surprised councilor onto her lap. She gasped, shuddering as Aria's gloved hands rucked up her dress, sliding up along her bare HJ thighs. Eventually, they gripped her hips, holding them in place as Aria leaned close to suck at the upper part of her throat, the only skin that her high-necked dress left exposed. The mark she had made yesterday was still there, and even though fabric covered it, she couldn't help being proud.

"Still need convincing?" Aria asked as her hands wandered to more interesting places. The left one kept hold of her waist as the right slid between her legs. Tevos shivered at the feeling of cool leather gliding through her folds, and she whimpered and rocked her hips forward into Aria's touch. Even when she moved quickly, Aria never failed to arouse her.

"You know I never do," Tevos murmured, her head falling forward slightly as one of those gloved fingers traced circles around her clit. If Aria wasn't careful, she was going to end up making a mess of her pants in addition to the glove. She clutched Aria's shoulder, gripping the material of her jacket. Sometimes, she scoffed at Aria for relying on so much leather for her ensemble, but at moments like this, she remembered why she liked it.

Aria's fingers trailed down, leaving her sensitive ridge and sliding two fingers inside of her. When they curled forward, Tevos began biting at her lower lip, her breaths coming faster as they searched for the perfect...

The familiar sound of the door opening made both of them freeze. Aria groaned, withdrawing her fingers and letting Tevos's dress fall a few inches. "This is what we get for fucking in the living room again," she grumbled, peering over Tevos's shoulder to see who had interrupted them. She relaxed a little when she saw that it was only Neota's familiar face peeking past the door, obviously averting her eyes. Tevos's poor assistant had learned through many awkward, embarrassing experiences to check before entering the Councilor's chambers if Aria was anywhere in the same System.

"Madam Councilor? You have guests, and I think it's rather urgent –"

Just as Tevos was reluctantly climbing down from Aria's lap, sighing at the loss of her fingers, the door opened the rest of the way, revealing more people waiting outside. "I win," Irissa said, smirking at Velana N'Shir as they stepped past Neota and into the room. "You owe me a hundred credits."

"Do not, they're wearing their clothes," Velana protested, obviously not willing to part with her money so easily.

"They were fucking. That means you lose."

"How do you know?" Velana demanded. "Were they?" she asked Neota, who was obviously uncomfortable at being drawn into the conversation. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head without giving any answer. "See? She says no."

"Stop trying to get out of it. You lost the bet."

"Oh, just give her the credits," Aria said. She stood up beside Tevos, who was trying to smooth the wrinkles in her dress. The flush on her cheeks was still clearly present. "Hey, I'm going to the bedroom," she said, obviously considering Irissa and Velana to be Tevos's problem. "Back in a minute." Deliberately catching Irissa's eye, she slid two of her fingers into her mouth before she sauntered away, cleaning the leather with her tongue.

Tevos sighed and shook her head, trying and failing not to look exasperated. "If you're finished speculating about my sex life, I don't suppose one of you would like to tell me why you decided to drop by?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip as she studied them.

"Seeing you nearly get killed on the news isn't enough of a reason?" Irissa asked, her smile turning into a frown. "We barely even knew you were gone before we were seeing you get beaten up, kicked, shot at..."

"I'm obviously fine," Tevos said, although her expression softened. It was nice to know that her friends had been concerned for her. "But thank you anyway."

"Well, that's not the only reason we're here," Velana admitted. "We would have come anyway, of course, but an emergency meeting of the matriarchal council has been called. Obviously, they have more questions for you."

Tevos narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess. Amytis was the one who organized it?" She sighed when Irissa and Velana nodded their heads. "And when, exactly, is this meeting supposed to take place?"

"In about twenty minutes. I think she was hoping you wouldn't show up. Oh, don't look at me like that," she added when a slightly frantic look crossed Tevos's face. "You're only a ten minute shuttle ride away."

"Don't worry," Irissa said, "no one can tell you've been having sex."

"I'm not sure it counts, since you two barged in before we could really get started," Tevos muttered, glancing down to check her dress one last time out of paranoia.

Neota stepped beside her, handing the councilor her discarded Omnitool. "If we leave now, we should be able to arrive a few minutes early," she said. Then, she paused to look nervously in the direction of the bedroom. "Will Aria be joining you?"

A smirk spread across Velana's face. "Now there's an interesting idea," she said, clasping her hands together. "I vote we bring her. I can't think of anything that would annoy Amytis more."

Tevos considered it. Before her abduction, she would have said no. She had wanted to prove that she could handle her own affairs without Aria's help. She had faced the matriarchs on her own, and she had held her press conference without Aria by her side. Even though Aria had considered it foolish, she had not submitted to Charles Saracino.

However, relying on her friends did not make her weak. Irissa and Velana had defended her before the other matriarchs. Liara's resources and planning had undoubtedly saved her life, and she, Shepard, Garrus and Tali had risked their lives in order to rescue her and the other councilors. Even Khalisah had given her a chance to keep her career. And Aria... Aria had done more than any of them. Amytis and her allies were Tevos's problem, and she would be the one to handle them, but it would be especially sweet to bring Aria along for support just to see the look on their faces.

"I think that's an excellent idea," she said, unable to resist smiling a little. "Neota? Please go and bring the skycar around. By the way, your raise should go into effect next pay period. I approved it this morning."

After Neota had murmured her thanks and left, Irissa laughed. "I suppose she's earned it after this week."

Tevos turned and headed for the back room in search of Aria. "Irissa, you have no idea," she said without looking back.

. . .

"Damn," Aria said as she looked around the Temple of Athame. She knew Armali fairly well, and the temple's exterior with its marble columns was a familiar sight, but she had never been inside before. The workings of the asari government and legal system had never interested Aria very much – rules usually bored her. "It's even more fucking pretentious on the inside. Worse than your mother's house."

"And that's a difficult feat to achieve," Irissa agreed, rolling her eyes. She and Aria had become more comfortable with each other on the slightly awkward Skycar ride to the temple, bonding over two things in particular – all of Tevos's annoying habits, and their mutual torment at the hands of Tevos's mother.

"I don't know, the view was pretty nice the last time I was here," Velana said, obviously sensing Tevos's anxiety and changing the subject. She glanced at Aria. "A certain handsome turian that belonged to you, I think."

It took Aria a moment to realize what she was talking about. "What, Grizz?" she asked.

"Perhaps you should give Velana his room number at the hospital," Tevos suggested. "If I remember correctly, Grizz was complaining of boredom this morning. Perhaps Velana will be able to help entertain him."

Aria smirked wickedly. "He does have a lot of dashing new scars from saving your life," she said to Tevos, although the words were clearly for Velana's benefit.

"A good looking turian with scars? How many minutes away is Daughters of Elune again?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation, but we're here, and only barely on time," said Irissa, stopping in front of the high double doors of the theater.

It was Tevos who stepped through first, taking a deep breath and pushing the doors open with a firm hand. The seats were raised and packed with spectators as she entered the room. Just like last time, all eyes turned to look at her, but she stood firm before their collective gaze. When she stepped forward to reveal the figures behind her, shocked whispers and murmurs began.

"Looks like you have some fans," Irissa said to Aria.

The Queen of Omega scowled. "Or some enemies."

"The enemy you have to worry about is up there..." Velana pointed at the dais, where Amytis and Jacinth were already seated and Deianira was hovering nearby. A large monitor had been lowered from the ceiling to hang above their heads. "... Where I should probably be. Excuse me." Seemingly unconcerned that she had just entered the room behind Tevos, and perhaps even proud of the fact, Velana hurried towards the raised platform.

Tevos watched as Velana climbed the steps, sharing a few whispered words of argument with Amytis before taking her seat. Even once all three matriarchs were prepared and Deianira had slithered disappointedly back to her seat, the crowd continued conversing noisily, several of them pointing openly at Aria. Amytis had also noticed her presence, and the look on her face was a mixture of disgust and fear.

"Perhaps the two of you should take those seats in the front row. I see a few open chairs." Tevos gestured to a row of empty spaces on the first riser. Spectators rarely sat there, even though it offered a good view. It reminded Tevos slightly of university, when no one wanted to sit at the front of the class.

"Are you going to be all right?" Aria asked, glancing from Tevos to Amytis. Although she would have denied it if pressed, a worry wrinkle had creased just beneath her forehead tattoo.

Tevos smiled and reached out to squeeze Aria's hand briefly. "Of course," she said. "Amytis is depressingly predictable. I know exactly what to do." Then, she steeled herself, a confident smile spreading across her face as she approached the dais herself. She was ready this time.

"Amytis, perhaps you would like to do the honors, since this urgent rescheduling was your idea?" Velana suggested, the sound of her amplified voice quieting the crowd slightly.

Stiffly, Amytis began the traditional introduction. "Under the watchful eyes of Athame and our ancestors, we gather here as sisters. May we speak wisely, act justly, and let all voices be heard." Then, she fixed her attention on Tevos. "Councilor Tevos. In light of recent events, we have summoned you here in hope that you will be able to offer an explanation for some of your... unpredictable behavior."

Tevos blinked slowly, her eyes flicking to the large monitor. Currently, it was blank, but if she knew Amytis, it would not remain that way for long. "With all due respect, Madam Chairwoman, I could hardly enter 'violent kidnapping' into my schedule. I apologize if the timing of my abduction was inconvenient for you."

Obviously surprised by Tevos's boldness, Amytis activated her Omnitool. "Of course not. Unfortunately, that was not the unpredictable behavior I was referring to."

"This complaint sounds awfully familiar," said Tevos, unwilling to play Amytis's games. "I'm afraid you will have to be more specific, or come up with a new accusation." On either side of Amytis, the other two matriarchs remained quiet. Tevos had expected that from Velana, but Jacinth's silence surprised her. She was more logical and less vindictive than Amytis, and despite her ability to hold a grudge, Tevos was sure that this morning's poll numbers had given her pause.

"I can do better than specific," Amytis said, glancing at her wrist as she typed. "I would like to submit the following news footage for review, and then offer you a chance to explain yourself."

Just as Tevos had hoped, a familiar still frame appeared on the large monitor. She felt her lips twitch, but suppressed the motion, knowing that it would look strange if anyone caught her smiling as she watched herself being beaten.

_"Valern was right. You are insane."_

_"It's the rest of humanity that's insane!"_

_"Insanity isn't your only problem. Have you done your taxes yet this year, Charles? That's why you lost your seat in Parliament, isn't it? If you return my Omnitool, I can give you my accountant's number..."_

When Tevos was thrown onto the ground, several members of the audience gasped even though most of them had undoubtedly already seen the footage on the morning news cycle. _"But greed isn't your biggest flaw. That would be cowardice."_ Tevos stared directly at Amytis as she listened to the recording of herself speak._ "You hide behind your bigotry and your cries for revenge because you're afraid that nothing will be left of you without them."_

The crowd reacted again as her head was struck, and briefly, Tevos wondered why Amytis had decided to show this at all. Either she honestly thought that she could make Tevos look reckless instead of brave, or she was desperate to put a spin on the damage that had already been done.

_"What, do you think Aria's going to come and save you? Because she's not. She's –"_ The clip ended with a bright flash of purple and the loud screech of the wall being torn open.

Amytis's face was frozen, and only her lips moved. "Councilor Tevos, would you care to explain why you endangered your safety – the safety of our highest ranking diplomat – by deliberately goading the armed leader of a terrorist group?"

"I thought I was going to die." The blunt statement sent a ripple of quick inhales and murmurs up along the circular risers. Tevos looked past Amytis, to the crowd on the other side of the large room. "Charles Saracino was a violent sociopath and a xenophobe. _Nothing_ would have made me use my influence to help him."

"He was holding a gun on you," Jacinth said, speaking up for the first time. To Tevos's surprise, her words did not sound confrontational. "Are you saying that you would not have given in to his demands, even after seeing what he did to the turian councilor?"

Although she had not expected Jacinth to ask it given their history together, Tevos answered the question. "Yes."

"They were impossible demands anyway," Amytis pointed out, but she could tell that the argument had shifted out of her favor.

"Not so impossible. How would it have looked if I gave him what he wanted and negotiated with the turian hierarchy on his behalf? What kind of precident would it have set for manipulating the Council through violence?"

"What would have happened if you hadn't had your attack-varren with you?" Amytis responded, glaring at Aria from the dais. Aria did not respond, simply folding one leg over the other and leaning back casually in her seat. Her hands were clenched and her teeth gritted uncomfortably, but she did not speak up or interfere. This was Tevos's battle to fight. "You would have been killed for your recklessness."

"So, Aria's under my control now?" Tevos asked. "I thought it was the other way around. Which is it, Amytis? Am I Aria's puppet, or a dangerous renegade with the Queen of Omega on a leash?" She had to suppress her biotics as she stood before the platform with one foot forward, not even noticing the irony of her last statement.

"Does it matter? Your recent choices make it perfectly clear that you are not qualified to keep your position," Amytis snapped. "You never should have been nominated in the first place!"

"Has the possibility that I simply want to do my job even crossed your mind? I would give my life to serve the Republics," Tevos said, letting out all of her frustration and wounded dignity. Even though it was strategic, her carefully timed outburst came from a place of absolute truth. "Nothing could make me betray my people. Not Saracino, and certainly not Aria. If what I've been through over the past few days isn't enough to prove my loyalty, nothing in the Galaxy will convince you otherwise."

Before Amytis could respond, Velana held up her hand, interrupting their argument. "Stop this, before the meeting devolves into a smear campaign. It's obvious that nothing more is going to be resolved today. The confidence vote is already scheduled, the footage has been released for the public to view, and Councilor Tevos has offered us insight into her actions. The people will have the final say in this matter. This meeting is adjourned."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

"You have no idea how satisfying that was to watch," Irissa said, standing up as Tevos approached the first row of risers. "I feel like I've been waiting centuries to see someone stand up to that smug, hypocritical –"

"Don't start listing insults, or you won't be able to stop." Tevos turned to Aria, who had kept her seat and was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry you had to see that clip again. I know you don't like watching it."

Aria uncrossed her legs, leaning forward slightly in her chair. "That's an understatement." Although she hated to admit it, Aria saw why Tevos had not permitted her to come last time. Resisting the temptation to blast the podium apart had been difficult. "I'm shocked Amytis even dared to play it. Showing you in a moment of strength was just bad strategy."

"All of Thessia has seen it by now, anyway," Tevos said. "Her only choice was to try and spin the footage to her advantage. Amytis isn't stupid, although I'm starting to worry that she is becoming unhinged..."

Tevos turned to the dais just in time to watch Amytis, Jacinth, and Velana descend the steps. They were sharing a rapid, whispered conversation, and all three of them wore frowns. She was surprised to see Amytis break off from the group, storming away in obvious anger. That left Jacinth and Velana together, and slowly, the duo made their way across the floor.

"They're coming over here," Irissa murmured, confirming Tevos's suspicion. "What are you going to say?"

"Nothing. I think they are the ones who have something to say to me." Tevos laced her fingers, waiting patiently as the two matriarchs headed over to her.

Once they were close enough for a greeting, Velana inclined her head slightly. "Councilor Tevos," she said, speaking slightly more formally since she was in Jacinth's presence. Her smile, however, was all friendship. There was no doubt that she had enjoyed watching Tevos put Amytis in her place. "I would like to apologize for Amytis's behavior. Whatever negative views she might have concerning you, she should not have expressed them so angrily, especially in such an public forum."

"I am afraid I encouraged her," Jacinth said, surprising Tevos with the admission. "I owe you an apology, Councilor. Perhaps our differences of opinion made me question some of your decisions, but I have never considered you a traitor."

Part of Tevos wanted to remind Jacinth that 'not a traitor' was still a far cry from a compliment, but she decided to take the matriarch's words as a peace offering. Jacinth could be incredibly stubborn, and if she was willing to put aside her old grudges, Tevos was happy to let her. Despite her rocketing poll numbers, she needed all the support she could get, especially from one of her former critics.

Tevos extended her hand, and Jacinth pressed their palms together. "You know I never meant to harm Armali and your district by revealing the existence of the Becaon," she said. "Perhaps I can speak to the Council about forgiving some of the reparations, at least where the temple itself is concerned. I know that the priestesses were only following orders from the matriarchs."

Jacinth looked surprised at the offer. "Really?" she asked, letting go of Tevos's hand.

"It wouldn't be the first violation of Council law to be overlooked during wartime. I'll try and convince the other Councilors that the temple's tithes could be put to better use fulfilling charitable obligations and finishing the reconstruction effort. Besides, the sooner Armali is rebuilt, the fewer credits they have to pay us from the war relief fund."

"That should get you Valern's vote, at least," Irissa said, impressed with Tevos's solution.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised at your willingness to listen to my grievances, considering..." Jacinth's eyes shifted guiltily to one side.

Tevos brushed aside the matriarch's statement. "Allies are always better than enemies. In fact," she added dryly, glancing across the theater at Deianira, "I'm sure you won't be the last to approach me in hopes of a reconciliation." The younger matriarch was watching her closely, obviously trying to study her reaction as she talked to Jacinth.

"Deianira regretted signing her name to the petition as soon as it looked like you might actually win," Velana told her. "Whenever she senses a shift in power, she tries to position herself accordingly, and there was definitely a shift today."

"I'm more concerned about Amytis's reaction," Aria said. She had stood up from her chair to take her place beside Tevos, their arms only a few inches apart, and her stance was protective. "If she tries to come over here, I can guarantee it won't be pretty."

Tevos glanced at Aria, slightly shocked by how much restraint her bondmate had shown so far. "Just promise me you won't go looking for her," she whispered, keeping her voice low so that only Aria could hear.

Before Aria could give her an answer, everyone was distracted by the sight of two more figures stepping down from the higher seats. When they drew close enough to make out their faces, Jacinth shifted away from Tevos and glanced to one side, obviously plotting an escape route. "I appreciate your willingness to accept my apology and speak to the Council on our behalf, Tevos," she said, speaking a little faster than usual, "but I hope that you will be kind enough to excuse me. Matriarch Aethyta will undoubtedly have a few harsh words for me, and I don't want to be around to hear them."

Tevos laughed at the matriarch's honesty. "Personally, I find Matriarch Aethyta's words highly entertaining, but I understand. You have a few more seconds before she gets here..."

Jacinth seized her chance, hurrying off in the opposite direction without Velana by her side. "Coward," Aria snorted as Jacinth slipped away, attaching herself to another group that had wandered down to the floor. "Aethyta's harmless."

"Harmless my ass," Aethyta said, her voice far too loud as she and Liara came close enough to hear. The matriarch folded her arms and looked Aria up and down, her lips quirked up in a smile. "Saw you break through that wall on the news." She paused, and then nodded her head in approval. "Nice."

Aria simply blinked at the compliment. "I like breaking people better."

"Saw plenty of that, too," Aethyta said. "Could have used more headbutting, but your technique is flawless. Wish you hadn't involved my pregnant daughter, though. I nearly had a damn heart attack when I saw my own fucking kid getting shot at over breakfast."

Liara let out a long-suffering sigh. "For the last time, father, it was my decision to go. I wasn't even hurt. I have been on more dangerous missions than I could possibly count with Shepard, and –"

"That's another thing," Aethyta interrupted. "Why the hell did that human of yours let you go, anyway? If she pulls that shit again, I don't care if she's the savior of the galaxy or not, I'm going to beat her until she's as blue as me."

"Aethyta, Liara's help was invaluable," Tevos said, trying to smooth the overprotective matriarch's ruffled feathers. "I wouldn't be alive if she hadn't used her resources and her considerable biotic talent to help rescue me."

"Oh, I'm not mad at you. In fact, you impressed me." She slapped Tevos on the back, harder than necessary. "You've got a quad on you, Councilor." Aethyta thought about that for a moment, considering her words. "Well, maybe just a metaphorical one. I have a feeling it's usually the other way around."

"Yeah, usually, but I'm flexible," Aria admitted, causing Tevos's eyes to widen comically.

"Aria!" she said, giving her lover's arm a reprimanding pinch through her jacket.

"What? Velana went to school with you, Irissa spent decades fucking you, Aethyta doesn't care, and Liara –"

"Agrees that perhaps this isn't the best place for this particular conversation," Liara interrupted smoothly. While she loved her father, their interactions were already embarrassing enough. If Aethyta ever found out about their arrangement with Aria and Tevos, she would probably approve, but she would also use it as an excuse to tease Liara without mercy.

"Never thought my own kid would be such a prude," Aethyta muttered, shaking her head at Liara even as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder affectionately. Tevos couldn't suppress a slight smile when she shared a glance with Aria. Aethyta really had no idea.

"Speaking of sex," Velana said in a blatant attempt to redirect the conversation, "what do you think my chances are with that cute turian of yours, Aria? You said he was at Daughters of Elune?"

"Oh, I'm sure Grizz would appreciate the company," Aria drawled. "I don't need him for the next few days, anyway. He's on the top floor – 501B. You can even say you're going to visit Sparatus in the next room over if you want some cover."

"Be careful with him, Velana," Tevos said with a warning note in her voice. "I'm very fond of Grizz, and he did save my life."

"Oh, I'll make sure to return him to you in good working order," Velana promised cheerfully as she turned around and headed for the exit. "But you know I can't resist a turian with battlescars."

"Or any turian ever," Irissa muttered, yelping when Velana deliberately kicked one of her feet as she passed by.

"You deserved that," Aria said, unable to hide the laughter in her voice.

Tevos pressed comfortably against Aria's side, sighing at the perfect fit. "Speaking of things you deserve," she murmured softly, "I have a few hours before the media appearances Neota has scheduled for me this afternoon. Perhaps we can pick up where we left off earlier?"

In an uncharacteristic public display of affection, Aria wrapped her arm around Tevos's shoulder. "That sounds like a much more interesting way to spend the rest of our morning," she whispered back. "But only if you promise to lock the door and turn off your Omni-tool. There aren't going to be any more interruptions."

. . .

**_One week later, on the Citadel:_**

"That was the strangest confirmation ceremony I have ever presided over," Tevos said as she sat next to Aria in the skycar. She lounged comfortably against the leather seats, a slightly bewildered expression on her face. "Lines of krogan bellowing and headbutting each other whenever I said Bakara's name, reporters crammed in to every available inch of the gallery... Urdnot Wrex's children nearly falling off the tower..."

"I liked watching Wrex babysit," Aria said. Even though it had been centuries since their last rendezvous, she still had a certain fondness for the old krogan battlemaster.

Tevos rolled her eyes. "It's bad enough that he named one of the girls after you."

"So?" Aria shrugged. "He named five of them after Shepard. You know krogan breed like pyjaks."

"I'm just glad we're almost home," Tevos said, her exhaustion obvious in her voice. "I appreciate that you came with me to Thessia, but I've missed the Citadel."

"After you're reelected, we're going to spend a few weeks on Omega," Aria insisted, glancing out of the window and watching the buildings pass by in a blur. "I miss my couch. Besides, I need to check up on things. Make sure none of the mercs are getting any ideas."

So far, the reports from Omega had been remarkably quiet. All of Aria's business ventures were more profitable than usual, the gangs were not involved in anything other than the usual squabbles, and although her couch remained empty, the footage of her daring rescue (or, more accurately, the footage of her thorough employment of violence) had given pause to anyone who questioned her recent absence.

"I wouldn't mind that. I won't even have to keep my travel plans a secret this time," Tevos said. Sneaking around with Aria had been mildly exciting at the beginning of their relationship, but it had quickly become an inconvenience.

A few moments later, the skycar pulled into the private garage beside Tevos's Citadel apartment. When the side door opened, Tevos stepped out and stretched, trying to work some of the soreness out of her lower back. The confirmation ceremony had lasted for several hours, and she had been forced to stand for all of it.

"Why don't we go inside?" Aria suggested, noticing her bondmate's discomfort. "You might be able to talk me in to giving you a backrub."

Smiling at that suggestion, Tevos walked out of the garage and into the short hallway that led to her apartment. She stopped at the front door, letting the security system scan her retinas and handprint before it opened to reveal complete darkness. "That's strange," she murmured, sensing rather than hearing Aria approach behind her. "The lights usually come on automatically when I open the door..." Cautiously, she stepped inside.

As soon as her foot crossed the threshold, the lights did flick on, revealing several smiling faces and a very large, elaborately frosted cake. "Surprise!" a chorus of voices called out, making Tevos step back into Aria's muscular frame.

After a brief moment of shock, she began laughing. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" Tevos asked, turning to look at Aria.

"No, although I did help plan a small part of it," she admitted. "It was actually Shepard's idea."

"We thought we'd celebrate your impending reelection early," the Commander said, pushing off from the wall near the door.

"You do realize that by celebrating it early, you've ruined my chances, don't you?" Tevos asked, allowing Shepard to pull her into an affectionate hug anyway.

"I doubt it," Tali said, typing into the Omnitool on her wrist. "As of this morning, you're still just under eighty percent. I think those numbers are enough of an excuse to throw a party!"

"Let's just hope you don't overindulge at this one," Liara said. "We don't want you occupying Tevos's bathroom and muttering unspeakable things."

"In Tali's defense, I think we all did unspeakable things at that party," Garrus drawled. "But this one has cake, so that's already an improvement."

Reminded of the cake, Tevos's eyes widened when she saw who was carrying it. "Khalisah? It's good to see you, although I'm surprised Aria actually allowed you into the apartment."

"Well, someone had to pick up the cake," the reporter said. "I had to book it over from the ceremony, though. I almost didn't beat you here."

"It was thanks to my driving," Velana volunteered. The matriarch was standing on Khalisah's other side with Irissa, eyeing the cake with more than mild interest.

Grizz was on Velana's arm, looking much healthier since his release from the hospital two days earlier. Apparently, one week had been enough time for Velana to wear him down. When he noticed Tevos looking at him, he bared his pointed teeth in a turian grin. "She nearly got us all killed," he confessed. "It was the scariest driving I've ever seen."

Liara, Garrus, Tali, Aria, and Khalisah all shared a knowing glance. Then, as one, they directed their gaze at Shepard. It was Liara who said what they were all thinking. "You haven't ridden with Shepard before."

"Aw, not this again," Shepard groaned. "I have no idea what you're all talking about."

"Is she really that bad?" Irissa asked, a doubtful edge to her voice. Liara nodded solemnly, and Irissa edged an inch in the other direction, giving the Commander a wide berth even though she wasn't currently behind the wheel.

"So, about that cake," Garrus said, "I'm thinking we should break out a knife and some Serrice Ice."

Before anyone could second his suggestion, Helper floated in from the hall, the blue circle in his middle pulsing as the layers around him rotated. "Greetings, Councilor Tevos. Greetings, Aria T'Loak. Greetings, the incredible and brilliant Dr. T'Soni –"

"Oh, I forgot about that," Liara said mildly, interrupting Helper before he could address anyone else in the room. "Remind me to fix it after the party, Aria." Aria simply glowered at Liara in response.

"Someone has arrived at the front door," Helper informed Tevos, rising and falling a few inches as he floated in the air.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Tevos asked Aria as she turned away from the rest of the gathering.

"Two more," Aria said, sounding a little too pleased with herself. "Go and see."

Warily, Tevos began walking through the apartment to the front entrance. She had no idea who else Aria could have invited, but she had a feeling she was about to find out, and if the evil look on her bondmate's face was any indication, it would not be a pleasant surprise. The others followed her, although Khalisah paused to run the cake into the kitchen and set it on the table.

When Tevos arrived at the front door and pressed the button on the viewing screen, the two asari that she saw waiting outside made her do a double take. "Aria, it's... you? With Neota?" she asked, leaning closer to the screen to make sure of herself. She was silent for a moment. "No. It's not." A sudden feeling of dread crept over her. "Oh, please tell me you didn't."

"It's rude not to let them inside," Aria drawled, one hand on her leather-clad hip.

Reluctantly, Tevos pressed the button to open the door and stepped back, allowing Neota and Aria's surprise guest to enter the apartment. Her assistant, looking only mildly nervous, was the first to step inside. The second asari could have been Aria's sister. Her unusual purple skin was only a shade bluer than Aria's, and they had the same facial structure, although she wasn't sporting Aria's trademark forehead tattoo. With makeup, it would have been difficult to tell them apart.

"Madam Councilor, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, leaning one full hip against the doorframe.

"The pleasure is mine," Tevos responded automatically, still having difficulty processing what she was seeing. After a moment, she turned and gave Aria an incredulous look. "You really sent my attaché to pick up Amara Anjali?" she said in disbelief.

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "She's your favorite porn star."

"I'm flattered," Amara said in a low purr. "Don't worry, I didn't torture your cute little assistant... at least, not much."

"The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?" Neota murmured to Tevos, having been called the councilor's 'cute little assistant' by Aria more times than she could count.

"Positively eerie," Liara agreed.

"I like her," Shepard said jovially. "She's like Aria without the mood swings."

Aria narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Careful, Shepard. You just got back into my good graces."

"I actually dropped by to give you a present," Amara said to Tevos, reaching into the pocket of her pants and pulling out a small data stick. "An advanced, unedited copy of the vid. With all the media attention the two of you are getting right now, filming was moved up. They haven't done the special effects or the airbrushing, and it still doesn't have a title, but Aria let me know you might appreciate it."

Tevos's jaw dropped. She felt her heart beat a little faster as she took the data stick from Amara, their hands brushing briefly. "Thank you," she said, using all of her experience as a politician to keep her voice from cracking.

"Am I the only one having uncomfortable mental images?" Irissa asked, glancing back and forth between Aria and Amara.

"No," Velana admitted. "And I don't even sleep with asari."

Aria smirked, leaning down to whisper beside Tevos's crest. "You know, I'm sure she could put on a convincing performance if you wanted two of me at once," she teased, her lips brushing against her lover's neckfolds. "You always have trouble deciding whether you want me to fuck your mouth or your azure first anyway..."

Tevos's eyes shot open, and she blushed a deep shade of violet as she began to consider Aria's suggestion. The mental image of two Arias was nearly too much for her brain to handle. "I'd rather Shepard," she whispered back, although now that she had started picturing herself in between Aria and her doppelgangar, she couldn't seem to stop. She bit her lip and felt warmth blossom directly between her legs.

"Rather what now?" Shepard asked, barely hearing her name.

"Nothing," Tevos said hurriedly. "And before any of you ask, as generous as this gift was, we are definitely not watching the vid today."

Everyone made noises of protest. "Why not?" Tali asked, and although her mask hid her facial expression, it was obvious that she was disappointed.

"It will be more fun if you're here to tell us which parts are accurate," Liara pointed out. Tevos glared at her, since Liara would already know which parts were accurate without her commentary.

"I promise not to leak any of it," Khalisah added. Then, she noticed that Irissa was standing beside her, engrossed in her Omnitool. "What are you doing?" she asked, studying the matriarch.

"Ordering my download in advance," she said without looking up.

Several more Omnitools came out, including Khalisah's, and Tevos sighed. "How would you like some cake?" she said to Amara, gesturing back at the kitchen. "I really do appreciate the gift, and we have plenty to go around."

Amara licked her lips, and Tevos couldn't suppress the shudder that ran down her spine. "That sounds delicious. Lead the way."


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**_Two weeks later, the final day of the Election:_**

Tevos shivered as she heard the click of the leash being clipped onto her collar. Just the sound was enough to make her knees weak, and she was almost grateful when she felt the pressure of Aria's hand on one of her shoulders. She shifted to try and ease the deep, pulsing ache between her legs, but moving only made things worse.

Her heartbeat throbbed in her throat, beating wildly beneath the collar. Some of it was nerves. It was difficult not to think about what was happening outside of their bedroom. All across Thessia and the other asari-controlled planets, her fate was being decided. That was why she had been so relieved when Aria dragged her back here instead of allowing her to make yet another media appearance. She had been shuttled back and forth constantly during the last two and a half days with barely a moment to think, and this brief time alone was a welcome relief.

As she lowered herself to the ground, Tevos felt the leash get tighter, tugging slightly at the band around her neck – not enough to cut off her breath, but a constant reminder that Aria was linked to her. Even though she had done it many times before, wearing a collar around her neck felt slightly different after her experience with the biotic dampener. It was almost healing in a strange way, because it displayed the stark contrast between her helplessness before Petrovsky and her willing submission to Aria. This time, the band around her neck felt safe instead of constricting.

When Aria reached out with one hand, Tevos lifted her chin, offering her face and neck for Aria to caress. Her lips twitched in a brief smile as she felt Aria stroke her cheek with the back of her hand, but that smile turned into an open-mouthed gasp as Aria's fingers hooked beneath her collar and tugged sharply. "Good. Now that I have your attention..." Still holding the bunched leash in one tight fist, Aria popped open the silver button on her leather pants. "Get my zipper down."

Tevos lifted her hands to obey, but a quick jerk of the leash corrected her behavior. Instead, she pulled back her lips and caught the tab of the zipper between her teeth. It was slightly awkward tugging it down that way, and the noise was unnaturally loud in her ears, but the look on Aria's face was worth it.

Slowly, Aria pulled down her tight leather pants, teasing Tevos by adding a deliberate sway as she worked them over the widest part of her hips and down her thighs. Occasionally, this made the leash tighten, and Tevos was forced to shift her head and upper body ever so slightly forward. She chewed on her lower lip, torn between taking in the entire delicious picture and focusing all of her attention directly between Aria's legs. It was a difficult choice, and Aria didn't make it any easier by standing with her legs apart and offering her an enticing view. "Enjoying yourself?" Aria asked, fondling the collar around Tevos's throat. She tugged on it occasionally, but the reminder wasn't necessary. The constant press of leather around Tevos's neck was already enough.

Unsure whether it was safe to answer, Tevos simply nodded. She allowed Aria to slide a hand under her chin and lift her head, forcing her to look up. A warm thumb ghosted over the familiar pattern of her facial tattoos before zeroing in to trace the outline of her lips. "I want that pretty mouth wrapped around me. Now."

Relieved she had been given permission so that she wouldn't have to beg, Tevos leaned closer and took Aria's clit between her lips, letting her eyes drift shut. A sharp, disapproving noise, accompanied by a quick tug of the leash, made Tevos's heart rate skip, and she opened her eyes again. "That's it. I want you looking at me." Holding her head at an angle that allowed her to look up at Aria and continue licking her at the same time was slightly uncomfortable, but the strain in her neck was surprisingly satisfying.

Aria sighed and let the leash fall slack, trying not to let her eyes roll back in her head. She forced herself to keep watching. It wouldn't do to stop now, after she had specifically ordered Tevos to look at her. The sight of her bondmate's wide green eyes staring up at her made Aria's inner walls clench around nothing. Sometimes, Tevos was a little too good at playing this role.

Sensing that Aria was in no mood for a slow build-up, Tevos threw herself into her task. She used every part of her mouth – caressing with her lips, swiping and pressing forward with her tongue, and even including a few well-placed nips and grazes of her teeth where she knew rougher attention would be welcome. Aria wasn't shy in showing her enjoyment. She hissed and cursed under her breath, fisting the leash in one hand and gripping the back of Tevos's head with the other, holding her in place.

"Get your tongue inside me, pet." Obediently, Tevos slipped her tongue past Aria's entrance, swirling slowly around her opening. When she didn't move fast enough, Aria gathered more of the leash in her hand, drawing it so tight that Tevos was forced to lift her head and pull away completely. "I never gave you permission to be a fucking tease. Do it again, and I'll break the meld when I'm coming."

Tevos knew it was a very real threat, and she tried to look contrite as she ran her tongue over her swollen lips. Her heart leapt into her throat as Aria stroked her cheek again. The gentle motion was a stark contrast to her unwavering dominance. Even though she craved Aria's control, Tevos also appreciated the moments when Aria broke out of her role to offer affection, even if it was only for a few seconds. "You're lucky you have such a pretty face, especially when it's between my legs. Do it right this time, unless you want to suffer later."

Aria released a few inches of the leash so that Tevos could lower her head again, and spread her thighs further apart. This time, Tevos immediately buried her tongue as deep as it would go, curling forward, drinking as much of Aria as she could. Her reward was a low groan from somewhere above her and a slight pull on her collar. "Much better."

Even though she wasn't allowed to speak, Tevos couldn't keep herself from whimpering. She began thrusting in and out with her tongue, not caring that it was slightly uncomfortable and made her jaw ache. Aria tasted divine, and it only got better when she –

As if they were already melded, Aria used her grip on Tevos's collar to pull her away. "Stop. I'm not coming in your mouth this time." Tevos whimpered and ran her tongue over her wet lips, giving Aria her best pleading look, but she was unsympathetic. Aria stood up, letting a few inches of the leash slide from her fist to give Tevos a little extra mobility. "Come." The command was accompanied by another jerk of the leash, and Tevos started to rise to her feet. "Ah ah, try again. Come."

This time, Tevos remained on her knees as she accompanied Aria from the foot of the bed to the nearest dresser. It was only a short distance, but far enough for Aria to make her point. They stopped, and Tevos watched as Aria opened the top drawer, pulling out a very familiar toy. Still holding the leash in one hand, she managed to work her fingers over the accompanying remote and make a few adjustments. Tevos squirmed on top of her heels. If Aria planned on keeping it that thick, tomorrow was probably going to be a 'standing' day in the Council chambers.

"I know what you want," Aria drawled as she closed the drawer and leaned back against the dresser. She looped her end of the leash around her wrist several times, but didn't knot it. "You want to taste me again."

Tevos didn't bother denying it. Nothing made her feel more submissive, and the physical sensations Aria shared with her through the meld were exquisite. Deciding to take a risk, she posed herself at Aria's feet, hoping that her slightly parted lips, her bright eyes, and the pleading look on her face would be convincing enough. Aria ignored her, taking the shaft of the cock in her hand and bringing the shorter end between her legs. The leash slid down along her strong forearm, catching somewhere in the middle where the muscle flared out.

"Please..." Tevos was momentarily distracted as she watched Aria tease herself, slowly sliding the toy in place. She heard Aria gasp – first at the new fullness, and then at the little jolt of pleasure as the sensory transmitting plate touched her clit.

Aria gave the shaft of the cock a testing stroke, her abdominal muscles flexing. Tevos swallowed and resisted the temptation to lick her lips again. Her mouth felt uncomfortably wet. She almost missed it when Aria spoke. "Please what?"

"Hm?"

Instead of being irritated at Tevos's lack of attention, Aria was amused. Tevos's eyes were fixed on her hand as it slid up and down the shaft of the cock. The leash moved with it, still draped around her forearm. "Please what? If you're going to beg, you need to be more explicit."

"Please let me suck your cock." The words were easier to say now than they had been at the start of their relationship, but they still made her blush beneath her tattoos. Tevos suspected that the embarrassment would never completely go away, even though she trusted Aria completely.

"I'm tempted," Aria purred, keeping her fist wrapped loosely around the base of the cock. Then, she let go and unwound the leash from around her wrist. Once it was back in her hand, she gave it a firm tug, pulling Tevos closer. "But I don't think you deserve it yet."

Tevos knew better than to argue. She had learned when to test Aria's decisions and when to accept them, and she knew that begging would only result in punishment this time. Instead, she lowered her eyes and waited for instructions.

A warm hand cupped beneath her chin, forcing her to look up again. "Oh, don't look so sad, pet. I'll give you a taste... once you've earned it. Use your hand for now." Tevos didn't need to be told twice. Taking that as an order, she circled the shaft of the toy with her fist, gasping as she felt how warm it already was. "Fuck, that's good," Aria growled, tightening the slack of the leash by a few inches and forcing Tevos's head closer. Tevos closed her eyes and swallowed back another plea.

Aria noticed her bondmate's desperate expression and laughed, fondling the band of leather around Tevos's neck as her bondmate's hand began moving up and down with slow, firm strokes. "I'm not going to let you suck my cock yet..." Tevos's voice cracked in her throat as she let out a disappointed whimper. "But I'll give you a chance to persuade me." She ran her thumb over Tevos's lips. "Tell me exactly how you would use this hot little mouth."

Tevos took in a deep breath and opened her eyes again, staring up into Aria's face. "I..." Sensing her slight hesitation, Aria gripped the leash and pulled. Instead of a threat, the gesture was actually a comfort to Tevos, and she was able to form words. "I would take the tip in first..." She stared down at the fluted head, shivering as she remembered all of the times it had pressed inside of her. "And run my tongue over it. Around it."

Aria showed her approval by squeezing Tevos's shoulder, pressing the leash into the flesh of her collarbone. "Faster," she ordered, pressing forward slightly into Tevos's hand. "And keep talking. I thought you were trying to convince me?"

"I would keep sucking the tip until I felt your hands tighten on the back of my head... pushing me to take more until you stretched my jaw." Aria's fingers clutched even harder at her shoulder, and Tevos felt her hips push forward involuntarily. "Goddess, you would push me all the way down and hold me there... so you could feel the warmth of my mouth wrapped around every inch of you."

"Fuck," Aria hissed, her resolve wavering slightly. She loosened her grip on Tevos's shoulder and held on to the back of her crest instead, deciding to inflict a little torment of her own. She forced Tevos's head down until she was just a breath away from the head of the cock. She enjoyed the obvious way Tevos shifted on her heels, trying to ease the pressure between her legs.

For a moment, Tevos lost her composure. "Aria, please..." The words poured out in a flood. "Please – I want..." She had barely stumbled over the word 'want' before she changed her mind. "I _need_ you to fuck my mouth until it aches. To feel you use me..."

Aria stared down at her, eyes glossed over with the deep black light of the meld. The sight of Tevos on her knees, face flushed, her hand working up and down the shaft of the cock, begging to have it in her mouth instead... it was nearly perfect. She decided to put on the finishing touches herself. "Do you think you've earned it yet?"

Tevos sank her teeth into her lower lip and looked up at Aria with dark, pleading eyes. She sped up the motion of her hand, feeling the shaft of the cock throb as Aria's stomach muscles tightened. "I..." She lowered her eyes. "I'm yours. It's not my place to decide."

Aria gave the leash a quick jerk, causing Tevos to gasp. Her hand faltered, and she let go of Aria's cock, but neither of them seemed to notice. "I asked you a question. Answer it."

"I..."

Embarrassment warred with need on Tevos's face, and Aria could tell that she was close to breaking. "Have you been good for me?" she prodded, digging her nails into the back of Tevos's neck. "Have you done everything I've asked?"

"Yes!" Tevos's voice broke with need, and her chest rose and fell with shallow, uneven breaths beneath the band of the collar. "I've done everything you asked."

The hand on the back of Tevos's crest softened for a moment, and Aria's hard grip briefly turned into a caress. Then she let go, wrapping her hand around the base of the shaft instead and guiding it forward. "Show me what you can do with that gorgeous mouth before I change my mind and fuck you instead."

Aria groaned as the heat of Tevos's mouth closed around the head. Now, it was perfect. She almost wanted to join their minds together, wishing she could savor the vulnerability and the helplessness that Tevos was undoubtedly feeling, but she held back. She didn't want to give in to temptation too soon.

Tevos dipped her head along the shaft, taking several more inches before sliding back up, swirling her tongue around the thick, flared head. She cast a pleading look up at Aria as she suckled it, and was rewarded when her bondmate gripped the back of her crest and tugged on the leash, pushing her head back down and forcing her lips to slide all the way to the base.

"That's it, pet," Aria purred, holding Tevos in place. "I want you to take it all."

Tevos whimpered. The leash pulled at her collar, making the leather band tighten around her throat, and her jaw ached. Aria had made the cock thicker than usual, and the outline pressed against her cheeks as she ran her tongue over the underside of the shaft. She could feel every jerk of Aria's hips, could sense the tightening of her abdominal muscles as she strained to hold still. Somehow, the knowledge that Aria was holding back her thrusts made the ache between Tevos's legs double.

Aria wanted to make this last, to stretch out the seconds into minutes, but just feeling the heat of Tevos's mouth surround her was nearly unbearable. And when she actually looked down, seeing the complete devotion in her bondmate's dark green eyes, it caused an almost painful throb. Her cock ached. The base and shaft felt tight, strained, and her instincts screamed for her to thrust forward and use the hot mouth that was so eagerly servicing her.

Aria's hand tightened around the leash, her nails biting into the thin leather strip as Tevos dipped forward again, taking her back in. Her head swam and her inner walls squeezed down, clutching at the shorter end of the toy. There was no point in waiting any longer. "Embrace Eternity..."

As she felt Aria's mind latch to hers, flooding it with thoughts and feelings and images, Tevos sealed her lips around the head, using a fist to grip the base. A low gasp slid from Aria's throat, and Tevos felt the cock throb against her tongue. She knew that sensation – recognized it whether it was in her mouth, in her hand, or inside of her. Aria came in shuddering waves, pushing down on the back of Tevos's crest as several spurts of wetness shot from the twitching head of her cock, filling her mouth with warmth.

Even though the meld was fairly shallow, Tevos felt her body echo Aria's. Her clit pulsed in sympathy and her inner walls fluttered. Without thinking, she cupped her other hand between her legs to relieve some of the pressure, coating her own fingers with wetness as she rode out the end of their orgasm in her palm. She kept working Aria's shaft with her other hand until she was completely spent, swallowing several times before she released the thick head with a loud pop.

Suddenly, Aria walled off her mind, and Tevos felt the loss of her bondmate even more strongly than the loss of the toy filling her mouth. Tevos parted her lips to speak, but Aria didn't even give her time to take in another breath before she found herself being hauled up and thrown forward over the edge of the bed.

"Fuck, I need to be in you," Aria growled, pulling Tevos's thighs further apart as she lined up the tip of her cock with Tevos's entrance. The fattest part of the head forced its way past the lips of her azure, catching for a moment before sinking all the way inside, stretching her open. Aria's grip tightened around Tevos's hips, knowing that the penetration had to sting a little without any build-up. Instead of whimpering and begging, Tevos yelped at the rough way Aria was suddenly handling her. She felt so full, Aria stretched her to the point of burning, and she gasped as the hands holding her tightened. Aria was still holding the leash in one of them, and the thin strip of leather pressed into the naked flesh of Tevos's side.

Behind her, Aria picked up a fast, harsh rhythm almost immediately, completely oblivious to anything except her need. Even though Aria was focused solely on her own pleasure, she seemed to hit all of the perfect spots anyway. The head caught against Tevos's front wall with every thrust, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the pleasure.

Aria leaned forward and bit at an exposed shoulder, sinking her teeth into Tevos's tender flesh and holding until she was sure she had left her mark. The bite was hard, almost crossing the line that separated pleasure and pain, but the possessiveness of the action made Tevos's muscles tighten around the shaft thrusting in and out of her. Aria released the spot with a wet smack, looking down to admire her handiwork – an obvious bruise just below the collar that still clung to the column of Tevos's beautiful throat. "You're all mine. And I'm going to use you up."

Tevos shifted beneath Aria's weight, spreading her legs and trying to take the cock even deeper. Her vision swam and her head began to throb as she resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to meld, to release the pounding behind her eyes and between her legs. The orgasm she had shared with Aria before had only aroused her more, and she was desperate to come again.

"Who does this belong to?" Aria asked, thrusting forward even though she was already pushed in as far as she could go. Tevos's hips bucked in response, and she shivered.

"You."

"You've finally learned," she said, nails biting in to Tevos's flesh. Aria's grip on her hurt, but she didn't attempt to adjust. The angle was selfish, Aria was obviously using her this time instead of focusing on her pleasure, but somehow, that knowledge only aroused her more.

Wishing that she were on her hands and knees so that she could offer herself up higher, Tevos raised her hips in an attempt to accommodate more of the thick shaft. The cock splitting her open was larger than she was accustomed to, and she had a feeling that walking would be difficult after Aria finished with her. Each thrust pushed a high-pitched cry from her throat, and she turned, one cheek pressed into the mattress, biting her lip as she tried to look back over her shoulder at Aria. Her bondmate's eyes were completely black, and the already brutal thrusts of her hips came even faster and harder as she took her pleasure.

"Aria –" Tevos wanted the meld, but knew that her bondmate was well beyond taking requests. She was entirely wrapped up in her own need. Even without the meld, she could feel the length of Aria's cock pulsing inside of her, straining with the release both of them were hurtling towards. She ached, but the pleasure each thrust took from her blotted out any discomfort.

"Fuck –" Aria hissed behind her teeth as she felt her bondmate's inner walls squeeze around her. "Going to come –"

Tevos was surprised that Aria had bothered warning her at all, but when she felt the raw power of her bondmate's consciousness barrel past hers, she clung to it, surrendering completely. One of Aria's hands let go of her hip, leaving behind the purple bruise it had caused. She yanked on the back of Tevos's collar, forcing her spine to arch and her breasts to thrust upwards as she hurried to support herself on her hands. The new angle caused the head of Aria's cock to aim further down, ramming directly against the spot that made Tevos's entire body seize up and shiver.

It was the pressure of the collar against Tevos's throat as Aria tugged on it that sent both of them falling over the edge. Through the meld, both of them could feel it. Aria erupted inside of her, filling her with several powerful jets. The sensation made Tevos's muscles tighten and shiver with thick, blissful contractions, forcing out an answering flood of wetness from deep inside of her. With Aria's mind biting into hers, ripping pleasure from it, the meld aligned every throb of their release. Aria claimed her with several hard, uneven thrusts as they rode out the end of their orgasm, still spilling into her, and Tevos pushed back, taking the hot pulses as deep as she could as her inner walls twitched and squeezed with aftershocks.

The meld broke, and both of them collapsed forward, breathing heavily. It was slightly difficult to take in enough air with Aria's weight pressing down on her, trapping her against the mattress, but she didn't complain. The thick cock stayed inside of her, but trails of wetness – hers and Aria's – dripped down both of her thighs, leaving them a mess. "Don't move," Aria murmured into Tevos's warm, slick shoulder. "I'm not finished with you."

"Anything," Tevos sighed, enjoying the press of Aria's lips. "Anything you want. I'm yours."

"I want you to to touch yourself." When she didn't respond immediately, Tevos felt the leash brush against her back as Aria massaged the two dimples at the base of her spine. "You were so good at being my obedient pet, letting me use your mouth and fuck your azure. But now I want you to be my whore. Play with your clit. I want to see you all worked up."

Tevos nearly sobbed with relief, and her right hand shot between her legs. Her clit was already peeking out of its hood, desperate for attention, and Tevos didn't bother being gentle with herself as her fingers flew over the swollen, sensitive ridge. She was Aria's, and Aria's fingers would have been rough with her if they hadn't been holding her hips in place, posing her just the way she wanted.

"Fuck. I can't decide..." Aria panted as the motion of her hips sped up.

Tevos didn't stop circling her fingers, and it took her several moments to form words. "Can't decide what?" she asked, rocking back against Aria's thrusts and letting out soft whimpers of pleasure edged with pain.

"Where I want to come." Aria's teeth nipped at her back, just to the side of her shoulder blade. "I could come inside you again."

"Yes," Tevos pleaded, deliberately squeezing her inner muscles.

"Or I could pull out and come on your thighs... the back of your hand..."

"Oh, Goddess..." Tevos's fingers sped up. Just the thought of Aria coming all over her hand as she kept touching herself made her abdomen clench painfully with need.

"Beg me for it," Aria growled as she increased the pace of her thrusts. "I want to hear your sweet voice break when you tell me how much you want it."

"Please! I – I want you to come... Come all over me while I'm..."

Aria pulled out of Tevos, ignoring her whimpers of protest, but continued running the head up and down between her folds, stopping just short of Tevos's hand. "While you're rubbing your clit, bent over and spread open for me to use. To fuck. To own."

"Yes!" Tevos sobbed. Her clit was completely exposed now, swollen and pulsing against her fingertips as she circled the tight little bundle over and over again.

When Aria's mind took hers, it wasn't gradual or gentle. She was swallowed whole, lost somewhere within Aria's raw, overwhelming need. Even though her supporting hand was fisting the sheets, Tevos could feel the shaft of Aria's cock pulse in her palm through the meld, and she twitched beneath her own fingers in the same rhythm.

One more stroke, and they were falling over the edge together, not caring who had actually triggered their release. Tevos's inner muscles fluttered and contracted wildly, and her hips bucked as several bursts of wetness slid through the folds of her azure and coated her hand. The sight was too much, nearly unbearable, and Aria shoved back inside of her, unable to resist taking what belonged to her as she emptied herself with a few more harsh spurts.

Unfortunately, neither of them had a chance to enjoy the afterglow. Tevos's Omnitool began buzzing on the nightstand, and the loud, angry sound made both of them sigh with frustration. With a huff of annoyance, Aria grabbed for it, twisting uncomfortably so that she wouldn't have to pull out. She was too irritated to be grateful that she was close enough to reach it at all. When she saw the number and picture on the screen, she let out an exasperated groan.

"Who is it?" Tevos slurred beneath her, still having trouble putting sentences together. "Tell them to call back in a year..."

Despite Tevos's objections, Aria answered the call, frowning at Liara T'Soni's disgustingly cheerful face. "This had better be fucking important," she snapped, too frustrated to bother with a polite greeting.

"Turn on the news," Liara insisted, seemingly oblivious to Aria's bad mood and her nakedness.

"Can't. I'm in the middle of something." Aria flicked the Omnitool down carelessly, showing Liara exactly what she meant. She gave one last deep, lazy thrust of her cock to repay Liara for some of the torment she had caused.

"Don't you mean someone?" Liara asked, although her voice trembled a little. She shifted slightly, obviously recrossing her legs to try and find a more comfortable position. "Let me talk to her."

Relieved that Liara was going to be someone else's problem for a few moments, Aria passed the Omnitool down to Tevos. "Is this urgent?" Tevos asked.

"The vote was so one-sided that they've called the race early. You're keeping your job, Madam Councilor."

All of Tevos's annoyance vanished, and her face split in a grin. "Really?"

Liara smiled back at her. "You should probably get cleaned up. I have a feeling you will need to make a public appearance in the next few minutes, and you probably don't want to do it wearing a collar and covered i –"

"Definitely not," Tevos interrupted, letting out a soft moan as she felt Aria pull out of her at last. She stood on shaky legs, setting the Omnitool back on the nightstand. "Thank you, Liara. For everything."

"And don't call us tomorrow, all right?" Aria added. "I'd like to fuck her at least once without getting interrupted."

"You're the one who answered the call," Liara pointed out. "You always have the option of letting it buzz through..."

"Goodbye, Liara," Tevos said, ending the call before Liara could get into an argument with her bondmate. She took both of Aria's hands in hers, noticing that her lover had dropped her end of the leash, letting it hang loosely from the collar instead. "Come on, help me get cleaned up. Neota will be looking for us any –" A sharp pounding on the door cut off Tevos's sentence. "Just a minute!"

Although she couldn't see her, Tevos could easily imagine Neota waiting nervously outside the door, obviously afraid of what she would find if she came in. Perhaps her assistant deserved a second raise in addition to the first one.

**The End**


End file.
